Dawn of Twilights Dusk
by JaffaArchfiend
Summary: Years after the events set in the anime, the world is once again threatened by an evil force, with powers similar to Neo Space. Their only hope is 6 heroes chosen by the planet itself. Bonus Ending Chapters! You all thought this story was done? Fooools!
1. Prologue

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hi there, this is my first ever fanfiction so please bear with me here. This fanfic takes place after the events set in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Whenever I refer to an event that happened in 5D's I will be referring to the decent Japanese version, not the watered down messed up American version (no offence). I will also use the Japnese versions names for the places and people.

Now the duels in this will be using real life rules, 8000 life points and all that. It will try to make use of the current ban list where possible, but I may just make up my own cards to fill in any gaps. These cards details will be at the end of the Chapter as will any cards that are the only ones in the Chapter. Also I'll try to use the English names for any cards that are in the OCG and their effects as they stand.

Now the whole copyright stuff, I do not own any rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh! TGC, OCG, anime, or Manga, which are registered trademarks of Konami (or whoever currently owns it). I am an independent author not affiliated with Konami (or whoever currently owns it), and am not an employee or representative of them. Now enjoy.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_In a time long ago, there were ancient creatures of dark power who sought to conquer the world and destroy humanity. _

_These were known as the Earthbound Gods. _

_They were defeated then in the ancient past, and most recently in what was once known as Domino City. But, years later just as life was returning to normal in Satellite and Neo Domino City, a new, yet more ancient force stirs. _

_A force even more powerful than the King of the Earthbound Gods, __Wiraqocha Rasca. A power born neither from light nor dark._

_And it is most definitely not born of Neo-Space._

_Will the world be ready for its arrival? _

_And can it be stopped……before it is too late?_

**000000**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

**000000000000000000**

**Dawn of Twilight's Dusk**

**00000000000000**

**Prologue**

**00000000**

"Wake up!" shouted Mum from downstairs.

"What is it?!" shouted down a groggy voice. He definitely didn't need this at this time of night. Jaffa got up and went down stairs.

"I said what is it?" he repeated, just before he saw the giant green striped lizard towering over the skyscraper in the distance.

"What the hell is that thing?!" He then heard a roaring sound getting closer.

"MUM! Move!" he shouted but it was too late. A wall of purple fire erupted between them, collapsing the building in the process.

"Jaffa, honey everything is going to be alright OK? Don't you wor...." A piercing shriek erupted, and then a giant stone appeared on the other side of the building.

"Oh my God...Jaffa know this, I love you." she said with tears in her eyes. Next minute Jaffa saw was his mother turn into a stream of energy and fly towards the stone, as did several other streams.

"NO!!" A few seconds later, a giant hummingbird covered in orange stripes erupted from the ground and then destroyed the skyscraper. Shortly after, the lizard and the hummingbird sank back into the ground in a pit of fire.

0

0

Months, years later, and it still plays out in his nightmares. After the Signers defeated the Dark Signers, many people who had been taken reappeared.

But many still remained missing. One of them his mother. Jaffa sat up in his bed. He was an average built man with neck-long brown hair, and fair skin.

"Huh. Maybe I should see a psychiatrist about this." He said whilst getting himself dressed. "I really don't need to keep reliving that moment." He then put on his glasses and looked around his room. It was someone else's garage actually. Well, used to be. The current owner of the house had agreed to let Tris live in the garage. It had been remodeled since then.

Everyone was trying to find safe places to live these days. Some areas of Neo Domino were almost as if nothing had ever happened whilst others were like complete warzones. This was one of the more agreeable areas. He could see the D-Wheel that he was working on in the center of the room, surrounded by tools, parts and various wires and monitors.

He then spotted that there was someone else in his room. Someone that was going through his deck!

"Oy! Get your hands off of my cards! Don't make me have to smash you in you little...girl?" he stopped after seeing that it was just the girl who lived across the street with some other kids.

She instantly put the deck back.

"Sorry! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to go through it, it's just that..." she said very quickly and staring at her sandels.

Jaffa put his hands on her shoulders and then tilted her head up.

"It's OK Susan. I understand." Everyone, after the whole Signer War as it was now being called, started to see the card game as a means of security. As everyone saw it the only way to protect yourself anymore was to have a Duel Disk and a deck of cards. Susan was another one of those people who's family hadn't appeared yet, so he looked after her when she came back after school when the other kids weren't back yet.

"Hey, do you maybe want to move in with me, that way this kind of confusion doesn't happen again?" he said looking at her. Before she could answer the doorbell went off.

"Hold that thought Susan okay? I think I know who this is." Jaffa opens the door where he found three guys standing at the door.

"Hey guys, am I glad to see you. I could really use some help on the D-Wheel. I just can't seem to get the Disk and the D-Wheel's projection and regocnition system to connect properly."

"Hey anything to help. So who's your other guest?" asked the taller one. He had short, black, spiky hair, was slightly tanned and was of an average build.

"Oh that's Susan, Burdok. She lives across the road from here. Will you leave that alone Ali?" said Jaffa. The one called Ali put the Disk down. He looked a little like Jaffa but was of a slightly bigger build and was an inch shorter. And was more tanned.

"I was just looking bro. Sheesh." Ali said. Tris just stared at his brother for a bit, then shook his head.

_Why, oh why does he always have to be so annoying?_

"Well, lets just get this bike sorted out OK?" said the third guy. He was slightly taller than Jaffa, with a slightly bigger build, and neck long black hair.

"Right then Stuart." Jaffa said. When it came to D-Wheels, Stuart was an expert. He had worked with the Kaiba Corporation until the Signer War.

"Susan, why don't you head off to school just now okay? Maybe later we can drop by the shops and see if they've managed to get any more cards. See if we can't make your own deck?" Susan smiled and nodded, then left the room.

"Right, now that is the introductions out of the way, lets see if we can't fix us our last D-Wheel!" said Burdock with a smile on his face. Jaffa couldn't help but smile as well. They had all been working on their own D-Wheels ever since their last day at the Duel Academy.

Of course parts were harder to come by these days since the War, but three D-Wheels have been finished and now just his was left to complete. Just then they heard an explosion outside of the building.

"What the...?" They all rushed out after grabbing their decks and Duel Disks. What they saw was half the street up in flames with what looked like a Duel Monster hovering above it all.

"Doesn't that look like Light and Darkness Dragon?" asked Burdock.

"Yep. Looked like someone turned up their Disks reality setting way up and went on a rampage." replied Ali.

"Or it's a Psychic Duelist looking to prove the power of New Arcadia." said Jaffa. New Arcadia was an organisation that rose from the ashes of the old Arcadia Movement. It sought to make the world submit to their orders through Psychic Duelling. Luckily a lot of the people who were in it weren't Psychic, and the ones who were couldn't do more than give people slight grazes when their attacks connected.

"Or we could be seeing some more freaky magic stuff." said Stuart. They all primed their Duel Disks, loaded their decks and nodded. They all then ran in the direction of the Dragon and then split up through the rubble.

"First one there gets to take them out. The others then have to pay for victory pizza." shouted Burdock.

"Hope you guys brought your wallets! Because I'm feeling mighty hungry!" yelled Ali.

"Bro, your always hungry!" laughed Jaffa.

"Lets just end this before much more gets destroyed." shouted Stuart.

"Agreed" they all shouted, as they disappeared through the streets. One thought was going through Jaffa's head as he was running towards the Dragon.

_Did Susan get caught in this, and is everyone else OK?_

After several minutes, Jaffa reached an open square, where he saw a robed Duelist laughing.

"Looks like I win that pizza guys." Jaffa said as he ran up to the Duelist. He turns around and see's Jaffa.

"Looks like I've got company. And I was having so much fun too. Oh well." He starts to walk away.

"Hold up! Let's duel mystery boy. I win, you come along peacefully. You win, well you get to walk away."

"Now why would I do that? I could simply have my dragon here roast you." He waved his hand and started to walk away.

"Did I forget to mention that my three friends are closing in as we speak. You won't have anywhere to run off too." Jaffa said.

The stranger stopped.

"Very well then. You have yourself a deal and a Duel." He pressed a button on his Disk and the Light and Darkness Dragon disappeared. He stuck it's card in his deck, and the Disk then shuffled the deck.

_What this guy doesn't know is that even if he manages to beat me, the others will probably give him the same deal. Either way this guy is going to be taken in._

"Let's duel!" they both shouted.

0

0

0

0

Well that's my first chapter. Sorry there wasn't any actual duelling in it yet. I'm just introducing all the characters at the minute. Please leave some nice reviews..._please!!!_


	2. Chapter 1

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 1**

**0000000000**

**000**

_**Okay, here's the situation. I'm duelling a deranged madman, who's out to destroy my little corner of the world. How did I end up in this mess? Oh yeah.....free pizza. **_

_**You see, me and my mates like to make little challenges with each other, with the prize usually being the others paying for the meal afterwards. So when we see someone trying to destroy half the neighbourhood, we first of all think that we've got to stop them, and then we think up the challenge. I got to the guy first. And he is turning into a right pain in my ass.**_

**(Jaffa:8000) (Mystery Duelist:8000)**

"All right mystery boy, I'll make the first move." declared Jaffa.

"Draw!" _All right lets see here. I've got Raiza, Flying Kamakiri No.1, Nobleman of Crossout, Dust Tornado, Harpie Queen, and Elegant Egotist._

"Will you hurry up!" shouted the mystery man.

"Patience. One must consider all possibilities." replied Jaffa, in a fake Chinese wise man accent.

"All right, I play Flying Kamakiri #1 in Attack Mode!." He said as he put the card on his Disk. The insect then materialised in front of him. (1400, 900)

"And I'll end with one face down." Jaffa placed Dust Tornado behind his Kamakiri.

"Right then. Let me show you a real move!" said the man as he drew.

"I summon Jain Lightsworn Paladin, in Attack Mode." A knight in white and gold armour appeared. (1800, 1200)

_Oh boy, a Lightsworn deck. This could get annoying._ thought Jaffa.

"Now, Jain attack his oversized bug." Jain leapt forward and sliced Kamakiri down the middle, making it split before busting into pixels.

"Heh, that's just dealt you 700 points of difference since Jain gains 300 points when she attacks a monster."

"I activate my Kamakiri's effect! Now I get to Special Summon a Wind Monster with 1500 or less attack points in Attack Mode. I choose my Harpie Lady 1!" In a burst of light the red headed Harpie Lady appeared. (1300, 1400) "Harpie Lady's effect raises the attack power of all Wind monsters by 300 points." (1600, 1400)

"Big whoop. So you get a little Harpie. Those feather brained bimbos can't stand against my monsters." Harpie Lady 1 glared at him.

"Easy girl. You'll get your chance at him."

"I'll end with a face down." A face down appeared behind his monster.

"I'll activate my face down, go Dust Tornado!" The face down card lifted up and then sent out a gust of wind which destroyed the mystery man's face down, which revealed itself to be Light Spiral.

"Anyway, during the End Phase, Jain sends the top three cards of my deck to the Graveyard."

**(J:7300) (MD:8000)**

"My turn, draw!" _All right this should be fun, but I'll have to wait until next turn to use it._

"I summon my Harpie Queen!" The silver haired Harpie appeared, and glared at Jain. (1900, 1200) (2200, 1200)

"Next I play the Spell Card Elegant Egotist. Now I can Special Summon another Harpie Lady from my Deck. So I choose my Harpie Lady 2." Another Harpie appeared, this one with short orange hair. (1300, 1400) (1600, 1400)

"Right then, Harpie Queen, slice and dice that Paladin!" Harpie Queen grinned at swooped towards Jain, and sliced her down the middle and then sliced her across the chest.

"That was a bit excessive wasn't it?" asked the mystery man nervously eyeing the other two Harpie Ladies.

"Agreed, but you did piss them off. Now then, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, and you severely scorned these women. Harpie Ladies attack him directly!"

The two Harpies grinned at each other and the flew towards the man. He collapsed clutching his groin.

"That looked like it really hurt. That will end my turn."

**(J:7300) (MD:4400)**

"Now, you've made me mad. I draw!" When he saw the card he just drew he started to laugh maniaclly.

"Time to quit with these puny Lightsworns." An evil look appeared on the man's face.

"Hold on you can't switch decks in the middle of the duel!"

"I'm not. They've served their purpose. You see the three cards that Jain sent to my Graveyard were of the Dark attribute."

"Oh no. This wasn't a pure Lightsworn deck was it? Oh crap this isn't good."

"You better believe it, cause now with three Dark monsters in my Grave, I can Special Summon Dark Armed Dragon!" In a flash of light and smoke Armed Dragon Lvl 7's evil cousin appeared. (2800, 1000) It glared at the Harpies and roared.

"Okay, that could be major problem." _If it wasn't for the fact that I've got Raiza in my hand and can bounce him back to his deck._

"Dark Armed Dragon, destroy his little Harpie Lady 1." Dark Armed Dragon charged towards Harpie Lady 1, grabbed her and ate her.

"That was a little nasty."

"Hmm, I thought it was quite apt. Now I activate my Dragon's effect. I remove one of my Dark monsters from my Grave from play, to destroy another of your Harpies. I'll destroy your Harpie Lady 2."

A card ejected from his Graveyard and then Dark Armed Dragon launched several blades at Harpie Lady 2, slicing her to pieces.

"I end my turn. There is nothing you can do."

**(J:6100) (MD:4400)**

"Actually I think there is. First, I draw." _Aw, deck you love me today. Let's rip this guy a new one._

"First I play another Elegant Egotist, and Summon Harpie Lady 3" The final Harpie appeared.

"I then sacrifice my Harpie Lady 3, in order to summon Raiza the Storm Monarch!" Harpie Lady 3 disappeared. Then a gust of wind tore over the field and then a man appeared in green and gold armour with a green cloak.

"Now comes the fun part. When Raiza is summoned via a sacrifice, he can return one card on the field to the top of the owners deck. And I think I'll choose your Dark Armed Dragon!"

Raiza lifted his hand and glowed. Dark Armed Dragon roared and then vanished to the top of the mystery man's deck.

"No matter, I'll just summon it again next turn. You didn't really think that through." he said with a bored expression on his face.

"Actually, you can't. You need exactly three Dark monsters in your Graveyard, and you've only got the two."

"What?!?! No this can't be happening. No I won't let this end this way. No!"

"Oh relax. You'll still have life points by the end of this. Raiza, Harpie Queen, direct attack!" Raiza sent out a massive gust of wind at the man, whereas Harpie Quuen dive-bombed his head.

"I'll end my turn with that."

**(J:6100) (MD:100)**

"I draw but you already know what it is, so I'll simply summon this face down. That will do me."

"Looks like you've accepted that you're heading for prison. But to be sure, I'll summon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon."

A burst of light appeared and then a cute little Harpie appeared with an equally cute little dragon on a leash.

"No!"

"Aww, let me guess, that's Ryko Lightsworn Hunter down there isn't it? Lets see shall we? Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon roast his face down!"

Tha attack was so cute it made Jaffa's opponent barf a little. The Pet Baby Dragon hiccuped and then burped out a little ball of green fire. It connected with his facedown which revealed itself to be a white wolf in silver armour. It roasted like a ham.

"I'll still take out you're floating bimbo, with my Hunter's effect!" Harpie Queen burst into pixels.

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop you from losing this duel. Raiza, end this now. Knock him off his feet." Raiza nodded and flew towards the man, and socked him one across the face.

**(J:6100) (MD:0)**

Jaffa walked up to the man and pulled off his robe.

"All right, now who are you and why did you attack this place?"

"I think Raiza knocked him unconscience Jaffa." said a voice from behind him. Jaffa turned around and saw Burdock, Ali and Stuart standing there.

"When did you guys get here?"

"Round about when you were getting pummeled by Dark Armed Dragon." said Ali.

"Just before then." said Burdock.

"Shortly after you did." said Stuart. He walked up to the guy and knelt over him.

"You know this guy?" asked Ali.

"I thought I did." said Stuart. "He used to work at KaibaCorp. before the War broke out."

"That explains how he got a hold of something powerful like Dark Armed Dragon." said Jaffa.

"So what happened?" asked Burdock.

"Look here, on the robe." Stuart said pointing at a weird symbol. "It's the New Arcadia insignia, but there's something different. It's white instead of the usual blue."

"Okay, looks like we've either got ourselves a wannabe psychic, or another faction's joined the party." replied Ali.

"Come on. Let's go over this at the Station." said Jaffa as he picked the guy up. "And don't even think that I've forgotten about that pizza you guys owe me!"

"Yeah...how exactly did you get here first anyway? We can all run faster than you." asked Ali.

"That's simple. One, I know this place. Two, I had the least rubble in my way, and three, I've been practising." said Jaffa.

0

0

0

0

_Well things are definetely getting interesting. The city's divided as it is between Security, New Arcadia and some demented people who actually still follow the Earthbound Gods. Now a new faction's joined the party. Why can't life ever be simple? The peace is uneasy enough as it is. It just takes one spark to set off a powder keg. This could be just that spark._

0

0

**Dark Armed Dragon (Monster Card)**

**Type:** Dragon/ Effect  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Level: **8  
**ATK: **2800  
**DEF:** 1000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by having exactly 3 DARK monsters in your Graveyard. You can remove from play one DARK monster from your Graveyard to destroy one card on the field.


	3. Chapter 2

For those of you who have been wondering, here are the Duel Disk styles that everyone uses. Jaffa uses a dark green with yellow trim Dark World Duel Disk, Ali uses a red Rock Spirit Duel Disk, Burdock uses a black and dark blue Battle City Duel Disk, whilst Stuart just uses the basic Battle City Duel Disk. For those of you who have no idea what I've just said, go onto the yugioh wikia site and search duel disk. It comes up with a list and pictures of all of the duel disks shown throughout the entire series of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Everyone else in this fanfic is assumed to use either the Battle City, GX, or 5D's Duel Disk, depending on where they live. All the Earthbound Worshippers use Disks that look like the Dark Signers ones, the New Arcadia Movement uses the 5D's Disks, whilst Security in an attempt at enhancing their police force use Disks similar to Axel Brodies. The guy who used the Volcanic deck in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 2**

**0000000000**

**000**

**_Okay, let's see. We've just carried an unconscious crazy man to a Security station which is now currently under siege by Earthbound Worshippers. Now, in order to find out about this new faction we've got to defend the Station so that the interrogation can be carried out. This is going to be fun..........yeah who am I kidding. Ali and Burdock are going to go crazy with all this action. The two of them against twenty Earthbound Worshippers. God help those Worshippers._**

0

0

0

"Right, the station should be just up ahead. Hopefully, we should be able to get there without any trouble." said Jaffa as he took a break from carrying the man.

"You never told us his name Stuart. I thought you said you knew the guy?" grunted Ali, as it was his turn to carry the guy.

"His name's Albert. He was one of the techies who were working on some kind of new Duel tech. Apparently it was to give Security an equal footing with the Arcadia Movement and their Psychic Duelists." he said with a worried look on his face.

"Let me get this straight. KC were working on a system that would give non-Psychic Security, a sort of Psychic power? Like Aki the Black Rose Witch's powers?" asked Burdock.

"That was the general idea. Goodwin knew about Divine's plans about making a Psychic army, so decided to see if he couldn't beat him to the punch." replied Stuart.

"Well by the look of things, it worked." said Jaffa as he stared at the district behind them. Firefighters were putting out the blaze even as they spoke.

"All right, can we get a move on! This guy is really starting to get heavy!"mentioned Ali. They all nodded and carried on towards the Security Station.

0

0

An hour later, they arrived at the station. By now Albert had regained consciousness and had been walking.

"You do realise that I'm not alone in my power don't you?"

"Yeah we figured that you had sold your tech to others by now." said Burdock, pushing Albert towards the station.

"You think.....oh this is good! You lot are really clueless aren't you?" Albert said, laughing his head off.

Ali spun him around, punched him in the gut, and then grabbed his neck.

"Oh really? Well then would you care to fill us in then doc?" growled Ali. Stuart laid his hand on Ali's shoulder.

"Let him go. Security can handle the questioning." he said whilst absently scratching the marker below his eye.

All four of them then put their hands on their markers. They had gotten them when they had spoken out against one of Goodwin's policies a couple years back. It had involved sending children, who had commited petty crimes, to detention centers and being marked as criminals. He hadn't worded it like that but everyone had known what he meant. No-one cared though and it wasn't publicised much because the policy mainly covered Satellite, not Neo Domino. So Jaffa, Ali, Burdock and Stuart broke into one of the holding facilities where Security were holding the kids and busted them out.

Due to the Signer War, the guys were released shortly after their arrest and marking, due to lack of officers. This was because several of them were being caught in the Dark Signer geoglyphs and getting sacrificed. Jaffa's markwas on the left hand side and looked like Kyosuke Kiryu's. Burdock's was on the right hand side and was two lines going down his face. Ali's looked like Burdock's but was on the left side of his face. Stuart's looked like Yusei Fudo's.

"What's with this Disk of your's Albert?" Jaffa said breaking the silence. "It looks like one of those Orichalcos disks, except it's silver with black trimmings."

"That was a gift from my new "employer". It won't work for you. It requires my DNA to operate it."

"Wait, wait, wait! This is getting really weird now. A Duel Disk that can project real monsters, that requires a specific DNA code to work? This is completely nuts!" declared Burdock.

"Is it any weirder than the last couple of years?" asked Stuart with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm. Good point." said Burdock. A Security officer walked up to them.

"Identify yourselves and state your business."

Stuart walked up to the officer, with Albert in tow.

"Here's our business. Your superiors may be interested to know that there may be a new faction entering this three way war. And they may have technology that enables them to use powers similar to the Black Rose's. This guys one of them." The officer's face blanched.

"Come with me immediately. All of you." They then heard a sentry on top of the Station tower.

"Move, Earthbound Worshippers incoming!"

"You heard him guys, let's get inside now." said Ali, grabbing Albert and dragging him inside.

0

0

0

0

0

Once everyone had manged to get inside, they sealed the building and every entrance. The reason for this being that the Earthbound Worshippers would completely destroy anything in the building that they thought wouldn't be able to be used to bring back the Earthbound Gods and the Dark Signers. It's kind of ridiculous, but their minds have become so warped that they actually believe that a life under the Dark Signers would be better than what's going on just now.

"All right, what's our plan of attack?" asked Ali, punching into his hand. Jaffa shook his head.

_Always wanting to go charging into combat. I'm worried that it'll get him into trouble eventually. Oh well, those worshippers don't know what their in for._

"I suggest that we take them on in a series of duels. Every officer here can duel, right?" said Burdock. The officer being questioned looked around.

"There's about five of us who can duel." Burdock smacked his forehead.

"Never mind, we can take on their leader. I vote myself to do it." said Ali, heading for the door.

"Oh well. Might as well watch the show. Ali's bumped up his deck since you last saw it Jaffa. This could get interesting." said Burdock with an evil grin on his face.

"You see, when you called us Jaffa, Ali and Burdock were travelling together as a Tag Team. There's his Tag deck, and then there's his Single deck." said Stuart.

The Security Chief just stared at them.

"You're not seriously going out there? You won't even make it long enough to challenge them."

"Earthbound Worshippers stop attacking when they see a Duel Disk. One of their beliefs is that the Duel Energy expended in a duel will aid in reopening the Doors to the Underworld." said Jaffa.

"You seem to know a lot about these Worshippers." said the Chief, suspiciously as Jaffa, Burdock and Stuart went up the stairs.

"They asked me to join them at one point. I sent them flying via Horus air mail." replied Jaffa.

"You still have that Deck of yours?" asked Stuart when the Chief had left.

"Oh, yeah. It's only used when I'm sure my opponent's going to be using a Deck that either removes from Grave or Summons from there."

"Oh quiet, looks like Ali's reached their leader. Now he's just slapped him across the face with that glove he keeps in his pocket. Now their making Duel space. This should be fun." said Burdock.

"Let's just hope they don't have any of those Dark Synchro monsters. Those things won't be affected by Ali's Level Limit combo." said Jaffa.

"Here's hoping. Oh they're starting." said Stuart leaning over the bannister.

0

0

"Let's duel!"

**(Ali:8000) (Earthbound Leader:8000)**

"Since I issued the challenge, I think I'll kick things off. Draw!" said Ali.

_Okay already I've got UFO Turtle, Solar Fire Dragon, Level Limit Area B, Flamvell Gurnika, Magna Drago, and Backfire. Time for my opening move._

"I summon UFO Turtle in attack mode." A turtle appears with a ufo for it's shell. (1400, 1200)

"I then place one card face down." A reversed card appeared behind UFO Turtle.

"That ends my turn." Ali said with a grin on his face.

"Don't think that you are going to win little boy. Now you will witness the power of one who wields the power of the Gods!" the leader declared as he drew.

"Quick question, oh mister power wielder... what's your name? Just makes this easier." interrupted Ali.

"My name is of no concern to you!" shouted their leader.

"You tell him Master Florence!" shouted one of the Worshippers.

"I told you not to call me that!" shouted Florence.

"Florence?! Man, no wonder you're crazy!" Ali doubled over laughing.

"I summon Archfiend Soldier!" A demonic warrior appeared in front of the leader. (1900, 1500) It looked slightly ashamed to be honest with you.

"Slay that oversized handbag!" The Archfiend Soldier lumbered over and tapped the Turtle. It looked at the Soldier, nodded it's head and burst into pixels.

"Well, that wasn't very dramatic." said Burdock.

"What you expect? It's an elite demonic warrior fighting for a deranged madman called Florence. He must not get much respect." said Jaffa wistfully.

"I know that look. You've got that card liberating look, that you get right before you go taking cards from Earthbound boys." said Stuart.

"Hey, if the card doesn't want to be with the guy, well then. Besides, I need a couple more cards for my Archfiend fun deck." said Jaffa.

"I activate my Trap, Backfire! Whenever a Fire monster gets destroyed, you take 500 points of damage. Looks like we're equal."

A burst of fire shot from the card image and hit Florence.

"Oh, and UFO Turtle's effect activates. I now get to Special Summon from my deck a Fire monster with 1500 or less attack points, so I'll choose my Solar Flare Dragon."

A fiery dragon appeared in place of UFO Turtle. (1500, 1000) Archfiend Soldier looked slightly worried. Florence hadn't caught on yet.

"He has no idea what he's in for does he? Ali only chooses Solar if he's got another on in his hand." said Jaffa.

"That creature is no match for my Archfiend Soldier. You shouldn't have challenged me if these pathetic shrimps are all that you've got!"

"I'm assuming it's my turn then?" asked Ali. Florence just nodded.

**(A:7500) (Florence:7500)**

"I draw. Then I'll summon another Solar Flare Dragon from my hand." Another fiery dragon appeared next to the first one. (1500, 1000)

"Told you." said Jaffa.

"I'll place another card face down" A facedown card appeared behind the second Solar Flare Dragon. "During my End Phase, each Solar Flare Dragon hits you for 500 points of damage."

The two dragons spat out a ball of fire each and hit the Earthbound Leader.

"My turn then, little boy. I draw." Florence looked over his cards and then picked one.

"I summon another Archfiend Soldier, and then play Mystic Plasma Zone!" Another disgraced looking demon appeared and then the sky darkened and shook with thunderstorms.

"Now all Dark monsters on the Field gain 500 attack points but lose 400 defense points." Both Archfiends glowed. (1900, 1500) (2400, 1100)

"Now, my Archfiend Soldiers will destroy your puny Dragons. Attack!" The Soldiers just stared at him and sat on the ground.

"What are they doing?! I declared an attack!"

"They can't. Solar Flare Dragon has an additional effect. They can't be selected as an attack target if there is another Pyro type monster on the field. Both Solar Flare's are Pyro monsters. So, you can't attack. But I'll keep on dealing you 1000 points of damage each time my turn ends. Unless I summon another, in which case it'll be 1500 points.

"Fine, I'll end with a face down."

**(A:7500) (F:6500)**

"Ali's already got his signature Solar Lock in place. And if I know his luck, that's either something to stop a spell, or trap from destroying his monsters, or another Backfire." said Jaffa.

"I draw!" said Ali. _Oh boy, he's in for it now._

"I summon another Solar Flare Dragon!" Another one of the dragons appeared on the other side of the first.

"What the...? When did Ali get a third one?" asked Jaffa.

"That was in a duel against someone else who used Fire cards. They both bet a Solar Flare Dragon. Ali won." said Burdock grinning his face off.

Florence grinned. "I activate Torrential Tribute! Now your Solar Lock is broken! Ha ha ha!"

"Destruction Jammer activate. Now I simply discard one card, and your torrent becomes a mere trickle." The card sent out a blast that hit Florence's card and shattered it.

"No! I can't lose like this!"

"You won't have to. Surrender and keep some dignity, or get severly burned Mr Nightingale."

"I will not surrender! I'm not related to that bitch either!"

"Oh well. End Phase. Triple Solar Flare." The three Solar Flare Dragon's spat out three globdules of fire, causing a pillar of fire to erupt under Florence.

"What's the score now?" asked Burdock, who had lost count.

**(A:7500) (F:5000)**

"Ahh, that's helpful." said Burdock.

"I draw!" shouted Florence. He looked at the card, and then bent over laughing. "Prepare to suffer for your insults!"

"This can't be good." muttered Ali.

"I sacrifice these useless Soldiers, to summon Dark Tuner Catastrogue!" A strange monster appeared in front of Florence. (0, 0)

"This isn't good. I think I see where this is going. I think Ali does too." said Stuart with a worried look on his face.

"I then play Double Summon. This allows me to make another Normal Summon. So I'll choose another Archfiend Soldier." Another of the Soldiers appears in front of Florence.

"Oh boy. One question, were did you get that card? I thought that the Dark Powers of the Earthbound Gods had been sealed along with them." asked Ali, seeing where this was going.

"Many thought that, but remnants of their power still remains in this world. Now behold Dark Tuning! I subtract the Dark Tuner's level from the non-Tuner's level, say the special chant, and then I have one powerful monster. First I'll play Star Blast. I'll pay 500 life points to lower Archfiend Soldier's level by one." (Lvl 4) (Lvl 3)

"Okay, this means he'll get a negative level 5 monster onto the field." said Jaffa.

"When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the underworld will open. To a world without light! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Freezing Fitzgerald!" chanted Florence.

The Dark Tuner melted into Archfiend Soldier, who then burst into pixels and was replaced by a giant shard of ice. The ice then started to take shape, and Freezing Fitzgerald appeared.

"That is seriously not good." said Stuart. "If that guy pulls off the combo that I think he's going to pull, Ali's Solar Lock won't mean squat."

"I'll end with one face down. That will end my turn." said Florence with an evil look in his eye.

**(A:7500) (F:4500)**

"I draw. I see through your plan Florence. That's Battle Mania down there, or something else that will force my monsters to attack. Well, I'm not taking the bait. I switch all of my Dragons to defense mode. I then place another card face down." The dragons all coiled up, and a reversed card appeared behind one of them.

"Damn you." growled Florence.

"End Phase." The Solar Flare Dragons shot three more balls of fire at Florence.

"I will win this duel, one way or another." shouted Florence as he drew.

"Lightning Vortex! Ha, ha! I discard one measly card and all of your precious snakes are destroyed!" roared Florence as he activated the Spell.

"Before your card takes effect Florence, I reveal my two face downs." said Ali, with a smirk on his face.

They were both Backfires.

"No! No! No!!" screamed Florence as he realised what was about to happen.

"With three Backfires, each Fire monster destroyed deals you 1500 points of damage. With three Fire monsters, that means 1500 each, which means....you lose!" Ali declared as the lightning crashed down on the Dragon's.

The Solar Flare Dragon's roared and then the Backfire cards shout out three fiery vortexs. Florence screamed out in pain.

"Oh be quiet you big baby, it's just a hologram. Honestly, why are you screaming, it's not real fire......" he said before he saw that Florence was actually being burned alive. "Holy shit!!"

**(A:7500) (F:0)**

"That's what happens when an Earthbound Worshipper invokes the power of a Dark Synchro summoning. Until then it's just holograms. Afterwards though, it becomes a real Shadow game." said Jaffa as he walked up to Ali.

"I...I...I actually...oh my god." Ali said, completely stunned. All that remained of Florence when the smoke cleared was a pile of ashes. Event the Duel Disk and deck had been roasted.

"Let's get back inside bro. We need to find out what Albert knows, remember?" Jaffa said bringing Ali back inside.

"Alright let's see what Security's managed to get out of Albert." said Burdock patting Ali on the back.

"Yeah. Let's see if Security's managed to actually make itself useful." said Ali running on ahead.

"Looks like we've got Ali out of that daze." said Burdock. Jaffa shook his head.

"Don't think he's through it yet. Remember when Stuart accidently knocked Ali's head on that table at Duel Academy?" Stuart and Burdock nodded. "Ali kept saying that he was fine, even though his head was losing blood like a running tap. No, he isn't going to get over this any time soon. Guys, we've got to keep him out of any more Shadow Games for a while." said Jaffa, making sure that Ali was out of earshot.

"Anyway, let's catch up. I want to hear what Security managed to get out of him." said Stuart.

0

0

0

0

_Well the first Shadow Game any of us participates in for a while, and Ali completely roasts the guy. I don't think he's going to get over that anytime soon. Hopefully it's been worth it though. Albert had better have given us some useful info or else I don't think Ali's going to let the guy live past today after what he did for him._

0

0

0

**Freezing Fitzgerald (Monster Card)**

**Type: Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
Level: Negative 5  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2500**

1 non-Tuner minus 1 Dark Tuner. In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the level of a Dark Tuner monster from the level of one other monster you control. The value must equal this cards level. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step. When this card is in your Graveyard after being destroyed in battle, Special Summon it to your side of the Field in face-up Defense Position. At the end of the Battle Phase, destroy all monsters that attacked this card.


	4. Chapter 3

Alright, last chapter I went over the main characters duel disks. Now I'm going to go over their D-Wheels. Jaffa's D-Wheel resembles Crow's except except it's dark green instead of black. The orange bits are still there though. Burdock's resembles Mukuro Enjo's (Hunter Pace). It has a dragon's head on the front of the D-Wheel. Stuart's resembles Yusei Fudo's, but has the Spell Counter symbol on the sides (If you don't know, look at Pitch Black Power Stone). It's mostly black with gold stripes. Ali's resembles a cross between Yusei Fudo's D-Wheel and Cloud Strife's Motorcycle from FFVII: Advent Children. It's red with gold stripes. Security obviously has the Security D-Wheel. The Earthbound Worshippers have the Dark Signer D-Wheels, but thankfully these haven't been able to be replicated so there is only three Earthbound Worshipper Turbo Duelists. Their Supreme Leader uses the one that Bommer (Greiger to you Americans) used. New Arcadia doesn't use any D-Wheels as they can't focus on using their powers and duel at high speeds at the same time, thankfully. Could you imagine someone with Akiza's powers in a Turbo Duel?

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 3**

**0000000000**

**000**

**Okay, Albert's spilled the beans, but we're not believing it. Apparently.....no I just won't accept it. I won't or maybe I just can't. I don't know. But....in some twisted way what he's said makes sense of all that's happened in the last few years. The missing people, the power of his duel disk, and this mystery "employer" of Albert's. They're all connected with the Earthbound Gods, and Goodwin's Duel with Yusei, Jack and Crow years back. It was then that Albert's employer's power was fully released. Apparently.**

0

0

0

0

"All right Officer," said Stuart, "let's see Albert's testimony."

"I'm sorry, but that is confidential Security information." said the Security Officer standing in front of the recording room.

Ali grabbed the Officer and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen, I just roasted a guy to save your sorry asses! So you are going to let us see his testimony as payment understand? Then your going to give us the money that's due for handing in a disturber of the peace." Ali said whilst repeatedly slamming the Officer against the wall. Burdock grabbed Ali and pulled him off of the Officer.

"Sorry about that," said Jaffa, "but you have to understand what he just did to stop those Worshippers from destroying your little Station. His opponent turned it into a Shadow Game, and, well, Ali uses a Fire/Burn deck so you can kind of see where that went." The Officer nodded as he remembered seeing a Shadow Game once, when the Dark Signers were duelling in the Arcadia Movement building.

"Of course. Go right on in. I think the Chief's just about to review the information just now."

"Thanks." said Stuart.

They all went inside and sat down in front of the TV. The Chief turned around and saw them.

"Ahh. You're here. I was about to send for you four. The information that we managed to _aquire_ may have some relevance to you." the Chief said.

"By all means, let's see it." said Stuart. The Chief nodded and pushed the play button on the DVD player.

"All right. Let's start with your name." asked a Security.

"My name is Albert Libowitz."

"OK, now then, who's your employer?"

"A being of immense power yet only briefly."

"What does that mean?"

"His power is immense but only for short periods of time. Recently, he recieved a surge in power."

"Recently? You mean..."

"Indeed. My employer siphoned off some of the sacrifices that the Earthbound Gods took to become physical."

"That can't be." said Jaffa staring at the monitor.

"That can't be." said the Officer on the tape.

"Why do you think so many people are still missing? They are still being held by my master." Albert said crossing his arms.

"So who is your master? We need names."

"His name is not something given lightly, but you may know him by the name he gave me. Twilight."

"Twilight?" said a confused Burdock, "Isn't that a time of day or something?"

"Yeah. It's the dawn and the dusk. Those times are known as twilight." said Ali.

"That certainly explains what Albert meant by short periods of time. Dawn and dusk only last for about an hour or so." said Jaffa.

"What connection does your master have with the New Arcadia Movement?" asked the Officer, pointing at Albert's robe.

"Oh, that. Well, I used to be a member of said organisation, so when I was chosen to be one of Twilight's Heralds, I redecorated my robe to show my new favour."

"Wait, one of? So there is more of you?"

"Oh yes. One from each faction. Well actually two. The Lesser Herald, and the Greater Herald. I was the Lesser Herald of Arcadia." Albert said with a grin on his face.

"Oh great. So there is five more of these guys. Each one with a Lightsworn deck with some little surprises." said Ali.

"By the way, we don't all use the same deck type." said Albert looking straight at the camera.

"OK that's just freaky." said Burdock leaning back in his chair. "You sure this is a recording?"

The Chief nodded.

"So can you shed any light on what deck's we can expect them to be using?" asked the Officer.

"That information I was not given. All my master told me was that there was six of us Heralds. Oh, and that the Greater Heralds may challenge the Chosen Ones to Turbo Duels."

"Chosen Ones?"

"Master Twilight said that this world would choose four warriors to try and resist him. They would be signified by Wind, Fire, Magic, and Power. Already, Wind has shown itself to us."

"I think he's talking about you Jaffa." said Burdock. Jaffa nodded.

"This world has already resisted my Master's power once before. The Final Dark Signer Duel. It will not stop him again."

"That was all he said. After that he just went silent. Nothing could get anything else out of him." said the Chief.

"Thank you Chief. We'll be leaving now, once we get the standard reward fee." said Stuart. The Security Chief nodded, pushed some buttons on the wall, and then all of our Disks made bleeping noises. Duel Disks now acted as wallets as well as a means of communication and defence.

"We better get back." said Jaffa. All four of them looked at each other and then started back towards Jaffa's house.

0

0

0

0

Several hours later, lots of pizza and sleeping, Jaffa's D-Wheel was finished.

"All right! We are all done!" said Burdock, grinning like an idiot.

"Looks like he's breathed in way too many fumes." said Ali.

"Excuse me!" said Burdock, with a mock angry face on.

"All right, looks like the only way to settle this is with a...." started Stuart.

"Turbo Duel!!" they all shouted together. There was a round of high fiving and then everyone hopped on their bikes. The garage filled with the sound of four engines revving. Then the doorbell rang.

"Hold up guys!" shouted Jaffa over the engines. Everyone turned off their engines. Jaffa opened the door. A woman with long black hair who resembled Susan, wearing a tank top and jeans was standing at the door.

"Hey Jasmine. What's up?" Jaffa asked, growing slightly worried. Jasmine only came over when she and Susan needed help. Usually it was just small stuff like bullies or street punks. This seemed different.

"Susan hasn't come back from school yet. I haven't heard anything from anyone in the school district since the Duel Monster attack this morning." Jasmine said.

"Hey Jaffa, who's at the door?" Burdock asked as he walked up to the door. "Whoa. Hello there. Name's Burdock."

"Give it a rest Burdock. Jasmine, I'm sure Susan's just at a friends house and just hasn't called. I remember doing that once or twice with my mates. This knucklehead included." Jaffa said thumbing towards Burdock.

"Hey! I resent that." Burdock said.

"That's just it. I checked at all of her friends houses. None of them have seen her since school. I'm really worried, and with curfew coming up...."

Jaffa nodded. Curfew had been imposed recently in an attempt by Security to keep the peace. Anyone caught outside of curfew was sent to the Station. Security was still Security. It wouldn't be pretty.

"All right. I'm up for a little rescue mission. It'll give me the chance to test my D-Wheel in the process." Jaffa said. Jasmine smiled at the little joke. "Look, I'll find Susan so don't worry. I'll have her back before you know it."

"I volunteer." said Burdock raising his hand. "And we might be able to convince the others to help as well. Four D-Wheels searching an area for one girl. How hard can it be?"

0

0

0

0

"Come on!" said a frustrated Burdock. "It shouldn't be this hard to find one girl."

"It's entirely possible that someone else has found her." said Stuart on the other side of town.

"We would have heard from Jasmine." said Jaffa, going over the route that Susan normally takes from school.

"What's the deal between you two anyway? She's way too good for you bro!" said Ali, who was going down one of Susan's alternative routes.

"Yeah. I thought I had a chance. What you go and interrupt my flow for?" asked Burdock.

"She doesn't exactly like duelists. I never pressed the issue. Susan pulled her around though. She kept hanging around with me so Jasmine eventually got used to me. I didn't want to press my luck. You're lucky that I know you otherwise she would have owned your ass."

"How come she doesn't like duelists?" asked Ali.

"She had a really bad experience with some duelling thugs before the War. The War didn't exactly help much with the disappearence of many people in the Signer duels."

"Ouch. That's harsh." said Burdock.

"Yeah. She doesn't want it mentioned though so don't say anything okay?"

"With Susan disappearing like this as well, a few hours after a Duel Monster attack.....that has really got to freak her out." said Stuart. They all then heard some static on their Duel Screens. Then a persons face appeared on the screen. It was Susan's!

"Susan!" shouted Jaffa. "Are you OK? Where are you?"

"The girl is fine, Duelist of the Wind." said a female voice. The screen moved, and now showed a woman. She was dressed in a Security uniform.

"Let me guess," said Burdock. "You're one of the Heralds?"

"Got it in one, little boy." she said with an evil grin. "Now then, since you guessed right, you get the honour of duelling for her life."

"What?!" All four of them shouted. By now they had all met up in town square.

"It's very simple. When you arrive at these coordinates," the screen split in half, one half showing the transmission, the other with a map and a cross. "you will find the girl tied to a pole. You will have to defeat me in a Turbo Duel within a certain time limit. If you do not, the pole with the girl will be sawed in half. Cliche I know, but I thought it might get you're attention. Also with every 1000 points that you lose, the pole will move closer to the saw until she is sliced like butter."

"You are one sick twisted bitch." spat Jaffa.

"Tick tock, little duelists. Oh and if any of you interfere, like say trying to rescue the little girl during the duel, there is a remote bomb tied to her as well. And I have the remote." The woman disappeared from the screen, leaving the map.

"All right let's move it!" shouted Jaffa as he sped off.

"Wait up! I'm the one who has to duel her." said Burdock.

0

0

0

0

"Alright, we're here!!" shouted Jaffa.

They had arrived at an old sawmill. It had been shut down before the War, before the seperation of Neo Domino and Satellite. But now, the building was humming with power.

"Where are you?!" yelled Jaffa.

"I'm over here." said the woman. They all turned around and saw that she was astride a Security D-Wheel, on top of a pile of logs.

"Where's Susan? Where is she?!" shouted Jaffa.

The woman tutted.

"Are you sure you're Wind? With that attitude I would have thought you would be Fire. But I know that that one there is Fire. He proved it when he roasted that pathetic Worshipper."

Ali started his engine and sped towards the woman, screaming blue murder. She pushed a button on her D-Wheel and then a large screen appeared above her head. On it was Susan strapped to a log on a saw flume. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Ali stop!" shouted Jaffa. "She's got Susan hostage remember?!"

Ali stopped his D-Wheel.

"Good boy. Looks like Wind boy knows what he's doing." said the woman.

"Just so we know, what's your name?" asked Burdock.

"My name is Alice. I used to work for Security, but then what Goodwin did clicked in my head. We can't control fate. I thought that as a member of Security I was helping to shape the fate of the City. But then I saw his Duel and knew that I was wrong. Then my master came to me. He told me that I could control my own destiny, make myself immortal. If I just did one thing for him. Take out one of the Chosen Ones."

"OK then. Let's get on with this." said Burdock. "What's the course?"

"Right over there." said Alice, pointing at a giant arena.

"OK, I don't think that is standard saw mill equipment." said Stuart.

"My master saw fit to provide us with a Stadium for our duel. Less chaotic that way. Wouldn't want you to get lost during the Duel. Not with time against you."

"How did he do that? The Stadium I mean." asked Ali.

"It's simple. Look at the sky. It's dusk. Remember what Albert said about his master?" said Jaffa.

"Enough talk. It's time to Turbo Duel!" said Burdock as he sped towards the Duel Arena following Alice.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Next chapter, Burdock Turbo Duels with a life on the line, and maybe more than just the one. Can he defeat the Security Lesser Herald? Tune in next time.

0

0

_Okay that's chapter 3. Sorry no duelling again. Just need to tweek one of my deck lists for the Turbo Duel and check as to whether or not some of the Speed Spells I'm thinking of have already been created or not. Copyright infringements and all that. By the way, I keep forgetting to mention as to who made the cards and all that. Just assume that any cards I mention have already been made by Konami. Except the Dark Synchros, they're in the 5D's series. I'll mention whether or not I made the cards. Any cards that are only in games I'll mention._


	5. Chapter 4

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 4**

**0000000000**

**000**

**Okay, let's see if I've got this right. I'm duelling a psycho bitch on motorcycles against the clock, and my dragons are not getting through to her. Oh, and a little girl is slowly approaching death by cliche sawmill. This is not one of my better days. I just hope I can end this quickly, otherwise there won't be a little girl to save. Quick duels are not my thing.**

0

0

0

0

"All right let's get this over with Alice!" said Burdock.

"Fine. The time limit is twenty minutes. That should be long enough for you to try and beat me." Alice said whilst playing with her hair.

"Come on Burdock! You've got to win this Duel and fast! Make sure we've found Susan first though." said Ali. Ali, Stuart and Jaffa were all busy searching the entire complex for Susan, just in case Alice didn't hold up her end of the deal.

"Gotcha guys. I think I know what Deck she'll be using anyways." said Burdock. _It's probably that annoying little Pursuit Deck that Security loves to use in Turbo Duels. I've got to get my Dragons out and fast._

"Let's start this duel." said Alice.

"_Speed World activate. Auto-pilot standby._" intoned both of the computers in the D-Wheels.

"Duel!" they both shouted. The D-Wheels sped off around the arena.

0

0

**(Burdock: 8000, Speed Counters:0) (Alice: 8000, Speed Counters:0)**

"I'll kick things off." said Burdock as he drew. _All right! I just got one of the most powerful combos in my deck!_

"Tick tock." chimed Alice. A timer had appeared on Burdock's screen. 20 minutes and counting.

"I summon Lord of D.!" said Burdock. A spellcaster appeared in front of Burdock's D-Wheel dressed in dragon armour. (1200, 1100)

"Ahh. A Dragon deck. This should be interesting."

"Next I activate the Speed Spell Temp Boost! This allows me to gain 5 Speed Counters, as long as I ditch them in this turn." Burdock's Speed Counters rose to 5. "So I'll get straight to that. Activate Speed Spell Flute of Summoning Dragon! I have to ditch 5 Speed Counters though." A flute appeared in front of Lord of D.

"OK. I can see where this is going." said Alice, with a slightly worried look on his face.

"I can now Special Summon out two Dragons. So come on out, my two Tri-Horned Dragons!" Two enormous monsters appeared on either side of Burdock. The two Dragons growled at Alice. (2850, 2350)

"I'll end with a face down card." _Right my entire hand is gone now, but I've got a strong position. I can easily crush any defensive monsters she might play._

"Nice opening. Now let me show you how it's really done!" Both Speed Counters went up to one.

"Okay?"

"I summon Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame!" A giant humanoid bird monster appeared on the field. (1800, 1200)

"What the hell?! That is definetly not in the Pursuit Deck!" exclaimed Burdock.

"What you thought I was using that Deck? Oh please. That is absolutely useless to my master. These however are much better."

"Guys anything yet?" asked Burdock into his helmet's microphone, as Alice was clearly taking time to make her next move.

"Nothing yet." said Ali, Stuart and Jaffa.

"We see the situation on our side monitors. Since when... oh never mind. Focus on winning the duel." said Ali.

"I think I'll Special Summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear!" Another Blackwing monster appeared, except this one carried a really big spear. (1700, 800)

"Okay. Have to change tactics a bit. Nothing major." muttered Burdock, as Alice placed two cards face down.

"Your turn." said Alice.

"Why didn't....oh never mind." said Burdock as he drew. _She probably realises my face-down is Negate Attack, or suspects it's something to stop her attacks._

**0**

**(B:8000 SC:2) (A:8000 SC:2)**

**Time left: 18:00**

**0**

"All right Tri-Horned Dragon, attack her Shura!" Burdock's giant dragon jumped towards Alice's Blackwing.

"Hmm, Trap activate. Zoma the Spirit." An evil looking spirit appears out of the Trap Card and appears next to Shura in Defens mode. (1800, 500)

"That still doesn't stop Tri-Horned from killing your Shura." said Burdock.

"Not on it's own, but if I chain it with Shift." The other face down card lifted, showing a picture of a monster surrounded by arrows. "This allows me to change the attack target to a different monster that I control. I'll choose my Zoma."

Tri-Horned looked confused for a second and then dived towards Zoma.

"Tri-Horned no!" shouted Burdock.

"Too late." said Alice, with an evil look in her eye.

Tri-Horned easily sliced through Zoma, but then Zoma's remains soared towards Burdock and went straight through him.

"Damn it!" Burdock shouted as his life points took a dive, as did his two Speed Counters. His D-Wheel swerved around until Burdock got it under control.

"When Zoma is destroyed, you lose Life Points equal to the monster's attack points that destroyed it. So you just lost 2850 life points." Burdock's Tri-Horned found something very interesting to look at down next to it's feet. Burdock petted the sad dragon.

"I'm well aware of it's effect. One of my mates used it several time before against me." growled Burdock. "Tri-Horned number two, finish that Shura!"

The other Tri-Horned roared and dived onto the Blackwing, tearing it to shreds. He realised what he did a second earlier.

"Hold on! I just physically touched....oh this is not good."

"Indeed. My master's power has made the monsters a reality." laughed Alice.

"I switch Lord of D. to defense, and end my turn." said Burdock.

"I draw!" Alice's Speed Counters went up to three, wheras Burdock's only went up to one.

0

0

"Guy's anything on your ends?" asked Jaffa. The search of the sawmill was giving them no results.

"Nothing yet." said Stuart.

"Absolutly nothing. We sure that this is the right sawmill? I mean, it could be a different sawmill that Susan's held in." said Ali.

"No, she's here all right. I can sense it." said Jaffa.

"OK. You know none of us think you can actually sense people. So what's your evidence." said Stuart.

"The fact that I can hear a working saw in the vicinity!" said Jaffa, running towards the source of the noise.

0

0

"I think I'll now Special Summon my Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind!" said Alice. A smaller green Blackwing appeared. (1300, 400)

"Oh boy."

"I'll then Normal Summon my Blackwing - Elphin the Raven!" A large Blackwing appeared next to Gale. (2200, 1200)

"Hold on that's a level 6 monster!" said Burdock.

"It's Elphin's special ability. If there is another Blackwing on the Field, I can normal summon him without a sacrifice. He can also change one of your monsters battle positions. So I'll choose your Lord of D." Lord of D. stood up into attack mode.

"Okay, this is not good."

"It get's better. I now Tune my level three Gale, to my level four Shura." The two monsters flew up into the air and merged together. "Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master!"

An armoured version of the Blackwings appeared out of the sky. (2500, 1500)

"Okay, but none of them holds a candle to my dragons." said Burdock.

"Elphin, attack his Lord of D." declared Alice.

"Not so fast, I also have a face down. Reveal Negate Attack!" Elphin pulled out of his dive and hovered next to Alice.

"Fine, I'll just activate Meteor of Destruction." A giant meteor appeared and landed next to Burdock.

"Ahhh!" yelled Burdock. He looked back and saw that it had actually left a crater in the Stadium.

"You've just lost another 1000 life points and another Speed Counter. At this rate the girl will be a split personality. Get it?" Alice burst out laughing at her own sick joke.

**0**

**(B: 4150, SC:0) (A: 6000, SC:1)**

**TL: 12:30**

**0**

"Why did my Life Points drop? And why did my Speed Counters drop as well?"

"It's because you used a Spell that wasn't a Speed Spell. You take 2000 points for every Spell you use that isn't a Speed Spell."

"No! How could I forget that?" Alice shrieked.

"Since you have no cards left to play, I'll assume it's my turn." Burdock grinned as he drew. _She's getting sloppy. _His Speed Counters went up to two."I summon Magna Drago to the Field!"

A tiny red dragon appeared behind one of the Tri-Horned Dragons. (1400, 600)

"What's that pipsqueak gonna....wait that's a Tuner!"

"That's right, and I know all about your little Armour Master's ability concerning battle. So I'll activate this. Speed Spell Angel Baton"

An angelic being appeared next to Burdock's D-Wheel.

"This allows me to draw two cards, so long as I ditch a card from my hand afterwards. Here goes something!" Burdock closed his eyes and drew his two cards.

0

0

"Guys, I've found her!" whispered Jaffa into his helmet's microphone.

"What's with the whispering?" asked Ali.

"There's obviously someone there genius." said Stuart.

"Actually, something. It looks like two Dark Blades." Jaffa whispered. There was in fact two Dark Blade monsters standing guard around Susan's log flume.

"You are kidding me!" said Ali.

"I'll give you guys a vis link." said Jaffa, pushing a button on the side of his helmet. His visor then started to transmit to Ali and Stuart's helmets what he was seeing.

"OK. Looks like there are two projecters on either side of the flume. This Twilight guy obviously depends on technology in order to manifest his powers." said Stuart.

"Here's an idea." said Ali. "Why don't we summon our own monsters inside the holo-field that's being emitted, and have them beat the guards whilst we get Susan out of there."

"That's going to be Plan B Ali." said Jaffa. Stuart and Ali had reached where Jaffa was hiding.

"How come?" asked Ali.

Jaffa mimed slapping his head, in case the Dark Blades heard him.

"Because of the bomb you idiot." Stuart said, pointing at the device strapped to Susan's arm. It was indeed a bomb.

"Okay. We just need to wait for Burdock to win the duel. Then we'll see what to do next." said Jaffa.

0

0

Burdock opened his eyes to look at the cards he drew. One of them was Immediate Evacuation Device, the other was Speed Spell Swords of Revealing Light.

"I send this card to my graveyard. And lay the other face down." Burdock said discarding the Speed Spell. "And then activate it!" The Trap card lifted up.

"Wait, you have to wait one turn before you can activate Traps!"

"Normally, yes. But this one can be activated the turn it is set, so long as my life points are lower than yours."

"So what does it do?" Alice asked just before the Trap shot out a blast that hit Armor Master, sending it back to her Extra Deck slot.

"It does the same thing as the regular Compulsary Evacuation Device. But since I sent back an Effect monster, I lose 1000 Life Points."

"Ha. Now the girl is closer to her doom." said Alice.

"Burdock come in." said Stuart over the comm link.

"Have you found her?"

"Yes. Now win this duel!"

"All right. It's time for my ace monster! I Tune my level two Magna Drago to my level eight Tri-Horned Dragon." The smaller dragon grabbed the larger one, and they both burst into fire.

"Wait that makes 10. What kind of Synchro Monster is this?!" asked Alice.

"Arise all mighty dragon of triforce! Synchro Summon! Trident Dragon!" A giant three headed dragon appeared out of the fire and soared over Burdock's D-Wheel. (3000, 2800)

"Oh my god!"

"Wait it get's better. Now when this dragon is Synchro Summoned, it can destroy up to 2 cards that I control. In exchange, it gains an additional attack for each card that I destroyed."

Trident Dragon ate Burdock's Lord of D. with one mouth, the last Tri-Horned Dragon with another, and looked at Alice whilst licking it's lips with the middle head.

"That is not nice!" shrieked Alice.

"Neither is threatening little girls with bombs and trying to slice them in half! Trident Dragon, attack her Elphin!"

Trident Dragon's middle head, obviously hungry devoured the unfortunate Blackwing. Alice's life points lowered by 800.

"Now finish her off! Triforce Firestorm!!" shouted Burdock.

"Let's talk about this. Please, no I don't want to die like this!" Alice screamed before Burdock pulled her off her D-Wheel, just before Trident Dragon completely incinerated and melted it. The attack looked like the card art.

**0**

**(B: 3150, SC:0) (A: 0, SC:0)**

**0**

"Stop screaming or I'll toss you back into that fire." said Burdock. "Guys, I've won."

"Yeah we figured as much. One, by the great big dragon breathing fire on the arena, and second, the guards are trying to accelerate the sawing process!" said Ali.

0

0

When the Dark Blades saw that their boss had lost, they started to accelerate the log towards the saw.

Just then, a Familiar Possesed Wynn, Skilled Dark Magician and a Great Angus charged in and started to attack the Dark Blades. Whilst the Dark Blades engaged in an epic battle with the monsters, Jaffa, Ali, and Stuart ran past them and got Susan off the log, just in time.

They turned around in time to see the Dark Blades get smacked down by the two spellcasters, after being mauled by Great Angus. The Dark Blades disolved into a black fog, then vanished. The monsters then turned, the spellcasters nodded, and they all vanished in a cascade of light.

"Let's get you home Susan OK?" said Jaffa. Susan just nodded, too scared to speak, tears running down her face.

0

0

0

0

0

0

Burdock, Stuart and Ali took Alice over to the Station on their D-Wheels, whilst Jaffa drove Susan back home.

"Are you OK Susan?" asked Jaffa in a concerned tone.

"No." muttered Susan. The tears had stopped a couple of minutes ago.

"You were very brave Susan. You didn't scream or anything when you were there. I want you to know that OK." said Jaffa, trying to cheer her up.

"If I had a Duel Disk, I could have beaten that horrible lady." Susan said after a moment's silence.

"Now, let's not get into the what if's. Susan, Burdock had a problem holding his own for a while back there, and he's an experienced Duelist. It's just a matter of bad luck that that lady got you, okay?"

"Okay." Susan said, in a depressed tone.

"I know." said Jaffa. "Why don't we get you a Duel Disk and deck tomorrow? You don't have school tomorrow, and it's a bit late now to go and do it. So what do you say?"

This idea cheered Susan up a bit.

"Okay. I'll have to see what my sister says, but I think she'll say yes." Jaffa ruffled Susan's hair.

"That a girl. Just wondering, did Alice, the bad lady, say anything to you back there?"

"Just weird things, about conquering the world for Dusk. That Dawn had better watch itself. Nothing I could understand."

"That's OK. I think you may have just helped us." said Jaffa._ OK, Twilight seems to either have a split personality or there's something else going on here._

0

0

"Yo, Jasmine! It's me Jaffa. I've got Susan." Jaffa shouted. Jasmine's doorbell didn't work so anybody wanting in had to shout.

They both heard some footsteps running inside the house, and then the front door opened.

"Oh Susan! You're safe!" She wrapped Susan in the biggest hug possible. "Are you OK? What happened? Oh I was so worried about you!"

"Can't breathe!" Susan said. Jasmine immediately let go.

"Sorry. Oh Jaffa thank you." Jasmine gave Jaffa a kiss on the cheek.

"It was nothing. Anything for a friend. My friends helped as well by the way. Their on their way to the Station with the one responsible." Jaffa said.

Just then Susan chimed in.

"Is it OK if I go with Jaffa to the store tomorrow? He said he'd take me to the store and get me a Duel Disk and a deck!"

"Oh did he know?" Jasmine said raising her eybrow at Jaffa.

"With your permission of course." Jaffa said quickly, whilst covering his valuables. He'd learned the hard way to always ask Jasmine's permission first, when it came to something concerning Susan. Jasmine had been wearing steel capped boots at the time.

Jasmine burst out laughing when she saw Jaffa do this.

"Yes, it's OK. So long as you don't get her into any trouble."

"I'll do my very best."

"Well, good night Jaffa. Come on Susan. Time for bed." Susan hurried inside, waved at Jaffa, and went upstairs.

"Night Jasmine." Jaffa said as she closed the door. He then heard some laughing and kissing noises over his headset. "My camera's still on, isn't it?"

"Yes." laughed Ali.

Jaffa shook his head, went inside his house, turned off the video feed, and went to sleep.

0

0

0

0

0

0

At the ruins of Goodwins old manor, at the base of the Sky Temple three people on D-Wheels arrived. One arrived on a Security D-Wheel, one on Kiryu's D-Wheel, and the other on a store bought D-Wheel.

"So, your Lesser spoke of Dawn and Dusk. This is most unsettling." said one of them.

"I cannot control my subordinates like you can, Earthbound Higher." said the Security Higher.

"Well, maybe you should learn." said Earthbound Higher.

"Enough. The point is she spilled, and now the Chosen know about Dawn and Dusk. The master did not wish this." said the Arcadia Higher.

"They were bound to find out eventually." said Security Higher.

"Yes but the master did not want them to know now." said Arcadia Higher.

"Well, maybe they won't figure it out." said Earthbound Higher.

"Please. They're bound to figure it out. Especially with what Arcadia Lesser told them." said Security Higher.

"What did my Lesser say?"

"He told them about Twilight." said Security Higher.

"What?! I am going to kill Albert when he gets out." said Arcadia Higher.

"Well, it's too late now. By the way, I just discovered that your Lesser has been defeated Security." said Earthbound before driving off.

"Arrgh! I'm going to kill her!" Security growled before also driving off.

"Well. These next few days should prove interesting." mused Arcadia Higher. He drove off into the distance.

Once they had all gone, two lights appeared. One was like a sunrise, whereas the other was more like a rising moon.

"Well then. This should indeed prove interesting Dawn."

"Indeed Dusk. We haven't been united for so long. This plan of yours had better work."

They both vanished.

0

0

0

0

0

**Speed Spell Temp Boost (Speed Spell)**

**Type:** Normal  
**Effect:** Raise your Speed Counters by 5. This can only be used when you and your opponent have equal Speed Counters. You must remove these counters during you End Phase. For every one removed, you take 200 points of Direct Damage.

0

**Speed Spell Flute of Summoning Dragon (Speed Spell)**

**Type:** Normal  
**Effect:** Remove 5 Speed Counters to activate this card. Activate only when "Lord of D." is face-up on the Field. Special Summon up to two Dragon Type monsters from your hand.

0

**Immediate Evacuation Device (Trap)**

**Type:** Normal  
**Effect:** Activate only if your opponent has higher Life Points, and a monster with 2000 or more attack. Return one monster on your opponent's side of the Field to their hand. If it's an effect monster, you take 1000 points of damage.

0

0

0

0

0


	6. Chapter 5

Warning to readers. I'm about to go into anime history and rewrite it a bit. Please don't be angry with me as I am giving each character a unique card that doesn't go with their deck. They will be necessary later on in the story, so please please please don't. Oh and this chapter may get a little graphic, so any readers of a nervous disposition, look away now. This chapter gets an **M** rating for some parts. So I did warn you.

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 5**

**0000000000**

**000**

**Right, a normal trip to the card store with Susan to get her a Disk and a deck. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Yeah right. Let me explain. A year ago, I came into possession of a very rare card and every so often, some little ass wants to duel me for it. So a trip to the store turns into an Ante Duel. Well, this should be entertaining. Considering I'm not the one in the Duel for my card. Nor is my soul on the line.**

0

0

"Susan, did I ever tell you how I used to work for Industrial Illusions?" asked Jaffa as they drove to the store.

"No. Did you ever meet Pegasus?" asked Susan.

"Yes actually. Although he was an extremely old man by that time. He claimed that he had managed to live for so long because of some residual magic that he had acquired from his Millenium Eye. Every applicant has to undergo an interview with the companie's President to see if they can handle the pressure. Also, every employee is sworn to secrecy about the whole Eye thing."

The bike stopped in front of a store.

"How come?" asked Susan as she got off the bike and put away the helmet.

"Well, back then not a lot of people believed in the whole magic thing. It even took Seto Kaiba some time before he believed, and he had been through some seriously freaky stuff!"

"What convinced him?"

"Well that is a secret that I cannot tell. It was part of the condition when he had me design this card." Jaffa got out a card from a secret compartment in his Duel Disk.

Susan looked at the card with awe.

"I thought that only Kaiba Corp had that, and it was in a maximum security vault!"

"That one is. But Kaiba let me make another one, after proving myself in a duel against him."

"How did you do that?"

"The condition was to summon a monster more powerful than his Blue Eyes, within one turn."

"Wow."

"The only stipulant he gave when I won it was that I was not to use it in a duel, unless it was absolutely necessary, only if the fate of the world depended on it's power." Jaffa said as he put the card back into it's compartment.

They went into the store. It just so happened to be a replica of the store that Yugi Muto's grandpa had, which is currently in Sattelite.

"Well hello there Jaffa! You here for some new Wind cards?" asked the man behind the counter. He was a slightly big guy, with ginger hair and a beard. His name was Regi. He was always a dependable owner, and always knew what cards a person needed. And always at reasonable prices.

"It's not me Regi. It's little Susan here. It's her first deck."

Regi jumped back in mock shock.

"No." he said in a long voice.

"Yep." Jaffa turned to Susan. "Now then, why don't you tell Regi here a little about yourself."

"What does that have to do with cards?" asked Susan.

"What does it have to do with cards?! Why, it has everything to do with it, little girl." said Regi. "Your deck is essentially an extension of yourself. It should reflect a part of yourself. Take Jaffa here for instance. He has many decks. But he always falls back on his Wind deck. Because that deck reflects a part of his nature."

Susan started at Jaffa.

"What Regi means by that is that the deck best fits my personality. And don't say girly before you say anything about my Harpies. They are but one aspect of the deck. It focuses on controlling my opponents Spells and Traps. I'm usually quite worried about what my opponent has face-down on the field. I've augmented the deck for a little bit more muscle and ability, so my opponent has to worry about either his face downs getting destroyed, or his monsters getting bounced."

"Oh." said Susan.

"So then, what you tell me about yourself, helps me understand what kind of deck to recomend. I can then also advise on what cards to put in or take out."

"Don't worry Susan. Regi keeps his information about his customers strictly confidential. I kind of had to tell your sister that this morning." Jaffa said as he went around to browse.

"Aren't you going to stay?" asked Susan.

"Oh no. It's severely bad manners to listen to what Regi advises to another duelist. Could give someone an unfair advantage. It's considered unethical to learn about someone elses deck before they learn yours. Unless you're in a tournament and you've already seen your opponent duel before. Then they're fair game. And I'm paying Regi, so get her a Disk to go with it." he said as he went far enough away that he couldn't hear what Susan and Regi were saying.

0

0

0

"All done?" asked Jaffa an hour later.

"Yes siree." said Regi. "Took us a while to find just the right deck for your little friend here but we got there in the end."

"Oh really? Got a complicated customer here Regi?" said a sniddy voice from the corner.

"OK, whos there?" said Jaffa priming his disk, in case it was someone looking for trouble.

"It's me Jaffa. I'm insulted that you don't recognise me." said the youth in the corner. He was about 4 foot 5, and had blue spiky hair, and wore clothes similar to what Weevil Underwood wore.

"Oh boy. Listen to me you little....git," Jaffa quickly changed remembering that Susan was standing behind him, "you are not getting it, understood?"

"Oh I know I can't get that card from you. I'm nowhere near your level. It wouldn't be a fair duel. But if I duelled your little firstie there..." said the kid pointing at Susan.

"Forget it. You have had more experience duelling than her. She hasn't even learned the basics yet." said Jaffa.

"Umm..who is this weirdo?" asked Susan.

"My name is Lienol Underwood." said the kid.

"He's the grandson of the infamous Weevil Underwood." explained Regi, with a disgruntled look.

"That's right, and I want that legendary rare card of yours Jaffa." declared Lienol.

"How does he know?" asked Susan.

"His grandpa was a complete and utter sneak. He found out about it, but was too old to duel for it. His heart couldn't take the strain of duelling. His kid didn't care, but Weevil told his grandson who turned out to be an even worse sneak. If that is even possible." said Jaffa.

"Enough talk. Let's duel already little girl." said Lienol activating his duel disk.

"I don't think so." said Jaffa. "Come on Susan."

"No." said Susan.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaffa, getting a little concerned. Jasmine had threatened to wear her steel capped shoes again if he got Susan into trouble. It taken a month for him to recover. Jaffa was pretty sure this would count as trouble.

"I mean that I can take him, if I have you coach me through it." Susan said looking up at Jaffa.

"Oh no." said Lienol. "You know my deck. As you said before, it wouldn't be ethical."

"Then give me an hour to go over the rules okay?" said Susan.

"I suppose I can give you an hour. But only Regi is allowed to go over the rules and your deck with you." said Lienol.

"All right." said Susan. Then they saw a glowing mark appear on Lienol's forehead. It resembled the Eye of Wdjat but was on its side and was purple.

"Now that that is all sorted, prepare yourself for the duel of your life." said Lienol in a weird echoie voice.

"Okay, Susan you know those situations I told you about earlier?" said Jaffa opening the duel disk compartment that held the card.

"Yeah?"

"This may be one of those situations. Regi, you already know about the card. I'm hoping that it works in Susans deck." Jaffa said passing the card to Susan.

"You sure?" asked Susan.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that this might be Dusk or one of it's agents."

"You're a very clever boy Wind Lord. I am an agent of Dusk. That card will become ours and will become corrupted by my master's power." intoned the spirit possessing Lienol.

"Susan, get working on those rules." said Jaffa. "I'll try and get some information out of this guy."

Susan nodded and went to the back of the store with Regi.

0

0

0

"All right, what's your name?" asked Jaffa.

"Heh, my name is Xerxes. And I'll even tell you my deck name. I don't hold with the same ethics as you mortals."

"All right then Xerxes. What is your deck type then?"

"Pandemonium." said Xerxes with a smug look.

Jaffa whistled.

"That's a difficult type to master, mainly because of the whole Archfiend costs."

"Indeed, but I have had millenia to hone my abilities."

"Millenia? The card game has only been around for the last century or so. Unless...."

"That is correct. I'm talking about a Shadow Game." said Xerxes with a laugh.

"That's just wrong!" shouted Jaffa, hoping they coul hear him in the back. "You can't subject her to a Shadow Game! This is her first duel!"

"That's why I'm making it a Shadow Game. Her innocence, combined with her youth make her soul a perfect prize. Oh you have no idea how delicious the soul is the more innocent it is. It has a scintillating quality, the way it resists with all of it's strength, and then you conquer it and devour it as it tries to squirm, piece by piece." Xerxes said licking his lips.

It took all of Jaffas self-control to keep himself from trying to smash Xerxes in. One, it was a different person's body he was inhabiting. Two, who knows what abilities this guy could have. And three, he really wanted to see this guy get his ass handed to him by Susan. If she was anything like her sister when it came to duelling, this was going to be an interesting match.

"Oh I forgot you mortals are squemish when it came to your young and their souls." Xerxes chortled.

"Okay, enough talk about the Duel. Let's talk about your boss. Dusk. What's his game? And I thought your boss was Twilight."

"Now that get's complicated. They're both my boss."

"So you work for two people?"

"No. I work for one."

"Okay. That is confusing."

0

0

0

0

"I'm ready." said Susan an hour later.

She came in with a white Neo Domino disk, her deck already being shuffled.

"Nice. Let's get this underway." said Xerxes. He raised his hand and a deck appeared out of a burst of black fire.

"I'm assuming that's your deck Xerxes." said Jaffa.

"Indeed. Now all non-participants stand back please." said Xerxes as his eyes glowed purple.

A ring of purple fire appeared around him, and then expanded until it surrounded him and Susan, pushing Jaffa and Regi back. Jasmine entered the shop just then.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jasmine shouted.

Jaffa, Regi, and Susan looked at each other then at Jasmine.

"I can explain!" said Jaffa and Susan at the same time.

"Better let me handle this Susan. Just you focus on the Duel." said Jaffa. Susan nodded.

"Jaffa you said you would keep her out of trouble!" Jasmine said as she walked up to him.

_Oh crap. She's wearing the Boots of Doom._

"Jasmine listen, I would be Duelling in her place, but she insisted. I didn't know this was going to be.....this." Jaffa said waving at the fire ring.

"Sis, it's okay. I can handle this guy." Susan said.

"It's too late either way." Xerxes mentioned. "Now let's get this under way."

"Let's duel!" they both said.

**(Susan: 8000) (Xerxes: 8000)**

"Ladies first." Susan said as she drew.

"So Regi, does she stand a chance? This guy's using a Pandemonium build."

"Oh yeah. If I know my research into the demonic, Susan's deck should give him more than enough bother."

"I summon Shining Angel in attack mode." said Susan. A four winged angel in a toga appeared in a burst of light. (1400, 800)

"Arrgh." growled Xerxes.

"OK Regi, I think I know where this is going. You did do a little augmenting back there, right?" asked Jaffa.

"Oh yeah. I gave her the basic Structure Deck, and then we tweaked it. Had to take out a card for yours though, but it should still work." said Regi.

"If we can focus here." said Jasmine who was watching both duelists. Susan because she was worried, Xerxes because she wanted to keep an eye on him.

"I then activate The Sanctuary in the Sky, along with Field Barrier." The Field changed to a sky view, with a floating castle behind Susan. It then all flashed a rainbow colour.

"Arrgh! I hate that combo!" roared Xerxes.

"All right! Susan just pulled off an awesome move in one turn. Not only has she stopped any damge coming her way, but she's also locked off Xerxes Pandemonium Field Spell."

"I'll end my turn with that." said Susan.

"OK little bitch. I'm going to teach you a lesson in pain!" shouted Xerxes as he drew. "I summon Shadowknight Archfiend!"

A demonic looking creature appeared out of the ground. (2000, 1600)

"2000 attack points!" Susan exclaimed. "How is a four star monster that powerful?"

"It isn't actually that powerful Susan." said Jaffa trying to bring her out of a panic. "Any battle damage that it might inflict is halved, and he has to pay 900 life points during each of his Standby Phases. Trust me on this, Shadowknight's looks are worse than it's actual bite."

"Errgh. Why do you have to be so helpful?" asked a pissed Xerxes. "I want her to be completely terrified. Adds to the flavour."

"Susie!" said Jasmine. "Don't forget your cards effects. The Sanctuary in the Sky will keep you from losing any life points if he attacks any of your fairies."

"Oh yeah." sighed Susan.

"It still doesn't stop me from destroying the little winged freaks! Shadowknight destroy her Shining Angel!"

The Archfiend flew straight at the Angel and then sliced him straight down the middle.

"My Angel's ability kicks in. When he's destriyed in battle, I can Special Summon a Light monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck." Another Shining Angel appeared on the field. (1400, 800)

"I'll end my turn with a face down." growled Xerxes. A reversed card appeared behind the Archfiend.

**(S: 8000) (X:8000)**

"My draw!" said Susan. "I now summon my Zeradias, Herald of Heaven!"

A new angel-like monster appeared on the field, wielding a spear and green helmet. (2100, 800)

"Now hold on what's the catch here?!" asked an angry Xerxes. It was clear that the Field was starting to affect him a little.

"If my Field Spell wasn't here then Zeradias wouldn't be able to stay here." said Susan sticking her tongue out at him.

"Why you little whore." growled Xerxes.

"Hey! Don't talk to my little sister like that!" Jasmine said as she aptly managed to throw one of her boots over the fire, and hit Xerxes square on the head.

"Oww!" said Xerxes. Zeradias flew over, grabbed the boot and passed it back to Jasmine.

"Umm, thanks?" said Jasmine, obviously confused. Zeradias bowed and flew back to Susans side of the field.

"All right, Zeradias, finish what my sister started. Destroy his Shadowknight."

_Damn it. My Trap won't stop this attack. Maybe I should have used my host's deck instead. _Xerxes thought into himself.

Zeradias flew over and impaled the Archfiend on his spear.

"Shining Angel, give him a good smacking." declared Susan.

The Angel nodded and flew round behind Xerxes. He turned around to see where the monster had gone, and got booted in the face.

"All right you little brat! You are so going to pay for that one!" declared Xerxes.

"I end my turn. I think I'm getting the hang of this." said Susan as Xerxes drew.

"Heh, I summon my Vilepawn Archfiend and then play the Spell Double Summon, in order to summon a second one." Two smaller versions of Shadowknight, without the wings, appeared on either side of Xerxes. (1200, 200)

"Crap." said Regi. "It's a Pawn Lock."

"Correct, and I'll end my turn with another face down.

**(S: 8000) (X: 6500)**

"I draw." said Susan.

"And I'll activate my two face downs. Both of which are Battle-Scarred." The Trap cards rose up showing a picture of Marauding Captain being attacked by Terrorking Archfiend.

"Oh boy." said Jaffa.

"Indeed, both of these targets each of my Vilepawns. Now when it comes to my Standby Phase, both of us has to pay their cost of 500 life points each. That means we'll both be paying 1000 life points when it comes around to my turn."

"Then I better get rid of them. I play Lightning Vortex!" Susan said discarding a card.

The sky above darkened, and then lighning bolts shot out and destroyed the Archfiends. They screamed in agony before becoming pixelated. The two Trap Cards also burst into shards.

"Hold on." said Jasmine. "Lightning Vortex only destroys the opponents face up monsters. So why did the Trap cards go bust as well?"

"Battle Scarred is destroyed when the monster it had targeted was destroyed. And vice versa. They had actually become more vulnerable when he had done that." explained Regi.

"Now my monsters can attack you directly! Go my fairies!" said Susan.

Both of the angellic beings flew towards Xerxes. Zeradias first of all speared him in the gut, and then Shining Angel smack him one across the jaw.

"This is too easy." said Jaffa.

"What do you mean? Susan's doing pretty well out there." said Jasmine.

"That's the thing. Any good Archfiend user would always have a backup in case they couldn't get Pandemonium on the field. Xerxes was going on about he has been honing his deck, to make it unstoppable. I've got a bad feeling about this." explained Jaffa.

"I draw!" Xerxes roared. He looked at the card he just drew and started to laugh maniaclly.

"Told you so." said Jaffa.

"I remove from play my two Earth Monsters" the two Vilepawn's appeared in a ghostly form behind him, "and my one Wind Monster," Shadowknight appeared behind him, "in order to Special Summon my unstoppable Sandstorm Archfiend!"

The ghosts of Xerxes' monsters disappeared, and then the field was surrounded in a vicious sandstorm, which destroyed Susan's Field Barrier, and her two monsters. When the sandstorm was finished, standing in the centre of Xerxes' field was a monster that looked like a Summoned Skull, but had a cobra hood, and an extra set of wings. (3000, 1000)

"What the hell is that thing?" shouted Regi.

"Oh that's not good." groaned Jaffa.

"What's not good, besides the fact that Susan is wide open on the field!" said Jasmine.

"If Regi ain't seen this card before then it must be extremely rare. And extremely rare cards are usually quite powerful."

"Indeed little mortal. As you can see, when Sandstorm Archfiend is Summoned to the field, it destroys all other cards on the field. Fortunately for little Susan, her Field Barrier managed to stop her Sanctuary from being obliterated as well." said both Xerxes and Sandstorm Archfiend.

"I'm sorry, but did they just talk at the same time?" asked Susan.

"Oh dear. I've seen this happen before. Back when me and my mates were back at the old Duel Academy. It was on a video of a Shadow Game. What's happened here is th\t Xerxes has summoned his actual form to the field. He's still in possession of Lienol's body, but he's also standing right there."

"Oh you really are a smart one. Now tell me....how much should I hurt your friend for all of the damage she's caused me?" Sandstorm Archfiend jumped over to Susans side of the field and started to maul her.

"Aaahhh!!" she screamed.

When the Archfiend was back on Xerxes side of the field, everyone looked at Susan. Her clothes had been ripped to shreds, and she was bleeding all over.

"Ha, ha ha! Oh revenge is sweet. If you surrender now little girl, I promise to spare you any further agony of another direct attack. There is nothing you can do." Xerxes grinned.

"Don't give up Susan. If he wins not only does he get the card but he also wins your soul. You'll be his play thing for all of eternity!" shouted Jaffa.

"........I won't give up!" screamed Susan.

**(S: 5000) (X: 3000)**

"I draw!" Susan shouted. The top card of her deck was glowing as she drew it. She looked at and smiled.

"What are you so happy about? Did I forget to mention that my monster also has a penetration effect?" said Xerxes.

"Oh come on! There has to be a catch to that card." said Regi.

"Oh there is. During my opponent's End Phase and my Standby Phase, I have to pay 1000 Life Points."

"This duel is over Xerxes!" said Susan in a weird voice. It almost sounded as if there was a second voice speaking with her.

"Excuse me?" asked Xerxes.

"You're not the only one who can remove from play cards. I remove my two Shining Angels, and my Zeradias, Herald of Heaven, in order to Special Summon my Blue Eyes White Sorceress!" declared Susan. The aforementioned monsters all appeared around Susan and glowed around her.

All of her wounds quickly healed, before everyones eyes. And then they heard an almighty roar from the heavens.

Everyone looked up and saw a Blue-Eyes White Dragon appear from the sky. It landed in front of Susan. They then saw a young woman with long white hair appear within the dragon.

"Kisara." whispered Jaffa.

Kisara stepped forth from the Blue-Eyes and then the Blue-Eyes transformed into armour. The head became a helmet that revealed her face, the front claws became shoulder pads and gauntlets, and the rest became the appropriate armour. The wings shrunk and joined with the tail to become a staff, which Kisara then grasped. (4900, 2400)

"What the hell?! How is that whore that powerful?" shouted Xerxes. Kisara glared at him.

"I am this powerful," said Kisara, "because my attack points are derived from the attack points of the Light monsters that Susan removed in order to summon me."

"Okay, I must be going crazy, but now there's a second talking monster! Has this one possessed Susan?" asked Jasmine, who was now starting to look concerned.

"Not to worry." said Kisara, who was looking at Jasmine kindly. "I have not possessed your sister. I am merely here to aid her in smiting this demon."

She then looked at Jaffa.

"You did well to add me to this girls deck. The balance of the world does indeed depend on this duel. For now a new Chosen has awakened." she said now looking over her shoulder at Susan.

"Okay. Does this mean that you're to stay in her deck?" asked Jaffa. Kisara shook her head.

"No. Only for this duel and one more. That one will be one of the most important duels ever in this conflict. But enough stalling now." Kisara said as she returned to staring at Xerxes.

"Heh, your math is a little off. Even if you were to destroy my monster form, I'll still have Life Points to spare." said Xerxes with a smug grin on his face.

"Normally that would be the case, but all I have to do is remove one more monster from my deck, and Blue Eyes White Sorceress can gain it's effect and attack points." Susan said in her own voice.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. And I think I'll choose my Neo-Parshath the Sky Paladin!" said Susan. The deck slipped out the card and Susan put it into the remove from play slot.

Neo-Parshath then appeared as a ghost and merged with Kisara. (9200, 4400)

"Now Blue Eyes White Sorceress, end this duel with Cleansing White Lightning!" Susan shouted.

"With pleasure." said Kisara with a grin. She lifted her staff and pointed it at Xerxes.

"What's going on?" asked Xerxes, before he was pulled out of Lienol and sucked into Sandstorm Archfiend. "No, no, no!"

"Oh yes!" Kisara shouted as she put both of her hands together, palms out, and then shot the signature Blue-Eyes attack at Xerxes completely vapourising him.

**(S: 5000) (X:0)**

The ring of fire vanished, and they found Lienol lying on the ground. Kisara turned to both Susan and Jaffa.

"We will meet again Susan. Oh and Jaffa, I think you've just been surpassed for worthiness." she said with a grin. "Why don't you add in your winning form into her deck."

Kisara vanished in a beam of light.

"What was your winning form?" Susan asked.

"It was these cards." Jaffa said holding up Paladin of White Dragon, White Dragon Ritual and Ritual Weapon.

Jaffa gave the cards to Susan, who then slipped them along with Kisara's card into the side deck slot.

"Thanks." she said before collapsing.

"I've got you." said Jaffa.

"We've got to get them some medical attention." said Regi.

"Agreed. You take him to his father's place. I'll take Susan to mine." said Jasmine.

"I've got better supplies to handle this kind of situation Jasmine." said Jaffa. "I have this kind of experience before. Even though I didn't know it at the time."

"I'll want an explanation of that, but I'll take your advice." she said, allowing Jaffa to put Susan on his D-Wheel.

"So I just take the kid to his dad's? What am I supposed to say?!" asked Regi.

Jaffa shrugged.

"Blame Weevil. The twerp turned his Disks settings to the max, and did the same to Susan's before the Duel." suggested Jasmine.

"OK. That'll do." said Regi.

So with the plan set, three D-Wheels set off. Jasmine and Jaffa's heading off for their street. Regi's set off for the Underwood house.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Blue Eyes White Sorceress (Monster Card)**

**Type:** Spellcaster/Effect  
**Attribute:** Light  
**Level:** 10  
**ATK:** ?  
**DEF:** ?

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play from your Graveyard 3 LIGHT monsters. This cards original ATK and DEF is equal to the combined ATK and DEF of the removed cards. Once per turn you can remove a LIGHT monster from your Deck. This card then gains that card's effect and ATK points. During the End Phase, either pay 3000 Life Points, or destroy this card.

0

0

**Sandstorm Archfiend (Monster Card)**

**Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
Level: 10  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 1000**

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play from your Graveyard 2 EARTH monsters and 1 WIND monster. When this card is Special Summoned, destroy every other card on the field. When this card attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than this card's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage. During your End Phase and the Standby Phase of your opponent, pay 1000 Life Points (this is not optional).

0

0

0

0

0


	7. Chapter 6

The deck that Susan used in the last chapter was the Structure Deck "Surge of Radiance" from Japan, with some tweaks. Blue Eyes White Sorceress and Sandstorm Archfiend are my own creations.

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 6**

**0000000000**

**000**

**Whilst Susan was duelling Xerxes over at Regi's, Stuart, Burdock and Ali had encountered the last Lesser whilst they were transporting Alice. As Stuart had gotten bored waiting for his chance to duel he accepted his challenge. This is going to be entertaining. Let's do this.... Magic Versus Machines!**

0

0

0

0

Three D-Wheels rode across the ruins of Neo Domino City, one of which had a second passenger on board who was tied up.

"Okay, Alice. Before we get to the Station, you are going to spill your guts. You of all people should know Security's interregation methods." said Stuart over his shoulder to his prisoner.

"I will not tell the secrets that my master told me." said Alice.

"Your master being Dusk I presume?" replied Stuart. Alice's gasp of surprise was confirmation enough.

"How did you know?"

"A little blonde birdie told us." said Ali over the comm channel. "A blonde birdie whom you had tied to a log flume heading for a saw!"

"That little girl was merely a tool. We needed to use her to flush you out, Chosen of Power." Alice said looking over at Burdock.

"Okay, let's see if I've got this straight?" asked Ali. "Jaffa's the Chosen of Wind, Burdock's the Chosen of Power, so who are the others?"

"I'm not saying." said Alice trying to mime a zipper going over her lips.

"Hey not meaning to change the subject, but is anyonelse's arms itching?" asked Burdock.

Everyone stopped their D-Wheels, and looked at their right arms.

A dragon's head appeared on Burdock's right arm, a fiery lion's head appeared on Ali's and a scarab beetle with spread wings appeared on Stuart's. They looked around them.

"Guy's? What's that over there?" asked Ali, pointing at a beam of purple light in the distance.

"I think that's coming from Regi's." said Stuart.

Then they heard the roar of another D-Wheel. They turned around and saw someone coming towards them.

"You have something that belongs to us." said the cloaked stranger, when he got close enough to be seen.

"And that would be?" asked Ali, who was getting a really bad feeling about this.

"Her." he said pointing at Alice. Stuart got off his D-Wheel, and took out his Duel Disk.

"You want her, come and get her." he said loading his deck in.

The stranger got off his D-Wheel, and pulled out a Duel Disk that looked like a Dark Signers.

"I'm to assume that you're the Earthbound Lesser Herald?" asked Stuart.

"Indeed. My mistress wants a word with the Security Lesser."

"You can tell Dawn to stuff it up her ass!" Alice said before Burdock gagged her.

"I could not put up with that through a duel." he explained.

"Here are my terms, Chosen of Magic." the Lesser said to Stuart. "I win, you hand her over to me."

"If I win, you come along with us to Security and you tell us everything to do with Dawn, Dusk, Twilight or whatever your boss calls themself." said Stuart.

"I can agree to those terms."

"Do you have a name?" asked Ali, before turning around to see the purple light turn to a light shade of blue and then disappear.

"My name is Magnus." said the Earthbound Lesser as he pulled back his hood, to reveal a face covered in markers similar to Misty's. (The Dark Signer with the Lizard Mark.)

"Then let's duel!" shouted Stuart.

0

0

0

**0**

**(Magnus: 8000) (Stuart: 8000)**

**0**

"I'll start this game." said Stuart. _All right then I've got Skilled Dark, Defender, Breaker, Magical City, Marshmallon, and Shrink._

"I'll open up with a face-down monster, and then activate the Magical City of Endymion Field Spell."

A reversed card appeared in front of Stuart, then a slot opened in his Duel Disk, and the field then changed into that of a city.

"That will be all from me."

"Hmm. I draw. And then I summon the unstoppable Dark-Morptronic Tanktron!"

A tank with two cannons appeared in front of Magnus, and then it transformed into a menacing looking robot. (1800, 1800)

"Dark-Morphtronic's? I've never heard of those, and one of my mates worked at Industrial Illusions." Stuart said.

"Well, I doubt that your friend worked on this project. These cards were given to me by my Higher. He has connections."

"So what does it do?"

"Simply put, when he's in Attack Position, he can deal you 1000 points of Direct Damage, if I forfeit his attack."

"I'm betting that you're going to attack, then use it's effect." said Stuart.

"Nope. That kind of technicality doesn't work with this. The effect can only be used during my Main Phase 1." explained Magnus. "But you are correct, I am going to attack. Tanktron, destroy his monster."

The robot lowered it's two cannons that were on it's shoulders towards Stuarts face down and fired. Marshmallon flipped up. The attack richochet of the little goo ball, and bounced back at Magnus.

"Damn it. I hadn't taken into account that it might be an indestructible monster. That explains why you didn't place any face down Spells or Traps. Clever."

"I'm sorry." said Burdock. "Is the bad guy giving Stuart props? Since do the bad guys do that?!" he asked looking very confused.

"Is there somewhere I can't congratulate my opponent on a well that strategy? I thought it would have been an Apprentice Magician, given that he had played his Field Spell." Magnus said holding his arms out wide.

"Okay, but since you just attacked my Marshmallon when he was face down, you lose 1000 Life Points." said Stuart.

"Indeed I do. Now allow me to show you the power that I wield. During my Main Phase 2, since I already control another Dark-Morphtronis, I can Special Summon Dark-Morphtronic Jettron in Attack Mode." Another machine appeared, this time a sinister looking jet. It also transformed into a robot. (1900, 1700)

"Okay, so what does this one do?" asked Stuart, getting a little concerned.

"What Jettron does whilst in Attack Mode, is that whenever I take effect damage I can deal the same amount to my opponent." he explained. "And I will end my turn with that."

**0**

**(M: 7000) (S: 8000)**

**0**

"I draw, and then I summon my Skilled Dark Magician in Attack Mode."

A robed spellcaster appeared on Stuart's field next to Marshmallon. (1900, 1700)

"I then play the Spell Card Shrink, which halves your Jettron's attack in half."

Jettron seemed to spark and fizzle as it's attack score was halved. (950, 1700) A light appeared behind Stuart, and a symbol on Skilled Dark Magician lit up.

"Now then, Skilled Dark, destroy his Jettron."

The spellcaster pointed his staff at the robot, and blew it up with a ball of energy.

"Impressive, but now my Jettron's other ability activates." Another Jettron appeared. (1900, 1700)

"Care to explain?" asked Stuart.

"You see, each of my monsters has an effect that doesn't depend on Battle Mode. They can search out another copy of themselves whenever they are removed from the field." Magnus said.

"Oh boy. Just how many of these Dark-Morphtronic cards does this guy have?" asked Burdock.

"Quite a few actually." said Magnus. "And wait until you see my ace."

"If these Dark-Morphtronics are anything like the original's, then a corrupted version of Power Tool Dragon may be in the wings somewhere in that deck of his." muttered Stuart.

"All right I end my turn with one face down card." A reversed card appeared behind Skilled Dark Magician.

"Then I believe it's my draw." said Magnus. "Looks like you'll be meeting my ace pretty soon."

"This is not going to be good." said Ali, remembering his last duel with an Earthbound Worshipper.

"I sacrifice my Tanktron and Jettron, in order to Special Summon my Dark...."

"Here it comes." said Ali.

"My Dark-Morphtronic Destroyer Dragotron!" What appeared next looked like a mechanized Darkness Destroyer. It then transformed into a giant dark robot that would have matched Obelisk for size. (3500, 2800)

"Not what I was expecting." said Stuart as a second Tanktron appeared as well as a third Jettron. (1800, 1800) (1900, 1700) respectively.

"Were you expecting me to use a Dark Tuner just there? Oh how you wound me." said Magnus holding his hand over his heart. "Not all of us are as delusional as Florence was. We know that only a Dark Signer could ever hope to truly control the powers that come when they call forth a Dark Synchro monster. Florence was just a complete idiot, and he lost us a powerful card. The idiot even forgot to use his Dark Tuners effect!" he said staring at Ali.

"OK, then so what exactly does your Dragotron do?" Stuart asked.

"Well, his effect depends on what mode he is in as well as how many other Dark-Morphtronic's are on my side of the field. If he were to be in Defense Mode, then he would be able to negate your attacks if they were directed at a Dark-Morphtronic monster, equal to the same number of Dark-Morphtronics on my side of the field, not including himself. But since he's in Attack Mode, he gains different effects. If there is one other Dark-Morphtronic, he can deal Penetration damage. If there's two, he can change the battle position of one monster on the field during my Main Phase 2. Three and he can destroy one card on your side of the field. Four, and he can obliterate every other card on the field at a cost of 1000 Life Points." Magnus finished.

"Wow, that is one seriously broken card." said Burdock.

"Not really." said Magnus. "He can't attack on the turn he's Summoned or the turn that he uses his destruction effects."

"Well you could have mentioned that." said Burdock. "Quick question. How the hell can you fit all that on that card? Even Relinquished doesn't have that long an effect, and his writing's tiny."

"I have no idea. Why do you think I'm wearing these glasses? They have a built in magnifying glass that allows me to read the tiny card text." Magnus said. " Anyway, I'll end my turn there, since none of my monsters can destroy anything of yours."

**0**

**(M: 6050) (S: 8000)**

**0**

"I draw!" _Bingo. _"I play the Equip Spell Mage Power and equip it to my Skilled Dark Magician."

The Spell card appeared on the field and then started to infuse Skilled Dark Magician with arcane energy.

"This Equip Spell, raises my Magicians Attack and Defense by 500 for every Spell and Trap card on my side of the field including itself." (3400, 3200)

Another light came on behind Stuart, and on Skilled Dark Magician.

"He's still 100 points of taking out my Dragotron." pointed out Magnus.

"I'm not done yet. I now summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior." A spellcaster armed with a sword and shield appeared, and then a light lit up on him. (1600, 1000) (1900, 1000).

"How come his power just went up?" asked Magnus.

"Because when Breaker is summoned to the field, I place a Spell Counter on him. For each Spell Counter on him, his Attack goes up by 300." explained Stuart.

"That still won't bring down my Dragotron." said Magnus.

"He's not my target. Breaker, break his Tanktron! And Skilled Dark, destroy his last Jettron!"

Breaker lunged over and sliced apart the tank robot, whereas Skilled Dark simply blew Jettron out of the sky.

"That just dealt you 1600 points of damage." said Ali.

"I can count." said Magnus, as another Tanktron appeared onto the field. (1800, 1800)

"I'll end my turn with that."

"Hmm, you have left me with a predicament. Either I destroy your Skilled Dark and deal minimal damage, but leave your Breaker free to destroy my last Tanktron, thereby making my main monster lose his abilities. Or I could destroy your Breaker and deal maximum damage, but leave myself with the possibility of you drawing a Spell or Trap card to place on the Field and power up your Skilled Dark enough to destroy my monster. Hmm what to do, what to do." Magnus mused. "I think I'll attack your Skilled Dark to be safe."

Dragotron powered up the cannons on it's arms, sholders and waist and opened fire.

"That won't save you because I activate Mirror Force!" said Stuart.

Dragotron's attack hit an immense forcefield, and bounced back onto Magnus' monsters, obliterating them.

"Hmm. Well that's what you think." A card ejected itself from Magnus' Graveyard and then Dark-Morphtronic Destroyer Dragotron was resurrected in Defense Position (3500, 2800)

"What the hell just happened?!" shouted Ali.

"Oh it's my monsters effect that doesn't depend on Battle Mode. By removing from play a Dark-Morphtronic from my Graveyard, I can resurrect my machine. However it can only occur during my End Phase or your Battle Phase. And he can't change his Battle Mode on my next turn except by card effect.

**0**

**(M: 4450) (S: 8000)**

**0**

"Alright, I draw." _It'll do for powering up my Skilled Dark. He would just resurrect that machine of his if I destroy it. But it costs him each time._ "I place one card face down." Skilled Dark's attack rose back up to 3400.

"Will that end your turn?" asked Magnus.

"Not a chance. Breaker, destroy his last Tanktron."

The spellcaster knight leapt forward and sliced up Tanktron.

"Now, Skilled Dark, attack his Dragotron."

The spellcaster shot out a blast of energy that destroyed the giant machine. Magnus removed the Tanktron that just got destroyed and Dragotron was revived.

"Is that all?" asked Magnus.

"Yeah. That ends my turn."

"Why did Stuart attack Dragotron? It just came back." whispered Ali.

"I think I see where Stuart's going with this." Burdock whispered back.

"My turn." said Magnus. "And I think I'll summon a monster face down. and then play the spell Double Summon, so that I may summon another." A light came on behind Stuart, and one on Skilled Dark Magician.

Two face down monsters appeared either side of Dragotron.

"That will end my turn."

**0**

**(M: 4350) (S: 8000)**

**0**

"Okay my turn. I summon my Gemini Elf in Attack mode." Twin elves appeared onto the field. (1900, 900)

"Okay then. I see where this is going." said Magnus in a depressed tone.

"Why so glum?" asked Ali.

"Well, I was expecting a bit more action. I mean, I haven't even had the chance to damage the Chosen of Magic and he's near enough put me onto half my life points."

"Oh well. That's just how I roll. Skilled Dark, destroy Dragotron one more time!"

Skilled Dark sent out a ball of energy which destroyed the machine. Magnus removed another Tanktron from his Grave, and Dragotron came back.

"Gemini Elf, attack the monster on the left."

The elves both leapt over Dragotron, and attacked the face down monster, only to reveal a Marshmallon of his own.

"Ouch." Stuart said as the Gemini Elfs bounced off of Marshmallon and landed on top of him.

"You're not the only one who can summon a shield monster." said Magnus.

"Right then, Breaker, attack his other face down monster."

The warrior nodded at leapt towards the face down monster, which revealed itself to be a Kuriboh. The puff ball didn't know what hit it.

"Okay, on the one hand we've a fairy type, and on the other we have a fiend type. I thought this was a machine deck?" asked Ali.

"Oh please. Not everyone keeps their decks a pure type. That's a surefire way of getting yourself kicked about." said Magnus.

"This is just getting repetitive Magnus, why don't you just surrender and save yourself the grief of losing?" asked Stuart with a bored expression on his face.

"I will not surrender!" Magnus declared as he drew. "Now I play Book of Moon to flip my Machine face-down. And then I activate Book of Taiyou to flip it into face up Attack Position!"

The Dark-Morphtronic quickly went into a face-down card and then quickly flipped up into attack position. 2 more lights appeared behind Stuart, and another 2 lit up on Skilled Dark Magician.

"Now my machine, destroy that Magician."

Dragotron fired all of it's barrels and destroyed the spellcaster.

"That's 100 points." said Magnus.

**0**

**(M: 4250) (S: 6900)**

**0**

"Yes, but when you destroyed my Skilled Dark Magician, you sent his Spell Counters into the city that surrounds us." Stuart explained as he drew. "And you're now going to see it in action, as I now have more than enough Spell Counters to do this." He said placing a monster onto the field.

"Stuart's field spell has 8 Spell Counters last I checked." said Ali.

"You were actually able to keep track?" asked Burdock.

"I Special Summon Endymion, the Master Magician! In order to do so, I have to remove 6 Spell Counters from my field spell."

A spellcaster in black and gold robes appeared in front of Stuart. (2700, 1700)

"Now when he's Summoned to the field, I get a Spell card from my Graveyard. I think I'll choose my Shrink."

The spell card ejected from Stuart's Graveyard and appeared in his hand.

"And I think I'll use it now on your Dragotron." The Dark-Morphtronic started to spark and fall apart as it's attack was halved. (1750, 2800)

"All right! Now Endymion can destroy that oversized machine." said Ali.

"Exactly." said Stuart, as Endymion sent out a wave of magical energy, smashing the robot to pieces.

"You know where this is going, but I think I'll just keep him in my Graveyard this time." said Magnus.

"Did he run out of machines to remove?" asked Ali.

"Nope. He's still got two more in there. So whatever he's planning needs that oversized tin can to be in the Grave."

"Not really. I just got bored of that repetitive cycle." said Magnus. "Besides, I was just exposing my Life Points with that machine. I've still got my Marshmallon, as do you."

"So I do. So you making a move?" asked Stuart.

"Nope. It's your move."

**0**

**(M: 3300) (S: 6900)**

**0**

"All right I place a monster face-down. And I'll end my turn with that." said Stuart.

"Hmm. Knowing the tenacity of Spellcaster Decks, I'd have to guess that that is an Old Vindictive Magician. So I will summon something that will negate it. Come forth Dark-Morphtronic Helitron."

An Apache helicopter appeared on Magnus' side of the field. It then transformed into a sinister looking robot using the rotor blades as a sword, and the machine gun and missile systems were on each of it's shoulders. (2400, 1000)

"Whoa! How did you summon a level 5 monster without a sacrifice?" asked Burdock.

"Simple. Since I have no Dark-Morphtronics on my side of the field, I can Normal Summon it without a sacrifice. Now since Helitron is in attack mode, whenever he attacks a face down monster, Flip Effects are negated." Magnus said as Helitron opened fire on Stuart's face down.

It wasn't Old Vindictive. It was an Apprentice Magician that Helitron blew up.

"Thanks now I can choose a Level 2 or below Spellcaster from my deck, and place it face-down. I'll choose my Old Vindictive that you were worried about." said Stuart.

A new face down monster appeared on Stuart's side of the field.

"I'll end my turn." said Magnus.

**0**

**(M: 3300) (S: 6900)**

**0**

"All right, it's time to end this duel." said Stuart. "First I'll flip my Old Vindictive into face-up attack position."

The face down flipped up to reveal a decrepit old spellcaster.

"Now I choose for him to destroy your Marshmallon." he said. Old Vindictive shot out a blast that Marshmallon couldn't handle, causing it to shatter.

"Well done. But I think your math may be off. Even if you do destroy my Helitron and attacked with everyting, I'll still have Life Points to spare." said Magnus.

"Who said I was attacking yet? I now sacrifice my Marshmallon and my Old Vindictive, in order to summon, the original Spellcaster....Dark Magician!" Stuart shouted as he played the card.

"Impossible! Only Yugi ever had that card!" Magnus said with a shocked look.

"Not exactly. You see there were one or two other's floating around, and when I worked for Kaiba Corp. I was able to get my hands on one." Stuart explained as the famous Spellcaster appeared next to Endymion.

"Now then. Endymion, destroy that Helitron!"

The Master Magician sent out a ball of energy which caused Helitron to explode.

"Huh? Doesn't Heltron have the same searching effect?" asked Ali.

"Unfortunately not, since I summoned him using his effect." said Magnus.

"Now Gemini Elf, attack Magnus directly."

The twin elves leapt over and both gave him a flying kick in the face.

"Now to finish you off. Dark Magician attack with Dark Magic Attack!!"

The Dark Magician nodded, twirled his staff, pointed it at Magnus, and smiled.

"No, no, no!" Magnus started to shout.

The staff fired off the Dark Magician's signature move towards Magnus sending him flying for a few metres.

**0**

**(M: 0) (S: 6900)**

**0**

"That's game. Burdock tie him up and strap him behind you." Stuart said.

"Sure thing. I was beginning to fell a little lonely back here." Burdock said.

"Okay. We drop these guys off at the Station and then head on back to Jaffa's. Maybe he can shed some light on these." Stuart said holding up his right arm.

The symbol was still there, just not glowing.

It was agreed and three D-Wheels set off for the Station.

0

0

0

0

0

Later on at Jaffa's.

"Okay let me see if I've got this straight." said Ali. "That beam of light we saw was Susan here," pointing at the unconscious girl "duelling in a Shadow Game?"

"That's about right." Jaffa said after being told about the arm thing.

"You didn't fell your arm itching?" asked Burdock.

"Yeah, but I thought that was just nerves, or the proximity of a Shadow Game." Jaffa said. His right arm had two bird wings on it.

"What about Susan? Did you see anything there?" Burdock asked.

"I think I did, but I thought it was just a trick of the light." Jaffa explained.

"Well, let's see what she's got." Ali said, going over to where Susan was sleeping.

Jasmine then stood up from where she was sitting and stood between Ali and her sister.

"You are not going anywhere near her!" she declared.

"I'd do as she says, if you value your valuables Ali." Jaffa said pointing at Jasmines steel capped boots.

"Hold on." said Stuart. "I thought Albert said that there would only be the four Chosen. Wind," pointing at Jaffa, "Fire," pointing at Ali, "Power", pointing at Burdock, "and Magic." pointing at himself. "So what exactly is Susan supposed to be? You sure that Kisara said 'a new Chosen has awakened'?"

Jaffa nodded. "She's one of us all right."

"Well, Security said that they'd send over copies of the interregation tapes for us to go over in the morning. They even promised to send them over to us unaltered." said Stuart.

"Well that's a change." said Ali.

"Hey Jasmine, if you want you can bunk here with us if you want to keep an eye on Susan." offered Jaffa, with Ali making those mock kissy noises.

Burdock smacked Ali across the head.

"Thank you." said Jaffa. "Well Jas?"

"All right. But I get my own bed. No sharing with any of you guys." she said.

"Fair enough." Jaffa said.

0

0

A few hours later everyone was asleep, except for two people on the roof opposite from Jaffa's place.

"Well Dusk, this is a fine mess that Xerxes has put us in." said Dawn.

"Indeed. Now there is a fifth Chosen. We had not intended this. And to make matters worse, it's a Chosen of Light." replied Dusk.

"Yes, now the blance is even more in favour of Light. That Kisara has become even more annoying than I thought possible for a human." said Dawn.

"Well, we'll just need to eliminate Kisara from the equation." said Dusk.

"How? Even if we were to destroy that incarnation of her, there is still the small matter of the three Blue-Eyes cards, their Fusion form, and the other copy of the card in the Kaiba Vault." said Dawn.

"Four." said Dusk off-handedly.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"There are four copys of the Blue-Eyes card. Three are in the Kaiba familys possession, whereas the fourth is in the possession of the Muto family." explained Dusk.

"Whatever. What we need to do is create a situation where we can tip the balance back into a more neutral plane. If the balance isn't exactly right by the time of the Alignment...." said Dawn.

"I know. Then we'll have to wait for another 5000 years before the next Alignment." said Dusk.

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Dawn.

"I think I know what we need to do." said Dusk, looking in the direction of Satellite.

"Oh no, no, no!" exclaimed Dawn. "You can't be serious!"

"One of our Higher's is their Worshipper. What if we were to give him what he wanted?"

"Oh god no! I don't think we're that desperate." said Dawn backing off from Dusk.

"True. One would just try to unlock the others. What if we.... no that wouldn't work either. We'd then have the whole time and space thing to consider there."

"What were you thinking just there?" Dawn said a little bit worried.

"Zorc." said Dusk. "His darkness is on the same level as Kisara's Light."

"That plan might actually work." mused Dawn.

"Huh?! But the temporal catastrophe that would cause!" said Dusk.

"No not bringing the actual Zorc back to life idiot. We simply create a card, and infuse it with his power. There is some of Zorc's energy still remaining in the family of Bakura. Remember, he was the host of Zorc for quite some time." said Dawn.

"Ahh. I see now. Yes that could work. And then we give it to one of our Herald's and have them use it in a duel with the girl."

"No." said Dawn. "I propose a different tact. Kisara won't come forth until one of the final battles. So we simply need to create a new Chosen. I suggest we slip it into her sister's deck, and make her use it."

"Making her the Chosen of Darkness. I like it!" exclaimed Dusk.

"But will it work? She may already have been chosen by Darkness or some other power." noted Dawn.

"Well, let's send one of your agents. They're closely related to Light. If she has been Chosen, let's put her to the test." said Dusk.

"Indeed. Let's do that." said Dawn.

They both then vanished.

0

0

0

0

_Well, let's see if Jasmine has what it takes to survive her own Shadow Game. Let's find out in the next chapter which I think I'll title, Return of Darkness: Trip of Memories._

0

**Dark-Morphtronic Tanktron (Monster Card)**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Level:** 4  
**ATK:** 1800  
**DEF:** 1800

When this card is removed from the field, Special Summon another "Tanktron" from your Deck in ATK Position. This card also has the following effects.  
While in Attack Position: During your Main Phase 1, you can deal 1000 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points, but this card cannot attack if you do so.  
While in Defense Position: During your Main Phase 1, you can destroy one Spell or Trap on your opponent's side of the field.

0

**Dark-Morphtronic Jettron (Monster Card)**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Level:** 4  
**ATK:** 1900  
**DEF:** 1700

When this card is removed from the field, Special Summon another "Jettron" from your Deck in ATK position. This card aslo has the following effects.  
While in Attack Position: Whenever you take Damage by the effect of a card that your opponent controls, inflict the same damage to your opponent's Life Points.  
While in Defense Position: Once per turn you can negate and destroy a card that would inflict damge to your Life Points through an effect.

0

**Dark-Morphtronic Helitron (Monster Card)**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Level:** 5  
**ATK:** 2400  
**DEF:** 1000

When there are no face-up Dark-Morphtronic monsters on your side of the field you can Normal Summon this card without a sacrifice. If you summoned it using this effect, you cannot activate this effect: When this card is removed from the field, Special Summon another "Helitron" from your Deck in ATK position. It can use these effects though.  
While in Attack Position: Negate the effects of any Flip Effect Monsters that this card battles with.  
While in Defense Position: Once per turn you can negate the activation of an Effect Monster's effect and destroy that Effect Monster on your opponent's side of the field.

0

**Dark-Morphtronic Destroyer Dragotron (Monster Card)**

**Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
Level: 8  
ATK: 3500  
DEF: 2800**

When this card is destroyed during your turn, you can remove from play a different named Dark-Morphtronic from your Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card to your side of the field during your End Phase. When this card is destroyed during your opponent's turn, you can remove from play a different named Dark-Morphtronic from your Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card to your side of the field during the Phase in which it was destroyed. In both cases, this card must be Special Summoned in Defense Position and cannot change it's Battle Position until your next turn, except by card effect.  
While in Attack Position: This card gains the following effects depending on how many other "Dark-Morphtronics" are on your side of the field. 1+: When this card attacks a Defense Position monster with an ATK higher than the attack target's DEF, inflict the difference as Battle Damage. 2+: Once per turn during your Main Phase 1, you can change the Battle Position of one monster on the field. 3+: Once per turn during your Main Phase 1 you can destroy one card on the field. If this effect is used, this card cannot attack this turn. 4+: You can pay 1000 Life points to destroy every other card on the field.  
While in Defense Position: You can negate attacks equal to the same amount of other "Dark-Morphtronic" cards on the field not including this card.

0

0

The Dark-Morphtronics are my own creation, as far as I know. Apologies to anyone who has also created any Dark-Morphtronic cards.


	8. Chapter 7

This chapter also gets an M rating. Sorry for this but I will resume the printed rating after this chapter.

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 7**

**0000000000**

**000**

**For those of you who have wondered, the thing that happened with me that put me off duelists and duelling for so long was that these guys cornered me, and wagered me to a duel. The wager was that if I won, then I could go and they wouldn't hassle me anymore. If I lost......I had to be their slave for the week. I lost......badly. I will never forget the things they made me do....or their leaders face. If I ever meet that scumbag again......well lets just say, what that Xerxes put my sister through will seem like a walk in the park!!**

0

0

0

0

At three in the morning, there was a knock on Jaffa's door. Then they rang the bell, several times.

"All right! All right!" said Jaffa, very annoyed at whoever was at the door.

He opened the door, and standing there was this really big guy, in a biker outfit.

Jaffa considered holding his nose as it was obvious that this guy hadn't bathed in a while.

"You Jaffa?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" Jaffa replied. This guy looked like trouble.

"Well if you are, I'm looking for a bitch named Jasmine." the guy said spitting onto the floor.

"Well, I think you should look elsewhere." Jaffa said closing the door.

"Hold it Jaffa." said Jasmine. She had just heard the man's voice as she got up. She looked severely pissed.

"Well looky here!" the big guy said. "If it ain't my old bitch!"

"Watch it buddy." Jaffa growled.

"You gonna try something little man?"

"Don't bother Jaffa." Jasmine said pushing him slightly to the side. "I'll deal with this bastard."

"You sure Jasmine?" Jaffa asked, a little concerned.

"Let me guess little girl..same bet as last time?" the man grinned.

"That's right. Except with one change. When I win, you leave me and my family alone for all time." Jasmine said.

"Fine by me. I'll simply crush you like I did last time."

"Let me get my deck." said Jasmine. Jaffa followed after waking up the others.

"For the record..what was this bet if you lost Jas?" asked Jaffa.

"I had to be his slave for a week. I aim to completely crush him for what he did to me." Jasmine said as she grabbed her deck and looked for her Disk.

"Oh boy. Umm, so what's this guy's name? You know just in case." Jaffa asked.

"His name's Log." Jasmine turned to Jaffa. "Don't try to take him on if I lose. I don't want you to suffer. He likes to play with his victims." Jasmine shuddered at the memories of that duel so long ago.

"Understood. I just wanted to know so that the hospital knew what to call him once you're done with him." Jaffa said.

Jasmine smiled at Jaffa.

"That's nice." Then she went into her angry look again. "Time to crush him."

She found her Disk. It was a black Neo Domino Disk, with red lining and a red life point jewel. She strapped it on.

0

0

0

"So umm, what's going on here?" asked Burdock.

"Jas is settling an old score." explained Jaffa.

"What kind of deck does she use?" asked Ali.

"I'll tell you. My old slave here uses an Amazon Deck." gloated Log.

"Not anymore. I changed that deck the day after I got rid of you." growled Jasmine.

"Just watch out Burdock. She could give you a run for your money." whispered Jaffa.

"She uses a Dragon Deck as well?" whispered Stuart.

"Not exactly. You guys remember the history lesson we got about Atticus Rhodes?" Jaffa whispered back.

"You don't mean...." Ali said.

"Let's duel!!" Jasmine roared.

0

0

**0**

**(Jasmine: 8000) (Log: 8000)**

**0**

"I'll start things off you sick bastard!" said Jasmine. "I summon Red Eyes Wyvern to the field."

A medium sized dragon that resembled the famous Red Eyes appeared on the field. (1800, 1600)

"Jas is really getting herself worked up." Ali said.

"You ain't seen anything yet." said Jaffa.

"I then finish with a face down." Jasmine said.

"All right, new deck, same old crappy duellist." Log said as he drew. "I summon X-Head Cannon to the field."

A floating robot appeared in front of Log, two cannons on its shoulders. (1800, 1500)

"I then play Frontline Base. This allows me to Special Summon a Union monster that is level four or below to my field. And I choose my Z Metal Tank."

A tank-like machine appeared. (1500, 1300)

"Great. A V-Z Deck. This is going to be interesting." said Ali.

"Anyone else think this is strange?" asked Jaffa.

"How so?" asked Burdock.

"Well, a bastard from Jasmine's past shows up the dawn, after a duel with her sister the previous night. It all seems a little weird." said Jaffa.

The others just stared at him.

"OK, the last few days have been a little weird, but still. You get what I mean." said Jaffa.

"Now then, I Fuse together my monsters to make the XZ-Tank Cannon!" Log declared.

The two machines flew up and then connected together. (2400, 2100)

"Now I simply discard a card in order to destroy your face down card!" Log sent a card to the Grave and then the machine charged all of it's cannons.

"Not so fast Log! I activate my Divine Wrath! Now _I _simply discard a card, and not only is your effect negated, but your monster is also destroyed." Jasmine smirked.

"NO!" Log cried as a bolt of thunder crashed down and destroyed his monster.

"And with that I think it's my turn."

**0**

**(J: 8000) (L: 8000)**

**0**

"I now summon out my Red Eyes Chick, and then tribute it for Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jasmine shouted as the sky above darkened.

A baby black dragon appeared, then burst into flame, grew and became the legendary monster. (2400, 2000)

"Oh boy." said Log. "So you managed to bring out a powerful monster, big deal. I can still take you out."

Then the sky darkened even further, and the ground underneath Red Eyes started to crack and lava appeared, encasing the dragon.

"What the hell is going on here bitch!" shouted Log over the gale force wind that had just whipped up.

"The beginning of my vengeance you bastard! I sacrifice my Red Eyes, in order to Special Summon the all powerful embodiment of my fury!"

Just then a roar of unimaginable anger erupted over the field. And then a beam of red light erupted around Jasmine and the cocooned Dragon.

"Come forth Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Jasmine shouted.

The lava cocoon shattered and a shadowy shape flew out of it. It slowly descended to reveal the Red Eyes, but it had changed. It looked more.....furious. (2400, 2000)

"You went through all that for a monster with exactly the same points? What kind of lame monster is this?" Log asked.

The Darkness Dragon's attack points then changed. (3000, 2000)

"What... how did it get more powerful?!"

"It's simple. Darkness Dragon gets an extra 300 points for each Dragon in my Graveyard." Jasmine said with an evil look in her eyes. Her eyes had actually turned red!

"Dude, did that ever happen when you duelled her?" asked Burdock who was looking a little worried.

"Only once she summoned out that monster. It's almost as if it embodies the pure fury and anger within her." said Jaffa.

"Now then, Red Eyes Wyvern, soften him up. Attack!"

The Wyvern soared over the field and clawed at Log. It actually tore through his shirt!

"Whoa, what the hell!" said Jaffa. "That definitely didn't ever happen when she duelled me."

"It's because I wanted to use my powers this time." said Jasmine.

Everyone stared at her.

"Excuse me. You're psychic?" asked Jaffa.

"Yeah. Always have been. It's kind of why Log here had to corner me with his goons. Now to continue with his punishment." she said pointing at her Red Eyes Darkness Dragon.

The giant dragon opened its maw and then fired off a giant fireball. It landed just in front of Log.

He screamed in pain.

"Jasmine! Is this really necessary?!" shouted Stuart.

"It is! If you knew what he made me do....the unspeakable things he made me do as his slave. What do you think he and his gang did to me?" she said gesturing at her body.

"Oh no...they didn't." said Jaffa.

"Yes, they did. They dressed me up as a harem girl and towed me around with them. I had to do whatever they told me to, otherwise they said they would go after my sister. He knows people with those........tastes." she said.

Log got up. "I believe it's my turn my little whore. By the way, I found someone who would like a look at your sister. He'd also like to meet you as well, once you're in the appropriate attire." he said looking at Jasmine and licking his lips.

"Can it you bastard!" Jasmine shouted, the Red Eyes roaring at the same time.

"Hmm. I play the V Tiger Jet, and then activate my Frontline Base, allowing me to summon my W Wing Catapult."

Two machines appeared, one looked like a tiger on top of some engines (1600, 1800) and the other looked like a couple of blocks with wings. (1300, 1500)

"And then I Fuse these two together to create the powerful VW-Tiger Catapult!"

The two monsters flew up, and then combined together. (2000, 2100)

"Now take out her Wyvern!"

The Machine combination fired a series of missiles at the Wyvern, destroying it completely.

"Pathetic. All that in order to do minimal damage? All you've managed to do is power up my Red Eyes." Jasmine scoffed.

Her Dragon roared as it's Attack score rose. (3300, 2000)

"I'll end there." said Log.

**0**

**(J: 7800) (L: 3200)**

**0**

"This guy beat Jasmine's old Amazon Deck?" asked Stuart. "Not to put a damper on things, but he's not very good."

"I know what you mean. He isn't utilising the V through Z monsters very well." said Ali.

"I draw!" Jasmine said. "You're slipping Log. Oh well. I play Card Destruction. Now we each discard the cards in our hands and then draw the same amount."

"All right."

Jasmine discarded and drew two cards, whilst Log discarded and drew one.

"Just to let you in, the cards I discarded where both Dragons." Jasmine said.

The Darkness Dragon roared. (3900, 2000)

"Oh boy." Log said.

"Red Eyes, attack!" The Dragon roared and shot out a ball of fire and destroyed the VW-Tiger Catapult.

"That's another 1900 points gone from your score." Jasmine said.

"I won't lose to you! I beat you once and I can do it again." Log shouted as the original Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared out of the ground on Jasmine's side. (2400, 2000)

"Hmm well that's me done." said Jasmine.

"Wait where did that one come from?" asked Ali.

"It's her Wyvern's effect. If she didn't Normal Summon or Set a monster this turn, then she could Remove it from Play in order to revive a Red Eyes from her Graveyard." explained Burdock.

"Well it's my turn now." said Log. "Wait, were did this card come from?"

The weird symbol appeared on his head except this time it was orange.

"Oh boy. I was wondering when this was going to happen." muttered Jaffa.

"Now then, I summon through the effect of my Frontline Base, Y-Dragon Head." Log said in a weird voice. A red robotic Dragon appeared onto the field. (1500, 1600)

"Hello?" interrupted Ali. "Yes, who exactly is possessing Log?"

"I am Zion." said Log in that weird voice.

"OK, I'm just taking a stab here, but I'm guessing you work for Dawn." said Stuart.

"Indeed. Now witness my power. I sacrifice my monster and remove from play every other Union monster in my deck."

A bolt of thunder struck the ground in front of Zion.

"This can't be good." said Jasmine. Even the two Red Eyes looked worried.

"Come forth Scion of Unity!"

A giant machine appeared in front of Zion, it resembled the combined form of the V through Z monsters, but also had pieces of other Union Monsters built into it. (3000, 2400)

"Okay, that is definitely not good. Anything that needs that kind of summoning is more than likely holding a few secrets." said Stuart.

"Actually, besides the summoning this monster has few effects." said Zion.

"What did your boss get bored with the card effects?" asked Ali.

"Well, it does have the effect of keeping every other monsters points from increasing or decreasing whilst it's on the field." Zion mentioned.

"Oh great. That means that Darkness is stuck at 3300 ATK." said Jaffa. "Even though it's more than enough to wipe out that machine."

"Oh well. Scion of Unity, show them how wrong they are in saying her life points are safe. Destroy her Red Eyes Black Dragon."

The giant machine charged at Jasmine's Red Eyes and smacked it in the jaw. The explosion was bigger than it should have been for 600 points of damage.

"What happened?" asked Jasmine when she saw her score.

"Scion of Unity, also deals the ATK points of the destroyed monster as Battle Damage. Oh, and if you do destroy my monster, by any means, it will deal you 3000 points of damage."

"That's not good." said Burdock.

"I'll end my turn with that." said Zion.

**0**

**(J: 4800) (Z: 1300)**

**0**

"I draw!" Jasmine shouted. "All right, you said if it's destroyed I'll lose 3000 Life Points?"

"That is correct. You cannot destroy it without losing 3000 of your Life Points."

"Well, I think I'll just take that chunk. I activate Lightning Vortex!" she said as she discarded a card.

"Illogical. Why would you damage yourself so severely when you have made the effects of this duel reality?"

"Simple. I can shut off my powers." Jasmine said as lightning crashed down on Zion's monster and vaporised it.

"Impossible. Records show that when the powers of psychics are active in a duel, they cannot simply be turned on and off."

"Well, this just goes to show that your records are not up to snuff." Jasmine said as she pointed at herself, with an evil grin.

"Umm, are you turning them back on now?" asked Ali.

"Nope. This scumbag doesn't deserve death for what he's done. Besides, Security may be interested in meeting Log. He does have all those contacts." Jasmine said as her Red Eyes attacked.

**0**

**(J: 1800) (Z: 0)**

**0**

"Whoa." Log said when he woke up. "What happened?"

He looked around and saw several members of Security around him. He looked at his Duel Disk score.

"What?! How did I lose to that bitch?! She must have cheated!"

He was then picked up by a member of Security and cuffed.

"What the...? Hey I did nothing wrong!"

"Really? Illegal enslavement of another individual, harrasment of the community, several burglaries in order to obtain rare cards... the list is pretty long. And the Princeton family are going to be happy to know that they're going to be getting their belongings returned."

"You have no evidence!"

The officer held up a camera which showed Log talking about the bet he made with Jasmine, and the threat about Susan.

"Where'd that come from?"

He then heard some whistling coming from Ali's direction.

"The wonders of custom made Duel Disks. You get to add so many features. Video recorders for instance." Ali said shrugging trying to look innocent.

Log tried to run towards him but was hoisted into the Security van.

"I'll get you for this! Mark my words you little brat!" he managed to say before the door was slammed on him.

Jasmine walked up to one of the officers.

"Can I do something first?" she asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Something for him to remember me for." she said punching her fist into her other hand.

The officer looked around, then opened the door.

"Five minutes."

Jasmine stepped into the van, in a suggestive manner.

"Hey there. I knew you liked me." they could hear Log saying. "Hey, you're a feisty one. What the...."

For the next five minutes all anyone could hear was Log's screams of pain and anguish.

When five minutes had passed, Jasmine stepped out and slammed the door.

"Well, that definetly cleared my head. Now to go see how Susan's doing."

She walked back to Jaffa's place.

"And that is why I try to stay on her good side." Jaffa said thumbing over in the van that was driving away.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, let's get breakfast, I am starving." said Burdock.

0

0

0

0

0

**Scion of Unity (Monster Card)**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
**Attribute: **Light  
**Level:** 9  
**ATK:** 3000  
**DEF:** 2400

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 Union Monster on your side of the field and removing from play every Union monster from your Deck. Whilst this card is on the field, no monsters ATK or DEF can change their current value. When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict the destroyed monsters ATK Points as Battle Damage. When this card is destroyed, inflict 3000 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points.


	9. Chapter 8

From now the September List will be in effect for the Forbidden Lists. Just to let you guys know. But I'll still be using cards such as Monster Reborn.

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 8**

**0000000000**

**000**

**It's been a week since that duel with Xerxes. I can't believe I slept through a whole week. Apparently there's word of a tournament in the works. How can Kaiba Corp hold a tournament during this war? The answer is simple. They can.**

0

0

0

0

"Unnhh......."

"Hey Susie's waking up!" Jasmine shouted over her shoulder.

Everyone went over to the little girl as she groggily sat up.

"Uhh.......wha-what happened?" Susan asked.

"Well you won the duel with Xerxes, Kisara got cheeky towards me, and then you fell unconscious for a week." Jaffa said nonchalantly.

"What?! A week?" Susan exclaimed.

She then placed a hand over her right arm as if in pain.

"Hey what's up?" asked Jasmine.

Susan lifted up her arm and sure enough a symbol was there.

It looked like an open flower.

"Well Light is supposed to represent innocence and beauty." said Ali. "What else can you think of other than a flower?"

They all nodded. Susan looked confused.

"What do you guys mean?" she asked.

Just as someone was about to explain the doorbell went.

"Jas, if this is another one of your old "buddies" I swear........" Jaffa said as he went to the door.

"Very funny." Jasmine said her eyes briefly flashing red.

When Jaffa opened the door a small man in a sort of clown/ringmaster's outfit stood there.

He was backed by two Security Officers.

"Jeager, what a pleasant surprise." Jaffa said. "So what does Security want?"

The small man laughed.

"I'm not here on Security business."

Jaffa raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Would you care to come in then and explain?"

Jeager stepped through the door as the Officers took positions on either side of the door.

Everyone stood up when they saw the little man come into the room.

"What's he doing here?" asked Burdock.

"Well if you'll let me explain, I shall tell you." Jeager said in that annoying voice of his.

Everyone sat down around the table which appeared out of the ground.

"Ooh very nice." Jeager said.

"Well I need somewhere to put the furniture." Jaffa said pointing at the four D-Wheels.

"Indeed. Anyway I'm here as a reprsentative of KaibaCorp."

"OK so what does KaibaCorp want?" asked Stuart.

"There is a team tournament in the works and you six are invited to participate." Jeager said pulling out six envelopes from his jacket.

"Us six?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes. Burdock, Stuart, Ali, Jaffa, yourself madam Jasmine and your sister Susan." he said as he handed each person an envelope.

"Hold on Susan's only had the one duel." Ali said. "How can she be eligible for a tournament?"

"Simple. The one duel she was in was a Shadow Duel correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well by standards set by Mr Kaiba before he passed on, were that anyone who had won a Shadow Duel was immediately eligible for tournaments." Jeager said as he stood up.

"In those envelopes you'll find instructions on how this tournament is to progress. As well as the reasons as to why this tournament is taking place." he said as he saw the Ali was going to ask another question.

"Now I bid you all farewell." he said as he left.

"Okay," Jasmine started when Jeager had left,"that was weird."

"Indeed." agreed Stuart. "Now let's see what this team tournament is all about."

They all opened their envelopes.

"Let's see here. Each team will be made up of six duelists. There will be four teams in this tournament." read Jaffa.

"In the preliminary round there will be one duel against each team. It will be a tag duel." continued Susan.

"Then the proper tournament will commence. The teams will be randomly paired against each other. There will be three duels between the teams." read Burdock.

"The team with best out of three duels wins the round and advances onto the next stage." Stuart read.

"In the next stage you may not use the three duelists who have already dueled in the first stage." said Ali.

"Same rules applies to this stage, best out three duels continues onto the final stage." read Jasmine.

"Where the final team will duel against the six best duelists in KaibaCorp." they all finished reading.

"The prize is one rare card, of their choosing, for each member of the winning team and $100,000 in prize money. Each." continued Jaffa.

"Well that's an interesting prize." said Burdock trying to keep a straight face.

"Hold on." said Jasmine. "We have to think about which duelists we'll use in the first round and then who we'll use in the second round."

"True. This tourneys based on strategy." said Jaffa.

"Also we need to figure out what decks our opponents will be using." pointed out Stuart. "In order to decide as to who will be dueling who."

"What if it's random like in the first KC tournament finals? You know, the one with the Egyptian God cards." asked Ali.

"Hmm. The invite says that we decide who we use though." Burdock said pointing at the card.

"I got it!" exclaimed Susan.

Everyone stared at her.

"Got what?" asked Jasmine.

"It means that we put up three duelists, and then they are paired up randomly against the opposing team." said Susan.

"That actually makes sense. So even if we do analyse our opponents decks it won't make a difference if it's a random pairing." said Ali.

Jaffa turned the invite over.

"Umm guys."

Everyone looked at Jaffa and then the back of their invites.

"The decision's just been made even harder." Jaffa said as he read the back of the invite.

"It appears that the first round is a series of Turbo Duels. So how many Turbo Duelists do we have on our team?" Burdock asked.

"Well me and Susan can't Turbo Duel." Jasmine said. "Neither of our Decks are designed for it. So that leaves you four."

"What are your Turbo Decks like guys?" asked Susan.

"Well, they all involve Synchros that's a definite." said Jaffa.

"His ain't even finished yet." Ali said pointing at his brother.

"Hey like yours works all that well?" retorted Jaffa.

"Well we know Burdock's works." Susan said remembering the time she was rescued.

"I'll stick to the Ground Duelling thanks." Stuart said. "I've got a few tweaks in my deck that I need to fix."

"Well that's that sorted." Burdock said.

Jaffa pushed a button under the table.

Everyone jumped back as the table went under the floor and the D-Wheels emerged from the underground basement.

"Where are you going?" asked Stuart as Jaffa wheeled his ride to the garage door.

"I got to pick up a few things from Regi's." Jaffa said before driving off.

0

0

0

0

0

0

At the Star Dragon Temple, the three Highers were meeting again except this time there was two other people with them this time.

"Well Mistress Dawn, is the Chosen of Light's sister one of them?" asked the Security Higher.

"Indeed she is." Dawn replied.

"She is the Chosen of the Dark." Dusk said in an angry tone. "This world is mocking us."

"Master Dusk, could you not twist her deck to our needs?" asked the Earthbound Higher.

"No!" Dusk shouted sending a blast of dark energy at the ground. "This world has already given her the Aspect card."

"Aspect card?" asked the Arcadia Higher.

"Each of the Chosen has a card in their deck that represents their Chosen aspect. For Jasmine it's her Red Eyes Darkness Dragon." Dawn said calmly.

"How can you remain calm about this?! That Dragon's darkness is nowhere near the same level as Kisara's Light so we're still out of balance!" Dusk roared.

"It may be close enough Master." said the Earthbound Higher.

Dusk stared at him.

"Explain."

"Well, from what I remember when I was at Duel Academy, Judai Yuki in his final year duelled against the very embodiment of darkness itself."

"I don't remember that." said Dusk.

"That's because this darkness was more of the wipe out all identity kind. Darkness sought to take all of humanity into his own realm where he would then force them to live through their worst nightmares until they gave up and joined into a global consciousness."

"Why would he do this?" Dawn asked.

"Simple. To end human suffering. He saw identity as our greatest suffering and sought to end our _pain_." the Earthbound Higher said.

"Hmm. Ok then, so maybe this Darkness Dragon can match Kisara's light." Dusk mused.

"How are we going to handle these Chosen?" asked the Arcadia Higher.

"Well we'll wait until after the KC tournament when the Chosen will be exhausted after the continuous duelling." said Dusk.

"And in case that isn't enough, you will each be given a little gift." Dawn said making three cards appear.

"Arcadia, you will use this card in your duel."

The card flew at the Higher. He stared at it.

"I don't have the cards to summon it!" he complained.

Dusk made two cards appear and threw them into the Highers duel disk.

"Now you do."

"Security, you will be given five cards that act as one." Dawn said as the card flew at the Security Higher and then split into five cards.

The Higher also stared at her cards.

"How did you get these cards?" she asked.

"You don't need to know." replied Dusk. "Now then Earthbound Higher, to balance the Light we've unlocked with those cards, Dawn is going to give you what you want."

Dawn sighed as the card flew towards the Earthbound Higher.

The Earthbound Higher's right arm glowed as the card reached his hand.

"Oh my God! I am in your gratitude Master Dusk and Mistress Dawn." he said bowing before them.

"I wouldn't be if I were you." muttered Dawn.

"Why not?" the Earthbound Higher asked.

"Because in order to become a true Dark Signer you need to die." Dusk said raising his hand.

A blast of energy hit the Earthbound Higher and then he started glowing.

"Another point you should know about your _gift_." Dawn said.

"If you should fail in defeating your opponent when you summon your monster, then your soul will be forfeit." said Dusk as the glowing stopped.

"You won't be saved from your master's wrath like the other six Dark Signers were." Dawn said.

The Earthbound Higher bowed before Dawn and Dusk.

"I will not fail." he said in an echoing voice.

The three Highers drove off on their D-Wheels. When they were gone Dawn turned to Dusk.

"Are you certain that releasing one of those _things_ was the best thing right now?" she asked him.

"Don't worry. I've put some limitations on it. It won't absorb any souls when it's summoned so it won't have the power that the other seven did." Dusk said.

"Let's hope that it's enough. I don't think that this world could stand another invasion like that again."

"Indeed. We do kind of need this world for the alignment and our unification." Dusk said as he tried to hold Dawns hand.

An invisible barrier stopped their hands from making contact.

"The barrier is weakening." Dawn noticed.

"Only a few more weeks and we will be as one." Dusk said.

"One thing though." Dawn started.

"I know what your going to say. I've already obliterated my agents. They don't exactly represent my best side."

The two of them looked into the distance and then vanished in a flash of light.

0

0

0

Meanwhile Jaffa had just arrived at Regi's store.

"Hey Regi. How did things go with the Underwood's?"

"Look for yourself mate." Regi said pointing behind Jaffa.

A man who slightly resembled the infamous Weevil stood in the doorway.

"You!" the man said pointing at Jaffa.

"I don't like where this is going......anyways, you got those cards I asked about Regi?" Jaffa asked leaning on the counter.

"Yeah I got them, but I2 hasn't distributed all of them yet, so it could take a while to get the entire set." said Regi.

"Oy, I'm talking to you Jaffa!" said Lionel's dad.

"I'll take the ones you've got Regi. I think I'll be giving them a test drive." Jaffa said, thumbing in Underwoods direction.

"Listen Jaffa, you put my son in intensive care in the hospital!" Mr Underwood said.

"It's not my fault Hornet. And what do you mean "he's in intensive care"? His damage couldn't have been that severe."

"You try having your body possessed by some demon of darkness!" Hornet said.

"You told him Regi?" Jaffa asked as Regi gave him a set of cards.

"No Regi didn't tell me. But I remember what my dad said when he mentioned what it felt like being possessed by the Orichalcos. Lienol had all the same symptoms."

"Oh. Anyways, how's it my fault what your kid did?" Jaffa asked.

"Because if the Kaiba's hadn't given you that card then my son wouldn't have been in that duel!" Hornet explained.

"Ahh. So I'm guessing you want to duel me in vengeance. Correct?"

"Yep. That's the general plan. But, umm........"

"Let me guess. In an attempt to redeem your family name you're only a Turbo Duelist?"

"Yeah." Hornet found great interest in his feet.

"Well I've been meaning to try out my new deck. You're on." Jaffa said.

0

0

0

0

0

When Jaffa had finished adding the new cards that Regi gave him, they all went outside.

"Hornet, your ride looks like a beetle." Regi noticed.

"My dad paid for the D-Wheel. You know what he's like." Hornet said shrugging.

"Right let's do this!" Jaffa said revving his engine.

A path appeared on the screen of each of the D-Wheels.

"Turbo Duel initiated. Speed World One activate." the computers intoned. "Three, two, one.........."

"DUEL!!" both Hornet and Jaffa shouted.

The D-Wheels set off.

**0**

**(Jaffa: 8000, Speed Counters: 0) (Hornet: 8000, Speed Counters: 0)**

**0**

"I'll kick things off Hornet. I summon Shield Wing in Defense mode."

A monster that looked like a humanoid Pterodactyl appeared, with it's wings furled over it's body. (0, 900)

"That's not that good a monster." Hornet said.

"You'll see. I'll finish up with two face-downs." Two cards appeared on either side of Jaffa's D-Wheel.

"All right. Time to show you a real move!" Hornet declared as he drew. Both sides Speed Counters went up to one.

"I Special Summon to the field my Gilasaurus. I can do this, but you get to summon a monster from your Graveyard."

"But I don't have any monsters in my Graveyard." Jaffa said.

"That's the point." said Hornet smiling.

A dinosaur resembling a brown raptor appeared on the left hand side of Hornet. (1400, 400)

"And whilst I'm at it, I think I'll Special Summon another 2 Gilasaurus'."

Two more raptors appeared, one on the right hand side of Hornet, and the other appeared behind him.

"Then I'll sacrifice two of them in order to Normal Summon Black Tyranno to the field in Attack Position."

The raptors on the left and right both vanished and a portal opened, out of which appeared a giant black dinosaur. (2600, 1800)

"You know they misnamed that card." Jaffa said. "Tyrannosaurus only had the two claws on each hand. That's got three on each hand."

"You can really be too smart at times you know this?" replied Hornet.

"Another thing, I thought you would be using Insects." said Jaffa.

"What? Just because I'm Weevil Underwood's son? Not a chance. Besides, Dinos aren't the only monsters in this deck of mine. Anyway's since you control nothing but a Defense monster my Black Tyranno can attack you directly!" Hornet declared.

The massive dinosaur roared and started to charge at Jaffa's D-Wheel.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap Negate Attack!" The card on Jaffa's right lifted up to show the famous vortex.

Black Tyranno rammed its head off an invisible barrier.

"Now not only was your attack stopped, but your Battle Phase has now ended." Jaffa said.

"Not bad. I'll have to end my turn there."

**0**

**(J: 8000, Speed Counters: 2) (H: 8000, Speed Counters: 2)**

**0**

"I draw." _Ok, this doesn't look good. My defense won't hold up against that Tyranno of his for long, and I really need more monsters on the field. I'm going to have to lose some life points to pull this off._

"Hurry up Jaffa. I've got a tournament to prepare for." Hornet said.

"You as well? Who's on your team?" Jaffa asked.

"Excuse me?" Hornet asked.

"I summon Dragunity-Tribul in Defense mode." Jaffa said whilst Hornet was taking in the info that he was also in the tournament.

A man with white wings wearing a bird-faced helmet appeared on the other side of Jaffa. (500, 300)

"When this guy is summoned I can send a level 3 or lower Dragon-type monster from my deck to my Graveyard."

Cards appeared on Jaffa's screen, until he picked one. A card poked out of his deck, and Jaffa sloted it into his Graveyard.

"What was the point in that? Now all you have are two weak monsters in defense mode." Hornet said.

"I place one card face-down." Jaffa said ending his turn.

"Hmm, I'm not impressed Jaffa. Let me guess, these Dragunity cards were the ones Regi gave you at the shop weren't they?" Hornet said as he drew.

Both D-Wheels Speed Counters went up to three.

"Oh believe me Hornet, they're more powerful than you know." Jaffa replied.

"Hmph. I'll be the judge of that. Black Tyranno attack him directly."

The dinosaur roared and charged into Jaffa's D-Wheel.

"Arrgh!" Jaffa shouted as his ride started to swerve about from losing that many life points.

Jaffas Speed Counters went down to one.

"Ha ha! No special little Trap cards to save you this time were there Jaffa? Now my Gilasaurus will finish your little Dragunity monster."

The raptor leapt down onto the winged person and kicked it in the chest.

Tribul burst into pixels.

"I'll end my turn with that."

**0**

**(J: 5400, SC: 1) (H: 8000, SC: 3)**

**0**

"All right then." Jaffa said as he drew.

Jaffa's Speed Counters went up to 2, whilst Hornet's went up to 4.

_Yes!!! That's what I'm talking about._

"First I'm activating my Trap card Icarus Attack!" Jaffa said.

"What?! Why didn't you activate that thing when I was attacking you?"

"I was biding my time. I wasn't sure if you were going to summon any more monsters or place any face-downs. Now I Tribute my Shield Wing to destroy your Black Tyranno and your Gilasaurus!"

Shield Wing rose up into the air and then dive-bombed Hornet's D-Wheel, exploding as it made contact.

The resulting explosion destroyed both of the dinosaurs.

"Damn it." Hornet muttered.

"Now then I summon Dragunity-Legion to the field."

Another one of the winged men appeared on the field. This one had more armour and had green wings. (1200, 800)

"What's that thing going to do? It will hardly make a dent in my points." Hornet scoffed.

"Who said I was going to attack with him? I activate the effect of Legion. As his name suggests, he hates being alone. So whenever he's Normal Summoned to the field, I get to equip him with a level 3 or lower Dragunity Dragon-type moster from my Graveyard."

The Winged Beast glowed with a green light that shot into Jaffa's Graveyard.

"And I think I'll choose the one I sent earlier using Tribul's effect. My Dragunity-Phalanx."

"So what if you can equip him with a monster, it won't make any difference." said Hornet.

"Oh but the Dragon he's grabbing has a very special ability." Jaffa started.

Legion by now had a dragon strapped to his back.

"You see, Dragunity-Phalanx doesn't like sitting on the sidelines as anyones equipment. If he's ever equipped to a monster by a card effect, he gets summoned to the field." Jaffa finished saying.

The Dragon jumped off of Legion's back and started flying over Jaffa's head. It had blue skin, and looked like it was covered in bronze armour and had two horns. (500, 1100)

"OK now you have two weaklings. They still won't make that much difference." Hornet said before reading Phalanx's type. His mouth dropped.

"Ahh, I see that you've noticed my monster's other ability. Phalanx is a Tuner monster. But we're still missing one piece. I activate my Trap card Call of the Haunted!"

"Hold on!" Hornet shouted as the Trap lifted. "That's on the Forbidden List!"

"You really need to update your deck. Whilst I was at Regi's I checked up on the recent Forbidden, Limited and Semi-Limited lists. Call of the Haunted got moved to the Limited List."

"So which one of your puny monsters are you bringing back?" asked Hornet.

"I'm bringing back my Dragunity-Tribul." said Jaffa.

The winged beast from earlier reappered from the cloud of smoke. (500, 100)

"Now then, I have a level 2 Tuner, a level 3 monster and a level 1 monster. Can anyone guess how much that makes?" Jaffa asked.

"There aren't any decent level 6 Synchro's except for Goyo Guardian, and only Security have access to that card." Hornet scoffed.

"Think again. I Tune my 3 Dragunity monsters together...." Jaffa started.

The three monsters soared in to the air and burst into stars. The then formed a cloud of light.

"Ancient spear of lightning, descend from the heavens! Synchro Summon, Dragunity Knight - Gaeblog!" Jaffa finished chanting.

A giant silver armoured dragon appeared from the sky, with a similarly armoured winged man riding it wielding a spear. (2000, 1100)

"OK that monster is slightly impressive." Hornet said.

"Gaebolg, attack Hornet directly. Lightning spear blast!"

The dragon sent out a blast of lightning from its mouth that rocked Hornet's D-Wheel.

"OK enough messing around." Hornet growled as his Speed Counters went down by two.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down card." Jaffa said.

"All right, I draw. I now summon my Miracle Jurassic Egg in Defnse mode." A giant egg appeared next to Hornet.

"And I end with two face-downs." A card appeared on either side of the D-Wheel.

**0**

**(J: 5400, SC: 3) (H: 6000, SC: 2)**

**0**

"This duel is taking too long. I really need to get back to the others." mused Jaffa. "I draw."

Jaffa's speed counters went up to 4, whilst Hornet's went up to 3.

"I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode." A red winged man with a blade strapped to his right arm appeared. (1800, 600)

"Now then, my Dragunity Knight attacks your Egg."

"Hold on, nothing will happen. Your monsters attack points are the same as my Egg's Defense points."

"Not quite. You see Gaebolg has a special ability. I simply have to remove from play one Winged Beast monster from my Graveyard, and Gaebolg gains that monster's Attack Points." Jaffa said.

Dragunity-Tribul ejected from Jaffa's Disk.

Gaebolg roared as a ghost version of Tribul was absorbed into the dragon. (2000, 1100) - (2500, 1100)

"Gaebolg blow that egg away before it becomes a nuisance!"

The massive dragon roared and a blast of wind came rushing out and destroyed the Miracle Jurrasic Egg.

"Now my Harpie's Brother can attack you directly!"

The harpie swooped over Hornet and then flew back towards Jaffa's ride, slicing at Hornet on the way.

"Ergh!" Hornet grumbled. "I think its time to unleash my decks true power!"

Before Hornet could activate one of his face-downs, a cellphone ringed in his helmet.

"What is it?!.................fine."

The computers then said "Duel postponed. No outcome."

"What are you doing Hornet?" asked Jaffa as the holograms vanished.

"It seems I'm needed elsewhere. The rest of my team doesn't want me to reveal my decks real power. So I'll see you in the tourney."

Hornet drove off, leaving Jaffa stumped.

"Hmm. Well I better get going. I don't think I'll use these Dragunity guys in the Turbo Duel though. Especially now that his team will be researching them."

Jaffa drove off towards the house.

0

0

0

0

0

_Sorry this one took so long. I've been busy with university work. And it is a very long duel. Hope the tournament duels go quicker. By the way I would recommend reading the Shadowchasers fanfic by Cyber Commander. They are brilliant. Also bonus points to anyone who can guess the cards that were given to the Arcadia Higher and Security Higher. The Earthbound Highers card I am currently working on._


	10. Chapter 9

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 9**

**0000000000**

**000**

**OK then. Its the first day of the tournament prelimenaries. We all decided the other night that we would have Jaffa with Susan, Burdock with Jasmine and Stuart with Ali in these tag duel preliminaries. That way the decks would be able to compliment each other.  
Time to introduce the teams so lets get started!**

0

0

0

0

The preliminaries were going to take place in the only neutral place in all of Neo Domino City, the Duel Stadium that once held the Fortune Cup.

"Right guys lets go over the game plan." said Jaffa whilst everyone was going over their decks.

"We know already, besides there's no guarentee that we'll be able to keep to it during the duels." said Stuart.

"Won't they all have strategys against us?" asked Susan.

"Whatever team Hornet's in probably will have a plan against my Wind deck yeah. But the rules don't say we have to use the prelimary round deck in the actual tourney."

"You are about to see why we call Jaffa "Mister Multi-Deck". " joked Ali.

Just then an announcement came over the radio.

"Would all teams taking part please take your places on the arena floor."

"Alright! It's show time!" Burdock exclaimed.

0

0

The Stadium was packed to the brim with spectators. As was to be expected since this was the first tournament to be held here since the Fortune Cup.

The old MC from back then was still around.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It gives Kaibacorp great pleasure to introduce this prestigeous tournament. As you are all aware, we live in a dark time. This is why the KC Cup is being held, in an attempt to bring our city back together, so that we can end this war. So lets introduce the teams shall we?"

The crowd cheered like it had never done so before.

"First up we have the team from downtown Neo Domino who are representing the normal people..."

"Oh boy did they get the wrong guys." said Burdock, just loud enough for the rest of the team to hear.

"TEAM SATELLITE!!!!"

They all looked around at each other.

"All right, whos bright idea was the name?" asked Ali.

"Don't look at me." Jaffa said defensively.

The MC took a look down the corridor.

"Oy will you guys get out here?!"

"Alright we're coming. We were just pondering the name we were announced with." Stuart said.

"It's the name that Mister Jaeger designated to you guys." explained the MC, who was looking very sorry about the whole thing.

"Susan I would suggest staying next to your sister at this point then." said Jaffa quickly.

"How come?" asked Susan.

"Well, the four of us are about to get some nasty attention." explained Ali, pointing at the markers on their faces.

Susan nodded and all six of them walked out into the stadium floor.

As soon as their faces appeared on the large floating screen, there was an almost instant reaction.

"Oy they've got markers!"

"Get out of here scumbags!"

"Look they've got a little girl with them!"

"Get out there kid! Those men are dangerous!"

"Lowlifes!"

Ali just waved.

"Oh I missed this." he said sarcastically as someone threw a can at him.

"Everyone get around Susan. I don't think any of these guys can aim, and given the amount of things being chucked, something dangerous is sure to be next soon." said Burdock.

Everyone nodded and formed a wall around Susan. And sure enough glass bottles were being thrown at them.

"Right that's it!" exclaimed Jasmine as a bottle crashed next to her.

She pulled out her Disk, and played a Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

The next instant the Black Dragon appeared and roared at the crowd.

"Ha you think a hologram's gonna scare us?" shouted down a fat man.

Jasmine just grinned as her dragon picked up the fat man and dangled him over its mouth.

"How about now?" Jasmine asked sweetly. "Now if I were you, I would quit with the throwing unless you actually want to see this escalate."

The fat man, who had by now made a little puddle on the floor, nodded violently as the dragon put him back.

"Again, this is why I don't ever want to get her mad at me." said Jaffa pointing at the dragon, then at himself making munching noises.

Susan gave a little giggle.

The MC, who had been hiding under the table, got up and resumed the introductions.

"Ahem....yes......well.......were was I? Oh yes!"

He waited for Team Satellite to take its place on the podium.

"We now have a team made up from Securities finest. TEAM BLUEMEN!!!"

"Okay. I believe him about Jaeger making the team names now." said Stuart.

Amongst the Securities was Hornet. In a uniform. A Security uniform.

"Hmm. I guess when Hornet said he didn't want to be anything like the old man, he meant it." mused Burdock.

"Okay now we know where he stands, lets see what the other two team line-ups are." said Ali.

"Indeed. The sooner we can ID people, the sooner we can remember what their decks are." said Stuart.

"Umm Susan, you did remember to take out Kisara from your deck right?" asked Jaffa.

Susan rolled her eyes and smacked Jaffa on the arm.

"Of course I did idiot!"

Jaffa rubbed his arm in mock pain.

"You've been giving her lessons haven't you?" he said whilst looking at Jasmine.

"That's my sister." she said hugging Susan.

Whilst the team had been chatting the MC had been waiting for the crowd to die down.

"Right, now representing the New Arcadia Movement are their finest duelists......TEAM PSYCHER!!!!!"

A group of people wearing the New Arcadia outfits stepped out of a third tunnel.

"And finally, give a warm welcome to the team representing the Earthbound Worshippers.............TEAM NAZCA!!!!!"

"Ho boy. I hope they get as warm a welcome as we did." said Ali.

When Team Nazca stepped out from the fourth tunnel, the entire stadium went quiet.

"Oh thats just not fair." muttered Burdock as Team Nazca went up to the Podium without any abuse or anything thrown at them.

"Yes well....would the team leaders please step forward?" asked the MC in an attempt to break the tension.

"Just a second." Jaffa said.

Everyone huddled together.

"Umm who's our team leader?" asked Burdock.

"I vote Susan." Ali joked.

Jasmine smacked him across the head, whilst Susan kicked him in the shin.

"I'll do it." said Stuart.

"Okay, then we are sorted." said Burdock.

Everyone nodded.

Stuart walked up to the MC, as did Hornet for the Bluemen, and one person from each of the other teams. A bald guy for the Psychers, and a red-head woman for Team Nazca.

"Now will all the team leaders introduce themselves?" asked the MC.

"Stuart." said Stuart.

"Hornet." said Hornet.

"Xavier." said the guy from the Psychers.

"Oh that's not even funny." said Burdock.

"Rasca." said the woman from the Nazcas.

"Hopefully not as in Wiraqocha Rasca." muttered Jaffa.

"Now then, you will each write here your Tag Team line ups, and then place them inside this machine." the MC said as the Blue Eyes Machine from the Egyptian God KC Tourney arose.

All four of them wrote down the team names and then placed them inside the central Blue Eyes White Dragons head.

"Now the computer will randomly select the pairings. Each team will duel against a team from the opposite side. These preliminaries will determine what deck you use for the remainder of the tournament."

"Okay so deck choice really does matter in this thing." said Jaffa.

"You must use the deck that you use in these preliminaries. You may alter them however with your Side Decks as per regular Tournament rules." the MC explained.

"OK then. So it looks like I have to decide which of these decks to use." muttered Jaffa as he went through his jackets pockets.

The machine suddenly made a roaring noise.

"And the first duel is between.............the tag team of Jaffa and Susan for Satellite, and Rasca and Chacu of Nazca!" the MC read out.

"OK thats my choice made for me then." Jaffa said.

"Both Teams will retire to their changing rooms to prepare for the Duel. The duel will begin in 10 minutes."

Everyone went to their repective changing rooms.

"OK then. Lets tweak our decks. You want me to use Synchros, or no Synchros?" Jaffa asked Susan.

0

0

0

0

Ten minutes later, Susan and Jaffa were standing in the arena across from Rasca, and a guy with a mohican.

"I'm guessing that you're Chacu." said Jaffa.

"Duh genius."

"Everyone seems to be doing that to me today." muttered Jaffa.

"Hey," piped up Susan, "No Shadow Games alright?"

"What fools do you take us for?" declared Rasca.

"Of course this won't be a Shadow Game Susan." Jaffa said before anything else could be said. "This is going to be an honourable, fun duel. Isn't it?"

"Indeed." said Chacu catching on. "We are all here to have fun, and entertain the crowd."

"Of course." said Rasca. "We don't need to use those cards deemed fit only for Dark Signers."

"All right then!" said the MC when he arrived. "Lets get ready to rumble! Now remember it's simultaneous duelling, so both team mates draw at the same time, etcetra. And you have 8000 each. And if one member of the team loses all their life points, the team automatically loses."

"May the best team win." said Jaffa.

"We intend to." said Rasca.

"DUEL!!"

**0**

**(Jaffa: 8000) (Susan: 8000)**

**(Rasca: 8000) (Chacu:8000)**

**0**

"We'll kick things off." said Jaffa.

"Alright then, first I summon Bushi of the Ice Barrier in Attack mode." said Jaffa.

A samurai in blue armor appeared in a gust of snow. (1800, 1500)

"Then I summon my Dunames Dark Witch in Attack mode as well." said Susan.

A purple haired girl in red armor appeared, with white robotic wings. (1800, 1050)

"I then place one card on the field." said Jaffa, as a face-down appeared behind Bushi.

"Same." said Susan, as another appeared behind her Witch.

"That ends our turn." both of them said at the same time.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Team Satellite is off to a good start." the MC declared.

Rasca and Chacu smiled at each other.

"Oh this can't be good." said Jaffa.

"Our turn now I do believe." said Rasca.

"And I Special Summon out my Cyber Dragon!" said Rasca.

Everyone gasped as one of Hell Kaisers signature metallic serpentine monsters appeared. (2100, 1600)

"OK, we are definetly in trouble." said Susan.

"Only if they have the complete set. I mean I've got a Cyber Dragon knocking around in one of my decks somewhere." said Jaffa.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They aren't that rare anymore. Not Blue-Eyes rare anyway." said Jaffa.

"I now Normal Summon my Proto-Cyber Dragon to the field." said Chacu.

"Oh OK then." said Jaffa as the more retro looking Cyber Dragon appeared. (1100, 600)

"And then I activate Polymerization." said Rasca.

The two machines started to melt into each other as they were sucked into a vortex.

"I now Fusion Summon my Cyber Twin Dragon!" Rasca said, as the twin headed metal monster appeared in front of her. (2800, 2100)

"OK now we can be worried." said Jaffa.

"AMAZING FOLKS!!" the MC was shouting, "Team Nazca just summoned out one of Hell Kaisers best monsters in their first turn!"

"Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice during the Battle Phase, so......" Rasca trailed off saying.

"Attack Susan's Dunames Dark Witch!" Chacu declared.

One of the machines mouths opened up and shot out a blast of energy.

"I activate my Trap card. Gravity Bind!" Jaffa said before the blast could connect.

"Damn you Chacu. I was going to destroy those face downs.......... if you had just waited!!" Rasca screamed.

"Now all Level 4 and above monsters are automatically switched into defense mode." said Jaffa.

The great machine dragon curled up into a ball as it switched modes, whereas the Witch knelt down and crossed her wings over herself.

The samurai however impaled himself and burst into pixels.

"What on earth just happened?" asked Susan.

"Well, when Bushi of the Ice Barrier is switched from Attack mode into Defense mode, he's automatically destroyed and I get to draw a card." Jaffa explained, drawing the top card from his deck.

"Is that why you did that?" asked Susan pointing at Gravity Bind.

"One of the reasons yeah." Jaffa admitted.

"Arrgh. We end our turn." Rasca growled.

"What? I wasn't finished." Chacu said.

"Too late." said the MC. "Once a partner has declared something it is carried out. Those are the rules."

"Also another reason why I did it." whispered Jaffa. "An angry opponent makes stupid mistakes."

**0**

**(J: 8000) (S: 8000)**

**(R: 8000) (C: 8000)**

**0**

"OK." said Susan, as she drew.

"Now then, lets show you how this works." said Jaffa looking at Chacu. "First I play the Spell Reload!."

A card appeared on the field that looked like someone reloading a gun.

"Now I add my hand to the deck, and shuffle, then draw the same number that I put in." said Jaffa as he redrew 5 cards.

"Anything good?" asked Susan.

"Oh yeah. I activate the Field Spell, A Legendary Ocean!" said Jaffa as the field turned into an undersea kingdom.

"Nice. Now I summon out my Herald of Orange Light." said Susan.

A floating orange crystal appeared and then it grew that white armour, robotic arms and wings that the robo fairies have. (300, 500)

"Damn, the brats gonna do a Synchro Summon!" said Chacu.

"Relax." said Rasca. "Her monster won't be able to bypass their own Gravity Bind. It'll be useless."

Chacu noticeably relaxed.

"Yeah. Doesn't mean I can't cause you guys some pain!" Jaffa said. "I summon out my Amphibious Bugroth MK-3!"

A submersible that resembled a robotic mosquito appeared on the field. (1500, 1300) - (1700, 1500)

"How you gonna manage that? Your monsters a level 4, and he can't beat our Cyber Twin Dragon anyways." Chacu said, before looking at Bugroth's battle position.

"Ahh, well that's were you are wrong. My Field Spell, lowers all Water monsters on the field and in my hand by one level. So Bugroth is level 3 now. Oh and then there's my Field's other ability."

"Yeah. It's name is treated as Umi. And Bugroth's effect kicks in when Umi is on the Field." said Susan, who was trying not to laugh at Chacu's stunned face.

"Let's show them what we mean. Amphibious Bugroth attack Chacu directly with Submersible Strike!" Jaffa declared pointing at Chacu.

The machine dived under the stadium floor and then two dark shapes sped towards Chacu and exploded next to him.

"Argh!!"

"Relax, dude. It's only 1700 life points.............which you will keep on losing each and every turn." Jaffa said with a grin.

"Unbelievable folks!" the MC said, "It would appear that Team Satellite has already found the weak link in this pair of duelists. And they are exploiting the Field Spell in combination with their Trap card. How will Team Nazca recover?"

"Are you done with everything you need to do Jaffa?" asked Susan.

"Yup. You can do your thing now." Jaffa said.

"Alright. I'll end our turn with one face-down." Susan said.

A reversed card appeared behind Herald of Orange Light.

"What? She's not gonna Synchro Summon?" asked Chacu.

"You really are a dunce." moaned Rasca. "Obviously she doesn't have the required level of monsters yet."

"Oh.............." Chacu said.

"OK this guy's making me look like a genius." said Burdock.

"Hmm. Somethings not right here." muttered Stuart.

"Alright then it's our turn." said Rasca as both of them drew. "Now lets try this again shall we?"

"But we can't attack." Chacu pointed out.

"Will you just shut up you worthless piece of skin?!" Rasca roared at Chacu.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am." Chacu mumbled.

"I activate my Heavy Storm spell card!!" Rasca declared.

A heavy wind blew across the field.

"Before they are destroyed, I activate my Waboku Trap card!" Susan declared.

A trio of mages in blue robes appeared in front of Susan and Jaffa's monsters.

"Damn it........." Rasca growled as the rest of the spell and trap cards on the field were destroyed.

"What's the problem?" asked Chacu.

"OK," interrupted Jaffa, "seriously Chacu, how the hell did you get in this tournament? I thought you had to have some skill for this tournament."

The crowd roared in agreement.

"That's none of your business." said Chacu. "Now that your monsters are defenceless, I switch Cyber Twin Dragon back into Attack mode and attack your little Herald, and your Bugroth!!"

"Chacu you are an idiot!!" Rasca roared at him as the machine sent out a blast at both monsters.

"Why?" he replied before looking back at the field.

The blast of energy spurting from the Cyber Twin Dragons mouths were being stopped by a barrier that was emitting from the trio of blue-robed mages.

"Obviously Chacu has never come across this card. Waboku stops our monsters from being destroyed in battle, and our life points aren't touched." Jaffa said holding his head.

"Errr........I meant to do that." Chacu said weakly.

"Another thing Susan." Jaffa whispered. "A stupid enemy can sometimes be even better than an angry one. It's referred to as a Gift from the Gods."

Susan tried very hard to control herself, but a series of suppressed giggles just spurted out.

The stadium in turn started laughing at Chacu.

"Arrghh!!! Let me show you how it's really done!!!" Rasca roared, as she played two cards.

They were De-Fusion, and Polymerization.

"Oh this can't be good." said the MC.

"The only reason why anyone would use De-Fusion on Cyber Twin Dragon would be to...............oh shit." Jaffa swore.

"What?" asked Susan.

"And you keep saying I'm thick!!" said Chacu pointing at Susan.

"Hey, I only just started duelling. I don't know everything yet." Susan pouted.

"Well, here's a little history lesson for you." Rasca said as the Cyber Dragons, of which a third had appeared from her hand, dissolved into a portal.

"This monster was considered to be Hell Kaisers ace, before he got the Cyberdark Dragons. Arise Cyber End Dragon!!" Rasca shouted as a fierce wind whipped over the field.

Then out of the portal emerged Hell Kaisers gigantic, three-headed, winged metallic dragon. (4000, 2800)

"Luckily for us Susan, this was summoned during their Main Phase 2. So we're safe for now." Jaffa reassured.

"True. So I will end our turn with one face-down." said Rasca, as a face-down could barely be seen appearing behind the Cyber End Dragon.

**0**

**(J: 8000) (S: 8000)**

**(R: 8000) (C: 6300)**

**0**

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I don't know about you but I think Team Satelite may just be looking at their first loss at this tournament if they can't turn this around." declared the MC.

"We can turn this around........right?" asked Susan.

"Sure." said Jaffa. _If only we could confer with one another about our hands, we could take this thing out quicker. As it is, I don't know whether or not to risk bringing out Daedulus. Oh Susan give me a sign or something._

"So Susan, we need to take this thing out this turn, otherwise we are gonna start seeing a big dip in our points. I think I've got something but it involves............" Jaffa then motioned the entire field.

"It's alright, so long as it isn't the big version." Susan said.

"You sure?" asked Jaffa.

Susan nodded, pointing at the sky.

"Ahh. Gotcha."

"Oy ref!" shouted Chacu. "They're signalling each other their hands. That's got to be against the rules."

The MC went over the rule book.

"They haven't verbally said as to what is in their hands, nor have they said to much about what their hands do. So it is fine. It's like playing charades." the MC declared.

"What?!" Chacu declared.

"Relax." Rasca said. "I've figured out their little plan. We'll be fine."

_OK so that puts Daedulus out of order. She knows what we're about to do. Gonna have to go with a different move here. _thought Jaffa.

"Alright then, I summon out my Defense Force of the Ice Barrier!" Jaffa said.

"What?" asked Rasca.

An orange fox-like creature appeared, wearing blue armour, and ice going down the back of its tail. (200, 1600)

"Now then it's time for a little Tuning!" said Jaffa.

Defense Force burst into 3 stars and then circled around Jaffa's Amphibious Bugroth MK-3.

"This wasn't what you two were signalling!" said Rasca.

Susan was also looking a little confused.

"I figured that as any good Cyber Duelist you would have some way of either preventing your Dragon's destruction, or ressurecting it back if it did get destroyed." said Jaffa as a beam of blue light burst from Bugroth.

"So you decided to change the plan?" asked Susan.

"Yup. Everyone, meet Brionic, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!!" said Jaffa as a giant blue Sea Serpent with wings, and a star-shaped head appeared. (2300, 1400)

"Oh no!!" said Chacu. "That thing can send our Cyber End Dragon back to the Extra Deck!!"

"Thats exactly what I am gonna do. But first," said Jaffa discarding two cards from his hand, "I'm gonna send your face-down back to your hand, and then send your Cyber End Dragon back."

Brionic flapped his wings and the face-doen on Rasca's field was frozen and then disappeared back into her hand.

Then the same happened to Cyber End Dragon.

"Now that the field is completely clear, Susan you want to bring out anything?" asked Jaffa.

Susan nodded as she played two cards.

The first was the Field Spell, Sanctuary in the Sky.

The arena changed once more as a Greek Temple appeared behind Jaffa and Susan, and then the floor seemed to turn into clouds.

The second card was The Agent of Force - Mars. The angellic being in red armor appeared and then his hammer burst into his hand in a flash of light. (0, 0)

"Hah that thing won't do much damage." Chacu said before seeing that Mars was starting to glow. (1700, 0)

"Mars gains attack points equal to the difference between our life points when Sanctuary in the Sky is active." Susan said.

Then the rest of their monsters changed into attack position.

"Now then Brionic attack Chacu directly. Frozen Waste Breath."

The giant Sea Serpent breathed out a hailstorm at Chacu.

Mars' attack points rose again. (1700, 0) - (4000, 0)

"Now Dunames Dark Witch attack directly." said Susan.

The cute Witch monster flew over to Chacu and kicked him in the face.

Mars' again rose in power. (5800, 0)

"And just because you were really annoying me with those metal dragons, Mars attacks Chacu directly." said Susan.

The Agent of Force soared into the sky and then dive-bombed Chacu with his hammer.

"Arrghh!!" Chacu yelled as Mars showed him how he got his title.

"That's it ladies and gentlemen!!!" the MC declared. "In a stunning turn of events Team Satellite wins the first round in style, as they didn't lose a single point!! That will be a tough act to follow."

The audience went nuts.

"That's the way to show those Earthbound Worshippers!"

"Way to go kid!"

"Yay the girl won!! Oh and the marked guy helped a bit."

Jaffa and Susan walked back towards their team.

"That was a little too easy." said Jaffa.

"What? Thats just because you didn't have me as a partner before." Susan said.

"As a wise man once said "Don't get cocky kid". Something was up with that duel. It was just way too easy." Jaffa said looking at Susan.

"What wise man are you quoting anyway?" asked Susan suspiciously.

"Han Solo, Episode 4 of Star Wars. And what wise words they are." Jaffa said in a (supposedly) wise man voice.

Susan promptly hit him in the chest with her Duel Disk.

"You big idiot." said Susan.

Just then Jasmine came up to Susan.

"You did great out there." Jasmine said hugging her.

"Hmmm." said Burdock, who was leaning against the wall.

"What?" asked Jasmine, her eyes briefly flashing red.

"Susan's a good duelist I'll say that much. But that duel definetely went far too much in our team's favour." said Stuart.

All four of the guys nodded.

"I think they were scoping us out." said Ali.

"Probably. I don't believe for one minute that Chacu is that thick." said Burdock.

"................True." Jasmine said after thinking about it.

"Well, we'll soon find out." Jaffa said. "Anyway, I'm looking forward to seeing who goes next."

"Yeah, about that." Ali said rubbing the back of his neck. "Whilst you two were having your duel, the Bluemen clashed with the Psychers."

"Yeah, it looks like they were doing simultaneous duels." said Burdock.

"So who was on the teams?" asked Susan.

"And who won?" asked Jaffa.

"Bluemen won, they had Hornet and some other guy. Psychers were using Xavier and another Psycher." said Stuart.

"Yeah, and Hornet loves to use a Chaos Dino deck." said Ali.

Jaffa thumped his fist into his other hand.

"That's what he was going to activate! A trap that would remove all the dinos in his graveyard!"

"Looks like it. Apparently he has three copies of Tyranno Infinity." Burdock said.

"That explains why Bluemen won." Susan said.

"What about Xavier?" asked Jaffa.

"No idea. He seemed to be using generic Psychic monsters. Wasn't bringing out any of the stops in that duel." said Ali.

"Probably doesn't want to reveal his decks power just yet." suggested Jasmine.

"Well, speculation can only go so far. We got to work out strategies for the next set of duels." said Jaffa.

0

0

0

0

Meanwhile, Dusk and Dawn were meeting again at the Ruins.

"Did you feel that sister?" asked Dusk.

"Indeed. I thought that Spirit had been destroyed or at least severly weakened due to the humans pollution." replied Dawn.

"This could be troublesome if Gaia decides to give the Chosen Ones double their power." mused Dusk.

"They would only recieve another power if certain circumstances were to unfold." assuerd Dawn.

"So we just need to make sure those circumstances never occur?" asked Dusk.

"Indeed. Or we could have a problem. Gaia had to use all of the Elements of Fire, Earth, Wind and Water to seperate us last time we clashed." mentioned Dawn.

"Hmm you have a point. And now she's using Fire, Wind, Power, Magic, and our own powers of Light and Darkness to fight us. If she were to obtain even that Spirit in its weakened state......"

"It would definetely tip the scale in her favour. As it is now, we have a chance of victory." said Dawn.

The two of them tried to hold hands once more and this time they were almost able to touch fingers. Only the tiniest of millimeters seperated them.

"Almost time. By the way, in case our operatives fail to defeat them after the tournament, should we not have a back-up plan?" asked Dawn.

"Don't worry I have one. It's a little something I picked up from one of these humans novels. Someone called Cyber Commander came up with this ploy in a "fanfiction" called The Legend of the Sorcerer Kings. One of his villains used it. If we can tweak it..........." Dusk said.

"You really are horrible." Dawn said.

They then stared at each other.

"The barrier must be truly weakened by now if we are able to read each others minds so clearly now." Dusk said.

"You think it might weaken ahead of the alignment?" asked Dawn hopefully.

"If we keep pushing at it it might just. But the Chosen must become weaker. That will truly destroy the barrier. We must weaken their powers."

"How do we do that? Water and Earth were easy enough to push the humans to destroying them, but Fire, Wind, Power, and Magic will be much harder." Dawn mused.

"Enough." Dusk snapped. "We _will _think of something. We WILL!!!"

Dawn nodded and then they both vanished.

0

0

0

0

0

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. By the way bonus points to anyone who can figure out what plan Dusk has in store for the Chosen should the Highers fail. All credit for that part of this fanfic goes to Cyber Commander.

The Ice Barrier monsters are all in Japan at the minute via the Duel Terminals, but some can be had now in the booster pack Hidden Arsenal.  
Creative Credit goes to the Yu-Gi-Oh people for those.

I really can't be bothered listing all the monsters, spells, and traps that go into these chapters. I'll be putting up cards that I make up.

The Cyber cards were all first seen in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX series when used by Zane Truesdale, (Hell Kaiser in Japan).

0

0

0

0


	11. Chapter 10

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 10**

**0000000000**

**000**

**OK next up we have the Dragon Pair versus some psychers.......things are about to get hot!!**

0

0

0

0

Everyone was waiting for the next pair ups by watching the last two duels.

"OK, now I know that those two Earthbound's were scoping us." said Jaffa who was lying back.

"Yup. Definitely looks that way." said Burdock, whilst eating a bag of crisps.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." said Susan.

"Can we focus here?" Ali asked before Susan and Burdock could start a silly-face war.

"What purpose do these prelims fulfill, if it isn't to scope out the opposing teams?" asked Jasmine.

"I don't know," replied Jaffa, "but knowing KaibaCorp, there is a secret reason."

"Maybe there's a bonus prize if we win all of the prelims?" suggested Burdock.

"Possibly." Stuart said.

"What I don't understand is everyone's reaction to you guys." Susan piped up. "Didn't Yusei Fudo have a marker? Along with Crow?"

"True, they did. But those days are long gone, and everyone's reverted to the old attitudes. Especially, since the Bridge got destroyed in the last battle between Security and the Worshippers." Jaffa said.

"I remember that battle." said Ali. "We were all in one of the Security Vans that were moving people off of Satellite, so as to deny the Earthbounds any more members and worshippers."

"Another reason why no-one likes anyone with a marker. Satellite used to be the dumping ground for "criminals" such as ourselves. The Daedulus Bridge quelled the animosity for a while, but with it's destruction.........." said Burdock.

"A bridge meant that much?" asked Susan.

"Yes." answered Jasmine. "It represented for the people in Satellite, freedom and hope. There were some in Neo Dominoe who wanted the Bridge built, but the majority bought all the media hype about dangerous criminals. Then when the hype changed, peoples attitudes changed. Too many people changed the hype after the War, so now these four are screwed whenever they go into the main parts of the city."

"Thank you." Ali said sarcastically.

"Just telling it how everyone sees it." Jasmine explained.

Just then a claxon sounded.

"The next rounds have been paired up." the MC announced over the radio. "Jasmine and Burdock of Team Satellite versus, Ronin and Vera of Team Psycher."

"Looks like we're up." Burdock said.

"Jasmine," Jaffa said before they left,"can you manifest Burdocks cards into reality as well?"

Jasmine stood there for a while as she pondered it.

"If there is enough need, emotion, and psychic energy.............I suppose so. Why?"

"Just asking.......just in case they don't decide to play fair. I've heard these guys like to play the way that Divine did. And they might want to "recruit" you." Jaffa explained.

Jasmine smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure it won't come to that."

Stuart took Burdock by the arm.

"I don't care if Jasmine thinks it won't happen." he whispered. "If they use their powers, get angry, or whatever you need to do to help Jasmine make your cards real."

Burdock nodded.

0

0

0

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands together for another bout of great duels!" the MC declared at the podium.

The stadium went nuts.

"On the left we have Team Satellite and on the right we have Team Psycher! Let's get duelling folks!"

On the Psychers side was an old woman, and a red-headed man.

"Before we get started," said the old woman, "we saw you use your abilities Jasmine."

"Indeed. We believe you have a place with the New Arcadias. Join us." said Ronin.

Jasmine pretended to think about it. "No." She activated her Duel Disk.

"You will have no choice. Join us willingly, or we will have to force you throught this duel." Verna said, activating her Disk.

"There are two of us and only one of you." Ronin said.

"Your math is a little off there mate." said Burdock.

"We weren't including you. You are not a threat in this duel. We will crush you quickly, so we may focus on our wayward sister here."

"You are not members of my family." Jasmine growled, her eyes flashing red.

"We consider our organisation to be a brother/sisterhood." said Verna.

"Great. So on top of being psychic wackjobs, you're also a religious cult." Burdock moaned, as he activated his Duel Disk.

"You would never understand, fool. You're not capable of the infinite possibilities of the mind, like we three are." Ronin declared as he activated his Disk.

"All right.........looks like we have some banter going on here folks, so this duel should be fierce!" the MC looking very worried.

"Let's duel!"

**0**

**(Burdock: 8000) (Jasmine: 8000)**

**(Ronin: 8000) (Verna: 8000)**

**0**

"We'll have the first move dear." Verna said. "I summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode."

"As do I." said Ronin.

Two of the fiery serpents appeared on their side of the field. (1500, 1000)

And then a fiery wall appeared in front of the monsters.

"And now we end our turn." they both said.

Both dragons spat out balls of fire at Jasmine and Burdock.

"Arrghh!!" Burdock shouted when the fire connected.

0

0

"Shit!" Jaffa said. "Did you see that?! This is not good!"

Ali was sitting in a huddle reliving that duel with the Earhtbound Worshipper.

Susan was desperately trying to calm him down.

0

0

"Oh my folks! It would appear that Team Psycher has somehow messed around with their opponents Duel Disks safety systems." the MC tried to cover.

"Oh it is not their disks, dear fellow. It is the power of the Psychic." Verna said.

"Burdock are you all right?" Jasmine asked.

Burdock stood up.

"I'm fine. Luckily the fire didn't get my cards. I really wasn't expecting that."

"That was the point. You see now Jasmine, why you should join us? With you by our side the New Arcadia Movement could crush these unworthy fools." Ronin said pompously.

"You mean cause more needless destruction? What about my sister?" asked Jasmine.

"Your sister? Oh the young girl that duelled earlier. We did not sense any psychic power from her. But if you want to cooperate, we can spare her the destruction.......you can keep her as a pet." suggested Ronin.

"A PET?!?!" Jasmine roared, her eyes completely glowing red......even redder than when she duelled Log. She violently drew a card.

Burdock quickly drew his card before Jasmine could move on in their turn.

"I activate Ancient Rules, and use it to Special Summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!!" Jasmine declared.

A burst of wind, almost like a tornado, swept across the stadium. Then the famous black dragon appeared. (2400, 2000)

"Your fury blinds you. As does your attachment to one of the non-psychic. Your monster still cannot get through our Lock." Verna calmly pointed out.

"Who said anything about my monster attacking? I activate my Spell Card Inferno Fire Blast! Which deals you two damage equal to my Red-Eyes' attack points."

The dragon sent out a fireball at each of the Psychers.

"Argh. Your ability is strong, but it has to be divided between the two of us, so it is not at its full strength. Whereas we, can focus our powers fully on each of you." Verna stated.

"Burdock?" Jasmine asked, partly to see if he had any cards to play, and if he was ok.

"I summon out Masked Dragon in defense mode, and play one face-down." Burdock said, as he was sweating.

A dragon appeared, wearing a mask. (1400, 1100)

"You're sweating."

"It's that damn wall. It's actually generating heat. Jas, I don't think they're using any of their power on you. They're both focusing on me."

"Well, we'll just have to sort that out then won't we?"

"Is it our turn dear?" Verna asked.

"Yes it is." Burdock said ever so sweetly.

"She wasn't talking to you, mongrel." Ronin said.

**0**

**(B: 7000) (J: 7000)**

**(R: 5600) (V: 5600)**

**0**

"Now to show you our true strength." Ronin declared.

"Indeed." Verna said. "Now I summon out my White Magician Pikeru in defense mode."

A pink haired girl in a white robe wearing a lamb hood appeared. (1200, 0)

"And I summon out my Ebon Magician Curran in defense mode." said Ronin.

A blonde haired girl in a black robe wearing a bunny hood appeared. (1200, 0)

"And now dear I activate Level Limit Area B." said Verna.

"This isn't going well for Team Satellite. Team Psycher has set up a burn wall, and further reinforced it with more Lockdown cards." the MC declared.

"Great, these guys really want us to suffer." said Burdock.

"Not both of you. Just you mongrel." Ronin sniffed. "Jasmine is unaffected by our Psychic assault, because she is protected by the gift. You on the other hand must suffer to teach her her place."

"You can save yourself the pain dear." Verna suggested. "You could just surrender. And hand Jasmine over to us."

"Not going to happen. She's our friend. We don't leave anyone behind." Burdock said.

"Oh well. Turn end."

The dragons spat out more fireballs at them.

For some reason, they didn't cause as much pain as before.

"O...kay........Jas? You doing anything?" asked Burdock before seeing the Red Eyes in front of him.

It had shielded Burdock from the brunt of the blast.

Burdock looked at Jasmine. She simply pointed at his arm.

Burdock looked down at his arm. The dragon head on it was glowing.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Red-Eyes must have protected because of your link with the dragons." Jasmine suggested.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Ronin shouted. "It's clear that Jasmine's powers subconsciously commanded Red-Eyes to stand in front of the mongrel so as to spare him the pain."

"Indeed. There is no link with dragons or anything. It is subconscious command. Nothing more." Verna stated.

"Well, whatever you may think, it's our turn now." said Jasmine.

"Time for a little pay back!" Burdock said. "I summon out my Magna Drago."

A smallish red dragon appeared on the field. (1400, 600)

"And I play Red-Eyes Black Chick." Jasmine said.

A little black egg appears, and then a cuter baby version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon popped its head and arms out. (800, 500)

The audience, all cooed and awed when the dragon was summoned.

"What do you propose your monsters accomplish?" asked Ronin. "They can't get past our wall of fire."

"Quick point. That fire wall only applies when we're attacking your Solar Flares.......not the other two." Burdock quickly pointed out.

"But the Level Limit should have them in defense mode." Ronin explained.

"Yeah.....if they were level 4 or higher." Jasmine said.

"Now then, Magna Drago attacks your White Magician whilst my Masked Dragon takes out the Ebon Magician." Burdock said pointing at each monster in turn.

Mgna Drago flew straight at the White Magician and then breathed some fire over it.

Masked Dragon flew over and clawed apart the Ebon Magician.

Both gave out a shrill scream before bursting into pixels.

"Hmph. No matter, you still cannot get through our Lock and it will destroy you in the end." Ronin stated as he brushed off the damage.

"Now since my Magna Drago dealt damage to you, it gains an additional 200 attack points." Burdock said.

Magna Drago's attack points rose by 200. (1600, 600)

"Need I remind you, you've got fewer Life Points than us." Burdock said pointing at the Life Point counter. "The aim of the game is to get your opponents to zero, before you do."

"So? These prelims don't count. All we want is the girl and we'll leave." Verna said.

"You mean to tell me the only reason that you even agreed to be here was to get me to join your little group?" asked Jasmine.

"Indeed child. Why else would we be here? By the end of this tournament you will be with us, one way or another."

"Even if its by force....like say, convincing you to join for the well-being of your sister?" Ronin suggested non-chalantly.

Jasmine's and the Red-Eyes Black Dragons' eyes both started to glow with absolute fury.

"Uh-oh." Burdock said. "Dude......now you're toast."

"I activate my Chick's special ability, and sacrifice it for another Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Jasmine declared.

The little chick, started to glow and then grow, until another Red-Eyes stood in its place. (2400, 2000)

"Oh my folks!" the MC started, "If Team Satellite ever manage to break the Solar Lock that Team Psychers has in place, then they are going to feel some serious burn."

"No-one threatens my family!" Jasmine roared.

The sky started to grow dark.

"I play the Field Spell, Mystic Plasma Zone! Right after this Spell Card, Heavy Storm!" Jasmine roared as a heavy wind blew away Verna's Level Limit, along with Burdock's face down.

"Ha." Ronin scoffed. "Your fury blinds you further! You've also destroyed your own ally's card."

"Umm, that's a good thing actually genius." Burdock said as the face-down revealed itself.

It was Dark Coffin.

"What?! Why would you have in your deck a card that would need to be destroyed in order to activate?" asked Verna.

"Well, it wasn't my idea entirely. But I've seen how effective it can be in some of my friends duels. So I thought I'd give it a whirl." Burdock admitted holding his hands up.

"Now you have a choice to make. Either discard a random card in your hands, or destroy one monster each from your sides of the field."

Ronin and Verna both looked at each other for a while then nodded.

Burdock leaned over to Jasmine.

"Ever get the feeling that their using that telepathy trick?" he asked.

"It is possible.......but we can't get the MC to stop it, unless you know how to prove it?" Jasmine asked.

"Nope. No idea how to prove it." Burdock admitted.

"We decide to discard a random card from each of our hands." Verna said.

Their hands amount of cards appeared in front of each of them, shuffled and then stopped.

The computer then selected one card from each of their hands.

"Argh! Damn it." Ronin said before he caught himself.

"Looks like he just lost something he needed." Burdock muttered.

"It is of no matter Ronin, they still cannot get past our Solar Lock." Verna reassured him, after giving him a stern glare.

"Umm, that's were my cards come in." Burdock said.

"What?"

"I play Lightning Vortex. By discarding one card," Burdock said whilst discarding a card, "all face-up monsters on your side of the field are destroyed instantly."

"No!" Ronin said before Verna scowled at him.

Lightning seared from the sky and vaporised the two pyro monsters.

"And, now you're open to us on our next turn." Jasmine said.

"Ronin.......we're not getting anywhere with her." Verna sighed.

"But our mission?" Ronin growled.

"Xavier will be better suited to dealing with her. We won't be able to take her in these conditions.......especially with the mortal interfering."

"But we can't just surrender!! It is beneath us!"

"These prelims don't matter remember? Besides, we have what we came for. We've sown the seeds of interest and doubt. Now we need them to grow. This battle will not accomplish that."

Ronin sighed.

"Referee. We would like to concede this bout." Verna said looking at the MC.

"You heard it folks, Team Psycher surrenders to Team Satellite."

The crowd was stunned and then started to boo and hiss.

"Come on ref!"

"We want our money back!"

0

0

0

0

0

0

"Okay, what the hell was up with that duel?" asked Susan.

"Jaffa? Have you been teaching my sister bad language?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't look at me.........wait, I might have said some things during your duel." Jaffa quickly scooted out of Jasmine's kicking range.

Jasmine then noticed Ali in the corner.

"Is he ok?"

"We don't know yet. It might have been seeing the Solars dealing Burdock pain that reminded him about his duel with that Earthbound Worshipper." Stuart suggested.

"You guys? You still haven't answered my question." Susan said.

"Well, to be honest, we don't even know what was with that duel. But Burdock, you had better watch yourself if you ever run into Ronin." Jaffa said.

"Yeah, I got the impression that he doesn't like anyone without psychic powers." said Burdock.

"Well, we've got to snap Ali out of this. He's got to duel in tomorrows tag duel." Stuart pointed out.

"But I thought these preliminaries don't count?" Susan asked.

"Then why would Kaiba Corp have them in this tourney? They don't do anything without there being a reason." Jaffa said.

"Well, whatever the reason, we've still got to have both our duelists in that duel, otherwise we forfeit our place in the rest of the tourney." Burdock said whilst reading an announcement that had just been sent to their computer terminal.

"You're kidding?" asked Jasmine.

"Nope. So we need to snap Al out of that," Burdock said pointing at Ali, "or we're out of this tournament."

0

0

0

0


	12. Chapter 11

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 11**

**0000000000**

**000**

**The next duel is up but there are complications. Half of our tag team is huddled in a ball in shock, so we have to stall until he's out of it.**

**This is going to be one hell of a miracle. We're not the most diplomatic bunch.**

**0**

0

0

0

Its been a whole day since Jasmine and Burdock's duel with the Psychers. Jaffa found a psychiatrist to try and bring Ali out of his shock, but so far there doesn't seem to be any progress.

"Come on doc," Burdock said "there has to be something you can do."

"I'm afraid that Mr Ali had repressed the emotions he had felt when the duel became reality, and now they're taking their course." the psychiatrist replied.

"So you're telling me that he has to go through this state? There's nothing you can do?" asked Jaffa.

"Well.............." the psychiatrist started.

"Doctors only say "well....." when there's something risky involved. So what is it?" Jaffa asked.

"Well, as you gathered it is risky but I don't think we should try it. He needs to come out of this naturally."

"What is it?" Jaffa asked again, this time angrier.

"How long do you think he would need doctor?" Stuart said trying to change the subject.

"I would say that Ali would need approximately a month to get over it."

"What is this method that you're avoiding?" Jaffa said, marching up to the psychiatrist.

"Like I said he needs to...urgh!" the doctor exclaimed as Jaffa slammed him against the wall.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Jaffa roared.

"Jaffa calm down!" said Stuart. He nodded at Burdock.

Burdock started to pull Jaffa off of the psychiatrist.

"I know enough psychiatry crap, that the shock Ali's in right now, could very well end up damaging his mind, leaving him to wind up in a nut house!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Ali, then the psychiatrist.

"I will not see my brother go through that, doctor." Jaffa continued, after he'd cooled down. "So what is this method that you keep avoiding?"

"It involves putting him through a duel." the doctor started saying.

"Easy, we're in a tournament." Burdock interrupted.

"It's not that simple. Ali has to go through the duel, and every life point lost, he has to be electrically shocked."

"You're kidding?" asked Jasmine.

"I'm afraid not. The main problem is that he may give up duelling altogether, just so he cannot associate with the pain."

"Actually doc, the main problem is getting him to duel in the first place." Stuart said calmly.

Jaffa was standing pondering something, whilst all this was going on.

"It was the Solar Lock................" he muttered.

"What did you say?" Susan asked.

Jaffa looked up.

"The Solar Lock, and the real damage, well pain anyway........they were the trigger. If we can just avoid those conditions, this may work."

"But how? Ali's deck is built around Burn Damage. And the treatment requires him to go through electro-shocks." Jasmine said.

"Not if he was to use a different style of Fire Deck. He just needs to change tactics. We may not even need the electro-shock." explained Jaffa.

"Then why am I here?" asked the psychiatrist.

"To be honest, I needed an expert opinion on all this. And sorry about earlier." said Jaffa.

"Quite all right. And your idea is sound, but how are you going to bring him out of his shock?" asked the psychiatrist.

Jaffa smiled, and pulled out a bag of triple-chocolate, chocolate chip cookies.

"Simple really."

He started to rustle the packet, and then opened it under Ali's nose.

"Nothing's happening." Susan said.

"Give it a minute." Jaffa asked.

Everyone stared at Jaffa holding the bag of cookies under Ali's nose, wafting the smell into his nostrils.

A minute later, Ali stopped rocking...............and looked down at the bag, then took it, stood up and started eating.

He then realised everyone was staring at him.

"What are you all staring at?" Ali said with his mouth full.

Everyone just stared at him, then at Jaffa.

Jaffa shrugged and smiled.

"Do I know my brother or do I know my brother?" he asked of no-one in particular.

"Okay, that's Ali out of the shock for now, but we don't have time to make a new Fire Deck from scratch. Especially one that doesn't focus on Burn Damage." Burdock said pointing at the clock.

Just then they heard someone coming into their room.

It was one of the officials for the tournament.

"You're team is up. Why aren't you in the arena?"

Before anyone could say anything, the psychiatrist stepped forward.

"These people asked me to administer some treatment to one of their teammates. Sorry it took so long, but we're still going through some stages here. So can you give us five more minutes?"

The official checked something on his pad.

"OK for medical reasons, I can grant your team five more minutes. But if you are not in that stadium within 5 minutes, you're out."

When he left everyone started thanking the doctor.

"No problem. You guys are my favourite team. Now I've got to go."

After the doctor left, everyone stared at Jaffa.

"OK lets see the deck." Stuart said pointing at Jaffa.

"Whatever could you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You know what I mean. Whats this back-up deck you've been working on? We don't have time to play this game."

Jaffa sighed, and reached into one of the many pockets in his jacket.

"Here it is." he said pulling out a deck, "Now I must warn you guys, it's not entirely finished. It focuses on the Flamvell monsters and all that. It's still missing a few cards, but that can be sorted out later."

"But does it meet the 40 card minimum?" asked Susan.

"I wouldn't have brought it if it didn't. What I mean is, that it still needs a few tweaks to get it just right. I don't even have all the Flamvell support cards yet cus they haven't all been released yet. But its got some Neoflamvells in it."

"Neoflamvells?" asked Ali. "Are they sort of like those XX-Sabers that you get with the X-Sabers?"

"Exactly the same kind of idea. Now this deck works on Synchros bro, so you're going to have to change tactics here ok? But like all Fire decks, it does have an essence of Burn in it. It just needs you to use it in a different manner."

Ali quickly went over the deck.

"This only has the one Synchro monster."

"No, it has three copies of the one Synchro monster. They haven't brought out any other Synchros for this Archetype yet. But don't worry, I've stuck in a few other cards to help out. Like your favourite Ritual Monster. Should work alongside Stuart's Magic Deck."

"Hmm........this might work." Ali mused.

Stuart then grabbed Ali by the arm.

"We'll figure it out later, right now we've got to get a move on."

They then started running down the hall.

"The Neoflamvells utilise the Graveyard and card removal!" Jaffa shouted after them.

"Gotcha!" Ali shouted back.

0

0

0

"All right folks looks like we're ready to start this match!" the MC announced.

Ali and Stuart stood on one side of the arena, with Ali going over each of the cards in his new deck.

On the other side stood the two duelists from Team Bluemen.

"If you could introduce yourselves to the audience." asked the MC whos voice was starting to sound a little hoarse.

"Ali."

"Stuart."

The two guys from Bluemen said at the same time, "Jim."

"Wait your both called Jim?" asked Ali.

"Yup." they said at the same time.

"Ok if they're gonna be doing that all the way through this duel, thats gonna annoy the hell out of me." Ali muttered to Stuart.

"I think that's their plan. Besides, for them to do that through the whole duel, they would have to have identical decks, and identical draws. And thats pretty much impossible." Stuart replied.

Then Ali noticed something about the Jims.

"By any chance are you two related to the Paradox brothers?" Ali asked.

"Why yes...." one stared.

"You could suggest...."

"That we are....."

"Related by our father......."

"Who is their little brother......"

"That the ones called Para...."

"And Dox......

"Are indeed our uncles......."

"You little buttocks." They finished together.

Ali slapped his forehead.

"Great.........rhyming duelists.....why oh why."

"Well, you started it by asking them." Stuart pointed out.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind it though if they were any good at the rhyming thing though. I mean come on.....Dox rhyming with buttocks? How desperate were u guys for something to rhyme there?" Ali asked.

"Enough chat." said Jim 1.

"Lets get this duel underway." said Jim 2.

"You see?" Ali said to Stuart, "No rhyme there. What a waste." Ali shook his head.

"Ok, lets just beat these guys already." Stuart said.

"All right folks this could get a little confusing." the MC said referring to the two Jims.

"Duel!"

**0**

**(Stuart: 8000) (Ali: 8000)**

**(Jim1: 8000) (Jim2: 8000)**

**0**

"I'll kick things off." said Ali.

He looked at his cards. _Ok, so lets go with someone familiar. This'll do._

"I summon Flamvell Firedog in Attack Mode."

A giant dog, with skin like a volcano and two spikes jutting from its shoulders appeared. (1900, 200).

"Stuart you wanna do anything?" Ali asked.

"Oh yeah. First I discard a card in order to Special Summon The Tricky."

A jester-clad monster appears in front of Stuart. (2000, 1000)

"And next I Normal Summon my Arcane Apprentice."

A person in purple robes appeared in a flash of smoke and started to cough on its own entrance smoke. All you could see under its hood were two red eyes. (1000, 400)

"And now I Tune my Arcane Apprentice to my Tricky, in order to Synchro Summon........Arcanite Magician!"

The smaller spellcaster waved his wand and turned into 2 stars of light and started spinning around Tricky, until a flash of light later, a white robed, purple skinned sorcerer stood in its place, with a determined look on its face. (400, 1800)

"Why did you do that?" asked Jim1.

"Indeed, that monster is much weaker than the monsters that you used to summon it." Jim2 pointed out.

"Ahem." Stuart said pointing at his Spellcaster.

Two orbs of green light were floating around Arcanite Magician's head. And then his attack score went up. (2400, 1800)

"You see when my Magician was Synchro Summoned, he automatically recieved two Spell Counters. And for each Spell Counter he has, he gains 1000 Attack Points. And now, since I used Arcane Apprentice for a Synchro Summon, I get to add a card from my deck to my hand called Assault Mode Activate."

"Nice one." Ali said as Stuarts Disk ejected the card for him.

"Now I activate the Field Spell, Magical Citadel of Endymion, along with 2 face-downs." Stuart said nearly emptying his hand.

The field changed to look like a giant arcane city.

"Their move?" asked Ali.

"Their move." Stuart replied.

"Two can play at the Field Game. I Normal Summon my Kuriboh, then activate Double Summon, and Sacrifice my Kuriboh to summon Labyrinth Wall in defense mode." Jim1 said.

The iconic fuzzball appeared briefly before transforming into a giant labyrinth. (0, 3000). A light came on behind Stuarts head.

"Oh I might want to tell you guys now. Every time a Spell card is activated, a Spell Counter is added to my Field Spell." Stuart said before the two Jims disappeared behind the wall.

Ali muttered to Stuart, "You think we should tell them about Aracnite's other ability?"

"Nah, lets see what they do first."

"Now your monsters must traverse our Labyrinth to get to our points."

"Oh my god man. That was Duelist Kingdom rules! You really need to get your head in the game." Ali said.

"Maybe so." Jim2 said. "But now I summon a monster in face-down defense mode and activate Heavy Storm to clear the field."

"In that case I activate my Assault Mode Activate. I sacrifice my Arcanite Magician to Summon Arcanite Magician/Assult Mode."

The Magician flared with a red light and the robes transmuted into armour. (900, 2300) - (2900, 2300)

"Like his previous form, this Spellcaster gets 2 spell counters automatically, and each one gives him an extra 1000 attack points."

Both Jims noticed that the Magical Citadel was still standing.

"What happened?"

"Simple. When you activated your Spell card, you gave my Citadel another Spell counter." Stuart said pointing at the second light above his head.

"But by removing one Spell Counter, like so," Stuart said as the new light went out, "I get to stop my Field Spell from being destroyed."

"So all you managed to do with that spell, was to increase the power of Stuarts Magician, and only get rid of one face-down." Ali said.

"No matter, you're monster still cannot get past our Wall. We end our turn." the two Jims said.

**0**

**(S: 8000) (A: 8000)**

**(J1: 8000) (J2: 8000)**

**0**

"Ok then our turn." Ali said. "Since you guys have only two cards in your graves, I get to Special Summon Neflamvell Origin."

A giant ball of fire appeared on the field, then immediatly shrunk down into the cute little fireball that is the monster. (500, 200).

"What is that thing gonna do?" asked Jim1.

"Well first of all, I'm going to Special Summon another one." And another one appeared onto the field.

"Then I sacrifice the first one to Summon out Flamvell Fiend."

A giant blue flame appeared and then it took on the shape of a long spindly demon. (2100, 1200)

"And then I Tune the second one with my Flamvell Firedog........to Synchro Summon Flamvell Uruquizas!"

The little fireball flew over to Firedog, and engulfed the hound in fire. In the fire they could see the Firedog changing into a more humanoid figure, the out of the fire emerged a man, in molten armour. (2100, 400)

"Stuart?" asked Ali.

"I activate the Spell card, Book of Secret Arts and Equip it to my Magician, raising his attack and defense power by 300 points."

A book appeared in front of Arcanite Magician, as well as a light appearing behind Stuart's head. (3200, 2600)

"Ok folks looks like we could be seeing some potential damage here." the MC declared.

"Now my magician makes the first attack and destroys your Labyrinth Wall." Stuart said.

The Spellcaster lifted its staff and then sent a blast of arcane energy at the wall completly crumbling it.

"Now thats out of the way, my Uruquizas attacks your face-down monster." Ali said pointing at Jim2's face-down card.

Uruquizas jumped over the arena, and then slammed down on the face down card, revealing it to be Sangan.

"Thanks, now I get to select a monster from my deck with 1000 attack points or less." which he did. Then he saw that Uruquizas was still standing in front of him, real close.

"Why is that monster here?" asked Jim1.

"Simple, he has a Penetration effect. So now the difference between, your monsters defense points and my monsters attack points get taken from your Life points."

Uruquizas lifted one of his hands and then sent a stream of fire at Jim2.

"Also, it's treated as Battle Damage, and whenever Uruquizas deals Battle Damage, he gains 300 attack points."

The Flamvell monster returned to Ali's side of the field, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine really." Ali said to the hologram.

Uruquizas smiled, then returned to his place. (2400, 400)

"Ok that was weird." the MC said, without realising he was speaking into the microphone.

"I'm not through with you lot yet. My Fiend still has his attack. Which he'll direct at Jim number 2. Thats you Sangan boy." Ali pointed out.

The blue monster charged at Jim2 and clawed at his chest, and as it did so, two balls of fire then formed in its hands.

"Along with his Battle Damage, he also deals you 200 points of damage for every Pyro type monster in my Graveyard. And both of my Origins are Pyro-types."

"Wow, in one turn, they've knocked out one of the Jim's Life Points by 4700. This duel could well belong to Team Satellite." the MC declared.

"In that case ref, we surrender." one Jim said.

"What?!" came outraged cries from the audience.

"We know all about the Assault Mode's special ability of wiping our field at a cost of two Spell Counters. That would then leave my brother open to an attack from Ali's Flamvell monsters winning them the duel. So we cannot win."

Both Jims placed their hands over their Deck slot in the signal of surrender, and the holograms disappeared.

"Well.....uh.....there you have it folks. Team Satellite win another round. Thats three out of three wins. Hope you all get ready for the real tournament next week. The first three rounds will be Riding Duels!!" the MC said trying to sound cheerful.

"OK, these guys were definetly scoping us out. Time to get that deck tweaked up to spec Ali." said Stuart as both Jims left the stadium.

"Hmm, oh yeah on my way." Ali muttered as he stared at his Extra Deck.

_That was definelty weird.....it was almost as if Uruquizas had come to life there........nah._ Ali looked at his arm where the Fire Mark was. _Then again.........._

0

0

0

0

"Well that was a disappointment." Dusk said after the preliminaries.

"Well what did you expect?" asked Dawn. "They were just as they say 'scoping out the competition'. It's strategy."

"I know. But that last bout was a major letdown........oh now I've started to sound like these humans. Now I'm really depressed."

Dawn tried to give Dusk a hug. There was only about one millimeter of distance between them, but to them it felt like a great distance was still left.

"Soon, we will be one once more. Gaia can't stop us. Besides, I think I've found our first convert come the Alignment." said Dawn holding an image of Jaffa.

"Indeed. I felt a strong darkness in him when he let a portion of his rage out. If we could just get the rest to flow through...........hold on, his trigger seems to be family." said Dusk plotting something.

"Yes that could work, especially if the Earthbound Higher where to duel him and say just the right things to him." Dawn said, with a cruel smile playing across her lips.

"And I know just the things to get him to say. But we need to get him angry enough first to drive him over the edge later. I think the girl with Kisara can help us there."

"You mean for the Higher to......then him?" asked Dawn.

Dusk nodded.

Both of them then started to laugh maniacally as the sun began to set.

0

0

0

Meanwhile at Stonehenge's remains (well the Earthbound Worshippers had travelled the world) a group of people gathered.

"I fear that the Time of Alignment draws ever closer." said one whos voice sounded like the earth shaking.

"Indeed. Are you sure you have chosen wisely Gaia?" asked one whos voice was like water running.

"I am sure." replied a woman who had a voice like birdsong. "So long as they don't give into the darkness within each of them, then they will be spared their doom."

"Indeed." replied one with a voice like fire. "We had only managed to save ourselves back then by sealing ourselves within these tablets." he said gesturing at Stonehenge.

"True Uruquizas, but we cannot trust that they will be able to do the same." said the last person, whos voice was like the very wind.

"Gaebolg, yours is in most danger I would have thought." replied the earthen spoken one.

"True, Gatmuz, true. I fear that Dusk and Dawn may have already discovered his flaw. And that may prove his undoing at this conflicts end."

"Trishula, are you sure you can't lend any of your powers?" asked Gaia.

"I am certain..........that now is not the right time." replied the being whose voice had sounded like water. "None of them have shown the ability to for my element."

"But Jaffa wielded the Ice Barriers very effectively." Gaebolg stated.

"True, but he is still not ready. Gatmuz how goes your study of Burdok?" asked Trishula.

"He still clings to your brethren of the sky and flame. But I sense he might be drawing nearer. Gaia how goes it with Stuart."

"His mastery of the arcane is to be commended, but he is not quite ready for that power. Perhaps after this conflict he will be ready, but I fear it may take a generation or two. And by then it could be too late."

"Speaking of readiness, Uruquizas, what was with your little display at the Stadium?" asked Gatmuz.

"I wanted to make sure the child was ok. The Shadow Duel still lingers in his mind. I fear that that may be his undoing just as Jaffa's rage may be his." Uruquizas sighed.

"Hopefully we can aid you in these matters." came a new voice.

All five of them then looked at Kisara appearing before them, with one who could be her twin.

"Kisara, I see that you have brought with you your darker half." Gaia said.

"The name is Dahaka thank you very much." replied Kisara's twin. She had black hair instead of Kisara's white, and wore a black and red robe instead of her sisters plain light yellow one.

"Dahaka of course, I apologise." Gaia said. "I appreciate you aiding us."

"Well, Twilight threatens my realm as well as my sisters and yours so I might as well help. They have abused the power of Darkness and Light for too long."

"Twilight will probably strike at my charge, in order to unleash a portion of Jaffa's doom. I may have to change my stipulation with her." Kisara said.

"Unfortunately its too late to change your agreement with her. We'll just have too prepare her for another Shadow Duel. This time against a demon greater thatn the first one she faced. Much greater." Gaia said.

"I've already mentioned this to my sister." Dahaka said. "Those demons draw their power from a different source this time, but it still lies within my realm. If possible, I'll try and get my Chosen to deal with the threat before it becomes one."

"Thank you." said Kisara.

"Least I can do. Now to our plans for the final fight........."

And so they started to plan fro the final battle and left the rest up to their Chosen. Hoping it would be enough.


	13. Chapter 12

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 12**

**0000000000**

**000**

**It's Riding Duel time! So lets see who is up first for the races. Hold onto your hats cus there's no surrenders allowed.**

**As the Americans say "Let's rev it up!"**

**0**

0

0

0

It was a week since the preliminaries, and Jaffa, Alis and Burdok were going over their Riding Decks, and their D-Wheels as well.

"Hmm." Jaffa said as he was sitting at his desk staring at his deck.

"What's up?" asked Jasmine who was also going over her own D-Wheel.

"Well, I don't know whether or not to stick with my Dragunity Deck for the Riding Duel, or to use one of my other decks."

Jasmine stopped working on her bike and came over to Jaffa and put her arms around him.

"Listen up genius." she said picking up Jaffa's deck. "You should follow your instincts on this one. I mean for some reason, you've been feeling all week like you had to fine-tune your Dragunitys. Which you have done."

Jaffa sighed.

"Yeah, but I've also been feeling like I need to work on fine-tuning my Horus Rider deck," he said reaching into a drawer, "which I have been as well." he finished holding up another deck.

Jasmine withdrew her arms and looked at him.

"How many of these decks do you have scattered around this room?" she asked.

Jaffa quickly started pointing out spots around the room and saying each deck and their locations.

"Well _now_I see why the guys call you Mister Multi-Deck. You have decks everywhere!" she said putting down Jaffa's Dragunity deck.

Jaffa looked sheepishly at his jacket. "That's not including the 3 decks in my jacket pockets."

Jasmine stared at him increduosly.

"How did you manage to get a hold of all these cards?" she asked.

"Well...........you know.....trading......buying packets.........and the occasional visit to the ..........Security Vaults." Jaffa said looking all around the room in case Jaeger had left behind any listening devices.

Jasmine just continued staring at him.

"You mean to tell me that some of your cards are from the Security Vaults?!"

Jaffa winced.

"Only a couple of them."

Then he stared at Jasmine.

"Tell me where you got a hold of your Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon then, if not from the Security Vaults." Jaffa pointed out.

Jasmine spluttered.

"Bu....bu...but that's different!" she protested.

"I know that card's history. It was in one of the Max Secure Vaults. You're just as guilty as me, or anyone for that matter."

It was well known that many of the cards that Security had confiscated from people were all located in the Vaults.

And those had been breached when the Signer War erupted, so naturally lots of people over time occasionally snuck in and took some cards they could use from the Vaults.

"Ok ok. You have a point, now back to your choice of deck........" Jasmine started as she changed the subject by distracting him with a hug.

Stuart and the others walked in at this point.

"Oh...umm.......I hope we're not interrupting anything?" Burdok said.

Ali scoffed.

"Ha, like he could ever get _that_ lucky."

Jasmine and Jaffa looked at each other then abruptly pulled away, going "Well, you see......."

"Save it." Stuart said, "We've just got wind of the results of the pair ups. Jaffa you're up first in the Riding Duels. Against a guy from Earthbound....."

Jaffa stared at the deck in Jasmine's hand then at the one he had pulled out from his drawer.

He slotted the drawer deck into his Riding Gauntlet.

"Sorry Jas, but Dragunity deck is taking a back seat in this." he said as he got on his D-Wheel.

He looked at Stuart.

"When?"

"Ten minutes."

"Right." Jaffa said as he put on his helmet, and pressed a button on his D-Wheel.

All of a sudden, the D-Wheel started to change shape, as the front became more hawk-like and the wheel covers changed to look like talons.

It also changed colour from green to a dark silver.

Then he drove off towards the Stadium.

Ali whistled.

"That is one sweet mode change."

Jasmine stared at Ali, then the rest of them.

"What is it with him these days?" she asked.

"Jaffa's never really gotten over what happened during the Signer War, and seeing Ali nearly lose his mind cus of a Shadow Duel with Earhtbound Worshippers........" Burdok started.

"It's bringing back a lot of bad memories for him. And Jaffa did always have a slight temper issue." Stuart said shrugging.

"Yeah but why would he go with some random deck in a drawer rather then his Wind Rider deck?" Jasmine asked.

"Which drawer did you say this deck was from?" asked Ali.

Jasmine pointed at the drawer in Jaffa's desk.

"Oh boy. Guys, in here is a list of every Earthbound Worshipper......and their decks." Ali said pulling out some sheets of paper.

"And look here, the ones circled are the ones in this Tournament." Burdok said.

"Guys." Stuart said drawing their attention from the sheets. "Its more serious than we thought."

He was holding up what looked like a replice Eye of Wdjat.

"I found this in the same drawer."

"That's the deck Jaffa was working on just before the Arcadia Building Disaster." Ali said.

"What deck?" Jasmine asked still confused.

"His Necro Rider deck. This could get serious out there. Some of those cards in that deck can actually cause real damage, sort of like your powers."

Everyone stared at each other then dived for their own D-Wheels.

Susan walked in having just gotten dressed.

"Where's everyone going?" she managed to say before Jasmine picked her up and stuck her on the back seat of her D-Wheel.

They drove off after Jaffa.

0

0

0

0

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the start of the Riding Portion of our Tournament!" the MC declared.

The crowd went nuts.

"Here for us today for the very first Riding Duel is Jaffa from Team Satellite!"

Jaffa drove into the Stadium with a grim look on his face.

"He, he cheery looking fellow. I'd hate to be his opponent. Speaking of which here he comes now!" the MC said looking a little worried.

A man in a cloak appeared riding what looked like a D-Wheel made out of gears.

"Here we have Scojo, from Team Nazca!" the MC declared amidst all the boos and hisses the audience were giving Scojo.

He drove up until he was alongside Jaffa.

"Heh, heh. I've studied your deck mate. Your little women aren't gonna be able to do a thing against my deck!"

Jaffa looked at the Worshipper and recognised him.

"You! You were one of the people who were absorbed by Aslla Piscu at the Arcadia Incident! And now your worshipping them?!"

"Yeah, cus I felt the power of the Gods. And there is nothing like it. They deserve to be back in this world."

Jaffa just stared at him in anger, then returned his view to the arena's track.

0

The others just got to the arena when Jaffa recognised Scojo.

"Uh-oh." Burdok said.

"What?" asked Susan.

"That guy he's dueling, he was one of the people absorbed the same day that our mum was." answered Ali.

"And now he's working for the Earthbound guys............we better get ready." Stuart said.

"Ready for what?" asked Jasmine.

"For all hell to break loose." he replied.

0

"Are you ready to duel?" asked the MC.

Scojo threw off the cloak and shouted "Oh, yeah!"

Jaffa just nodded.

"All right first one to take the corner can go first........ready.....steady.........GO!" the MC declared.

"Duel!" both duelists said as they sped off down the track.

Jaffa punched a button and his D-Wheel sped up and took the first corner before Scojo could even blink.

**0**

**(Jaffa: 8000 Speed Counters: 0) (Scojo: 8000 Speed Counters: 0)**

**0**

"I'll go first." Jaffa said.

"First I play a monster face-down in Defense Mode then I play one card face-down to end my turn."

A card appeared in a horizontal postion on Jaffa's right hand side and directly bhind that another card appeared before vanishing.

"Hunh, not much of a turn there. Let me show you how its done!" Scojo said as he drew. Both Speed Counters went up to 1.

"I summon to the Field my Ancient Gear Soldier in Attack Mode!"

A man made out of what looked like old machinery appeared on the field in front of Scojo. (1300, 1300)

"And this guys effect means that you can't activate any Traps whenever he attacks. Like now. Gear Soldier attack his face-down!"

The Ancient Gear Soldier levelled is blaster and fired at the face down card, making it reveal a person in black robes with green lining. (1200, 2000)

"You've activated the Flip Effect of my Gravekeeper's Spy genius. Now I get to Special Summon any Gravekeeper from my deck with 1500 or less attack. Oh and you take the defence damage."

Jaffa's Spy grabbed the bullets that the Soldier shot at her and then flung them back at Scojo, before whistling.

A portal opened on Jaffa's left hand side and out stepped a Gravekeeper wearing a white robe and blindfolded, wielding a gold serpent staff. She crouched into a defensive postion. (1000, 1500)

"Meet Gravekeeper's Priestess. She has the little ability of powering up all Gravekeepers by 200 ATK and DEF."

Both Gravekeepers glowed with a blue light as their scores rose. (1200, 2000) - (1400, 2200) and (1000, 1500) - (1200, 1700)

"Argh.....I throw down my own face-down and call it a turn."

A card appeared behind Ancient Gear Soldier.

**0**

**(J: 8000 SC: 2) (S: 7300 SC: 2)**

**0**

"My turn again then." Jaffa said as he drew.

"My Spy has done her job so now I sacrifice her for Gravekeeper's Visionary!"

The Spy stood up and then enveloped itself into a portal out of which came a person wearing armour, a white robe and a helmet shaped like Anubis' head. (2000, 1800)

"Whoa hold up, that monster is a level 7! That needs two sacrifices!" Scojo said.

"Normally yes, but not when I'm sacrificing a Gravekeeper monster. Also for every Gravekeeper in my grave, he gains 200 ATK points. And don't forget about my Priestesses little boost either."

Gravekeeper's Visionary glowed that same blue light as his score went up. (2000, 1800) - (2400, 2000)

"Now then, Visionary attack his Ancient Gear Soldier! Vengeance of the Grave!" Jafa declared.

The Gravekeeper pointed his staff at the machine and sent a blot of dark lightning at it.

"Hah! You fell for my trap! I activate my trap card, Sakeretsu Armour! Now your monster goes boom!"

Scojo's face down lifted up to reveal a spiked demon charging through lines of soldiers.

Jaffa gave a slight smile.

"Normally yes, but Visionary isn't just a title. You see by discarding a Gravekeeper from my hand, I can negate his destruction. And he gains 200 more attack points because now there's another Gravekeeper in the grave."

Another Gravekeeper appeared and took the brunt of the trap cards attack and then disappeared.

Visionary's score increased (2400, 2000) - (2600, 2000) and continued on with his attack.

It tore through the machine and completly destroyed it.

"Argh!" Scojo cried out, as his Speed Counters went down by one.

"Whoa folks it looks like that attack actually hurt!" the MC stated.

"Nah, that's just the hologram stuff." Scojo said brushing himself off.

Jaffa grinned. "You have no idea how much you're gonna wish that was true later." he said placing a face-down.

"Heh, no amount of sensitivity sensors are gonna throw me off my game." Scojo said.

"I summon out my Mechanical Chaser in Attack Mode."

A floating green ball appeared, then it grew mechanical sticks out of itself and developed a head that looked like something from a sci-fi program. (1850, 800)

"Attack his Priestess!"

The robot flew over and then stabbed the Priestess with the sword in its base.

"That didn't do anything to my Visionary's attack score. He still gets 200 points from her, she's just in the grave."

Sure enough only the defence bonus was lost. (2600, 1800)

"Grrr.....well I throw down another 2 face downs."

**0**

**(J: 8000, SC: 4) (S:7300, SC: 3)**

**0**

"Now is the time." Jaffa said as he drew.

"Folks, by the look on Jaffa's face it looks like we are gonna see the ace in his deck." the MC declared.

0

Jasmine looked at Stuart and the others.

"Is this where things go hairy?"

"Possibly. We'll have to wait and see." said Burdok.

0

"I activate the Speed Spell Summon Speeder. Heres how it works. Since I have at least 4 Speed Counters, I get to Special Summon a lvl 4 or below monster from my hand. I choose my Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier."

Another robed man appeared on Jaffa's field, this one armed with a spear. (1500, 1000)

"But he's not sticking around for long, because I'm sacrificing him for Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!" Jaffa declared.

The soldier disappeared and then out of the resulting portal soared out the mechanical-looking dragon. (2300, 1600)

Gravekeeper's Visionary's attack points rose by 200. (2800, 1800)

"Oh big whoop." Scojo said. "You do realise the whole Horus Spell ability is negligible in a Riding Duel right?"

Jaffa nodded.

"I realise that. But who said I was bringing him out for Spell Lock? But I digress, Horus attack his Mechanicalchaser with Dark Flame!"

"I activate the Trap Card Half or Nothing! Now you either half all of your monsters' attack points, or end your battle phase."

Jaffa pondered his choices.

"I'll go with halfing my monsters attack points."

"What?" Scojo asked.

0

"Why did he do that?" asked Susan.

"Watch." Ali replied.

0

"Instead of my Horus attacking then, I'll activate this trap, Rite of Spirit. This brings out a Gravekeeper from my graveyard, and isn't affected by your trap."

"You don't have any that are powerful enough to take on my machine." Scojo said confidently.

"Not exactly. Remember the Gravekeeper I discarded with my Visionary's effect?" Jaffa asked.

That Gravekeeper appeared on the field next to Visionary. (1900, 1200)

Visionary's Attack Points lowered by 200 points. (1200, 1800)

"Meet Gravekeeper's Chief. Now for your robot to get personally aquainted. Attack!"

Chief attacked the robot by smacking it with his scepter.

"Now that your field is open, my other monsters get to attack. Horus, Visionary, do your thing."

Both monsters sent out a blast of energy at Scojo.

"That's you now on 4900 Life points in case you lost track of the math." Jaffa said as he sped ahead even further from Scojo, as he lost 2 speed counters.

"I end my turn with that."

Visionary and Horus' attack points returned to their proper scores.

"OK, now you've made me mad boy." Scojo said as he drew.

"I activate my face-down, Ultimate Offering. This allows me to summon more monsters at a cost of 500 points each. So here's my usual normal summon of Red Gadget."

A red-coloured gear appeared. (1300, 1500)

"This allows me to get Yellow Gadget into my hand, which I now summon thanks to my trap card."

A yellow-coloured gadget appeared. (1200, 1200)

"This one gives me Green Gadget into my hand. I'll summon this as well."

And the last of the Gadget crew appeared. (1400, 600)

"Now to sacrifice my Red and Yellow Gadgets for my Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon! And my Green Gadget for my Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera."

A dragon made entirely out of ancient looking machinery appeared above Scojo. (3000, 2000)

And a machine appeared that had three heads and a robotic snake for a tail. (2300, 1300)

"You do realise that just cost you 2000 Life points for those two monsters right?" Jaffa asked.

"No matter the cost, I'll still beat you. Cus my Gadjiltron monsters gain extra effects depending on the gadgets used in their summoning."

Scojo points at his Chimera.

"Since he was summoned using Green Gadget, he gains an extra 300 attack points."

The machine roared as its score grew. (2300, 1300) - (2600, 1300)

"And my dragon was summoned using red and yellow gadget, so when he deals you battle damage, you'll take an extra 400 points. And when he destroys one of your monsters, you'll take 600 points of extra damage!"

"Wow, ladies and gentlemen. It looks like this duel is about to turn around in Scojo's favour with those two Gadjiltron monsters." the MC declared.

"Now then, my Chimera will destroy your Horus before it becomes an issue, whilst my Dragon will attack your annoying Visionary."

"You forget, as long as I have Gravekeepers in my hand, my Visionary can't be destroyed." Jaffa said.

"True, but for how long? You cant keep on having your hand full of monsters for much longer." Scojo said smugly.

His Chimera bounded over and grappled Horus to the ground, whilst his Dragon and Visionary battled each other with blasts of energy.

"I don't always need Gravekeepers." Jaffa said discarding a card.

A small statue appeared in front of Visionary, deflecting the majority of the attack.

"Eh? What was that?" Scojo asked.

"That was my Charm of Shabti. Its effect is a little obscure when reading it, but it boils down to stopping my Gravekeeper's from being destroyed in battle when I discard it." Jaffa explained.

"You'll still take damage." Scojo said.

**0**

**(J: 6700, SC: 5) (S: 2900, SC: 2)**

**0**

"Ok, so now we have a problem here." Jaffa mused as he drew.

"I activate the Speed Spell Angel Baton. This works like Graceful Charity. I need at least two Speed Counters, and I get to draw two cards, but I have to discard a card from my hand afterwards."

Jaffa drew his two cards, and stuck them in his hand. He then discarded one of the cards that he drew.

Visionary's attack score went up by 200 points. (2400, 1800) - (2600, 1800)

"Now I activate the other card I drew which is another Angel Baton."

"Another one?" Scojo asked.

Jaffa drew and disacarded one of the cards he drew.

Visionary's score went up again. (2600, 1800) - (2800, 1800)

"One more time." Jaffa said as he played another Angel Baton.

"Oh come on!" Scojo said.

Jaffa drew and discarded.

Visionary's score went up once more. (2800, 1800) - (3000, 1800)

"Ok, now Visionary, attack his Chimera and destroy it." Jaffa said.

Visionary raised its staff and blasted the machine into pieces.

A bit of the holographic machine flew towards Scojo, and cut him on the cheek.

"What the hell?!" he asked.

"This Visionary here was one of the first ones to be made, but wasn't fully developed. His powers become all too real when he reaches a certain threshold. Looks like after 3000 points his powers become real." Jaffa said.

Then a dark look crossed his face.

"Welcome to the real duel. This is what you will bring if you bring back your Gods!" Jaffa roared. Then he cooled down.

"I place my Gravekeeper's Chief into Defense mode, and end my turn."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I advise you to take cover as things look like they could get dangerous." the MC said sweating buckets.

"OK I don't know how you did that, but I'm still gonna win no matter what tricks you play." Scojo said.

"I activate my own Angel Baton." Scojo said.

He drew his two cards.

"Now I summon out my Ancient Gear Cannon, and hell I think I'll bring out 2 more thanks to my Ultimate Offering."

Three cannons appeared. (500, 500)

"There goes 1000 of your Life Points." Jaffa reminded. "That traps gonna be the death of you."

"Heh, I aim to beat you before that becomes an issue, now I activate my three cannons effects. By Tributing them I get to deal you 500 points for each one."

The cannons all fired and then shattered, the pieces flying towards Jaffa.

"Argh!" he cried as the pieces connected with parts of his body.

"It may have cost me 1000 Life points but it cost you 1500 points." Scojo said. "Your turn now."

**0**

**(J: 5200, SC: 8) (S: 1500, SC: 4)**

**0**

"OK, now we're dueling for keeps." Jaffa said as he drew.

_This is gonna hurt. _he thought to himself.

"I summon out my Gravekeeper's Curse. And when he gets summoned, he automatically deals you 500 points of damage."

Scojo's ride glowed as he took damage.

"Now I switch my Gravekeeper's Chief into attack mode." Jaffa said.

The Chief stood up.

Jaffa looked at Visionary.

"Sorry about this. Visionary attack his Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!"

"What? Unless you've got a Gravekeeper in your hand, they'll destroy each other!" Scojo said.

"That's the plan." Jaffa said.

The two monsters sent out blasts of energy at each other and then they both exploded.

"I told you that that trap of your's would be your end. Chief finish this duel now!" Jaffa said.

The Gravekeeper's Chief sent out his own blast at Scojo, which connected with his ride and caused it to send out clouds of steam from the front as it ground to a halt.

"This duel is mine." Jaffa said.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

"What made you go with your Necro-Rider deck?" asked Susan.

"No idea. Just a feeling." Jaffa said.

"Well no matter the reason, you won and so we just need at least one more win in the Riding Duel section to take home the Riding Trophey." Jasmine said.

"Don't forget though, we still need to win 2 out of 3 of our ground duels as well in order to win this tourney." Burdok said.

"So who's up next?" asked Ali.

"No idea. They'll probably declare that tomorrow. Probably doing one duel a day." Syuart suggested.

"Well I'm beat. I'm heading off to bed. See you guys later." Jaffa said with a yawn.

0

0

0

0

0

"Well _that_ was definetly unexpected." said Dusk.

"Indeed. I didn't even sense the Gravekeeper's in his deck until they were summoned. Most unusual." replied Dawn.

"Well, no matter. It won't matter what deck he uses against us once we entice him. We'll defeat him all the same." Dusk replied.

"We won't have to worry on that score. By the Ancient Law, the Chosen may only use their Chosen deck against us." Dawn reassured him.

"Then this will be too easy. They won't see what hit them until it's too late..........by the way do you think we should tell the Earthbound Higher the truth about his God card?" Dusk asked.

"No, we'll let him figure it out. Besides, it's too late for him now anyway. Now about Dahaka......."

"Yes, I had not expected her to leave her realm..............no matter. No matter what they're numbers are, they will not defeat us, not without all of their powers still undecided for."

"Especially since this world has been so accomadating in its card productions, we now each have our forces restored to us. Now to get to work on our new minions deck." said Dawn.

They both laughed into the night.

0

0

0


	14. Chapter 13

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 13**

**0000000000**

**000**

**Looks like the tournament coordinaters are mixing things up a little. Time to have a clash of the Psychics. But will the Arcadians play fair to get Jasmine?**

**0**

0

0

0

"Hey guys!" Ali shouted as he came in the door.

"What?" grumbled Burdok who had been asleep.

"They've changed the order of the tournament!"

"What?" everyone else said simultaneously.

"Yeah, look here." Ali said placing a datapad on the table. "Looks like its going to be ground duel, then Riding Duel and so on."

On it was a list of names.

"Hold up." Jaffa said. "They said this was gonna be a random selection."

"Yeah well looks like we've been randomly paired up during the night." Jasmine said.

"Heh, look whos up next guys." Stuart said.

Jasmine was to duel Xavier.

"Hmm. Well that was predicitable." Jasmine said. "They've been trying to use this tourney to get me to join them, so of course I'd be dueling one of them."

Jaffa then looked around.

"Hey has anyone seen Susan?"

"She's probably still sleeping." Burdok said.

Jasmine shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. She's a light sleeper, and that bout of shouting that Ali did on the way in here would have woken her up."

"Susan." everyone started calling, and searching.

"Hey Jaffa, why the interest in Susan?" asked Ali.

"Well, I don't trust these Arcadia guys to just leave Jas alone, so they'll use anything to get her to join them."

"And you figure that they might try something involving Susan?" asked Burdok.

"Possibly. Remember how Jas reacted when the Team Duels were going on, and your opponents were slagging on her?"

"Oh yeah." Burdok said remembering.

"Well, if they've harmed her in any way whatsoever.........." Jasmine finished saying, her eyes beginning to glow.

Stuart came out of Susan's room.

"Umm guys.........you're not gonna like this." he said holding a piece of paper.

Jasmine snatched it and started to read it.

Then her eyes started glowing in absolute fury.

"OH NOW THEY ARE GONNA DIE!!!!!" she roared, jumping onto her D-Wheel, and driving towards the Stadium.

"What did that note say?!" exclaimed Ali.

Stuart read it aloud.

"Dear Sister, we have your insignificant sibling. If you wish to see her unharmed, you will join us without a fight. Otherwise there will be consequences. Signed the New Arcadia Movement."

"Oh shit..........Jas is gonna tear that stadium to pieces looking for Susan.......let's move!" Jaffa said diving for his D-Wheel.

Everyone hurried to their own D-Wheels and raced after her.

0

0

0

When they got to the Stadium they saw that Xavier and Jasmine were all ready there, along with the audience.

"All right baldy, what have you done with my sister?!" she roared.

Xavier simply pointed up.

Everyone looked up and saw Susan, along with another member of the New Arcadia Movement, on top of the large viewscreen.

"SUSAN!" Jasmine yelled.

"Ok what's going on here?" asked the MC.

"It's simple. We have no purpose in this tournament aside from getting dear Jasmine here to join us. She can do so without a fight and spare her sister any pain."

"Hell no buddy boy. You're gonna give me my sister now or die!" she said drawing and summoning out her Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

It appeared onto the arena floor in a burst of fire and lava and then started to fly towards Susan.

The man with her played his own card, and sent a bolt of lightning to destroy Red-Eyes.

"Since you wish to fight so be it. I win, you join us and you're sister lives." said Xavier.

"What's that mean?" Jasmine asked.

"Simple. Every 2000 point loss in my score, say 8000 to 6000, to 4000 etcetra, one thing will happen to your sister until she dies."

"And what are you doing to her?!"

"Electrocuting her." he said as if it was obvious.

"WHAT?" everyone in the Stadium roared.

"When my lifepoints reach 6000, a the collar will be attached to your sister. When I reach 4000, it will be emit an electro shock. 2000, and the shock is increased and prolonged. 0 and the shock is increased to maximum and your sister dies.........unless you surrender now and spare your sister."

"So, if I beat you in this duel......."

"You lose your precious sister. Don't worry though, if you win, we'll leave you alone." Xavier said, with a slight smirk.

He then pointed a finger at the MC.

"Don't try calling in Security to rescue her my dear fellow. Any attempt by Security to rescue the girl will result in immediate execution."

"You sick bastard! Are you that afraid of losing to me that you would sink this low?!" Jasmine screamed.

"No. I just want you to see the light, so stop being a stroppy little girl and join us."

0

Ali was about to rev his engine to run Xavier over, but the others stopped him.

"For now he doesn't know we're here." Stuart said.

"That gives us an element of surprise." Jaffa said.

Burdok looked confused.

"Can't he tell we're here cus of the whole mind-reading thing?"

Jaffa shook his head.

"Nope. The way Jas explains it is that in a Stadium of this size, and a crowd of this density, he can't pick out individual thoughts."

"Think of it as a smoke-screen." Stuart said trying to explain it to Burdok.

"OK, so how we gonna get Susan to safety?" asked Ali. "Last I checked, none of us has any Psychic powers."

Jaffa held up his Visionary card.

"Remember yesterday's duel? I just need to get this guy over his 3000 point threshold and he's real. Come on who else has one as well?"

Everyone started to go through their decks, trying to find their experimental cards that they had "borrowed" from Security Vaults.

"I have my Raging Flame Sprite." said Ali.

"I've got my Trident Dragon." Burdok said.

"And I've got my copy of Nitro Warrior." Stuart said holding up his card.

"Doesn't really go with Spellcasters though does he?" asked Jaffa.

"Hey, you aren't the only one with more than one deck." Stuart replied.

"Ok so between us, we've got enough monsters to get up there. Now how to do it unnoticed is the problem." Ali said.

"Yeah cus if they see anything, well Susan's gonna have a short drop." Burdok said.

"OK so we need a distraction of some kind. Big enough to draw his attention, but not to big that he'd end up killing Susan." Jaff mused, before staring at Ali.

"What?" he asked.

"Well your Sprite card can be annoying." Jaffa said suggestivly.

"That's true." Stuart said nodding sagely.

"Ok so thats the distraction sorted. Now how we getting up there?" Burdok asked.

"Simple. Your dragon's gonna be a taxi, for me and Stuart's monsters." Jaffa said.

"Yeah well we better implement this before that guys reaches zero or Jasmine does." Ali said.

"How we gonna tell her?" asked Burdok.

"She's still wearing her helmet. She's been listening to everything we just said." Jaffa said pointing at everyone's microphones.

"You get all that Jas?" Burdok asked.

"Loud and clear." she whispered back.

"We're gonna have to wait for the right moment though. We have to have enough attention diverted away from Susan, otherwise this plan is not going to work." Stuart said.

"OK, now just to go through my deck and stick my Gravekeeper's into the Graveyard. You guys start summoning out your monsters. But keep the monsters to a small size, before the summon so they won't attract attention." Jaffa said activating his duel disk.

Everyone nodded and activated theirs.

0

"So what's it going to be my dear? I've given you enough time to think about it." Xavier asked.

Jasmine looked up at Susan, then stared at Xavier.

"You think you can make me lose this game by meddling with my sister, well guess again big boy." she said activating her duel disk.

Xavier sighed.

"Oh dear. I was so hoping you would see reason. Oh well, have it your way." he said activating his own duel disk.

"Duel!"

**0**

**(Jasmine: 8000) (Xavier: 8000)**

**0**

"I'll go first thank you." Jasimine said drawing.

"Jas, we need you to hold on for a while." Jaffa said into the microphone, "Don't take this guys Life Points out too quickly."

"Right." she said.

"I summon forth my Luster Dragon in attack mode, and play one face-down. Your move coward."

A dragon appeared, with a long neck and head crest. (1900, 1600). And behind it a card appeared.

"Hmm, predictable. You Dragon Duelists always summon out a powerhouse on your first turn."

He smirked when he saw his hand.

"We'll just have to remedy that won't we? I summon forth my Krebons, and activate the spell card Double Summon."

The Psychic clown appeared on his field (1200, 400).

"Thanks to Double Summon, I can Normal Summon another card. Bring forth my Mind Protector."

A floating machine appeared next to Krebons. (0, 2200).

"Now to rectify the problem of your dragon. I tune my Krebons to my Mind Protector, to Synchro Summon my Magical Android."

A red-headed woman appeared onto the field, wielding a shield and a technological-looking staff. (2400, 1700)

"Now obliterate her dragon." Xavier said with a wave of his hand.

The psychic pointed her staff at Luster Dragon and sent out a green blast that blasted the dragon to Jasmine's feet, before it shattered into pixels.

"Unh." Jasmine grunted.

"That is only a taster my dear. Please don't make this too hard on yourself. You can either take the damage in small increments, or be blasted into oblivion in one fell swoop." Xavier said.

"............I......." Jasmine started.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I..think you are a complete and utter idiot if you think that one attack is going to make me join you." Jasmine said, her eyes glowing red.

"Fine then. Be a stubborn fool." Xavier said. "As it's my End Phase now, I gain 600 Life Points for every Psychic-type monster on my side of the field."

The Android then raised her staff to the sky and Xavier glowed a green light as his Life Points increased.

**0**

**(J: 7400) (X: 8600)**

**0**

"Then its my turn." Jasmine said as she drew.

"I Special Summon out my Vice Dragon!" Jasmine said playing a card.

A purple dragon appeared, which had large hands, and a head like a T-Rex's. (2000, 2400)

"However, since you special summoned him using its effect, its attack and defense score are halved." Xavier said.

"I know that. But I'm not done yet, cus I still have my Normal Summon. So come on out Magna Drago." Jasmine said.

A smaller red dragon appeared next to Vice Dragon. (1400, 200)

"Now I'm gonna bring out my own Synchro Summon." Jasmine said. "I tune together my Vice Dragon and my Magna Drago........."

They both burst into light and formed the synchro tunnel thing.

"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!" Jasmine chanted.

The Synchro Tunnel descended into the stadium floor, then out of the ground erupted a purple dragon, the looked bloated in some places, with a large red head-crest. (2400, 1600)

"Hmm, not bad, but your dragon still lacks enough power to destroy my Android." Xavier said.

"You didn't think I would power up my dragon? Well I activate the spell card Rush Recklessly! This powers up my dragon by 700 points."

Exploder Dragonwing roared as it swelled with the extra power.

"Exploder Dragonwing, obliterate his Magical Android." Jasminie ordered.

The dragon breathed in, its back sack inflating, and then a blast of firey wind streamed out of its mouth obliterating the Android.

"So I take 600 points big whoop." Xavier said brushing off bits of monster pixels.

"Not quite......sorry sis.....but Dragonwing has the ability to automatically destroy any monster whos attack points are equal to or less than his own, and then deal you your monsters attack points as damage." Jasmine said with a tear in her eye.

"What?!" Xavier said, as the dragon flew over and socked him one in the gut with its clawed fist.

Everyone looked up as they saw the man with Susan place the collar on her neck. And instantly she recieved an electro shock.

"Aaahh!"

"Why would you do that? Can't you see you only cause yourself pain by resisting us?" Xavier asked as he got his wind back.

"I will save my sister and beat you Xavier.......no matter the cost!" Jasmine said as she played a face-down card.

0

"Um Jas, can u maybe not take such large chunks out of his life points please? It doesn't do well as a distraction." Ali asked over the headset system.

"Sorry guys. But it looks like that after 2000 points of damage, his henchmans gonna do the next step of killing my sister, no matter if he reaches 6000, 4000 or 2000 life points."

"OK, I'm guessing we're gonna have to do this soon then. Cus that Synchro of yours is gonna keep on doing large pieces of damage............we could use this to our advantage actually." Jaffa mused.

"How?" Stuart asked.

"Simple...........Jas has to cause enough damage to keep everyone focused on the duel, but also enough so that she doesn't lose. So just keep dueling the way you are Jas." Jaffa replied.

"I hope you guys know what you're doing." Jasmine said.

The headset clicked telling the guys that she had turned off her communicator.

"Yeah, so do we." Burdok said.

0

"It's my turn then my dear." Xavier said drawing.

"I think I'll simply place two cards face-down, and end my turn there."

Two cards appeared in Xavier's Spell and Trap card zone face-down.

"That's it?" asked Jasmine, looking a little confused.

"That's it." Xavier said without making a single facial expression.

_Damn it. Not even a muscle twitch. What is he planning? Should I attack? But what if....... _Jas started thinking.

Then she slapped herself.

"Get a hold of yourself." she muttered.

**0**

**(J: 7400) (X: 6100)**

**0**

"OK I don't know what you're up to but its not gonna work. I activate the Spell Card Heavy Storm." Jasmine said.

A fierce gale blew over the field as her face-down and Xavier's two face-downs were destroyed.

"Hmm.....I had not anticipated that." Xavier said with a slight frown.

"Now your wide open.............Exploder Dragonwing attacks you directly." Jas declared.

Everyone in the audience stared as the dragon looked at Jasmine as if looking for confirmation. She gave a slight nod.

The dragon took in a deep breath and glanced at the stadium tunnel where the guys were.

They all started the summoning sequences for their monsters.

Ali and Jaffa simply summoned out their two monsters. Jaffa started placing Gravekeepers into his graveyard slot.

Stuart and Burdok started bringing out small monsters to get the Synchro Summons ready.

The Exploder Dragonwing sent out a massive blast at Xavier who just grinned when the blast connected.

"Uh-oh." Jasmine said when she saw that grin.

The man with Susan pushed a button and she recieved an even larger and longer shock.

Xavier stood there and put out a small flame on his jacket.

"Thank you very much my dear. Now I get to summon out Gorz the Emissary of Darkness!" he declared playing a card onto his duel disk.

A man with red spiky, in black leather armour appeared onto the field, with blades on his wirsts and wielding what looked like a Buster Sword. (2700, 2500)

"And since you infilcted battle damage against me, I get to Special Summon an Emissary of Darkness token, which has ATK and DEF equal to the damage I took."

A person garbed in a similar manner to Gorz appeared, except armed with a normal sword rather than a Buster Sword. (2400, 2400)

"So that was your plan all along." Jasmine said.

"In a manner of speaking. Now are you quite done yet?" Xavier asked.

"Not by a long shot. I summon Dark Resonator in attack mode." A little fiend armed with a tuning fork and baton appeared and crossed its instruments across its chest. (1300, 300)

"Now I am done." Jasime said after playing a face-down.

"Hmm. Your trying to goad me into a trap my dear, and I don't need to be Psychic to know that." Xavier mused.

_Guys if your going to do anything now may be a good time _Jasmine thought to herself.

0

"Ok guys this looks to be the right moment, lets do this rescue." Burdok said.

"Ali send your monster up first, but be stealthy about it." Jaffa said.

"Fine." Ali said as he started to whisper his orders to his Flame Sprite.

The little man giggled and flew up towards the man with Susan, who was busy watching the scoreboard.

He started to sniff the air, then he looked behind him..........the Flame Sprite was dancing an Irish Jig on his backside.

"Oy!" He yelled at the little monster who was now floating above his head and making rude gestures at him.

"OK now guys." Jaffa said.

"Tuning!" Stuart and Burdok said at the same time.

Two tunnels of light appeared and then Nitro Warrior and Trident Dragon appeared.

Gravekeeper's Visionary and nitro warrir each jumped onto a different head of Trident Dragon who soared towards Susan.

Meanwhile Flame Sprite was making a right nuisance of himself, because not only was he making rude gestures at the man, it was also sending little sparks of flame towards him, trying to set the mans clothes on fire.

"Argh you little nuisance!" he yelled as he tried to swat the monster away, then he noticed the dirty great big three headed dragon flying towards him.

He reached for his collar controller, but was then hit by a blast of energy from Visionary's staff.

Then Nitro leapt off of the dragon and pinned down the man as he tried again to use his remote on the collar.

Flame Sprite found the remote and promptly melted it, whilst Visionary removed the collar.

"Ah thank you guys." Susan said.

Nitro then picked her up, deposited her on Trident's middle head, whilst Visionary dragged the now comatose man and stuck him in the dragons mouth as he got on the other head.

0

"Looks like you just lost your trump card Xavier." Jasmine said pointing at her sister going to safety.

"Hmph, the I shall simply have to crush you here and now then. I'll have my Gorz destroy your dragon, and I'll end with that."

"Not quite. I'll use a move that Jaffa likes doing with his Winds, I activate Windstorm of Etaqua. This changes all of our monsters into different battle positions."

"NO!" Xavier yelled.

Gorz stopped in the middle of swinging his blade, and jumped back to Xavier's monster line and crouched down.

"Now since you ended your turn earlier, its my move." Jasmine declared.

"I summon out Red-Eyes Black Chick, but hes not staying for long, cus I sacrifice it to summon out my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and then sacrifice it to Special Summon out my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

An egg appeared on Jasmines field before it hatched into a giant dragon, which then cocooned itself in lava and then burst forth as the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. (2400, 2000)

"Now lets count how many dragons are in my graveyard shall we?" Jasmine asked. "Enough that Red-Eyes can kill your Gorz, right after I switch all my monsters to attack mode."

All of her monsters stood up and all of them seemed to grin.

"But you won't be able to take all of my life points." Xavier said.

"Did you forget about my Exploder Dragonwings effect then? It doesn't matter if your monster's defence points are equal to my monsters attack points, it still goes boom and you will take your tokens attack as damage. Then my Tuner willfinsh you off. Red-Eyes destroy Gorz, Exploder destroy his token, and then Resonator attack him directly!"

The two dragons sent out blasts of energy that obliterated Xaviers monsters, and out of the cloud of smoke Dark Resonator burst forth and sent out a blast of musical energy.

"Argh!" Xavier yelled as his life points hit zero.

"That's it folks the duel is over!" the MC declared.

Jasmine strode up to Xavier, and then kneed him between the legs, before kicking him in the face when he doubled over, then when he was lying on his back, she stomped on his gut.

Jasmine spat on him. "You're getting off really easy." she snarled, before running over to her sister.

"Are you ok? Did they do anything else to you? How did they get you? Oh I was so worried!" Jasime started babbling whilst she hugged her sister very tightly.

Susan then rolled her eyes up to the heavens and said "The shocks...were....less......painful...Can't...breathe...hugging...too..tight."

Jasmine started laughing.

"So long as I know you're safe I'm never letting go."

"Well, you're gonna have to if you ever wanna go to the toilet or eat." Susan said.

Everyone started laughing.

Then there was an announcement over the PA.

"Due to the Arcadia Movements actions here today, it has been decided that Team Psychic has been expelled from the tournament. Furthermore the tournament is suspended pending further enquiry."

"Does this mean no more tournament?" asked Burdok.

"For now it does." Jaffa said.

"Aw man.....I never get to have any fun." Burdok sarcastically moaned.

Stuart smacked Burdok across the back of the head.

"Let's head home guys." Ali said.

"That has to be the first good idea to ever come out of your mouth." Jaffa said mockingly.

Ali then starts to chase Jaffa as they race to their D-Wheels.

"And you left them in charge of rescuing me?" asked Susan, half mockingly.

"Yes. Its a wonder you got out of there alive." Jasmine said playfully.

0

0

0

0

0

0

"Well, that didn't last very long." Dawn mused.

"Yes, but maybe it weakened them enough." Dusk theorised.

"Maybe, who first?"

"I think we should have Security try them out first. It will put them on a cautious edge, then we'll send Arcadia, then Earthbound."

"So who will Security face?"

"I think he should face, ooh, um.............maybe Burdok."

"You sure? I would have thought one of the more Synchro heavy chosen."

"No I'm sure. Actually, we should have our Highers face them simultaeneously. Like how the Dark Signers did with the Signers in Satellite."

"I see, divide and conquer. So Earthbound definetly facing Wind."

"Yes. And we'll have Arcadia facing Fire."

"What about the others?"

"We'll keep them busy with our minions appearing all over the city causing trouble. But make sure that Light is taken by Earthbound, so as to insure that Wind is angered."

"Yes then direct him to us where we'll corrupt him to suit our purposes.....how long will that take?"

"We have about a month before the Alignment, so about that long."

"And so our endgame begins.....how delicious." Dawn said licking her lips.


	15. Chapter 14

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 14**

**0000000000**

**000**

**Looks like while the tournaments off we have a chance to relax right? WRONG! A whole pile of nutjobs working for Dawn and Dusk have just popped up and their tearing the city apart. And guess who has to try and stop them? Yup us. Only Susan's been kidnapped again......I really need to sort out my home security system. And stick a beeper on the kid.**

**0**

0

0

0

"OK, let's see.........um that wire goes there right?" asked Ali.

"No, it goes over there. If you put it there, you'll short out the whole house!" explained Stuart.

Stuart and Ali were going over the wiring for a new alarm system that was being installed into the house. Meanwhile Jasmine and Jaffa had gone to the movies.

"Who would have thought that Jaffa would actually be able to get a date with her?" asked Burdok who was sitting on the couch watching TV. Well what TV there was these days.

"Yeah, he's really come along since the academy days. Last time he went out with someone, he didn't even know he was going out until the girl told him." Ali chuckled.

"Well, its more than you've ever done in terms of girlfriends Ali." Stuart said poking him with the screwdriver. "Now focus on this wiring."

"Yeah. yeah, yeah." Ali said. "Besides for your information, I am actually seeing someone right now."

"Seriously? What's his name?" Burdok said avoiding the wrench Ali threw at him.

"Ha, ha. No seriously, it is a girl, shes kinda nice." Ali said.

"OK, what's her name?" Stuart asked.

".........Um...........I can't remember." Ali said, scratching his head.

"Ha, ha! Knew it, shes not real! Either that or you are in serious trouble!" Burdok said between laughs.

"Hey she is real! I just can't remember her name right now is all. You know how occasionally you get blanks in your memory at times? Well that's whats happened just now."

"Sure.......and maybe you can bring her over sometime, and we can all dance with unicorns under a bright apricot coloured rainbow singing along to the latest pop singers, all wearing pretty frilly dresses." Burdok said.

Ali then started to chase Burdok.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Stuart put his fingers to his temple.

"Why oh why must I play referee to you two?"

He then looked around the place.

"Either of you two seen where Susan went? We're supposed to be babysitting her as well you know." Stuart asked.

The other two both stopped mucking around, looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders.

"OK, let's not panic, we have....." Stuart looked at his watch, "about ten minutes to find her.........ok we can start to panic a little."

"We've got to find her before Jasmine and Jaffa get back.........I don't want to see her if she finds out we lost her little sister.....again!" Burdok said as he started to run around the house looking in all the rooms.

"Yeah, last time we lost her, she ended up being used by Arcadia, to get Jas to join them." Ali said as he ran around looking in all the rooms that Burdok hadn't checked yet.

"Oh yeah and remember the grief we got for that after we got her back.......lucky for Jaffa he was standing behind her at the time, otherwise he would have gotten in the crossfire."

"Oh yeah I was really lucky, I got a private yelling and trust me it wasn't pretty......now what's happened?" said Jaffa's voice from the front door.

"Shit." Ali muttered. He then put on a cheery voice. "Guys, hi there....you're back early."

Jaffa and Jasmine were standing there in the front door looking at everyone.

"We took a shortcut. The movie was rubbish anyway." Jasmine said, staring at all three of them coldly.

Jaffa groaned.

"Don't tell me.......you guys managed to lose Susan again?"

All three slowly nodded.

Jaffa looked at Jasmine who slowly inhaled and exhaled.

_Shit, she's going to be calm about this.......that's not good. _Jaffa thought.

"Ok......so three grown men, have managed to lose one small girl, when there is only about.....how many ways into this house?" Jasmine asked Jaffa.

"I'd say about..." he started to count on his fingers. "Around 2 easy ways in, the front and back doors. Then there are the three windows that can only be opened from the inside, and then there's the doggy-door in the back door."

"Right. So how could she possibly have escaped your notice. Now, when was the last time each of you three saw my sister?"

"Right now on the TV." Burdok said, pointing at the screen.

They all looked at the TV screen, and saw a robed man with Susan.

"Hello there Chosen. This is a video recording. In approximately ten minutes of this video playing, you will all here a series of explosions. Each of you is to head towards a different explosion. Fire is to head to the explosion next to the old Arcadia Building. Power is to head to the explosion next to the old Security building. Wind is to come to the old ruins of Goodwins mansion. Wheras the other two are to head towards the other explosions on the other side of town. If none of you comply then Light here will be sacrificed to the powers of Twilight. See you all later."

The video player then ejected the video.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE GET MY SISTER AND PUT THIS IN THERE WITHOUT ANY OF YOU NOTICING?!?!" Jasmine roared.

_That's better._ Jaffa thought.

They all then heard the explosions.

"Well, we all know what to do. Don't worry, where ever this guy has Susan, we'll get her back." Jaffa said before kissing Jasmine. "I promise."

Jasmine nodded.

They all then got on their D-Wheels and headed off to their own destinations.

0

0

0

0

0

0

Jaffa arrived at the old ruins in time to see the robed man place Susan on the ground.

"OK, buddy we got your message. Now leave the girl alone." he said.

His arm then started to burn. The mark on his arm started to glow with the brightest green light he had seen so far.

He then looked at the other guys arm, and saw it was glowing as well, with a pattern that looked like a dog pictograph.

"Wait, your a Dark Signer?! How's that possible?"

"My masters gave me the power I seeked. It is through them that I have become a Dark Signer!"

Jaffa's mark then started to give off an angry green glow, that literally burned itself into his clothes.

"You....became a Dark Signer........through....Dawn and Dusks...powers?! Then that means......"

"Yes, I have an Earthbound God, who is waiting to defeat you and open the barrier once more between this world and the Underworld!"

Jaffa roared at the Earthbound Higher and charged towards him with his duel disk on.

"Not if I can help it!"

He pushed a button on the blade part of the disk. The field slot opened up, further thatn it would normally, forming a handle.

He then pulled on the handle and the blade detached itself from the main body of the Duel Disk. It had been modified to become a Duel Sword. An actual sword that attached to Duel Disks.

He swung the blade at the Higher's head, who responded by blocking it with his duel disk.

He then proceeded to do the same with his won disk.

The two of them went at each other like two warriors form the middle ages, using the Disk's main body as shields.

After ten minutes of fighting, the Earhtbound Higher pulled back and let Jaffa impale him.

"One of the joys of being a Dark Signer is that, we're already dead." he explained when Jaffa pulled out his sword, and stared at him.

"So, your gonna duel me then?" Jaffa sked.

"Yes, come mount your D-Wheel, and lets us finally settle this Chosen of the Wind." he said pressing a button on his disk as he reattached the blade.

The Earthbound Higher's D-Wheel drove itself over to him.

Jaffa reattached his blade as well and stormed over to his D-Wheel.

His Wind deck glowed in his pocket.

"Ok, you wanna take this guy. Then lets do this. Good thing that shortcut stopped by Regi's." he muttered to himself, as he slotted the Deck and Disk into their slots on the D-Wheel.

When they were next to each other Jaffa asked the Higher.

"What's your name anyway?"

The man removed his cloak.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognise me. It's me, Craig Rennie."

"Craig?! Alright now you are really gonna pay!"

The area around them then flared up into the dog pattern on Craig's arm. Susan was surrounded by a force-field.

"Just in case." Craig explained.

"Duel!"

0

0

At around the same time that Jaffa had arrived at the ruins, Burdok arrived at the Old Security Building.

"Right so who am I supposed to duel here?" he yelled.

"That would be me." said a voice from behind him.

A woman in a robe appeared behind him already on her D-Wheel. It looked vaguely familiar. Like something he had seen on TV or something.

Burdoks arm started to glow, as the woman got closer.

He looked and saw an infinity symbol on the other womans arm appear.

"Ho boy.......if your cards are what I think they are.........." he muttered to himself.

"Enough chit-chat. It's time to end this farce once and for all. You Chosen have no right interfering in our masters' plans."

"Fine, but I don't duel people unless I know who they are." Burdok said.

"Fine. The names Vasha. Happy? Now lets duel already."

"Happy to oblige."

"Duel!"

0

0

0

0

Meanwhile Ali had just reached the old Arcadia Building's ruins.

"Now I remember the girls name....it was Vasha or something like that."

"How very happy for you that you remembered someones name. But it will do you no good now." said a voice behind him.

It was a guy riding on a D-Wheel that looked like some bad copy of Jack Atlas' Wheel of Fortune (Phoenix Whirlwind to you dubbed watchers).

"Let me guess.....judging by our locale, and your robe you mus tbe either Divine's ghost, or the Arcadia Higher."

"Actually your right on both counts." the man said with a sneer.

"OK, now your just messing with me. How can you be a ghost?"

"Well, I'm not really a ghost...more of a resurrected being. It's still my body, but it is decomposing a bit."

"Wait, you're a.........zombie? Argh! Zombie!!" Ali said slowly reversing and pointing at Divine.

"Hunh. I thought you actually had some.......braiiinsss!" Divine said reaching towards Ali.

"Aahh!" Ali yelled, before he heard Divine chuckling.

"Oh, that was good. I'm so sorry but you should have seen the look on your face boy. Ha ha ha!"

"But seriously though, it's time for us to duel." Divine said looking at an old fogwatch that he had pulled out of his robe.

"What is there some kind of schedule?" Ali asked.

"Nearly." Divine said before pressing a buttone on his D-Wheel.

Ali's then beeped.

"Speed World activated."

"Hey! Fine then, since your so eager to duel, let's duel!"

Divine smirked.

"Perfect then."

"Duel!"

0

0

0

0

_This chapters a filler chapter so stay tuned for the next series of duels. Its bound to get fierce._

0

0


	16. Chapter 15

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 15**

**0000000000**

**000**

**First up we're doing the Earthbound Higher VS Chosen of Wind duel.**

**Lets get our game on.**

**0**

0

0

0

"Duel!"

**0**

**(Jaffa: 8000, Speed Counters: 0) (Craig: 8000, Speed Counters: 0)**

**0**

"I'll start things off." Jaffa said. Both of their Speed Counters went up to one.

_How am I gonna get rid of that Earthbound monster of his when he brings it out? Even the_ Signers _had trouble getting rid of those things in a Riding Duel. Better not worry about it until it shows up._

"I first of all summon out my Dragunity Militum in attack mode."

A long brown-haired woman appeared next to Jaffa, wearing a green helmet shaped like a birds head, a veil over her mouth, armed with a rapier and a dagger, and wearing gold armour on her wirsts and shins. She also had wings like a hummingbirds. (1700, 1200).

"Hmm, still can't seem to pull away form your femme fatales, can you Jaffa?" asked Craig.

"Craig, what happened to you?! You used to be our friend........now you're working for Dawn and Dusk, as their Higher Herald of the Earthbound Gods! What is wrong with you?"

"Simple. Power. Its something they've given me Jaffa. We all saw the awesome power of the Earthbound Gods and the Crimson Dragon's puppets. Then there was the whole bunch of incidents involving the WRGP..........can't you see that this is a good thing? This world is constatnly destroying itself! Think about your Duel History. Constantly the forces of good and evil, light and dark,, are fighting each other on this world. Dawn and Dusk are going to end all that.............by causing this world to be in an eternal balance! And my power is going to be made useful to them! They've even promised me Susan as my prize after this is all done!"

"Dude, she's like half your age! If even half."

"I can wait. Then she'll be mine!"

"You're crazy. I play two face-downs. Its your move."

"Then I draw." Both Speed Counters went up to two.

"I summon out my Stone Statue of the Aztecs in defense mode."

A giant green statue appeared on Craig's field. (300, 2000)

"I see your still using your Chaos Stone Deck." Jaffa said trying to get through to Craig. He remembered the reports about the Dark Signers and how they were controlled.

"Heh, but like your Wind Deck's been tweaked with those Dragunity's, my deck's also been tweaked." Craig said.

"Well, that should keep us each on our toes. Here I was worried this was gonna be a predicatble duel." Jaffa said.

"Yeah, glad it's not gonna be Jaffa.....argh!" Craig groaned as his arm flared in pain.

"I...understand.....my god." he muttered.

"Damn it....the Earthbound is not making this easy. They must have learned their lessons of control well, since the last time they were on this world." Jaffa muttered.

"I play one face-down Chosen of Wind....and end my turn."

0

0

0

0

Dawn and Dusk were watching each of the duels that were going on.

"Damn it....Wind has lost his anger that he had gained. How are we gonna take control if hes going to keep his cool?" asked Dawn.

"Simple. We pull of a trick that I remember occuring during the Duel between Crow and Bomber. We show him the souls inside the Earhtbound beast." replied Dusk.

"How are the others doing?" he asked.

Dawn gestured around themselves. They were in a grayish bubble of space.

"Hello? We're in a temporal bubble remember? We're only able to watch one duel at a time until its conclusion. We're trying to be in three places at once remember?"

Dusk shook his head.

"My memory must be going......I normally wouldn't have forgotten about that. The Alignment must be sooner than we thought........"

"Well then we better speed this duel along if we want to get this Chosen under our sway."

"How?"

"You really are losing it Dusk. We alter Jaffa's deck so that he gets the exact cards that he needs."

"Ahh. We cheat. But only after the Higher has summoned out the Earthbound. Don't want to make it too easy."

"Indeed."

0

0

0

**0**

**(J: 8000, SC: 2) (C: 8000, SC: 2)**

**0**

"I draw." Both speed counters went up to three.

"Right let's see here.........I play Angel Baton. No need to explain to you about the requirements, I hope."

"Ha, my memory's not that bad Jaffa." Craig said before recieving another feeling of pain.

"Damn it. I'm getting through, but each time I do, that damn demon keeps pulling him back." Jaffa muttered to himself, as he drew his two cards and discarded a card from his hand.

"Oh well. Might as well wipe his dueling ass, and get to the others. I summon Dragunity Partisan."

A purple dragon, with a golden blade attached to its head, appeared next to Jaffa.

"When this dragon is summoned, I can Special Summon a Winged-Beast type Dragunity from my hand, and then Partisan equips himself to it. The equipped monster also gets treated as a Tuner. I choose the Dragunity Andus."

A man wearing a red and blue bird helmet, blue and black furred clothes, and wielding a bow and a quiver full of arrows. His wings looked like a ancient flying dinosaurs. (2100, 1000)

"Hey! Thats a level 5 monster!"

"Well, one it was a Special Summon and two, the card didn't specify a level. Now then, Partisan equip yourself to Andus."

The little dragon flew over and wrapped itself around one of Andus' arms, with the blade part pointing outwards.

"Now when Andus is equipped with a Dragon-Type Dragunity monster, he can inflict penetration damage, when he attacks a defense position monster. And guess what? Your monster has just under 100 points for my monster to clear. Andus open fire on his Stone Statue of the Aztecs."

Andus, lifted his bow and pulled back on the arrow already notched into it.

"I activate my face-down, Waboku!" Craig declared.

"Damn. Those three women can get annoying."

"Only if you're on the recieving end of it." Craig chuckled. "Argh, alright.....alright. You done?"

"Andus, hold your shot. Might as well not waste your arrows."

Andus nodded, and lowered his bow and loosened the string tension.

"I'll play one more face-down. Your move Craig."

_If he can pull of another turn like that and then draw that Earthbound card of his............._

"I draw then." Both Speed Counters went up to four.

"I summon out another Stone Statue of the Aztecs. And play another two face-down cards."

"Then I better activate this. I activate my face-down Xing Zhen Hu!"

"You activate what?"

"Funny sounding name I know, but what it does is freeze your two face-down cards for as long as my trap card remains on the field." Jaffa explained.

"Aah. Trying to cover your bases I see. No matter then.....I'll just play another face-down card. Try and stop this one."

"Damn it."

"Timing Jaffa. Didn't you spout something similar years back at the Academy?" Craig asked grinning.

"Yeah, just didn't think you were paying attention back then. Considering you were eyeballing the Slifer Girls back then."

"Can't blame me. You did admit they were pretty cute." Craig said grinning, before feeling another jolt of pain.

"How's that power feeling now Craig? You can't even be true to your own emotions unless your god says you can. Your shackled by that mark of yours."

"As are you by yours. Its your turn Jaffa."

**0**

**(J: 8000, SC: 4) (C: 8000, SC: 4)**

**0**

"I draw then." Speed Counters went up to five.

_OK, this may be my last turn to stall the arrival of that Earthbound card..........got to make this turn count. _thought Jaffa.

"I Summon out my Dragunity Legion in defense mode."

A warrior in heavy armour appeared flying next to Jaffa. Its wings looked like they were armoured as well. (1200, 800)

"As his name suggests he hates to be alone, so when hes summoned I get to add a level three or lower Dragunity Dragon-type monster from my Graveyard to him as an equip card. I choose the one I sent to the Graveyard with Angel Baton. Come forth Dragunity Phalanx."

A little golden armoured blue dragon appeared and attached itself to Legion's back. Then promptly flew off and started to fly alongside him. (500, 1100)

"What the..?"

"Phalanx hates being attached as an equip card. He's a festy little fella so he just jumps straight off and gets Special Summoned. Oh and he's a tuner monster....did I forget to mention that?"

"Hah, you think a Synchro Summon is going to help you? Well guess what, I activate the face-down that isnt frozen. Go Threatening Roar."

A roar as loud as an explosion sounded across the field.

"Hmm, ok then, Andus you're going to have to lose your buddy."

Andus nodded then sent the dragon over to Legion, who held him in his hand, almost as if he was appraising the dragons weight.

"What are you doing? You can't trade equip spells to other monsters." Craig said.

"I'm not. It's Legions other effect. By sending a Dragunity thats in my Spell and Trap zone to the Graveyard, I get to destroy one of your monsters. So bye bye one of your Stone Statues."

"Argh!" said Craig as Legion threw the dragon at one of his monsters, reducing it to rubble.

"I think I'll Tune my Militum and my Phalanx. To Synchro Summon my Dragunity Knight - Gáebolg!"

Phalanx grew and his armour turned into a more silver colour as his armour changed.

Militum leapt up onto Phalanx's back and her armour changed into the same silver colour, whilst her rapier and dagger merged to become a spear. And her wings grew.

And thus Gáebolg then roared at Craig. (2000, 1100)

"Hmm. Dragunity Knights is it? This isn't really your Harpies is it?" Craig asked.

"Well they may be floating around in here somewhere. But this is my Riding Deck remember.....Harpies rely more on a Ground Duel based deck."

"True. Half of their combos need non-Speed Spells."

"Like my Hunting Ground Egotist combo?" Jaffa asked nudging Craig into surfacing.

"Hell, that was one of your more evil combos. Especially when you duelled that kid with the Spellcaster Deck. I remember the look on his face as you blew apart every one of his Traps sky high! Ha ha ha, good days...........aargghh!" Craig said gripping his arm.

Then his eyes started to glow.

"Enough of these stalling and futile attempts mortal!" Craig said in an eerie double voice.

"I've read about this. Your the Earthbound "God" that's using him as a conduit. To whom may I be addressing?" asked Jaffa.

"My name is Tezcatlipoca!"

"Wait the Jaguar God?"

"The very same. The mark of Nazca you mortals assum to be a dog, is simply a very badly drawn Jaguar." Tezcatlipoca shrugged. "I got a little deformed after the battle with the Crimson Dragon."

"OK then.........." Jaffa said.

_This is not going to go well. From what I remember, whenever the God took over their conduits body, things usually went from bad to worse. And from what I remember about Aztec Mythology, this guy was particularly nasty......he destroyed worlds because he was peeved at his brother's taking over his job.......what were Dawn and Dusk playing at when they released this guy?_

"Now then, I believe it was still your turn mortal, but as you have only one card in your hand and you cannot attack, I'll take that to mean it is my turn." the deity said.

"Go right ahead." Jaffa said. "One thing though.....you're an Aztec Deity, weren't the Earthbound Gods supposed to be demons of the Underworld? So why are you...."

"Here as one of them?" Tezcatlipoca supplied. "I suppose you could say I got caught in the crossfire......I was having another fight with my brothers, when the Earthbound Gods assulted the world, they thought I was one of them and helped me to fight my brothers. Then old Crimson appeared and blasted me to pieces.....deforming my Jaguar form in the process, and sealing me away. Which is why this world has existed for so long."

"Oh that's right, when you get pissed off you destroy the world you and your brothers made, and life has to start all over again." Jaffa said.

"Yes, but I must admit this has to be the best Age of Humanity so far, I mean look what you have all managed to accomplish.....this Duel Monsters of yours for instance. A wonderfully delightful way of crushing your enemies. Games of Chance, yet not chance........skill is involved, strategy....this game is subtly training your generations of people to become better warriors and destroyers........you people may not even need me to destroy yourselves...But enough of this talk. It is time I destroy you, thus paying my debt to Dawn and Dusk, and then on to either destroying this world or conquering it. These ew gods of humanity, Christ, Buddha etc......they may be widespread but in comparison to one such as me, they are but children."

"But anyway, I draw!" Speed Counters went up to six.

"Hmm, going over this hosts memories of the rules, and strategys.........ah ha. I activate this little Speed Spell card. Dash Pilfer! I'll take control of your little Legion thank you."

A giant hand grabbed a hold of Dragunity Legion and dragged him over to Tezcatlipoca's side of the field.

"And now I sacrifice your Dragunity monster and my Stone Statue of the Aztecs, in order to summon Earthbound God Tezcatlipoca!"

A giant vortex appeared in the centre of the geoglyph arena, and then two massive paws appeared out of it, and then a body dragged itself out of the vortex at an alarming speed.

A giant deformed jaguar stood on all fours and howled at the sky. It was covered in lines that were white in colour. (3200, 1200)

"Ho boy, no offense old Tezzy, but man you're ugly!" Jaffa said.

"Well you try being blasted by the energy of a star and then sealed away in.....oh what's a good comparison....cryo-stasis for several thousand years, forced for your mental form to try and survive in a realm of demons and beings beyond your imagining mortal. But give me a few hundred years or so and the damage will reapir itself. Now, my powers have been limited in this form......oh these restrictions they have placed upon me! And don't call me Tezzy!"

_Good, Dawn and Dusk weren't complete idiots when they released this guy. But given enough time he would be able to remove those restrictions......unless they don't intend for him to win, so their must be a greater weakness here thatn is normally found in the other Earthbound cards. But what?_

Jaffa started to read every detail of the cards effect.

"OK, so I can stop its attacks with spells and traps. That's good, it doesn't have that invulnerability, but I still can't target it for an attack, and it has that whole direct attack thing. Oh this is interesting.......once per turn, instead of attacking, it can allow him to draw 2 cards." Jaffa mused. "So, besides prolonging his attacks and hoping to either destroy it by spells and traps or by deck-out........I need one hell of a miracle. Deck, lets hope some of those new cards work their magic."

"Now then, I attack you directly!"

The giant jaguar stretched out a paw towards Jaffa and smashed the ground in front of him.

"Ho boy! Activate auto-boost and flight mode!" he said into the voice command.

His D-Wheel unfolded its wings and sent out a boost of energy to the rear and base engines, enough to get over the rubble that the monster had created.

He then drove over its paw as it pulled itself out of the attack.

"I wonder......." Jaffa mused as he pushed a button.

It sent a grappling claw into the monster's paw for a brief moment.

"Argh!" Tezcatlipoca cried out, as he clutched his hosts hand.

"Great. The bloody bastard has somehow linked himself so that Craig and his original body both feel what the other feels. Well this makes things a little more tricky." Jaffa said.

Then he saw that there were faces in the lines.

One of them was his mother.

"MUM!!" he yelled before having to drive past.

"Ah you, noticed........yes she was delicious, with all of her experiences and memories.....exquisite." Tezcatlipoca said.

"Oh now you are dead, deity or no deity!" Jaffa roared.

0

0

"Excellent the anger is rising again." said Dusk.

"Yes, but now we need to maintain and increase it." said Dawn.

0

0

**0**

**(J: 4800, SC: 3) (T: 8000, SC: 6)**

**0**

"Now then I draw!" Jaffa's Speed Counters went up to four whilst Tezcatlipoca's went up to seven. Jaffa now has two cards in his hand, Tez has none.

_Now, if I remember correctly that monster doesn't follow the usual rules concerning non-targetable targets.....so I can attack directly, if what I remember about the Signer Duels is correct. Hopefully I won't need to test that theory._

"Alright Tezzy, I summon out my Dragunity Pilum!"

"Don't call me Tezzy!" Tezcatlipoca roared as a small green dragon wearing armour that made him look like a screwdriver appeared on Jaffa's field. (1400, 1000)

"Now, when Pilum is summoned I can Special Summon a Dragunity Winged Beast from my hand and equip Pilum to him. He can then attack you directly, but the damage is halfed. I Special Summon Dragunity Primus Pilus!"

A man wearing heavy red armour, and an Aztecish looking helmet, wielding a whip appeared. His wings looked like a shield when closed. (2200, 1600)

"And he's got an ability of his own. When hes summoned to the field, I can select a Winged Beast type Dragunity monster on my side of the field and equip it with a level three or lower Dragon type Dragunity monster from my deck. I choose my Dragunity Andus, and choose Dragunity Brandistock to be equipped to him."

Primus Pilas cracked his whip in the air, and a portal appeared. Out of the portal came a rotund, little dragon in grey body armour. It then flew over to Andus and attached itself to his back.

"Now then to be rid of your monstrous form, and release the souls within! Legion, cast your aim true and use Pilum to bring this behemoth down!"

The dragon tuner flew over to Jaffa briefly, then started to glow like his mark, then went over to Legion who then threw it straight at the Earthbound Gods head.

It spun in a corkscrew, and pierced its head and went straight through the monster, causing energy to spill out of it.

The monster howled in pain, as did Tezcatlipoca.

"Sorry Craig......" Jaffa muttered.

The giant deformed jaguar howled as it split in twain, and then exploded in a beam of light.

"NO!!" Tezcatlipoca screamed.

"Looks like you aren't going to be regenerating for a while Tezzy. Now to send you back where you belong. Brandistock allows Andus to attack you twice in the same Battle Phase. Andus send two arrows straight through his shoulders. Primus Pilus, teach this god the meaning of pain. Legion, beat him to a pulp. Gáebolg absorb the power of Militum, and blast him into oblivion!"

They all quickly looked at Jaffa, then carried out his orders.

There was an almighty explosion as all of their attacks connected. It was more than enough attack points to end the duel.

"This duel is over." Jaffa growled.

He looked over at where the Earthbound God had fallen.

"Aren't the souls supposed to be released now?" he asked himself.

Jaffa strode over to Craigs body, and grabbed him.

"Alright Tezcatlipoca, I know you're still here for the moment so spill! Where are the people who you absorbed?"

"Heh. I was simply borrowing their energies. I never fully absorbed them thus they can't be freed when you defeated me."

"Then where did they go?!"

"Don't you remember what that Lesser Herald said when he spilled his guts at Security? Dawn and Dusk siphoned some of the souls from the Signer War remember? That's where my supply came from. Now its back under their control. You want them released? You're gonna have to defeat them. I know where they are right now, so you better hurry there now if you want to get them back before they're fully re-integrated."

"Where are they?!"

"Up at the top of the ruins. Something about the energies being close enough to their ideal, to sustain them." Then his eyes closed over and the mark on Craigs arm dissappeared, as did he.

Jaffa ran over to his D-Wheel, and drove over to Susan, to make sure she was all right.

"Wake up."

"Hunh...what happened?" she asked groggily.

"Never mind that now. If any of the others come here tell them where I've gone. I'm going to settle this thing with Dawn and Dusk right now, at the top of the ruins."

He then drove off towards the ruins and went up the stairs on his D-Wheel at maximum speed.

0

0

0

"Here he comes. Time to stop watching the others methinks." Dawn said.

"Just when things were getting interesting. That Earthbound God was large enough for the whole city to see the damn thing, and then that explosion.......the others will be heading straight here as soon as they're done. Which judging by the time increments would be right about now." Dusk said.

"Well, we better get control of him and get out of here quickly then." Dawn said before vanishing into normal space-time.

0

0

0

"DAWN, DUSK COME OUT HERE!!" Jaffa roared when he had reached the top of the ruins.

"Yes, yes, yes we can hear you." said Dawn.

Dusk appeared next to her out of a grey portal.

"He is a loud human isn't he?"

"Hmm. He's probably just worried about his dear old mother.........the very delicious soul from earlier..."

"Oh yes, that was an exquisite meal. Of course Soul Meals last forever the way we consume, so she's not gone yet dear boy."

"You want her back, you'll have to beat us."

Jaffa pulled out all of his Dragunity Knights and played them on the Duel Disk.

All five of them roared at Dawn and Dusk, and then blasted them with all of their power.

Dawn and Dusk just stood there. They wiped off the dust that had landed on them.

"I do believe he's cheating Dawn." Dusk said grinning as he played a card.

"Makes this much easier then." Dawn replied playing a single card.

Two giant monsters appeared and instantly destroyed all of the monsters on Jaffa's field, before ingulfing him in a blast of energy. Only Gáebolg remained, without his mount.

"AAARRGGHHH!!!!" Jaffa screamed.

"Now he's ours." Dawn said as a series of chains appeared out of the grey portal and wrapped themselves around Jaffa, dragging him into it.

Dusk then stepped into the portal.

"By the way Gáebolg it was nice seeing you again." Dawn said blowing the Knight a mocking kiss, before vanishing.

"I have failed." Gáebolg said before vanishing.

0

0

0

0

0

0

_Right that's Jaffa taken by Dawn and Dusk for whatever plan they're hatching, but what was going on whislt Jaffa was dueling the ancient Aztec God?_

_Find out next chapter._

0

0


	17. Chapter 16

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 16**

**0000000000**

**000**

**Next up we're doing the Security Higher VS Chosen of Power duel.**

**Lets get our game on.**

**0**

0

0

0

"Duel!"

**0**

**(Burdok: 8000, Speed Counters: 0) (Vasha: 8000, Speed Counters: 0)**

**0**

"Ladies first!" Vasha said as she drew. Speed Counters up to one.

"I play Wisel Core, in Attack Mode. And three cards face-down. Turn end."

A giant white egg appeared, which then opened up to reveal golden machinery, and a glowing green sphere inside it. (0, 0)

"Uh-oh." Burdok said. "That's not good......now I recognise your D-Wheel! Its the D-Wheel that Placido used!"

Vasha grinned.

"Good boy. You're not as stupid as you look. Then I guess you know what my monster can do then."

"Yeah, I know....." Burdok said.

_Which makes this all that much harder to beat this thing, cus if that thing goes boom by a card effect, thats my Synchro's locked._

"My move then." Burdok said drawing. Speed Counters went up to two.

"Well, I better stop your monster before it has a chance to use its effect. I summon out Luster Dragon."

A long necked blue-green dragon appeared next to Burdok. (1900, 1600)

"Luster Dragon, waste that Wisel Core!"

"Not quite little boy. I activate my Trap card, Spark Breaker! This little trap allows me to select a monster that I control, and then it destroys all monsters with that name."

"Oh no............" Burdok groaned.

"Oh, yes. I choose my Wisel Core. And when its destroyed by a card effect, I get to Special Summon from my hand, deck, or graveyard, Wisel Top, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, Wisel Carrier and Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity! I choose to bring them all out of my Deck."

The egg started to shoot out sparks then it exploded, and left behind it a portal. Out of the portal came out five weird looking silver machines. One looked like a ufo, with an infinity symbol in the middle. One looked like an egg with a blade. One looked like a funky spaceship. One looked like a classic ufo shape, with screws sticking out of it. And the last one looked like some kind of snake.

Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity, (0, 0)

Wisel Top, (500, 0)

Wisel Guard, (0, 1200)

Wisel Attack, (1200, 0)

Wisel Carrier, (800, 600)

Then four of them started to converge on Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity, and then they all transformed and combined onto it. They formed some kind of giant robot. Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's score changed to (2500, 1800)

"So now not only have you lost your target, but now you're unable to summon a single Synchro monster......so say good bye to your Trident Dragon."

_That's not entirely true. I could summon it, but it would just get absorbed into the damn thing as soon as she blocks my attack with whatever traps she's laid on the field. Then it would gain my dragons attack points._

"Are you finished?" asked Vasha.

"Nope. I place two cards face-down. Your move." Burdok said.

**0**

**(B: 8000, SC: 2) (V: 8000, SC: 2)**

**0**

"I draw." Speed Counters went up to three.

"First I activate this Trap Card, Wise A3! This allows me to trade in my Wisel Attack card, for my stronger Wisel Attack 3!"

The robots left arm, disappeared, then a new machine appeared. It looked like a ship with blades attached to the sides and top. (1600, 0)

It then transformed, the blades on the top stretching down to over the hand, forming a wrist mounted, sword with axe blades on either side.

Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's score changed. (2500, 1800) - (1300, 1800) - (2900, 1800)

"Also, thanks to Wisel attack 3, whenever an Infinity monster battles with a defense position monster, it can deal penetration damage."

"I activate my face-down. Royal Decree, just in case you were thinking about stopping my monster's attack." Vasha said smugly.

_Damn it, now I can't use any of my trap cards. But neither can she.....so my Dragon has a chance of destroying that thing, if i can get it out with three attacks before that thing gets any stronger._ Burdok thought.

"Now then, Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity! Destroy his puny dragon!"

The giant mecha dove towards the dragon, and sliced through it using its bladed arm.

"Argh!" Burdok yelled as the pain became real. He lost one Speed Counter.

"Damnit this is a Shadow Duel." Burdok muttered. "Great.....I hate these things!"

"Now then.....aren't you supposed to come back at me with some witty remark? That is what Ali says you like to do."

"What the...? Ali? What's he got to do with this?" Burdok asked looking very confused.

"Oh. He and I have been going out for a while. Didn't he tell you?" she asked, genuinly looking curious.

"Son of a bitch........I owe Stuart five quid. So Ali spilled my Deck composition did he?"

"No. He was very strict on that part. No telling of his friends deck strategys."

"So how are you dating him then? Aren't you supposed to destroy us on sight?"

"Simple. When I'm not in the service of my Lord Dusk and Lady Dawn, I live a normal life as Supreme Chief of Security. And I don't recall a thing. For my own safety in case anyone ever discovered, according to my Lord and Lady."

_So that means mind control then.....I wonder if the other Highers are like this as well_......Burdok mused.

"But enough chit-chat....It's time to continue this sorry duel."

"I'll end my turn with that." Vasha said.

"OK, lets pull out a good one." Burdok said as he drew. His Speed Counters went up to three, whilst Vasha's went up to four.

"I play the Speed Spell Angel Baton. Since I have at least two Speed Counters, this allows me to draw two cards, so long as I then discard a card from my hand afterwards."

_Here goes nothing. _Burdok thought as he drew again. He looked at his cards.

"That's what I am talking about!" he exclaimed as he then discarded a card.

"First I play the Speed Spell Overboost! This allows me to gain four more Speed Counters, so long as I ditch all of my Speed Counters except one, during the End Phase."

Burdok surged forward as he picked up speed. His Speed Counters were now at seven.

"Next I play the Speed Spell Wheelie Breaker! This card allows me to destroy all of your face-up monsters, so long as I ditch 6 of my Speed Counters!"

"What?! Those weren't in your Security File!" Vasha screamed as all of the Wisel Monsters exploded. Burdok's Speed Counters went down to one.

"Now then, I summon out my second Luster Dragon! Which will now attack you directly!"

Another of the long necked dragons appeared, and then sent out a burst of fire that connected with the front wheel of Vasha's D-Wheel.

"Argh....you'll pay for that!" Vasha declared. Her Speed Counters went down by one.

"Hunh, highly doubt it. You've sealed off your own Trap Cards thanks to your own Royal Decree." Burdok said pointing at the Trap card.

"You think I had only Wisel in this deck?" Vasha asked.

"..........You have got to be kidding me here! You have Skiel roaming in there as well? But that would mean that half the time your deck would give you a dead draw, cus you wouldn't be able to connect the Wisel Parts to the Skiel Parts, unless someone destroyed the appropriate part!" Burdok said.

"True. But that doesn't matter. Because you just went through all that just to destroy my Wisel, and now you've managed to open the field for an even more deadly monster."

"Why does that always happen to me?" Burdok asked himself.

"And I don't think you'll be that lucky a second time." Vasha said.

"Yeah, but you're also under some luck pressure. Cus now you've got to try and draw that Core card for Skiel, and I know for a fact that there is only one of those in existence. So your chances are even slimmer than mine." Burdok replied.

"Damn it. But I've still got some cards that can do the job." Vasha said. "And who says that my master and mistress didn't make more than one copy of the Cores?"

"OK, now I know you are bluffing. No way would they have the power to recreate more than one of each of those cards. That's why when Wisel Core blew up, you summoned the parts from your deck. Cus you hadn't managed to draw them yet." Burdok said.

0

0

0

Meanwhile, Stuart and Jasmine where wandering throughout the city, busting heads of anyone serving Twilight.

"Hey, guys any word on how the others are doing?" asked Burdok.

"I can't raise Jaffa on his communicator, and all I can hear from Ali is gibberish about Divine being a Zombie?" Stuart said.

"I'm heading over to Jaffa's rendevous point now anyways." Jasmine said.

Then everyone heard a loud roar. It was coming from the direction of the Goodwin Ruins.

It looked like some kind of giant deformed jaguar........with the same line designs on it as an Earthbound God!

"Holy shit! Jaffa's duelling against that thing......and my sisters there!" Jasmine yelled as she drew closer to the Ruins, only to be stopped by a wall of fire.

"We're on our way....Burdok, Ali finish your duels as quickly as possible. We've got a major problem." Stuart said over the radio.

"Roger that." Burdok said.

"Finishing as quickly as I can." Ali replied.

0

0

0

"OK then, Vasha. You see that? That's the Earthbound Higher's monster......."

"That my lord and lady gave to him."

"What?! Are they mad?"

"They had to balance the Light of cards, and the middle ground of Divine's cards with a great darkness."

"Hold up? That whole Divine bit....are you really saying?"

"Yes. He is a zombie....of sorts."

"Never mind. But don't you see? Whatever they told you, it's not true! They don't care about bringing balance to this world! They just brought out an Earthbound God! And that thing is then going to open the way for the rest of them to come back out! And we don't have the Signers this time to beat them back again."

"Dawn and Dusk would never leave the world open to destruction like that......they wouldn't................." Vasha said, the last bit quietly.

"Think about it! Actually use your brain! Fight against their control!" Burdok said. "Anyways, its your turn."

**0**

**(B: 7000, SC: 1) (V: 6100, SC: 3)**

**0**

"Right...I draw.." Vasha said. Her Speed Counters went up to four whilst Burdoks went up to two.

"I'll play this.....card face-down and end my turn...." she said, her head shaking as she tried to make sense of everything.

"OK, then my turn." Burdok said. Vasha SC= 5, Burdok SC= 3.

"I summon out my Debris Dragon. Luster Dragon will attack your face down monster." he said calmly.

A little miniature version of Stardust Dragon appeared. (1000, 2000)

Luster Dragon shot out a ball of fire that connected with her face-down. It was another silver machine. Something called Skiel Carrier. (400, 0)

"Debris Dragon, attack directly."

The little dragon flew over and slightly dinged the D-Wheel with its tail. Vasha didn't even notice as her Speed Counters went down by one.

"She's completly lost her will. But I can't stop fighting her unless she surrenders......" Burdok muttered.

"Hey Vasha! I don't want you to lose your life.....just surrender the duel. Cus if you don't, I'm gonna have to beat you with everything I've got, and thanks to your bosses, this is a Shadow Game." Burdok said to her.

Vasha just looked at the field, then their scores, sighed and placed her hand over her deck.

She surrendered. The mark on her arm disappered, as did the deck.

Seeing where this was going, Burdok quickly pulled her onto his D-Wheel. Just in time as the D-Wheel then exploded, and then disappeared into a pit of darkness.

"You're ok now. Let's head on over to...........holy shit!" he exclaimned as he saw the Earthbound God split in half as a green line of energy sped through it. Then it exploded.

"OK, we're definitly booking it over there!" He said revving his engine to maximum as he head over to the ruins.

0

0

0

0

0

0

"Well that was a disappointment." Dusk said.

"Indeed. Next time, let's not go with idealists." Dawn said.

"You're assuming that there is a next time?" Dusk asked.

"Got to plan for every eventuallity."

They both turned around when they heard a roar of pain.

"It's taking a little longer than expected to break him." Dawn muttered.

They both stared at the man chained to the wall, as streams of black and white energy were entering his body.

He was suspended from the floor, and wore the same clothes he had worn when he had been taken into the portal.

"Hmm, you're right. But we have a month before the Alignment. He should be done by then." Dusk said.

"How's the mark coming along?" asked Dawn.

"See for yourself. We have nearly twisted it to suit our needs."

The mans right arm was subjected to more energy streams than anywhere else on his body. It was slowly beginning to resemble a demonic claw. But there were still traces of what it used to look like, such as one small wing on the opposite side of the claw.

"Good. We wouldn't want him to start remembering anything about his past. Except of course their decks and strategys." Dawn said.

0

0

Inside the man's mind, he could see another person forming.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the potential you never wished to unleash." it said in a voice identical to his own.

"What potential?"

"The potential to inflict destruction....sure I've emerged once or twice, but never in this way."

"What are you?" the man asked.

"I am the darkness within your very soul, Chosen of Wind. I am the future for you." the shape said.

"Who are you really?"

"I've already told you, but if you want a straight answer........I am the beast within you, the one you harnessed when you duelled against every Earthbound Worshipper, especially in the last duel against the Earthbound Higher, and the Dawn and Dusk."

"I am..........Sindor!"

0

0

Whilst the two beings continued on with their discussion, the chained man slowly said something.

"What did he say?" asked Dawn now looking alarmed.

Dusk leaned in closer to hear what the man was saying.

"You......will......never....bre...ak......meee......inn......time.....Sindor...." the man whispered with a sore throat from all the screaming.

"Hmm." Dusk said as he leant back and pulled up a chair from thin air.

"This could take longer than anticipated. we thought he'd be done within a couple of weeks, but even then.....we're going to have to subject him to a temporal shift to get the job done."

"You think that's wise?" asked Dawn. "He could be irreparably damaged....or worse."

"True. Given enough time as we liked, we could turn him completely, but we only need him turned enough so that he destroys the others and takes their power. But he's a stubborn human. He's read too many novels that included information about mental techniques. Even thought they were fictional works, his emplyment of them is still a hindrance." Dusk said.

"We may have no other choice..............." he mused.

"I'll need your help for this Dawn....it's time to turn your compassion aside for once." he said holding out his hands in front of him.

Dawn slowly looked at the man attached to the wall, then nodded.

They both encased the man in a grey bubble that shimmered at first and then settled down into a transparent form.

The man then started to look more animated, as he jerked around as pain flooded his system.

"Good. The time in there is accelerated enough for our purposes. He should be ready before the month is out. Now then, I need to finish work on his new Disk and deck." Dusk said as he opened a portal and disappeared into it.

Dawn stood there staring at the man, as he was being tortured and transformed into their puppet.

"I truly am sorry, but this world needs to be brought into balance Jaffa. If only you and the others could see that. Your pain will not be in vain."

Jaffa suddenly stared at Dawn, his eyes glowing with an evil yellow light, his pupils now looking like cat pupils.

There was a hunger in those eyes.

A hunger for destruction. Sindor was winning.

0

0

0


	18. Chapter 17

_First of all I would like to apologise to any of my readers for the Earthbound Higher VS Chosen of Wind chapter, concerning the apparent portrayel of the Earthbound Higher character. I had not intended his character to sound anything sinister, so if that effect was carried onwards, I do apologise, especially to the person who I drew upon the inspiration for my character. I am immensly sorry. Truly truly truly sorry. Count the grains of sands in the Sahara desert, and that will only cover a tenth of how sorry I am. (If anyone hasn't figured this out yet, I am grovelling here as he is easly able to beat me up :O)_

_Now second point. I forgot to give the details about the Earthbound God card I had invented. It is a LVL 10 Dark Attribute Effect Monster, Divine-Beast-type. It's effect is that it cannot be selected as an attack target, it can attack your opponent directly, and once per turn instead of declaring an attack, it allows you to draw two cards from your deck. It has 3200 ATK, and 1200 DEF._

_Now then on with the rest of the story._

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 17**

**0000000000**

**000**

**Next up we're doing the Arcadia Higher VS Chosen of Fire duel.**

**Lets get our game on.**

**0**

0

0

0

"Duel!"

**0**

**(Ali: 8000, Speed Counters: 0) (Divine: 8000, Speed Counters: 0)**

**0**

"I'll kick things off zombie boy." Ali said. Speed counters go up to 1.

"I summon my Flamvell Firedog in attack mode!"

A giant dog with lava for skin, and two spikes coming out of its shoulders appeared. (1900, 200)

"And I'll end with two face-downs." Ali said.

Two cards appeared on eitherside of Ali.

"Hmm, not bad, but not good either. et me show you how its supposed to be done!" Divine said as he drew. Speed Counters go up to two.

"I activate two copies of the Speed Spell - Overboost!" Divine's Speed Counters went up to ten.

"Next I summon out my Psychic Commander, and activate Speed Spell - Summon Speeder, which allows me to Special Summon a LVL 4 or lower monster from my hand. I choose my Synchro Fusionist."

A futuristic tank appeared next to divine (1400, 800), shortly followed by a some kind of orange demon-looking thing, (800, 600)

"Now I tune my two monsters together! Synchro Summon Magical Android!"

The two monsters disappeared in a burst of light and then the robotic woman appeared. (2400, 1700)

"Then I activate my Fusionists ability! When hes used as a Synchro Material, I get to add a "Fusion" or "Polymerisation" card from my deck to my hand."

A card ejected from Divine's deck and he quickly added it to his hand.

"And now I activate the Speed Spell - Speed Fusion! I fuse together the Magical Android on my field with the Psychic Snail in my hand!"

The two monsters floated into the air above Divine and then were sucked into a vortex.

"Come forth a being of unsurpassed intellect! A being that requires the power of Synchro Fusion!! Descend forth..........Ultimate Psychicker!!!" Divine yelled.

"Synchro Fusion? Ultimate Psychicker?" Ali asked looking very confused. "And what was with the two Overboosts? You only needed to use one." he commented.

"HA HA HA!" Divine laughed maniacally, ignoring Ali's last comment.

Out of the vortex descended a monster that looked like Thought Ruler Archfiend, but it looked more highly evolved, and it didn't have any legs. It was covered in green bolts of energy every now and again. (2900, 1700)

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Ali.

"The beginning of the end for you little boy. Behold the gift of Dawn and Dusk!"

_Great, so this monster came from Dawn and Dusk did it? So what can it do?_ Ali wondered.

"I'm glad you wondered that Ali." Divine said, causing Ali to jump in his seat slightly.

"This card cannot be destroyed by any card effects. It deals Penetration damage, and whenever it destroys a monster, I gain that monsters attack points as Life Points!"

"OK, so you can read minds and have a seriously tricked out card, that doesn't mean it can't be beaten." Ali said.

"Oh I could only read your thoughts because you were practically screaming them......you're not very good at concealing your thoughts from others are you?" Divine asked snidely.

"At any rate, Ultimate Psychicker destroy his little dog! Telekinetic Blast!"

The monster sent out a blast of energy from its mouth, that was about to connect with Firedog.

"I activate my Trap Card, Draining Shield!" Ali said.

A forcefield quickly erected itself around Firedog, blocking the attack.

"Grrr......lucky move." Divine snarled.

"What was that Divine? I thought you said I couldn't conceal my thoughts?" Ali said throwing his words back in his face.

"You're not safe yet boy! This duel has only just begun!" Divine yelled.

_He's right about that. If this is just his first turn, who knows what other surprises hes got in store for me in that deck of his._ Ali thought.

**0**

**(A: 10900, SC: 2) (D: 8000, SC: 1)**

**0**

"OK, my move!" Ali said as he drew. _Come on deck give me something good. _Speed Counters for Ali went up to three, whilst Divine went up to 2.

He glimpsed a look at the card he just drew.

"Bingo. I summon out my Flamvell Commando by sacrificing my Firedog."

The dog howled into the air and then burst into fire. Out of the fire stepped forth a man with fire for hair, dressed as though he was from an 80's arcade game wielding an alien-looking cannon. (2200, 200)

"Ha. That still can't take on my Ultimate Psychicker!" Divine scoffed.

"Who said I was aiming at your monster?" Ali asked grinning.

"First I activate the Speed Spell, Angel Baton! This allows me to draw two cards, so long as I then discard a card from my hand."

Ali drew the top two cards of his deck and discarded a card from his hand.

"Now then, I activate the effect of my Flamvell Commando. I simply remove from play a monster in my Graveyard, and inflict that monsters attack points as damage to your Life Points. And I think I'll use the monster I just discarded, Infernal Flame Emperor!"

Behind Flamvell Commando stood a ghostly version of the fiery monster, which looked like it was entirely made of fire and in the shape of a centaur, except the bottom half and head were a lions, and it had wings.

It then went into Commandos cannon, who then pulled the trigger, sending a massive fireball at Divine's D-Wheel.

"Argh!" he screamed as it connected. Divine lost two Speed Counters.

Ali flinched at the scream, then reminded himself that one, this was a Shadow Duel with possibly the fate of the world at stake, and two, Divine _was_ a zombie so it was ok to roast him alive.

"You are going to pay for that boy!" Divine yelled. Ali could see that his hood had fallen off, revealing a half rotting face almost as if it had been chewed at, whilst the other half was a skull with bits of Divine's face stuck to it.

"Yuck! Have you looked at yourself Divine? That is a face even your own _mother_ wouldn't love."

Divine laughed.

"Ha! That old crone depised me the moment I developed my powers......she would continuously beat me and call me witch, warlock, demon and a whole host of even worse names to call a young child. She was a very religious woman my mother was. You know she even tried to have me exorcised? By an equally religious man who believed that only the olden methods were the best. Flogging with a whip dipped in holy water and salt. Lovely old man. I destroyed him the moment I got a deck."

"OK, so you have mother issues.....who doesn't?" asked Ali. "I end my turn with one face-down."

"My chance at repaying you for that damage then boy." Divine said as he drew. Ali's Speed Counters went up to four, whilst Divine's went up to one.

"Attack his Commando, my Ultimate monster!" he declared.

Ultimate Psychicker sent out another blast of energy from its mouth, which engulfed Commando, and destroyed him. Its wings then absorbed the monsters pixels and sent them towards Divine.

"Ahh, much better." he said.

Ali watched as parts of Divine's face actually looked as though they were healing!

"Whoa. Are you telling me that this monster is actually restoring you?" Ali asked.

"Indeed child. Soon I will be restored to a glory even greater than before I was consumed by that Earthbound God."

_If this whole take and restore of Life Points keeps up, this duel will take forever! I've got to get rid of that Fusion Monster._

"It's your turn boy." Divine declared.

**0**

**(A: 10200, SC: 4) (D: 5300, SC: 1)**

**0**

"Right....." Ali said as he drew. His Speed Counters went up to 5, Divine's up to 2.

If I can get more burn damage dealt than he can restore, I should be able to finish this.........they're here! Ali thought as he looked at his hand.

He had his two copies of Solar Flare Dragon in his hand. As well as Speed Spell - Summon Speeder.

"I thought I took you guys out." he said to himself staring at the two dragon pyros.

"Are you duelling or not?" asked Divine, looking at his watch.

"I'm duelling alright, and you're gonna wish you hadn't made this a Shadow Game. I summon out my Solar Flare Dragon! And then activate Speed Spell - Summon Speeder to bring out the other one in my hand!"

"What?! Those should not be in there!" Divine roared, as he saw two serpents made of fire appear on Ali's field. (1500, 1000) X 2.

Then a wall of fire erupted between the two duelists.

"Solar Lock complete. Now I activate my face-down, Call of the Haunted to bring back my Commando!"

In a haze of purple smoke, the Commando reappeared, looking ready to blast Divine back to hell.

"Now I activate my Commando's effect once more. Flamvell Firedog, supply your fire to bring this duel closer to its end."

The dog appeared out of a portal then transformed into a firey shell that loaded itself into the cannon. Commando pulled the trigger, sending the shell through the wall of fire, and hitting Divein square on the chest.

"Argh!". His Speed Counters went down by one.

"Now for my End Phase. Each of my Solar Flare's inflicts 500 points of damage to your Life Points. Solar Flare Dragon number one, fire!"

The one on Ali's right spat out a ball of fire straight at Divine.

"Number two, fire!"

The one on Ali's left spat out a ball of fire straight at Divine.

Both connected and caused him to briefly catch on fire, before he put it out.

"You think you're so clever don't you? Well, I'm gonna end your little burn party." he said as he drew. Ali's Speed Counters went up to 6, Divine's went up to 2 again.

"How you going to do that? You don't have enough Speed Counters to use End of the Storm assuming you even have a copy, and you can't deal me any damage because of my Solar Lock." Ali said.

"Then I'm just going to have find a way of breaking that lock."

"Face it Divine, your more of a Ground Duelist than a Riding one."

They were interrupted as they heard a massive howl coming from Goodwin's Ruins.

They both stopped their D-Wheels and looked in that direction.

"No, no, no, no!!!!" Divine started screaming when he saw the giant Earthbound God. He was remembering how he had died the first time. Consumed by a giant demonic lizard......slowly digesting in acidic dark magic.

"Whoa, that's what Jaffa's having to deal with? I do not want to be the guy who just brought that out." Ali commented, before he saw Divine starting to run away.

"Hey, where do you think that you're going?" Ali yelled, before giving chase.

"Got to get away....don't want to be eaten again."

"It's like bloody Captain Hook and the ticking Croc." Ali mused as he thought about an old book he had once read. Once.

Then he grinned an evil grin.

He started making munching noises.

"Aaahhh!" Divine yelled.

"My turn?" asked Ali innocently, before making another sound of munching.

"Aaahhh!" Divine screamed.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said as he drew.

"I summon out my Tuner monster Flamvell Guard, and tune him to my Flamvell Commando."

A dragon with large wings appeared briefly before turning into a ball of fire that consumed Commando.

"Ascend from your firey realm, lord and master of all beings of fire......Deity of your servents.....I call you, forth Ancient God Flamvell!!" Ali chanted.

Commando then burst into lava all over his body, and he grew until he was as big as a double-decker bus. The lava hardened. The God's hands, wrists, shins, and hair were all made of fire, his body made of stone. (2500, 200)

"Now I activate Flamvell's effect! I select a number of monsters in your Graveyard equal to the amount of cards in your hand, and then remove them from play. Flamvell then gains 200 points for every card removed. Now how many cards are in your hand Divine?"

There were two cards in his hand.

"So now I remove two cards from your Graveyard. And then I activate the Speed Spell - Half Size. It half's your monsters attack points, and gives that half to my Life Points. Not that it matters anyway."

Ancient God Flamvell rose to 2900 attack points, whilst Ultimate Psychicker attack score went down to 1450.

"I attack your Ultimate monster with my God. Flamvell show Divine the real meaning of Ultimate. Ancient Meteor Fist!"

The god drew back its fist then smashed Ultimate Psychicker in the face, completely shattering it.

"Now my other two monsters both attack you directly."

Both serpents sent out large balls of fire that started to roast Divine.

"I now enter my End Phase. Solar Flare's finish this." Ali said grimly looking on.

The two serpents ent out another stream of fireballs, completly incinerating the D-Wheel and rider.

"Duel end." Ali said.

He then stared at the Earthbound God as it split in half and exploded.

"Time to head over there." he said, putting his D-Wheel into maximum speed.

0

0

0

0

0

0

_Next up is another filler chapter loyal readers. So bear with me please and please review._

0

0


	19. Chapter 18

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 18**

**0000000000**

**000**

**This deals with what happened after everyone had finished their duels and headed over to the ruins.**

**0**

0

0

0

0

"Susan!" Jasmine yelled as she sped over to her sister.

"Jasmine.....it's Jaffa." Susan said as Jasmine got over to her.

"What about him?" she asked, looking worried.

Before Susan could reply, the others all drove up.

"OK, so I'm guessing you guys all won your duels.....Burdok, why have you got an extra passenger?" Jasmine asked.

Ali looked over at Burdok's ride and then stared.

"Hey! That's Vasha! I told you I was going out with someone." Ali said smugly.

"Damn." Burdok said. "Here I was hoping she was bluffing about that."

Stuart held out his hand towards Burdok, who then groaned, and handed over a fiver to Stuart.

"Thank you."

"If we're quite done here?! Jaffa's in trouble!" Susan yelled getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean Jaffa's in trouble? He just took out an Earthbound God." Burdok said.

"Yeah, but then he went up to the top of the ruins to face Dawn and Dusk...by himself!" she said, pointing to the top of the ruins.

"Hold up. Dawn and Dusk are up there?" she asked before they all saw the five Dragunity Knights appear at the top of the ruins. blasting something.

"We got to get up there now!" Ali said revving his engine and heading up the ruins at full speed.

The others shortly followed. They all saw a vast explosion of energy engulfing the top of the ruins and heard Jaffa screaming.

They all got up there in time to see Jaffa being taken into the portal, and Gaebolg kneeling on the ground.

"I have failed." Gaebolg said, then he vanished.

"What the hell just happened?!" Ali yelled running over to the spot where the portal was earlier.

Susan picked something up from the ground, it was Jaffa's Duel Disk.

It looked wrecked........but then a secret compartment opened.

"Umm, guys?" Susan asked the others, holding a piece of microship that was in the compartment.

"That's Jaffa's analysis chip." Burdok said.

"Analysis chip?" Jasmine asked.

"Jaffa installed one into each of our Duel Disks. They store data on any unusual energies and stuff. Looks like the thing overloaded though. That must have been some energy output" Stuart said after inserting the chip into a slot in the Duel Disk, where the Life Point counter then read "ERROR".

"Wait the Counter acts as a read out device as well?" asked Susan.

"Well, we did alter them remember." Ali reminded her.

"Burdok, your D-Wheel picking anything up?" Stuart asked.

"Some residual energy.......... a little spatial distortion........but nothing that can lead us to Jaffa, sorry." Burdok said the last bit towards Jasmine.

Jasmine just nodded.

"Hold up...spatial distortion?" asked Ali.

"Yup. Wherever that portal took Jaffa, it definitely took him somewhere not on this world.......hold on, now thats weird." Burdok said going over the data again.

"What?" asked Jasmine.

"According to these readings......that portal took Jaffa...nowhere. He should be still here. Well not here, but he has moved, but also not moved.........argh my head hurts!" Burdok said holding his head.

"Jaffa understood stuff like that better." Ali explained.

"I think it was a dimensional rip rather than a spatial rip." Stuart supplied.

"What's the difference?" asked Susan.

"Well, a spatial rip transplants your location, whereas a dimensional rip doesn't move your place in space, but definitly moves you."

"Hunh?" she replied clearly confused.

"Spatial rip can take you from here to say, the moon. Following so far?" asked Stuart.

"So far yes." Susan said.

"Well, a dimensional rip........you know about parallel realities right? Realities similar to our own, but with different outcomes.....like say, if the Dark Signers had won, that would be a different reality."

"Yeah I know about that sci-fi stuff. Jaffa used to watch a lot of that kinda stuff."

"Good. Well a dimensional rip would take you to one of these alternate realities. So he could be standing right there," he said pointing at where the portal had been earlier, "but he'd be in a different dimension to our own. Understand how he could have moved, yet not moved?"

"I think I get it now." replied Susan.

"Jaffa tried to explain it at one point, but I just zoned out." said Burdok.

"But the energy output was huge! So how do we get him back? We would need the energy of at least...........100 Momentum generators, just to even open a card sized hole, assuming the area around here is still weakened enough." Ali said looking at the calculations on the screen.

Stuart started pacing.

"Well...........the energy output suggests travel to a very close dimension, maybe even a sub-dimension."

"OK, you just lost me again. Wouldn't it only need a little energy to travel a short distance? And what's a sub-dimension?" asked Susan.

"A sub-dimension is an area between dimensions." Stuart said holding up his hands. "Imagine each of my hands is a dimension. There's the air in between them isn't there? That would be the sub-dimension. Now about the energy requirements.......I really don't have a clue. You would have to ask a quantum physicist."

"All right, well Dawn and Dusk obviously lured him up here." Ali said. "I mean come on, somehow they goaded him into getting severly ticked off, and as usual when he gets ticked, and I mean royally ticked off, he goes charging head first without thinking."

"You're probably right. The question remains, why? Why would they go through all that with the Earthbound God, just to get Jaffa angry enough to face them by himself?" Burdok asked.

There was a gust of wind and suddenly a strange woman appeared, along with Gaebolg.

"OK, now I'm really freaked.....and I just had to duel a zombie." Ali said.

"You duelled a zombie?" asked Burdok before getting smacked across the head by Jasmine.

"Alright who are you guys? Clearly you're no ordinary Duel Monster," she said pointing at Gaebolg, "and I don't even know who you are, but somethings telling me you two know what the hell is going on around here lately. So start talking!" the last statement Jasmine yelled, her eyes flashing pure scarlet.

The woman smiled sadly.

"I suppose an explanation is in order. I am Gaia. And you five along with Gaebolg's charge, have been chosen by me to defend this world and the entire universe as we know it from the forces of ordered balance."

Everyone just stared at her.

"Did I not explain myself clearly?" she asked.

"No we understood you. We just don't understand, oh the part about saving the whole universe, and the ordered balance bit." Ali said.

"Screw that. Where is Jaffa?" Jasmine asked, striding up towards Gaia.

"Jaffa is currently undergoing a transformation by Dawn and Dusk. He is being turned against you all." Gaia said.

"How can you be so calm about that? And Jaffa would never harm any of us." Jasmine said, still moving towards Gaia.

"Speak for yourself." Ali muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Jasmine turned her head around to look at him and glared.

"Sorry.......but I think I know how they can turn him against us.......his anger." Ali said.

"You want to elaborate?" asked Jasmine, now advancing on Ali.

"Well, when we were kids.........he almost killed me one time, when his anger got the better of him. He was like an absolute monster. He only just snapped out of it in time to stop killing me." Ali said.

"Ever since then, he's tried to keep a lid on it........but if Dawn and Dusk did something to envoke that berserker anger during that duel with teh Earthbound God....." Stuart said.

"They did." Gaebolg said. "Inside the lines on the beast, he saw his mother. Then after the duel the Higher told him that if he wanted his mother and every other soul set free, then he had better hurry to the top of the ruins, because Dawn and Dusk were only going to be there for a short while. The Higher made it sound as if there wasn't enough time to wait for all of you. So he went to the top, and they goaded him even further by saying how delicious her soul was, and that they hadn't devoured it all so that she would suffer for all time."

"I can see how that would work....Jaffa always did have a soft spot in his armor when it came to family." Burdok said.

"Even now I can feel them twisting his mind and mark to suit their needs. Know this my Chosen......this battle will come to its height and end within one months time, at the height of the Universal Alignment."

"Alignment? A Universal Alignment? But that's impossible! The ENTIRE universe, aligning into a coherent form? If that was even possible, it would only last for a moment." Stuart exclaimed.

"Indeed. They have been accelerating the movement of some planets however, since the last alignment some thousands of years ago." Gaia replied. "Gaebolg, Uruquizas, Trishula, and Gatmuz, were my Chosen when that battle took place. And they managed to push back the Reunion of Dawn and Dusk...but I fear it was not enough."

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Hold up. Are you telling me that four Duel Monsters, defeated Dawn and Dusk........and what's this about a Reunion?" Ali asked.

"The Reunion is a ritual that can only take place when the forces of Light and Dark, Good and Evil, Order and Chaos, are in perfect balance during that brief moment of the Alignment. This worlds balance is the only one not yet in perfect balance for Dawn and Dusks plan to succeed." Gaebolg said.

"And what is that plan?" asked Susan.

"To rejoin with each other and once more become Twilight." he replied.

"Twilight? And what exactly does he want to do?" asked Stuart.

"To lock the Universe and all of creation into a never shifting ordered balance. Half of each world will forever be bathed in the suns light whilst the other will forever be in darkness. No life will exist under those conditions......no life except what he creates, which will be mindless slaves to do its bidding." Gaia responded.

"It? So Twilight doesn't even have a gender?" asked Burdok.

"None that we can discern. It appears to have no visible features of distinction, just a blank shape, vaguely humanoid in appearence. No facial features, no markings on its body.......just a shape. A perfectly symmetrical shape." Gaia said.

"OK, impending universal doom not-with-standing, umm.......how the hell do we beat this guy?! I mean if the powers of Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water at their height couldn't beat this guy, how are we supposed to?" asked Ali.

"Simple. You need to keep this world unbalanced until after the Alignment. Then you just need to defeat Dawn and Dusk. A much simpler task I might add, than trying to defeat Twilight." Gaebolg said shrugging his shoulders.

"Did you not see the blast that engulfed you and the other Dragunity Knights?" asked Stuart.

"Indeed I did.......but that was because Jaffa tried to take them on outside of the rules of your Duel Monsters, which allowed them to use their powers without restriction agaisnt him. Even now they work their powers. You have one month. That is when they will try and rebalance this world and Rejoin. Good luck." he said before bursting into a gust of wind and vanishing.

Gaia simply smiled sadly at them.

"Move on with your lives as they are now. And prepare yourselves. Especially you Jasmine. For Dawn and Dusk will wish to test their newest weapon."

She turned to leave.

"Oh, and check the drawer below Jaffa's Necro-Rider deck, in one months time. You'll find a package and a note he left you. You'll need that package, if you ever want to see him again."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jasmine asked as she treid to grab ahold of Gaia's shoulder before she disappeared as well.

"Damn it Gaia." Jasmine muttered, tears running down her face.

Burdok walked up to her, and put his jacket over her.

"Unh, someone want to tell me what's going on here? And why am I at the top of the old ruins? Ali, what are you doing here?" Vasha asked when she woke up.

Jasmine just punched her in the face, knocking her unconscious again.

0

0

0

0

Sorry if this chapter isn't much. I really wanted to try and set the scene for my next chapter which will take place (in the fanfiction) in one months time.

Please read and review.

0

0


	20. Chapter 19

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 19**

**0000000000**

**000**

**A month has passed since Jaffa's disappearence. Everyone has gotten on with their lives, but have not forgotten what Gaia said. It's the day before the Alignment.**

**Time for things to kick off.**

**0**

0

0

0

0

_Inside Jaffa's mind._

"Wake up Jaffa." Sindor said, slapping him awake. He looked exactly like Jaffa, except he had yellow eyes, with cat/wolf like pupils. He also had silver hair.

"Unh. And here I was enjoying a nice break from the non-stop torture." Jaffa said grumpily.

"Well, Dawn and Dusk have been a little rough in advancing my existence." Sindor agreed.

"Not that. I meant your incessant chatter. I thought you were supposed to be my darker side, not my talkative." Jaffa said grinning before getting kicked in the ribs.

"I see you're wearing the steel-capped boots this time around."

Jaffa looked at Sindor.

"Hunh. So that's what I'm gonna look when I'm an old man......at least I keep my hair and good-looks."

Sindor just stood there.

"OK, so what's the big news you want to share?" Jaffa asked.

"What makes you think I have anything to tell you?" Sindor replied.

Jaffa just stared at him.

"We're in _my _head remember? No matter what you or those two wackjob beings think, this is still _my_ head!"

"For now." Sindor said, giving a wolfish grin. "But you're right, I do have something to say. It's time!"

"Really? Wow, where has it gone by?" Jaffa said running his hand through his hair. "Well, I'll be seeing you then Sindor. Can't say it's been a treat sharing a mind with you but hey, you can't choose your neighbours."

"Ha, that's funny. But no. I mean it's time for this body to wake up, and do the job I was created for. The bringing of this world to balance. You should like this. I'm to destroy every source of darkness on this planet. Starting with the Earthbound Worshippers."

"You? By your lonesome? They do realise it will take you more than one day to do that right? To deal with the whole planet?"

"Well, just the area of New Domino and Satellite. Then once all the Worshippers are gone, I'm to take out all of the Chosen.......starting with your slutty girlfriend Jasmine." Sindor said.

Jaffa glared at him, then breathed out slowly.

"Aw that's cute. You're trying to keep calm." Sindor said, his eyes glowing with that evil yellow light. "But your anger already transferred into me. I feel even stronger now. You _really_ don't like anyone making "comments" about anyone you really like."

Sindor clicked his fingers and Jaffa found himself inside a cage, with a flatscreen plasma TV.

"Well, can't say much about the living space, but you do know your tech. Is this the HD model?" Jaffa asked sarcastically.

"Joke while you can Jaffa, but that screen is simply a mental representation, allowing you to see what I'm doing in the real world. Now I'm gonna stick you in the most remote corner of your mind,"

Sindor looked around at the vast expanse.

"Which I might add is quite large. Must be all the books you read........now then away you go."

He waved his hand and Jaffa was flung far into the distance. The cage was then locked inside a solid black box, which in turn was locked into another box, and so on 5 more times.

"Just for security you understand." Sindor said.

"No matter how much _security _you install Sindor, this is still my mind. I am going to make things very difficult for you when you try and duel my friends. Count on it." Jaffa's voice said, very clearly.

"We'll see. Now then I must hunt." Sindor said. He closed his eyes.

0

0

0

_In the Twilight realm_

Sindor opened his eyes.

"He's waking up." Dawn said.

"About time." Dusk said.

"Where shall I cleanse first?" he asked, his voice sounding like it was two voices merged into one. One bestial, the other normal.

"You will begin with the Satellite. The area more commonly known as B.A.D. Appropriate we believe. Here is your deck and duel disk." Dusk said handing Sindor the stuff.

The Duel Disk looked like a wolf's head. Sindor slipped it on and activated it. Out of the side sprang out a tubular device that then extended in both directions into the Duel Board. (Think the GX Duel Disk.)

"Nice." Sindor said, before taking the black and white robe offered by Dawn.

He spread open his hand in thin air, and a portal opened.

He stepped through after loading the deck into the Wolf Disk's mouth.

0

0

0

0

"Guys!" Vasha said running into the house. She was wearing her Security Uniform, and was flanked by two other officers.

"What is it?" asked Ali.

"I have agents in strategic locations throughout Neo Domino and the Satellite. The ones around the BAD area, just reported seeing a greyish portal. Then I lost contact. They reported seeing a black and white robed man exiting the portal."

"Then this is it." Stuart said. "They've sent out their new weapon to get rid of us."

"That's just it. He wasn't heading for the docks. He was heading straight for the heart of the Earthbound Worshippers stronghold." Vasha said.

"But......hold on, remember what Gaia had said a month ago? About this world being the only world not in balance yet?" Jasmine asked, coming out of Burdok's room. Her hair was a mess.

"So you think that's what he's doing? Being sent to try and bring this world into balance before tomorrow?" Stuart asked.

"Or into just close enough a balance for the Reunion to work." Burdok said coming out of his room, putting his arm around Jasmine.

"Well, we can't let him even bring us that close. Let's move." Stuart said.

0

0

0

0

0

"Please spare us.......we will serve Lord Twilight.....argh!!" the Earthbound Leader screamed as he was obliterated.

"Pathetic. Here I was expecting a challenge from the great leader of the servants of the Earthbound Gods.....you had access to the Dark Synchros of your gods and used them........pathetic." Sindor snarled.

He turned around and held up his hand to open another portal, when he heard a faint moan from one of the corpses.

"Hello? What do we have here?" he asked himself.

It was a young blonde woman, couldn't be no more than 16 years old. Her face covered in make-up making her look as though someone had tried to make her look like a Dark Signer. There was a Nazca Mark on her forehead.

"Barely a child............" he mused, raising his Duel Disk to play a card to finish her off.

Something held his hand............

_Inside his head._

"Damn you Jaffa......this is one of those that would bring back the demons who took our mother." Sindor snarled.

"First thing's first, it was _my _mother that was taken. Secondly, she's barely a girl. Look at her......I doubt shes going to try and bring back the Earthbound Gods anymore........can't you sense the darkness lifting from her? Whatever little there was to begin with." Jaffa asked.

"........Yes, but............"

"Look, your job was to get rid of all the darkness in the B.A.D. area. You've certainly done that." Jaffa said.

Sindor thought it over.

"She was probably one of those children that was raised by Earthbound Worshipping parents. Besides she looks as though she was about to be sacrificed to the demons. Only the Dark Signer look-alikes with the forehead marks get sacrificed. Probably raised specifically for that purpose. So there's really no need to kill her, unless you feel like feeding the Earthbound Gods a snack, that would tip the balance back towards darkness."

Sindor mused over that thought.

"Besides, I do believe that I've distracted you long enough for the young girl to have escaped." Jaffa said pointing at the TV screen grinning.

The girl had indeed gone.

"Rarghh!" Sindor roared.

"Told you I'd be making things difficult for you. This is still my mind. You're just an unwelcome guest." Jaffa said.

_Real World._

"Damn you Jaffa." Sindor growled.

He left the area via another portal and appeared outside the Goodwin Ruins.

"Ah, Neo Domino City. Time to have a little reunion." he said before heading in the general direction of Jaffa's house, loping along like a giant wolf.

0

0

0

"Yes?" Vasha said as she answered her mobile phone. "What? So soon? I'll tell the ones concerned."

"What?" asked Stuart.

Everyone had just finished getting themselves sorted out.

"Apparently the man has just eradicated nearly everyone in the B.A.D. area, and has now just appeared outside of the Goodwin Ruins. And he's heading this way."

"Then we had better intercept the bastard." Ali said, mounting his D-Wheel.

"Let's ride!" Stuart said as they all got on their D-Wheels and headed in the direction of the Goodwin Ruins.

0

0

Halfway to the ruins they all stopped as they saw a robed man standing in the middle of the road.

"OK, so I'm guessing that your the guy who just wiped out all of the Earthbound Worshippers......so are you like Dawn and Dusk's newest Herald or something?" asked Burdok.

"Not quite, old friend." said an eerilee familiar voice, but it sounded different, almost as if there was a second voice speaking as well.

"Jaffa? Is that you?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes and no my former love. I am the result of this month of preperation. I am the embodiment of all of Jaffa's rage, anger, fury blah blah blah." he said.

"OK.........so if you're not Jaffa then who are you?" asked Vasha.

He pulled back his hood, revealing his silver hair, and glowing yellow eyes, with cat/wolf-like pupils.

"I am Sindor. And I am here to destroy every one of you so you do not interfere with Lord Twilight's plan. Starting with the Slut of Darkness Jasmine."

"I am not a slut....." Jasmine said, tears in her eyes. "How can you say that Jaffa?"

"Simple. One its not Jaffa saying it because he no longer exists. And secondly, Dawn and Dusk showed me what all of you have been doing this last month. You have no idea how seeing you with Burdok helped to break him down that much quicker as he realised he had nothing left to resist for." Sindor said, with a slight twitch.

"Now are we going to stand here talking till Doomsday, which will be in a few hours, or are we going to duel?" asked Sindor activating his Duel Disk.

"I...." Jasmine started, then her Extra Deck began to glow slightly.

She took out the top card.

This is the card that Jaffa left me!

Then she noticed that Sindors right arm was glowing with a faint green light as well.

_Sorry Sindor but I've got some things to say, so I'll be taking my body back for a bit._

"Oh no you don't........argh!" Sindor yelled holding his head.

"OK, now what?" asked Ali.

"Jasmine......." Sindor said, except this time his voice sounded normal. And his eyes had stopped glowing.

"Jaffa! But I thought Sindor had......" Jasmine started.

"Not yet he hasn't......" Jaffa interrupted. "Can't keep control for long, so listen the first time I say this please. You have....to beat.....Sindor ....with that card....otherwise I really will be gone.....something they did to my head...........but it has to be the right moment........argh......you got all that?"

Jasmine nodded.

"Heh....good.........listen about you and Burdok.....I understand....I wasn't there, and he was......being the big lug that he is..............I might not .......be coming back......even if you use the card........so .........good luck to you two......." he finished before holding his head in agony.

The glow in his eyes returned.

"Argh. That was annoying. Now that the lovey-dovey reunion is over, lets do this. Or are you just going to stand there as I crush everyone around you one by one?" Sindor snarled.

Jasmine looked at the card as the glow disappeared.

She placed it back into her Extra Deck slot,and activated her Duel Disk.

"I will beat you and get Jaffa back here." she said, her eyes glowing their own red light.

"Oh great, now we've got two guys with glowing eyes." Ali muttered.

"Duel!" they both declared.

**0**

**(Sindor: 8000) (Jasmine: 8000)**

**0**

"I'll start this duel." Sindor said, drawing a card.

"I'll open this duel with Lycan Warrior!" he declared.

A man in ragged clothing appeared, looking very scared. (1900, 1400)

"Ok, not very fierce looking is he?" asked Jasmine.

"Heh, that's because he's still weak and powerless. But he won't be after I play this card. Lycan Castle!"

A dark and ruined castle appeared around them, with a full moon in the sky.

The man, looked into the sky then started to change. His mouth extended forward, his arms and legs became more muscular, his body grew fur all over, and his fingers sprouted claws.

The Lycan lifted his head to the sky and howled.

"OK, now it's more like its name would suggest." Stuart said.

"Now this Field Spell of mine has the effect of transforming every weak human in my deck into powerful lycans. This allows them to use their effects, and gives all my Lycan's an extra 500 ATK points in exchange for 300 DEF points. And as an added bonus, any of your monsters that get destroyed are automatically sent to the graveyard. So if they have any effects stating otherwise, Crystal Beasts for example, those effects are negated."

Lycan Warrior glowed with a yellow light as he grew in strength. (1900, 1400) - (2400, 1100)

"Jesus christ. That thing is as powerful as a Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Ali said.

"It also has a penetration effect." Sindor said grinning.

"Come on! Are all of them going to be this overpowered?" asked Burdok.

"It only has that effect when that Castles on the field. So all Jas has to do is destroy the Field Spell. Simple." Ali said.

"Not that simple. I play the Continuous Spell, Field Barrier."

The castle gave off a slight shimmer as the spell card took effect.

"Now you have to destroy my Field Spell, twice." Sindor said smugly. "I'll finish with three face-downs."

Two cards appeared behind Lycan Warrior.

"That turn made you use up every card in your hand" Jasmine said as she drew.

"True, but it is an effective first turn."

"I summon out my Red-Eyes Black Chick, then sacrifice it for Red-Eyes Black Dragon, then sacrifice that for Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! How's that for an opening move?"

The series of Red-Eyes card went through the process as quickly as possible.

The resulting dragon roared at the Lycan. (2400, 2000) - (3000, 2000)

"Now then, Red-Eyes, incinerate that Lycan!" Jasmine ordered.

"Not quite. I activate my face-down card, Half or Nothing! Now you can either half your monster's attack points or end your battle phase."

"I'll end my Battle Phase. So I'll end my turn with a face-down of my own."

**0**

**(S: 8000) (J: 8000)**

**0**

"Well, no major change there. We still have all of our Life points, but not for long." Sindor said as he drew.

"I summon Lycan Runecaster!"

A woman in rags this time appeared, before quickly changing into a Lycan, with runes tattooed on her face. (1200, 600)

"Now I activate my Trap Card Lycan Bite! This deals you 300 points of damage for every Lycan on my side of the field. So you'll take 600 points of damage."

A giant pair of fangs flew out of the Trap card and bit around Jasmine's Duel Disk.

"Aaahh!" she yelled in pain, gripping her arm. There were teeth marks.

"Damn Shadow games." she groaned.

"Now then I tune my level 3 Runecaster to my level 4 Warrior!" Sindor said.

"Arise from your slumber mighty lord......arise and rejoice in the slaughter! I call you forth.......Lycan Deathlord!"

An ancient sarcaphogus appeared between the two Lycans, who then burst into stars which were then absorbed into the stone.

The lid opened and out stepped a grey furred Lycan dressed in archaic armour, covered in runes. It pulled out a massive blade from its back. (2800, 2600) - (3300, 2300)

"There are of course the true Lycans who do not require the castle's presence to unleash their powers. This is one of them." Sindor said.

0

"Who wants to bet all the Lycan Synchros have that ability?" asked Ali.

"More than likely." replied Stuart.

0

"Now then, Lycan Deathlord, slay that pathetic dragon!"

"I activate my Sakeretsu armour!" Jasmine said activating her face-down.

"Heh. Predictable. I activate my Trap card, Lycan Reversal. This continuous trap allows me to negate your spells and traps equal to the amount of Lycans on my side of the field."

"Hunh?" asked Ali.

"Let me explain it so even you can understand. If I have 1 Lycan on my field, I can negate 1 spell or trap. 2 Lycans means I can stop 2 spells or traps, and so on. Understand pea-brain?" Sindor asked condescendingly.

"Yeah I get it.....you sure you're a different personality?" he asked.

Burdok smacked Ali across the back of the head.

"So Lycan Reversal negates your Trap card." Sindor said.

Lycan Deathlord pointed his sword and blasted the Trap Card, before continuing on with his attack against Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

He sliced through the dragon from head to tail.

The dragon roared in pain and then exploded.

"OK, thats not good." Jasmine muttered.

"Now my Deathlord's effect kicks in. Whenever he destroys an opponents monster, I get to choose one of four things to happen. I think I'll have my Lycan attack you once more. But this second attack swaps my monsters scores around for this battle."

Deathlord's sword glowed with a faint blue light as his scores swapped around. (3300, 2300) - (2300, 3300) - (2300, 2800) - (2800, 2500)

"Now Deathlord, attack her directly!" Sindor commanded.

The armor wearing Lycan leapt towards Jasmine and sliced downwards.

Jasmine jumped backwards in time to dodge the blade.

"Ho ho. That was a close one my dear. You really must be careful. I've heard that these Shadow Games can be quite dangerous to your health." Sindor chuckled.

"Grrr." Jasmine grolwed. "This guy doesn't care whether he wins by reducing my life points or reduces my life! How am I going to beat that Deathlord? I've just got to bring back my Dragon before he can bring out any more of these Lycan monsters..........but I've got a funny feeling that this isn't the most powerful one." she muttered to herself.

"I think I will end my turn there little Jasmine. Make your move. Just remember, if you don't manage to get rid of my Synchro.......well this is just going to be target practise." he said shrugging.

Lycan Deathlord's attack and defense score swapped back to (3300, 2300)

"My turn then." Jasmine said as she drew.

"I activate my Heavy Storm spell card."

A giant wind started to blow across the field.

"Clever. I use up my Reversal's ability to negate your Heavy Storm this turn." Sindor said.

Deathlord glowed then howled and the wind was quelled.

0

"What did he mean by clever? He still has his spells and traps." Ali asked.

"He can only use that Reversal card as many times per turn as he has Lycans. Since he only has the one Lycan card on the field, that means he can only use its negation effect once this turn." Stuart said. "Jasmine just made him use it up for this turn."

"Oh, now I get it." Ali said.

0

"Now, I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroy his Lycan Reversal!"

Another fierce wind tore through the field, ripping apart Sindors Trap card.

"Hmm. No matter. It served its purpose." Sindor said nonchalantly.

_Oh, give it up. You needed that card. Just admit it. _Jaffa said in their head.

"Will you be quiet!" Sindor said smacking the side of his head.

"Looks like someone is arguing with himself." Ali muttered. "Always knew Jaffa was crazy."

Burdok smacked Ali across the head again, with a little more force.

"Sorry, bad timing then on that joke." Ali suggested.

"You think?" Burdok asked, just staring at him.

Jasmine stared at the card in her hand.

"I place a monster in defense position and end my turn." she said.

"Looks like we're in the same boat now Jasmine. We're both relying on our next draws." Sindor said grinning viciously.

**0**

**(S: 8000) (J: 4900)**

**0**

"My move then." Sindor said. "This duel could get boring for a while...........I think I'll just finish it here and now. Sorry you weren't any more entertaining. Lycan Deathlord.."

"Not so fast. I activate Shadow Spell Trap card." Jasmine said.

The trap card lifted up and shot out a whole pile of chains that wrapped around Lycan Deathlord.

It tried to struggle but couldn't break them.

His attack score was decreased by 700 points. (3300, 2300) - (2600, 2300)

"Argh!" Sindor yelled.

"I end my turn then." he growled.

Jasmine just grinned as she drew.

_Now that his Lycan's been stopped for a while I can build up on my defenses.......this card should be handy._

"I call forth my Red-Eyes Wyvern."

A smaller version of Red-Eyes appeared minus the arms. (1800, 1600)

"I now flip over the monster I had in defense position. Dragunity Black-Spear!"

Her face-down card flipped over to reveal a little black dragon with a spear for a head. (1000, 1000)

"Hold on! Did you say Dragunity?! Since when did you have those dragons in your deck?" Sindor asked.

_That's my girl. Now you're in for it Sindor._Jaffa said.

"What are you talking about Jaffa?" Sindor asked himself.

_You're doing it again Sindor. You're talking to me out loud._Jaffa said mentally grinning.

"Argh to hell with you!" Sindor said.

"What's wrong? Not having a mental breakdown are we?" Ali jibed.

"Don't poke the powerful angry duelist with a stick Ali." Burdok muttered.

"If we can focus on the duel please?" asked Jasmine.

"Indeed." Sindor said, hes eyes turning normal for the briefist of seconds.

"I tune my level 3 Dragunity Black-Spear to my level 4 Red-Eyes Wyvern."

The little black dragon burst into stars forming a vertical tunnel behind Jasmine, that Wyvern then flew into before it too started to glow.

"Descend from the heights of the air.......chilling flames engulf the world........powers of Wind and Dark merge together.......Synchro Summon! Come forth, Red-Eyes Dragunity Warrior!"

A burst of light engulfed the Duel Field and then hovering behind Jasmine, was a monster that looked like a man wearing armour. The helmet looked like a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's head. The gauntlets looked like two Dragunity Black-Spear heads. The rest of the armour looked like it was made from the rest of the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, except for a green crystal in the centre of his chest. The orange lines normally found on Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon were instead a dark green colour. It had four wings. The top two were dragon wings, whilst the bottom two were bird wings. (2900, 2800)

"Well, its about time I got my body back.........sort of." the monster said, in Jaffa's voice!

"OK, what the hell? Now I'm seriously confused." Ali said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement, except for Sindor who just glared at the monster.

"This is what you meant wasn't it Jaffa? This," he said gesturing at the body in front of him, "is your idea of stopping me in this duel."

"Not really, but it is a nice added bonus." Jaffa said grinning.

"Will someone start explaining things now?!" Ali yelled.

Jaffa shrugged.

"To be perfectly honest with you I'm not really sure what happened myself. Last thing I remember before popping up here, was me watching the duel on my couch in my cage in my head, then I was sucked into a green and black light. Next thing I know...........ta da." Jaffa said gesturing at himself.

"OK, this is just freaky." Jasmine said, staring at him.

"Hmm, you've got the right of it there. I think my experiment worked a little too well." Jaffa mused.

"Experiment?" asked Burdok.

"Yeah, well you guys all know about the whole Ancient Egypt history and how the Duel Monsters were the dark souls of prisoners and other people right?" Jaffa asked.

"Yeah, thats Duel History and Mythology 101." Stuart replied.

"Well that history, plus the story Kaiba told me about Kisara, got me thinking........what if we could recreate that? So I conducted my own research into the subject........before the whole Signer War. Then I put it on hold for more immediate concerns............then I met Jasmine."

He looked at her.

"Almost right away, I knew something was going on in my head. A few months before the tourney, I decided to make her a card......that was.......kind of a symbol of how I felt.........never got the nerve though to give it to her though. But how did it end up in your extra deck, might I ask?"

"Gaia said there was a package in your desk for me." Jasmine said.

"Ah. Gaia. Yes, whilst I was locked away for a month, I did a little digging on her. I'll tell you lot about it later, after we win this duel." Jaffa said getting himself into a battle stance.

"You do realise I will crush your puny monster with ease? You do not have the strentgh to take on my Deathlord."

"Um, forgetting about the Trap card, that is currently wrapped around your monster are we Sindor?" Jaffa said pointing at the chains wrapped around Deathlord.

"Besides, there's Red-Eyes Dragunity Warrior's special abilities to take into account. First, I gain 300 ATK points for every Dragon and Winged Beast in Jasmine's graveyard. I count five dragons."

Jaffa's attack score increased by 1500 points. (2900, 2800) - (4400, 2800)

"Secondly, I can't be destroyed in battle. Thirdly, once during either player's turn, by removing a spell or trap card in Jasmine's graveyard from play, I get to use its effect."

"Hmm, that's slightly impressive." Sindor mused.

"Now then, Jas?" Jaffa asked.

She nodded and pointed at the chained Lycan.

"Attack Lycan Deathlord."

"As you command." Jaffa said, with a slight grin on his face.

He flew up a foot or two, then dived towards the Lycan, and then impaled his right blade into the monsters chest.

It howled before it got pixelated.

"Oh, I forgot something Sindor.......There's a fourth effect. If I destroy a monster in battle, I get to attack once more, but with only half my attack points. Jas you want to?"

"Go for it!"

Jaffa glowed, then his score was cut in half. (4400, 2800) - (2200, 2800)

"Oh I've been looking forward to this all month!" Jaffa yelled as he flew straight at Sindor, punching him in the jaw.

"Argh!" both of them yelled, holding their jaws.

"What happened?" asked Stuart.

"It must be because it's still my body......got to remember that." Jaffa said holding his lower jaw.

Sindor looked at Jaffa whilst he nestled his jaw.

"Well, this makes this duel _much_more interesting." Sindor declared.

Jaffa hovered next to Jasmine, as his attack points returned normal. (4400, 2800)

"This Shadow Game just got bumped up a level or two." he commented.

**0**

**(S: 4000) (J: 4900)**

**0**

"Alright then, it's my turn." Sindor said as he drew.

"I activate my spell card, Mortal Greed. This card allows me to draw cards from my deck up to the number of Lycans in my Graveyard, so long as I don't draw any more than five."

"Basically it allows you to draw up to five cards if you have five or more Lycans in your Graveyard." Jaffa translated.

"Exactly." Sindor said as he drew five more cards.

"Hold up, you only have three Lycan monsters in your graveyard!" Ali shouted.

"True, but the card doesn't specify that the Lycans all had to be of the monster variety. It just says Lycan cards." Sindor said.

"Argh! I hate word games!" Ali said holding his head.

"Now then, I activate one of them, the Ritual Card, Synthesis Spell. I sacrifice the two Lycan Runecasters from my hand, in order to Ritual Summon Lycanthrope."

A large test tube appeared in front of Sindor, containing one of the women used in the sacrifice. It quickly mutated and changed into the original Lycan monster.....a ferocious looking werewolf, with wiring over its body. (2400, 1800)

"Now I normal summon my Lycan Cub!"

A baby werewolf appeared onto the field. (600, 300)

"And guess what? It's a tuner monster." Sindor said, an evil light in his eyes.

"Oh, shit." Jaffa said. "Everyone take cover now! Do as I say!" he roared at everyone.

He spread his arms and wings in front of Jasmine.

"Stay behind me Jasmine, no matter what you hear in the next few minutes." he told her, with a stern look that said to do exactly as he said or else.

She nodded.

Everyone else dived behind the nearby buildings.

"I tune my level two Lycan Cub, to my level six Lycanthrope!" Sindor roared as a dark vortex appeared overhead.

The little cub howled as it burst into two stars that then dove into Lycanthrope.

The monster started to pull at its own skin, trying to claw the glowing lights out its body.

"I release myself from mortal bonds.........a primal force stretching throughout time and nature itself......"

As Sindor chanted, the vortex overhead started whipping up a fierce wind that then surrounded the Duel Field in a black tornado.

Jaffa covered Jasmine's body with his wings.

"Burning inside with violent anger, burning inside with violent anger..............come forth Sindor the Lycan Lord!" he howled pushing his head back.

"One, aren't those the lyrics to a song from a video game, and second, how can he summon himself?!" Burdok yelled over the wind.

"Just watch!" Jaffa yelled back.

Lycanthrope finally burst into a column of red light, that was then absorbed into Sindor.

He started to shimmer, and then he split in two.

The second Sindor looked even more feral, and then red lightning started to come out of his body.

It then slowly transformed his body, into that of a giant silver haired werewolf.

It howled at the air, with a sound that sounded like it came from every direction, and came from within every there. It was a sound not unlike a dragons roar. (2900, 2400)

When the wind had died down, everyone looked at the monster standing in front of them.

"Now then," both Sindor's said simultaeneously, "I activate the Equip Spell, Dark Rune Armour! This armour enables me to be unaffected by any of my opponents card effects. And don't forget his power boost from the castle."

The monster version of Sindor glowed as a set of archaic and demonic rune covered armour appeared upon his body, and his attack score increased. (2900, 2400) - (3400, 2100)

"Still not enough to take out Red-Eyes Dragunity Warrior." Ali said.

"He's not done yet." Jaffa said.

"Indeed. His ability kicks in. Now once per turn I can remove from play Lycan monsters from my graveyard equal to the number of cards in your graveyard. This then allows me either to destroy that amount of cards on your side of the field, or, for every Lycan removed in this or any other manner, I gain 300 attack points for each one. I'll take the power up."

The ghosts of the three Runecasters, the one Warrior and the one Cub, all appeared behind Sindor the Lycan Lord, and were then absorbed into it. (3400, 2100) - (4900, 2100)

"OK, seriously now, this is getting out of hand." Ali excalimed.

"Not entirely." Jasmine said, removing a card from her graveyard. "Jaffa use Heavy Storm's power to clear the field!"

"With pleasure." Jaffa said as he rose into the air, and then flapped all four of his wings together to create a tornado, that swept away Sindor's armour, along with the light protecting his Field Spell.

"Nice, but there's always more thatn one set of armour. I equip myself with the Armour of Damnation!"

Sindornow was equipped with an even more demonic-looking set of armour. The right shoulder pad looked like some kind of demons skull, whilst the left looked like it was covered in spikes. The gauntlets, looked like the right shoulderpad. The chestplate looked like a wolfs head facing downwards.

"This armour set stops my monster from being destroyed in battle. Now then I attack you Jaffa!" Sindor roared as he leapt towards him.

Jaffa met him in the middle of the Duel Field, and grasped Sindor's hands with his own, in a hand lock. Sindor then howled and bit down into Jaffa's shoulder.

"Argh!" Jaffa yelled.

"You alright?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Jaffa grunted.

"How come Sindor didn't yell out in pain this time?" Ali asked.

"Because he's only barely in my body. He is actually on the field." Jaffa replied. "But he's left enough of his spirit in there in order to maintain control of my body."

"So we've got to get rid of him here......."

"It will weaken him enough that I may be able to regain control of my own body. But we have to then reduce his Life Points to zero in the same turn otherwise it won't work."

"But we've used up Heavy Storm. I only have one Mystical Space Typhoon in my deck, so we either destroy the field spell which is powering him up, or the equip that's keeping him from being destroyed." Jasmine said.

"Go with the power up. Once that's gone, we'll be on a more equal footing until one of us can power ourselves even further." Jaffa suggested. "Or down-power the other..."

Jasmine nodded.

"I end my turn little girl." Sindor said.

"Then I draw." Jasmine replied. "And I activate my Red-Eyes Dragunity Warriors special ability! I remove my Mystical Space Typhoon from the graveyard to destroy your Lycan Castle!"

"What? I was sure you would go for the armour....." Sindor growled.

The crystal in Jaffa's chest glowed and then sent out a beam, destroying the castle and returning the Duel Field to the street.

Sindor the Lycan Lord's attack and defense points returned to normal. (4900, 2100) - (4400, 2400)

"Now our attack scores are equal Sindor." Jaffa said.

"For now, but don't you think I might have had more than one copy of that Field Spell?" asked Sindor.

"No worries on that score. Remember, I've seen your deck whilst you were holding me captive in my head. So I know you only have the one copy. I know you're entire deck."

_Not entirely Jaffa.....there's one card you haven't seen in action yet._Sindor thought. _I just hope I don't have to use it.......for both our sakes._

"Now then, since us attacking one another would be futile at this point, is it my turn?" asked Sindor.

"Not yet. I place one card face-down. Now it's your turn." Jasmine said, a face-down appearing behind Jaffa.

**0**

**(S: 4000) (J: 4400)**

**0**

"I draw then." Sindor looked at the card he had just drawn.

NO! Not this card........no, I will not play it!

There was a crash of thunder, and a black light appeared in front of Sindor.

"Dusk!" Jaffa roared, when he recognised the light.

"You will play that card Sindor." Dusk said.

"NO! I will not!" Sindor roared.

"You have no choice. The card states that if it is drawn under these conditions, it must be automatically played. You will play ti even if I have to force you to."

With that he then transposed himself over Sindor, controlling his hand and placing the card into the Spell and Trap Card slot.

"I.......activate........Rite of War.....This card....must be activated the turn that it is drawn if Sindor the Lycan Lord is equipped with Armour of Damnation............I sacrifice Sindor.......argh!"

The monster version of Sindor looked at the ground as it burst into molten lava. Chains shot up and grabbed Sindor the Lycan Lord, dragging it into the pool of lava.

"This then summons out Dark Tuner..........Arcadia Fallen." he grunted, as Dusk forced him to say the words.

A black hole opened next to Sindor, and a floating body appeared, with arms hovering next to it, along with legs hovering under it. (0, 0)

"A level 10 Dark Tuner! This wasn't in your deck Sindor!" Jaffa exclaimed.

"It always was Jaffa.......I just never ever used it, mainly because both of them were always at the bottom of my deck. I truly am sorry. Now Arcadia Fallen's effect kicks in, special summoning a Lycan Cub from my deck."

Another of the little baby werewolves appeared, looking very scared. (600, 300)

"Now......I ........Dark Tune Arcadia Fallen to Lycan Cub..........."

The Dark Tuner started to attach itself to the little cub, then sank into it. The cub howled in pain and fright as it then exploded into eight dark lights.

"Behold the progenitor of all Lycans..........a man damned by the gods........Dark Synchro Summon...........Hell's Demon Lycaon, Hound of Hell!"

Sindor doubled over in pain as the pool of lava expanded, and then a giant claw appeared, and then another, as a body dragged itself up from underneath the earth.

A giant demonic looking half-man half-wolf dragged itself out from the ground, its fur like molten lava. It howled into the air, a sound that made everyone's soul scream in pain. (4500, 3000)

"What the hell is that?! Hell's Demon? What kind of archetype is that?!" roared Jaffa, clutching at his arm and chest.

"They are monsters spawned from the very depths of the underworld itself. I truly am sorry, I never imagined I would draw that card........I have damned us both."

"Not if I can help it. I don't exactly believe in all that Heaven and Hell baloney.....so this is just another Shadow monster to me. One that I will crush!" Jaffa roared.

The mark on Sindor's arm briefly glowed with a vivid green light then disappeared, only to reappear on Red-Eyes Dragunity Warrior's arm. It had also been transformed back into the double wings.

"Foolish mortal....you cannot hope to best me. I have existed long before you were even born!" Lycaon uttered.

"Hah. Then you're the fool Hell Demon. You face the Chosen of Wind! And I'm pretty sure that the elements have been around a lot longer than yourself."

"IMPUDENT WHELP!" Lycaon roared. "I will strike you down where you stand!"

With that he then sent out a blast of energy that was about to connect with Jaffa.

"I activate Red-Eyes Dragunity Warriors special ability! Shadow Spell, lend us your power once more!"

Chains of shadow then suddenly wrapped themselves around Lycaon.

His attack disappated before it could connect.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he roared, as he lost 700 attack points. (4500, 3000) - (3800, 3000)

"Simple. You're playing by our mortal rules big guy. In this game, your nothing more than a card, and this card just trumped yours." Jasmine said.

"Now then, I am pretty sure that it's our turn." Jaffa said.

"Indeed." Sindor said, with an unhappy grin on his face. "It was nice to exist for a while." he mused.

"What are you babbling about?" asked Lycaon.

"This! I activate Enemy Controller, to change you into defense position. Red-Eyes Dragunity Warrior attack Lycaon and destroy him!" Jasmine said activating a card from her hand.

"What no! This can't end like this! Sindor use my card's abilities!"

"Sorry, but I am in no hurry to sell whatever existence I have remaining just to become your bosses slave." Sindor said.

"You will pay for this!"

"You take credit card or cheque?" both Jaffa and Sindor said at the same time.

"Just destroy the geezer already!" Ali said.

"Fine." Jaffa said as he soared over and impaled his right hand blade into Lycaon's neck severing his head, then slicing his body in half with the left blade.

"Now I activate my face-down card. Lineage of Destruction!" Jasmine said.

"Hold on, Red-Eyes Dragunity Warrior isn't a level 8 monster. He's only level 7." Burdok said.

"Oh, did I forget to mention effect number 5? It works like this. Whenever I destroy a monster that was placed into defense position by a card effect, I raise my level by one."

"Come on.....that has got to be the most overpowered card I have ever seen!" Ali exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it does need very specific monsters to summon it. It needs Red-Eyes Wyvern and a Dragnuity Tuner monster." Jaffa said.

"Anyway, Lineage of destruction gives Jaffa another attack."

"And my monster effect kicks in, giving me another attack. So that's two more attacks coming your way Sindor!" Jaffa said as he flew towards him.

He first of all punched him in the stomach then in the face.

"Ouch! I forgot you were completely back in there." Jaffa said faintly.

The mark returned to Sindor's arm. One of Sindor's eyes went to normal, along with that sides hair.

"All of my Life Points are gone, but I won't ever be truly cease to exist Jaffa. You won't ever be rid of me. Not now, not ever. Do me one favour........annihilate Dawn and Dusk. They are messing with powers beyond their imagining."

"Deal." Jaffa said even more faintly from Red-Eyes Dragunity Warrior, and more from his own mouth.

Then there was a burst of light that enveloped both of them.

"NO! I will have at least a small victory!" Dusk could be heard yelling.

"Argh!" both Sindor and Jaffa could be heard screaming in pain.

"What now?" Ali said getting very annoyed.

When the light had vanished, Jaffa could be seen on the ground clutching his chest. He looked like he was back to normal.

"Jaffa?" asked Jasmine. "You ok?"

Jaffa just looked up. One eye was yellow whilst the other was normal.

"Not entirely. Dusk did something to me......not sure what though." he said in a calm voice. Too calm.

"OK, now I'm beginning to freak out here." Jasmine said as the yellow eye returned to Jaffa's normal eye colour.

"You and me both." he replied, not actually sounding as if he was freaking out.

"Dude, why are you so calm?" asked Burdok.

"I'm not sure........but I think Dusk did something to my head before he left." Jaffa said in that creepy calm tone.

There was a flurry of wind and leaves.

"Now what?!" Ali yelled.

Gaia appeared out of thin air.

"Ah. I was wondering when you would show up." Jaffa said, with only the tiniest hint of anger, before holding his head as if in pain.

"I truly am sorry for what has happened to you Chosen of Wind." Gaia replied.

"Why don't you tell us the truth for once Gaia. This little squabble between you and Twilight is just a little more than what you've told the others." Jaffa said.

"Whatever information you may have attained from Dawn and Dusk is going to be circumstantial." she replied.

"Really? Well, let's start with the dinosaurs shall we?" Jaffa asked.

"Ok, you've lost me." Ali said. "What have fossils got to do with this?"

"Simple. Everything. It was the spark that started this whole War. Gaia here didn't like the way that the dinosaur world was going, with the constant order of predator hunting prey. So she decided to change things. Before that, her and Twilight coexisted peacefully. He didn't want to destroy the universe with his Ultimate Balance back then."

"How did she change things?" Stuart asked already knowing the answer, but dreading it.

"Simple. She brought down a meteor on the planet, that otherwise would normally have gone on its merry way. That then served as a catalyst for unleashing the primordial powers of all the elements of Wind, Water, Earth and Fire. She brought absolute chaos and destruction just so she could have a change of tempo on the planet."

Everyone stared at Gaia.

"OK, you have some serious explaining to do." said Jasmine glaring at Gaia.

0

0

0

0

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was a little long.

All of the Lycan cards, and Jasmine's Synchro are my own creation, and loaned out to Bigbudddo for his fanfic.

The Hell Demon was an archetype first introduced by Bigbudddo in his fanfic Yu-Gi-Oh HR: Rise of the Hell Riders.

I leave it up to him on what its effect is.......if he isn't to pissed at me for making a Hell Demon without permission.....sorry _

All the Lycan monsters count as Normal monsters when they are in the deck or graveyard by the way, and they are all Beast-Warrior types, Dark Attribute.

0

0


	21. Chapter 20

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 20**

**0000000000**

**000**

**We only have a few hours before the Alignment occurs, and Dawn and Dusk Reunite to form Twilight who will destroy the Universe if we don't stop him,**

**and we're here playing 20 questions with Gaia, the broad who gave us our powers, and also apparently started this whole mess with Twilight.**

**The Universe is buggered.**

**0**

0

0

0

0

0

"OK Gaia, you have some serious explaining to do." Jasmine said.

"We do not have time for this discussion. We must stop Twilight from being reformed." Gaia said beginning to fade from sight.

"Oh no you don't." Jaffa said, his eyes flashing yellow, and his mark glowing green.

Everyone elses marks began to glow as well, then a technicolour light appeared around Gaia, making her solid again.

"How did you do that?" Stuart asked.

"Not a clue. I've got a funny feeling that the closer to the Alignment we get, a whole more freaky shit's gonna happen as both our powers and Twilights increase."

"Hold on, Twilight isn't even here yet. So how can its power increase?" asked Ali.

"Simply put, Twilight has always been here. It's just been in two places at once is all. Dawn and Dusk are the two halfs of Twilight remember? So the closer to the Alignment they get, the less they are themselves, and the more Twilight they become."

"Hunh?" Ali replied.

"Think of your Frosties cereal. The longer the milk has been in the bowl, the more soggy the cereal gets and less crunchy. Dawn and Dusk is the crunchy cereal before the milks added, and Twilight is the soggy cereal after the milk has been added. Understand now?" asked Jaffa, slightly irritated, both at Ali, and the now pounding headache in his head.

"Yeah I get it now. Man you've become even more ill-tempered since the whole Sindor thing." Ali said in a huff.

"I'm sorry, you trying being tortured by dark magic over and over again, twisting your mind and body for a month! And then forced to watch as some other force controls your body, slaughtering its way through the heart of the Earthbound Worshippers, and it's enjoying itself as it slaughtered nearly every one of them!" Jaffa roared, before clutching his head in pain.

"Nearly?" asked Burdok.

"I managed to distract him long enough for one young girl to survive and escape." Jaffa said in that icy calm voice. "But I was powerless to actually do anything of value."

"Then explain how you chatted to us before the duel."

"It was the presence of nearly all the other marks that actually did that. And I'm sure Gaia here had something to do with that." he said staring at her.

Everyone realised that Gaia was still standing there surrounded by the multicoloured light.

"Right, start talking. Why did you not like how Dino-land was working is probably the first question." Ali asked.

"I do not have to explain my actions to you mortals. But if you intend to waste valuable time with this frivolous discussion then I shall indulge you."

Jaffa clenhed his hand into a fist and the light tightened around Gaia.

"Only the truth now Gaia. The proper truth. And save the whole "mortal" speeches for people who can actually stand that crap."

"All right then. I did indeed cause a meteor to crash onto this world. But it was as an agen of change. The world was stagnating, becoming infertile. I had to introduce something new in order to preserve the future of this world."

"So a meteor that nearly wiped out all forms of life, and would have put you out of a job if it had, was your idea of introducing change? Why not just wave your hand and speed up a species evolution?" Burdok asked.

"Because I could not. Evolution only occurs when a species needs to change and adapt to a new environment. The environment was never going to change from what it was, an ancient prehistoric land." Gaia said.

"OK, but I don't get how a meteor could make Twilight go all crazy." Burdok said.

"It didn't. Not at first. But it laid the seeds for his insanity to grow. As life on this world continued to become ever more chaotic, especially with the evolution of humanity, his mind became more unbalanced as his balance was distorted."

"You just said "his"! I thought you said Twilight didn't have a gender?" Ali said.

"Not anymore. Twilight was originally a male immortal. His task was to maintain a balance, whilst mine was to promote change, and growth. It worked, until humanity occured."

"Oy! I take offence to that. You make it sound like humanity is a disease." Burdok said.

"Your species evolution was an unforeseeable consequence of the meteor impact. It was not a bother until you started to develop tools. That then set of a chain reaction that led to the chaotic state of the world as it is today, with wars, disease, hunger, poverty, and a whole host of means of damaging the world. So in that context, humanity is a form of disease, in the eyes of immortals like myself."

"Oh thanks. Don't talk about humanity's good points." Stuart said.

"You're thinking in the terms of your human lifespan. I have seen your species evolve and how it evolved the weapons and tools you use today. Many of which were only originally designed for destruction." Gaia said.

"OK, so we've figured out how Twilight became crazy. So now you're trying to fix the mess you caused with the meteor.........by getting us humans to fight him for you?" asked Stuart.

"It is forbidden for Immortal beings such as I and Twilight to actually clash. If we were to do so.....the consequences don't bear thinking about."

"Okay okay. So we're fighting him for you cus you can't otherwise we all go boom or something...." Ali said, "So why didn't you try to help Jaffa when he was getting bloody well transmogrified?"

"Big word Ali. Know what it means?" Jaffa said with a chortle, then a a grunt of pain.

"And another thing....how came he keeps feeling pain now each time he even shows any emotion?" asked Jasmine with a worried look.

"To answer Chosen of Fire's question first, I could not aid Chosen of Wind because he was in a realm outside of my influence. Now as for your question Chosen of Darkness, he is feeling pain because Dusk in a final pique of rage, sealed away a portion of Sindor within Chosen of Wind's mind. He has also tied Chosen of Wind's emotions to Sindor. Now they cannot ever be rid of each other. And as to the pain, that is because Dusk has sealed them in such a way that they will cause him pain each time those emotions are expressed. Effectively sealing a considerable portion of his power away."

"Hold up. What has Jaffa's emotions got to do with his power?" Burdok asked.

"The elements powers are derived from human emotion. Ever hear of the expression, fiery anger, or dark mood, or a whole host of others?"

"OK, so can you fix him then?" Ali asked.

"Oy. Watch how you use the phrase "fix him" with this woman Ali. She may just decide to 'fix' me." Jaffa said, holding his head.

"He cannot be helped. Not until Dawn and Dusk are stopped." Gaia said, before Jaffa clenched his fist again.

"Aah! It is the truth. Whatever they did to you, can only be either reversed by them willingly, or by defeating and destroying them." Gaia said.

Jaffa opened his hand, and the light stopped crushing in on Gaia.

"Why not just try and cure Twilight of his insanity?" asked Burdok.

"He cannot be cured. It has afflicted him for countless millenia. By the time I realised what had occured.....it was too late to aid him."

"Alright then. So how do we defeat Twilight then?" asked Jaffa.

"You mortals cannot. You can only try and stop the Reunion from occuring. If you fail then all hope for life is lost."

"You know something Gaia," Ali said, "you really suck at moral speeches."

"Ok, now what about these Hell Demons? We gonna see any more of those things?" Stuart asked.

"No. Dawn and Dusk were playing with unparralled power and could only coax one into existence. The one who controls them does not take too kindly to giving anyone his creatures."

"Don't think we want to know who controls them thank you very much." Jaffa said.

"OK, so we're gonna have to take on Dawn and Dusk and try to beat them.....no biggy. Except one of us isn't exactly up to full strength and we only have about two hours before the Alignment." Stuart said looking at his watch.

They all then saw a green puddle of water form next to Jaffa.

"Dude!" they all said jumping back.

"Not mine I swear!" Jaffa said jumping back as well, before holding his head in pain.

The water then rose and formed a robed woman.

"Trishula, you have something to say here?" asked Gaia.

"Indeed I do." the robed woman said. She pointed what looked like a blue clawed hand at Jaffa.

Jaffa's arm glowed a brief blue light this time, as his wing mark changed. It was still a pair of bird wings, but they now looked like they were made of ice.

"I give to you what power I have left on this world mortal. Use the Water's power wisely."

"I thought you said he was not ready?" Gaia asked.

"He wasn't but Dusk actually helped us in that respect. As he now has to maintain a chilly presence as it were, and he is filled with a cold fury at what the two of them did to him, he is now prepared for my power." Trishula said.

"Ok, so now we have a little more power to deal with those two. Well, we have less thatn two hours to get to them and beat them before the Alignment......we better get on it then." Stuart said.

Just then the earth opened up and another robed person appeared.

"Wait. You will need my power as well." he said in a gravelly voice.

"Let me guess. Gatmuz of the X-Sabers." Burdok said.

"Indeed Chosen of Power. I know you do not use the X-Sabers, but I will grant your Dragons the strength of the earth, whatever strength I have to give." he said as he pointed an armoured glove at Burdok.

The dragons' head now changed to a more rocky looking dragon.

Then a light appeared from the sky and another being appeared. This one didn't even bother with a robe. It was a woman with long hair, wearing a suit of white paladin armour.

"With the appearence of the Hell Demons, my master wishes to convey a portion of his power to one of the Chosen. Chosen of Magic, he has chosen you."

Stuarts mark chaed entirely, from the scarab beetle to a half moon with a sword running through it.

"OK, that's weird. And who is your master?"

"You aren't ready for that just yet. But maybe after this battle if you're still alive I'll tell you.....cutie." she said with a slight grin, before soaring back into the clouds.

"Dude....I think that was an angel and she has a crush on you." Burdok said.

"Heh, won't your girlfriend be pissed when she hears this.....not too mention seriously confused! Isn't she outta town right now?" asked Ali.

Stuart smacked him across the head.

"We aren't telling anyone anything about this, got it?"

Everyone nodded, whilst trying to keep a straight face.

"Now then, we mustn't keep Dawn and Dusk waiting. Let's ride!" Stuart said.

Everyone revved their engines and headed for the Ruins.

"Well, this should be fun to watch." Trishula said.

"Indeed." Gaia said waving her hand and dispersing the light that was around her.

"You could have done that at any time?" asked Gatmuz.

"Only when Jaffa had gotten far enough. We must keep our eyes on him and Burdok, Ali and Stuart. Remember that prophecy of Revelation."

They all nodded and vanished.

0

0

0

0

This chapter is a filler chapter because the duels coming up are going to be quite big......they may even need to be done in several chapters....plz read and review.

0

0


	22. Chapter 21 Part 1

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 21 Part1**

**0000000000**

**000**

**We have just under an hour to defeat Dawn and Dusk before the Alignment occurs. If we lose, then they'll get to Reunite and recreate the powerful being of balance known as**

**Twilight. And then he'll cause his Ultimate Balance which will effectively wipe out all forms of life in the Universe.**

**So................business as usual for the game of Duel Monsters.**

**0**

0

0

0

0

0

The five D-Wheels stopped at the base of the Goodwin Ruins, where they could see a grey vortex looming overhead.

"Hmm. I think they're home." Ali said.

"You think this may be a bad time to make a house call?" Burdok asked.

"Nah. I'm sure they won't mind a couple of guests." replied Stuart.

"Then why don't we crash their party?" suggested Jasmine.

Jaffa just nodded.

Susan looked at everyone around her and just sighed.

"It's banter to relieve tension Susan." explained Jaffa.

"Oh good. I thought you were all going crazy for a minute." she said.

Jaffa held up a finger to Ali before he could say anything.

"I know what you're going to say." Jaffa said. "So don't even say it. I've had a bad day."

"I thought I was the only Psychic here?" Jasmine said.

"You are. It's just a little joke between the four of us, that we're already crazy." Stuart explained.

"Some more than others." Burdok added.

"Right now that that is out of the way..........last one to the top of the ruins has to but the pizza!" Ali said as he revved his engine.

"You're on!" Burdok said revving his engine.

"Seriously? The universe could end and all you can think about is pizza?" Jasmine asked.

"Isn't that bet kinda how all this started?" Jaffa asked. "And you still haven't gotten me that pizza from the last race." he said.

"Hey. We've been kinda busy." Burdok said shrugging his shoulders. "You know, saving damsels in distress, and beating up bad guys. You know the usual routine."

"Uh-huh." Jaffa said, before revving his engine.

"Boys." Jasmine muttered, before grinning and revving her engine as well.

Susan just stared skyward and groaned.

"Get used to it kid." Stuart said as he revved his engine.

"Time to bring an end to this War once and for all!" they all yelled as they headed for the steps.

Just then a white portal opened up in front of them.

Out of it stepped a woman dressed in a white robe, wearing a diadem upon her head.

"Dawn." Jaffa growled, his eyes flashing yellow, before his head started to hurt again.

"Jaffa......I truly am sorry for what we put you through......but you must understand we did it for the good of the universe. Once Dusk and I have become one again, the Universe will become a place of eternal peace. No more war or disease.....can you not see that what we are doing is for everyone's benefit?" she asked sincerely.

"You honestly expect us to answer that? You two want to obliterate all life in the Universe!" Ali yelled.

"No we don't. Only the lifeforms that will not bend to the way of balance and peace will be destroyed. All those who accept will transcend into a higher state of being. They will still exist, but not on the physical plane. Understand?"

"Not really." Ali replied.

"Think about it like the Ascension thing from that Sci-fi program. The one with the big ring with the puddle." Jaffa said.

"Oh right now I get it.........no thanks, but I like the physical world." Ali said.

"Shame. Oh well, the fact remains I cannot allow you to interfere." She said making a Duel Disk appear on her arm. It looked like a pale yellowish silver version of the Orichalcos disk.

"Jasmine, Susan, Burdok." Jaffa said. "You guys take care of Dawn. Me, Stuart and Ali will head on past to deal with Dusk."

He then looked at Dawn.

"I know you never meant to cause any pain during the last month and for that reason alone I will not duel you here. But your "brother" on the other hand relished in it."

"Let's move!" he said leaving a confused Dawn at the base of the Ruins.

Ali and Stuart both sped past Dawn before she could do anything to stop them.

"Now I on the other hand have no reservations about kicking your celestial ass from here to the end of the universe." Jasmine said, with an evil grin on her face.

"Very well then. If I must duel you three then at least Dusk can't complain." Dawn said.

0

0

0

0

0

"Hmm. So the three of you managed to get past Dawn did you?" Dusk asked when the Stuart, Ali and Jaffa got to the top of the ruins.

"Yeah. It was easy after Jaffa sweet-talked his way past her." Ali said.

"Hmm. So I'm assuming then that you three wish to duel me in order to stop the Reunion.........very well I'll indulge you." he said making a Duel Disk appear on his arm. This one looked like a bluish-silvery version of the Orichalcos Disk.

"Jaffa any tips here on what those two use?" asked Stuart.

"Not a clue. All I remember where these two giant monsters that obliterated my Knights before I could get a good look at them. And then I woke up in their little Twilight Realm as they called it. Just watch out though, they'll try and mess with your heads."

"Great so we're duelling two brain manipulating celestial beings who's decks we know next to nothing about, and they know pretty much everything in our decks that we've used." Burdok complained over the radio.

"You should be safe then Burdok. You don't have that much of a brain to mess with." Ali joked, before getting smacked in the head with a stone Burdok somehow managed to throw up.

"How did he do that?" Ali asked himself as he rubbed his head.

"Could be worse." Jaffa said.

"How? How could this be any worse?" Susan asked.

"We could only have 5 minutes to beat them. You ever tried to even have a duel in the space of five minutes? Oh and it could be raining." Jaffa said, then holding his head in pain.

"Told you those jokes of yours were a bit painful." Ali joked.

Stuart promptly smacked him across the head.

"Oy! I wish you lot would stop doing that."

"Then stop making stupid comments." Jasmine said.

"Clock is ticking here guys." Jaffa reminded everyone.

"Right.......you're the heroes trying to stop the evil villains...........well guess what? This is reality. The bad guys always win in real life kids." Dusk said maliciously.

"Let's just beat these guys already." Jaffa said, his voice sounding like a snowstorm. With a hint of a wolf howling at the moon. His mark glowed a turquoise light.

"Time to kick some ass." Ali said, his voice like an inferno. His mark glowed with a red light.

"Time to save the universe." Susan said, her voice like the most beautiful music. Her mark glowed with a white light.

"Let's take them down." Burdok said, his voice like an earthquake. His mark glowed with a bronze light.

"For all life in the universe." Stuart said, his voice taking on an unheard of quality. His mark glowed with an orange light.

"Enough of the speeches. We've got a deadline." Jasmine said, her voice like very heavy metal music mixed with rock music. (I ran out of analogys here ok? So sue me.) Her mark glowed with a purple-red light.

"DUEL!!" they all shouted.

0

0

0

0

0

"And so the beginning of the end begins." said a voice from within a dark cavern, the only light being the fires raging around him, yet never casting any light upon the figure sitting on his throne.

"Let's see how this plays out. And if I finally get to be released from this prison."

0

0

0

0

Dawn Duel.

0

**0**

**(Dawn: 24000) (Jasmine: 8000)(Burdok: 8000)(Susan: 8000)**

**0**

"I'll start things off since this is my house." Dawn said as she drew.

"How come she has 24000 Life points?" asked Burdok.

"There are three of you against one of me. So we have to make the score fair." Dawn replied.

"Now then, I summon forth my Demon Roar God Ashenveil!" Dawn said.

A man appeared, with two bat-like wings on his back, and two smaller bird wings on his arms. He had a rat-like tail and a weird helmet on his head. (1600, 1200)

"Now I activate the effect of the Demon Roar God Grimro in my hand. I can discard her from my hand if I control another Demon Roar God on my field, in order to draw any Demon Roar God monster from my deck."

She discarded the card and then picked out a card from her deck.

"I then activate the Spell Card, Double Summon. This allows me to make another Normal Summon during this turn. So I now sacrifice my Ashenveil in order to Summon out Demon Roar God Dianaira."

Ashenveil disappeared into the purple portal and then a new monster appeared.

This one was another humanoid. Except this ones upper half of his body looked positively ripped (as in very muscular) and he had armoured gauntlets, leggings and boots. He also had two bat-like wings. (2800, 100)

"Hold on thats a level 8 monster!" Susan said.

"True but his effect says that I can sacrifice one Demon Roar God in order to Tribute Summon him in face-up attack position. Also once per turn, when any of you activates a Normal Spell card, I can choose to make its effect read, "Your opponent selects one card in their hand and discards it.""

"Why would she do that?" asked Jasmine.

"Some of her cards must need to be discarded in order to be used. Like Dark World monsters."

"Indeed. But these fiends are much more superior to those runts."

"These are fiend type monsters? And light-attributed?" asked Susan.

"That's not good. Light-attributed fiends are rare, and rare cards usually means big trouble.......especially if its a whole deck of them." Burdok said.

"Now then. I place one card face-down. It is your turn Chosen Ones."

_Now show us your Duelling Energy..........._

"Looks like we're doing Simultaneous turns." Burdok said.

"Fine by me. Just means we get to kill her quicker." Jasmine said as she drew.

Susan and Burdok quickly drew before Jasmine could do anything else.

"Can I do something before you guys summon your monsters?" asked Susan.

"Go ahead." replied Jasmine.

"I activate my Continuous Spell Card, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. This allows me to Special Summon out a Fairy Type monster if we don't control any monsters."

An ancient Greecian temple rose around them.

"Jaffa clearly had some words when this card came out. It's name is from Norse Mythology, but the place looks like its from Greece." Burdok said.

"I now Special Summon out my Airknight Parshath, and then sacrifce him to Special Summon out my Neo-Parshath the Sky Paladin."

The warrior in ancient armour appeared and then burst into a bright light that then revealed the angelic being with floating mechanical wings. (2300, 2000)

"Now I normal summon out my Freya Spirit of Victory! This fairy cannot be selected as an attack target so long as there is another fairy, and all fairy monsters gain an extra 400 attack and defense points."

A cheerleader appeared next to the Sky Paladin and started to dance around him. (100, 100) - (500, 500)

(2700, 2400)

"Ok, you guys are clear to summon." Susan said.

"I summon out my Red-Eyes Black Chick, the sacrifice it for Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Jasmine said.

The little chick appeared then expanded until it was its adult form. (2400, 2000)

"Hmm." Dawn said, looking uninterested.

"I summon forth my Luster Dragon." Burdok said.

The long necked dragon appeared next to Jasmine's Red-Eyes. (1900, 1600)

"Pathetic. All that and not a single monster that can take on my Demon Roar God. And here I thought you three might have been a nuisance. But you're not even that." Dawn scoffed.

"What?" Jasmine asked, her eyes flashing red.

"Jas calm down. She's just trying to get under your skin." Burdok said.

"Oh yes, like you've been doing for the past month?" Dawn asked with a mischievous grin.

"What the.......what's that supposed to mean?" asked Burdok quickly glancing at Susan to see if she understood what was going on.

"Exactly what you think it means.....oh and by the way Jasmine, congratulations. It's a boy." she said.

"What?" Jasmine asked looking stunned.

"Never mind what she says, she's stalling us." Susan said.

"I activate the Equip Spell card Cestus of Dagla, and equip it to my Neo-Parshath. This increases his attack power by 500, and whenever he deals you damage now, that damage is added to my Life Points."

"How positively vampiric." Dawn said as a pair of glaives attached themselves to Neo-Parshath. (2700, 2400) - (3200, 2400)

"It is not vampiric. I activate Quick-Play spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon. Destroy Dawn's face-down."

A gust of wind blew across the field and destroyed Dawn's face-down card.

"Bravo. You haven't lost sight of what is at stake here. But you have used up every card in your hand my dear little girl." Dawn said clapping her hands.

"Now that you have no face-downs for me to worry about, Neo-Parshath attacks your Demon Roar God Dianaira." Susan declared.

The Sky Paladin blasted the Demon Roar God with a beam of yellow light that incinerated it.

"You lose 400 Life points whilst I gain it." Susan said as she glowed with a white light.

"You'll need all the Life Points you can get." Dawn said.

"Red-Eyes, Luster Dragon. Both of you attack." Susan ordered.

Both dragons sent out balls of fire at Dawn who swatted them away.

"You took 4300 points of damage there and you're not even gonna flinch?" Susan asked.

"No. I don't see any reason why I should."

"Ok then......guys snap out of it!" Susan yelled kicking both of them in the shins.

"Ouch sorry.......I just learned I'm gonna be a mum......" Jasmine muttered.

"Maybe not. She's trying to mess with our heads remember. She's supposed to be the subtle one." Susan said.

"That's right.....but why I'm having next to no effect on you I have no idea........" Dawn mused.

"It's because I'm the Chosen of Light! Your powers are negated against me because we both draw upon the Light." Susan replied.

"Hmm maybe, or may have something to do with the Egyptian _peasant_ within your deck." Dawn said.

Kisara then appeared in ghost form next to Susan. She was wearing only her simple robe and slippers.

"Something wrong with being a peasant?" she asked.

"Oh nothing wrong with it...........if you don't mind being constantly......well such things are best not said in front of the children." Dawn said pointing at Susan.

"Enough stalling." Kisara said. "Jasmine, Burdok, play whatever cards you are going to play and finish this duel as quickly as possible. The longer you duel the more energy you're feeding them."

"What....what do you mean by energy that we're feeding them?" asked Susan.

"She means Duel Energy......we should have realised. Dawn and Dusks ritual not only needs the whole alignment thing and balance. It also requires a vast amount of energy, more specifically Duel Energy."

"The enrgy made by duelling......and by duelling the Chosen of the Elements...." Jasmine started.

"We gain enough energy that would power your entire planet for tens of thousands of years. Too bad it won't have tens of thousands of years." Dawn said.

"I place two cards face-down." said Burdok.

"As do I." Jasmine said.

**0**

**(D: 19300) (J: 8000) (B: 8000) (S: 8400)**

**0**

"My turn then." Dawn said as she drew.

"Now I activate my Spell Card Monster Reborn. Welcome back my Demon Roar God Dianaira."

The fiend that was just destroyed returned to the field. (2800, 100)

"Now then, I have two cards in my hand.......I think I'll summon out my Demon Roar God Raven."

Another fiend appeared, this one looked like it had purple skin and robes. It also had the winged forearms and back. (1300, 1000)

"Oh by the way, this is a level 2 tuner monster." Dawn said as if it was an afterthought.

"Ho boy." Burdok said. "Level 10 Synchros are usually bad news."

"I tune my level 2 Raven to my level 8 Dianaira in order to Synchro Summon Demon Roar God Leviathan!"

The two monsters burst into light and then out of the light stepped out a man covered in regal looking red armour, purple skin, red hair, and red bat wings. (3000, 2000)

"Now then I acativate the monster in my hand's effect. Dawn Synchro can Special Summon itself the turn that a Level 10 Synchro monster is successfully summoned."

"Dawn Synchro?" all three asked.

"Yes, Dawn Synchro." she said playing the card.

A vortex of yellowish-silver light appeared in the air above the Demon Roar God.

Out of the portal descended a monster that looked like some kind of white panther with yellow wings. Its eyes however looked like they were on fire. (0,0)

"This cannot be good." Jasmine muttered. She looked at the top of the ruins and saw that a purplish-silver portal had just closed up there.

"Looks like Dusk just brought out his own Synchro." said Burdok.

"Now I tune my Dawn Synchro to Demon Roar God Leviathan.............you may want to brace yourselves." Dawn warned.

Everyone got ready.

"Now then where was I? Oh yes tuning chant now.............I really cannot be bothered. Synchro Summon.........Dragon of the Dawn!!"

The fiend was absorbed into the panther, and then the panther changed its shape, until it resembled a cross between an Asian Dragon and a European Dragon, with silver scales, golden wings and talons. (3000, 3000)

It was the size of half the ruins.

At the top of the ruins they could see an identical dragon had appeared, except this one had onyx scales, and purple wings and talons.

"I'm guessing they've been making their moves and summons at exactly the same time as each other." said Jasmine. "Because otherwise this is all just one big coincidence."

"Believe what you want Slut of Darkness, but it still won't mean that you will defeat us." Dawn said, for some reason in Dusk's voice.

"Whoa, what the...?" Burdok said.

"Sorry about that. That just shows that the Alignment is almost upon us.......we will once more be whole!" Dawn said in her normal voice raising her arms to the sky.

"Guys did Dawn's voice just change to Dusk's on your end?" asked Stuart over the D-Wheel communications.

"Yup. Same thing happen at your end?" asked Burdok.

"Oh yeah. Looks like we ain't got much time." Stuart replied.

"Well, as they say in the MMORPG's, its time to nuke these guys." Jaffa said.

"Nuke?" asked Susan.

"It means hit them with absolutly everything we've got and do it very quickly." Burdok explained.

"All right. Then let's nuke like crazy then." Susan said.

"I do believe it is still my turn, and as you've guessed, we have even less time thatn originally thought." Dawn said.

"So with that in mind, Dragon of the Dawn, waste away that Luster Dragon!"

"Hmm I don't think so. Activate trap card, Mirror Force! This negates your attack and destroys every attack position monster on your side of the field." Burdok said.

A shield erected itself around Luster Dragon, blocking the attack and redirecting it at Dawn's dragon.

"Nice try." Dawn said, as her dragon was destroyed.

"What do you mean "nice try"? I just wasted your dragon." Burdok said.

"Yes but there's a small problem with that statement. I can bring it back by simply removing from play a Light Attributed monster from my Graveyard. And how many monsters boys and girls do I have in there?" Dawn asked.

"Let's see......." Burdok said counting down on his fingers all the monsters that Dawn used so far. "You have......six monsters in your graveyard!"

"Does that mean......" Susan started.

"We have to destroy that thing a grand total of 6 times before it stays dead." Jasmine finshed for her.

"Also, every time it does come back in this manner........you're going to hate this....it gains 500 attack points."

Dawn removed a card from her graveyard.

The Dragon of the Dawn returned to life, and a ghost of Leviathan appeared and screamed as it was devoured by the Dragon. (3000, 3000) - (3500, 3000)

"Well in that case then, I activate my second trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole. This removes your monster from play! Ha, how's that for stopping an effect." Burdok said as they all watched the dragon sink into the ground.

"Touche. I did not think you would discover that method. But alas it still doesn't help you. You see if it were to be removed from play, I simply need to remove two monsters. Except this time it gains 1000 points when it comes back."

The ghosts of Raven and Dianaira appeared and each screamed as they were then devoured by the ever growing dragon. (3500, 3000) (4500, 3000)

"Good lord. This is not going well here." Burdok muttered.

"Good try Burdok. At least now we only need to get rid of it 3 moer times." Jasmine said.

"Um, yes I'm afraid that that won't be necessary, you see.....how do I put this.......my dragon can attack each of your monsters, and also use an effect from a very famous Egyptian God Card."

"You're kidding me here...." Burdok exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that I am not. My dragon has the same Point to Point power that Winged Dragon of Ra has."

And jsut to prove it, she merged with her dragon, leaving nothing but an eyball remaining where she had stood earlier.

"So long Chosen. It was a nice attempt but.........you lose! Ultimate Beam of the Morn!"

The dragon breathed in the very sunlight and then sent out an attack that went sweeping across all of their monsters.

Jasmine started to cry softly.

"Truly sorry Jasmine. I hate to wipe out a life that hasn't even existed yet, but I must."

Jasmine then lifted here head and showed everyone she was crying from laughter.

"What do you find so amusing?" Dawn asked.

She then noticed that her attacks were being stopped by something. A single trap card.

"Negate Attack?!" Dawn screamed.

"That's right. I activated the moment that you attacked us. Now for my other face-down. Ring of Destruction! Burdok do you mind?"

"Not at all." Burdok replied grinning his face off.

"I use Burdok's Luster Dragon as the sacrifice for Ring of Destruction, now all four of us loses 1900 life points. And you lose."

"What?! No this isn't possible! You never ever had that card in your deck!" Dawn yelled as a ring of explosives strapped themselves around Burdok's dragons neck.

"That's because it was in my Side deck. I figured something like this might happen so I snuck it in during the shuffling when you weren't looking. Bye bye now." Jasmine said waving at Dawn.

"I'll crush you before I die!" Dawn roared as she lunged for Jasmine.

"Don't think so. Activate Ring of Destruction."

Luster Dragon flew towards Dawn and then exploded in front of her face.

"Aaahhh!!" Dawn screamed as she burst into light and flew into the vortex above.

Jasmine, Susan and Burdok then saw a dark light fly into the same vortex.

"Hmm. Guess the guys won their duel as well........that was a little easy...." Burdok muttered.

Then the ground started to shake.

0

0

0

0

Next chapter will be part 2 which will be the Dusk duel.

0


	23. Chapter 21 Part 2

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 21 Part 2**

**0000000000**

**000**

**We have just under an hour to defeat Dawn and Dusk before the Alignment occurs. If we lose, then they'll get to Reunite and recreate the powerful being of balance known as**

**Twilight. And then he'll cause his Ultimate Balance which will effectively wipe out all forms of life in the Universe.**

**So................business as usual for the game of Duel Monsters.**

**0**

0

0

0

0

Dusk Duel.

0

**0**

**(Dusk: 24000) (Jaffa: 8000)(Ali: 8000)(Stuart: 8000)**

**0**

"I'll start things off since this is my house." Dusk said as he drew.

"How come he has 24000 Life points?" asked Ali.

"There are three of you against one of me. So we have to make the score fair." Dusk replied.

"First I activate the Continuous Spell card, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen."

The grecian temple arose around them.

"Let it go Jaffa." Stuart said looking at him.

"...............Fine" Jaffa said, with a great reluctance.

"Next I special Summon out my Dark Valkyria."

A grey skinned woman appeared, wearing a purple robe and with dark robotic wings. (1800, 1050)

"So now you're gonna Gemini Summon her?" asked Ali.

"Nope. I have something else in mind. I sacrifice her for my Fallen Angel Desire!"

The Dark Valkyria vanished into the purplish portal and from it flew out a man in ornate blue and gold armour, with red bird wings, and two giant gauntlets. (3000, 2800)

"Hold up! A level ten monster with one sacrifice?" asked Ali.

"I've heard of these Fallen Angel cards. They're all Dark Attribute Fairy type monsters. They're supposedly based on the angels that fell from grace during the devils uprising." Jaffa said.

"I thought you weren't religious?" asked Stuart.

"I'm not. It was what I thought to be a rumor that was going around I2, just before the Singer War. Apparently they weren't a rumor. Desire is supposed to be able to be tribute summoned with only one sacrifice if that sacrifice was a fairy type monster. Also, during his main phase, it can lose 1000 attack points to send a monster on our side of the field to the graveyard."

"Did you say 'send'? Damn then any destruction negation cards won't work will they?" Ali asked.

"Well then since you know what cards are in my deck little Jaffa, then you should know that they are quite deadly." Dusk said.

"I finish my turn with one face-down." said Dusk.

"Our turn then." Stuart said as all three of them drew.

"I first of all summon out my Skilled Dark Magician. Then I play the Field Spell, Magical City of Endymion!" Stuart said.

A brown robed spellcaster with dark blue armour appeared. (1900, 1700)

Then the mystical city rose up around them, as a light lit up on Skilled Dark Magician's shoulder.

"Now I summon out my Flamvell Firedog, then activate the Spell card Double Summon, sacrificing my pooch for my Flamvell Commando."

The firey dog appeared before bursting into flames, out of which stepped out the cannon wielding firey headed man. (2200, 200)

Another light appeared on Skilled Dark Magician, this time on his other shoulder.

A light lit up next to Stuart's head.

"Now I summon out my Water Reflection of the Ice Barrier." Jaffa said.

A ninja looking monster appeared. (1200, 800)

"Then I activate my Double Summon."

Another light lit up next to Stuart and on the Skilled Dark Magician, this time on its chest.

"I then summon out my Forbidden Spell Group of the Ice Barrier."

A white haired girl in a red robe appeared next to the ninja. (1200, 2000)

"Now I tune my level 2 Water Reflection with my level 4 Forbidden Spell Group..............."

The ninja leapt into the air and burst into a tunnel shape whilst the spellcaster flew into the tunnel.

"Synchro Summon.......a beast that embodies the cold fury of the icey tundra......Dewloren, Tiger Prince of the Ice Barrier!"

A massive blue tiger emerged from the light, wearing black and gold armour. (2000, 1400)

"Now I have three Spell Counters on my Skilled Dark Magician...." Stuart said.

"Wait, you managed to find a copy?" asked Ali.

"Oh yeah. I found it just before we got back to Neo Domino. Now as I was saying, I send my Skilled Dark Magician to the graveyard, in order to Special Summon my Dark Magician!"

The spellcaster's armour flew off of him, as did the brown robe revealing the signature monster of Yugi Mutoh, the King of Games, the Dark Magician! (2500, 2100)

"Oh very nice. So this is the highly praised servent of Atem............to be honest I was expecting much, much more from all the hype. Doesn't even have an effect. What a waste." Dusk said.

"Jaffa, mind if I start this destruction fest?" Stuart asked.

"Be my guest."

"I use Dewloren's special ability! Once per turn, I can return any number of cards my opponent controls back to their hand. And Dewloren gains 500 attack for each one returned."

"Ha, ha.....what?" Dusk asked as he saw the tiger breath a blast of cold air, that froze his face down before sending it back to his hand along with his Fallen Angel and the Continuos Spell.

"That's three cards, so thats an extra 1500 attack points." Jaffa said, his eyes giving a brief yellow flash.

Dewloren roared as he grew in strength. (2000, 1400) - (3500, 1400)

"Now then, lets show you what we can do. Commando's effect kicks in. By removing my Firedog from the game, you get dealt his attack points as damage." Ali said.

The Commando loaded a firey shell into his gun and then fired.

"Unh." Dusk grunted. His score went down by 1900 points.

"Now then all three of our monsters attacks you directly!" Stuart said.

"Fire Burst Stream." Ali ordered.

"Arctic Blast." Jaffa ordered.

"Always wanted to say this....Dark Magic Attack!" Stuart said.

All three monsters blast/beams all converged into a single from and flew towards Dusk.

He swatted the blast just to his left.

"8200 combined attack points and he just swats it to the side." Jaffa said.

"Ok, so how come he didn't do that with my dude's effect?" asked Ali.

"Because it's more dramatic if I do that with a large attack." Dusk said as he wiped off the dust from the explosion.

"We all play one card face-down. Your turn." Stuart said.

Dewlorian's attack points returned to their original score.

**0**

**(D: 13900) (J: 8000) (S: 8000) (A: 8000)**

**0**

"All right then. I replay my Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen." Dusk said.

The grecian temple returned, and a light lit up in the city.

"Then I use activate its ability to special summon out my Fallen Angel Asmodeus."

Another man appeared, this time wearing black and silver armour on his upper body, a white robe covered his legs, and he had dark purple bird wings. (3000, 2500)

"Next I activate the Spell Swing of Memories, to bring back my Dark Valkyria, in order to sacrifice her again to bring out my Fallen Angel Desire once more!"

The winged woman appeared briefly before being sucked into the purple portal again and being replaced by the gold and blue armoured angel. (3000, 2800)

"Now I activate the Trap card, Dark Tuner Fallen!"

"Hold on you can't activate a trap card from the hand!" Ali yelled.

"Normally that would be true, but this card states that since I control two Fallen Angel monsters, I can activate this card. And what this card does, is allows me to Special Summon out my Dark Tuner Dusk Synchro so long as I reduce both of my monsters attack points and levels to one."

"Hold on........reducing levels.....Dark Tuner......oh shit!" Ali exclaimed.

"That's right. Say hello to Dark Tuner Dusk Synchro!" Dusk said as a purple portal opened up overhead and out from it descended a dark purple panther with black wings. (0, 0)

"That's level 10!" Stuart said.

"Indeed. Now then I Dark Tune my level ten monster with my two level ones......anyone here able to do the math?" he asked condescendingly.

"Yeah, it makes a negative eight monster." Jaffa said.

"Yes, and this is one that you might recognise.....or not since we overwhelmed you with both of them...........Dark Tuning! Dark Synchro Summon.........."

The panther devoured both of the Fallen Angels before it started to expand and change shape.

"Dragon of the Dusk!"

At the end of its transformation it had become a giant onyx scaled dragon with purple wings and talons. (3000, 3000)

"Oh my....it looks like you aren't going to survive this duel. Too bad, I did enjoy our time together." Dusk said in a lighter tone and pitch of voice.

"Ok, that's Dawn's voice coming out of your mouth." said Jaffa.

"Ahem." Dusk said in his own voice. "This means that the Alignment is almost upon us.....and sooner than planned."

Stuart pressed a button on the side of his helmet.

"Guys did Dawn's voice just change to Dusk's on your end?"

"Yup. Same thing happen on your end?" asked Burdok.

"Oh yeah, looks like we ain't got much time." Stuart replied.

"Well as they say in the MMORPG's, its time to nuke these guys." Jaffa said.

"Nuke?" Susan asked.

"It means hit them with absolutely everything we've got and do it quickly." explained Burdok.

"All right. Then let's nuke like crazy." Susan said.

"If you are all done with your little pow-wow.....we have a ritual to get under way, and I really must take out the trash." Dusk said.

"Well don't let us get in your way. Take out the garbage." Ali said.

"I mean you mortals." sighed Dusk.

"Oy!" said Ali, with a huffy look on his face.

"Now I do believe it was still my turn. Dragon of the Dusk, blast that Tiger into oblivion!"

"Not so fast I activate my face-down Windstorm of Etaqua. This changes all monsters battle positions for this round." Jaffa said.

"Hmm, nice try, but I activate the second ability of my Dark Tuner Dusk Synchro. If it's in the graveyard, I can negate as many trap and spell cards as I have Dark Fairy Type monsters in my graveyard. I have three so that's three negations."

"Damn." Jaffa said.

"I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow." Stuart said.

"Negate." Dusk replied.

"I activate Draining Shield." Ali said.

"Negate." Dusk said.

"Now I activate my own quickplay spell card.......Revenge of the Fallen Angels. It works like this. I now remove from play every Fallen Angel in my graveyard and their scores are added to my dragons. Also it allows it to attack you some more for each one removed."

The two Fallen Angel's in his graveyard ejected themselves from his disk and the Dragon's attack score went up by 6000 points. (9000, 3000)

"And now for my dragons ability, I can add its defense score to its attack score."

* * *

"Now?" asked Jaffa.

"Now. I activate my Counter Trap....Element Barrier! If we have a monster on our side of the field, whos attribute matches the attacking monster, then that monster is destroyed, and you take damage equal to double its attack score." Stuart said.

"Hold on. Trap cards cannot be played from the hand!" Dusk yelled.

"True. But this one can be so long as I remove every Spell Counter from my Field Spell equal to the number of monsters on our field in order to activate it."

A barrier erected itself around the three monsters which deflected the blast and sent it straight at Dusk.

"No! It cannot end like this!!" he yelled before being vaporised.

A dark light then shot into the grey vortex above.

"Ok that was easier than I thought it would be." Stuart said.

"Yeah, a little too easy........." Jaffa said.

Then the earth began to shake.

0

0

0

0

The Dark Tuner Dusk Synchro, Dawn Synchro and their associated Dragons are my own creations. As were the two Trap cards that could be played from the hand that were featured in this duel.

0

Soz this duel wasn't as long as I had hoped.........but please keep reading this fic, I promise you won't regret it............I hope ;p

0

0


	24. Chapter 22

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 22**

**0000000000**

**000**

**OK. So we've just defeated Dawn and Dusk in seemingly far too easy duels........and now the earth is shaking like its having a violent stroke.**

**I think we've just been screwed over.**

**0**

0

0

0

0

0

"Everybody get out of here!" Gaia said as she suddenly appeared.

"We kinda guessed getting out of here might be a good plan." Ali said.

They all got on their D-Wheels and left the ruins as fast as they could.

The Ruins of the Dragon Temple were crumbling around them as the grey vortex expanded, and shot out black and white lightning bolts all around the area.

0

0

Five minutes later all the D-Wheels had crossed the bridge that connected the Ruins to the rest of Neo Domino.

"Everyone here?" asked Stuart.

They all did a quick head-count.

"Yup everyone's here." Jaffa confirmed.

"OK Gaia, explain. You said if we beat Dawn and Dusk, then Twilight would be stopped before he could be reborn." Ali said.

"Yes, that was the plan. But it appears that the energy you released when you duelled them allowed Twilight to manipulate the circumstances of the event and accelerate his arrival." Gaia said.

"What?" asked Susan.

"He used our Duelling Energy to speed up the ritual faster than it should have gone." Jasmine translated.

"Indeed. Now the universe is doomed." Gaia said.

"Hey. Don't give up yet. The universe has been doomed millions of times. But we've always managed to save the day." Jaffa said. "I mean, Yugi, Jaden and Yusei have anyway."

"Yeah, if those guys could save the world etc, then we should be able to." Burdok said.

"Your confidence and bravado will do you no good. I know Twilight's power. Those three were only able to save this world because their enemies fought them in your card game. Twilight will feel no such compulsion." Gaia said mournfully.

"Then we'll just have to fight him in his." Jaffa said.

"OK.......what's his game then? Hope its not checkers." Ali joked.

He then swiftly dodged a five person head slap.

"Ha, I'm getting better at this." Ali said.

"Can we focus here?" Susan said, pointing at the vortex which was now getting larger.

"Once that vortex encompasses the city, this world's fate will be sealed." Gaia moaned.

"You are such a downer." Jasmine said.

"Anyone else seeing that thing begin to curve?" asked Burdok.

They all looked at the vortex. It was bending into a dome shape. It completely covered the Ruins.

"Looks like Twilight wants to consolidate his foothold before continuing on." Jaffa mused.

"OK, so what is Twilight's game? If we can't beat him using our cards.....and he has as much power as you say he does Gaia." Stuart said.

"You have no hope of facing him. But if you were to face him, you would have to unleash the power of your marks." Gaia said.

Jaffa's head hurt and then his eyes glowed yellow.

"Dawn mentioned something about that......they were pissed scared if we ever did that." Jaffa said in a double voice.

"Sindor!" Jasmine said, punching him in the face.

"Relax, I'm here to help." Sindor said. "In whatever way I can. Now Dawn and Dusk were terrified that we would ever unleash our marks' powers."

"Then that must be how we beat Twilight. We have to unleash our powers." Ali said.

"Hold on. I'm sensing a but in that statement somewhere." Burdok hinted.

"Yeah. That but is, I don't think they were scared for themselves, but for some other reason. A reason they didn't want anyone to know.......But I think Gaia does." Sindor said.

Everyone looked at Gaia.

"There is a force that is constantly watching this world....waiting to find warriors to serve it in its bid for conquest. You Chosen releasing the power of your marks would stand out to it like a bonfire in the blackest of nights.

"Well that is all well and good, but didn't the previous Chosen use their powers in the same way and they seem to be fine?" Burdok asked.

"If you call having your beings sealed away in cards fine." muttered Gaebolg from Jaffa's extra deck.

"The magic talking card makes a point." Jasmine said without the hint of a smile.

Jaffa's eyes returned to normal.

"I'm really getting fed up of my head holding two people." Jaffa said. "So, we either unleash our powers and hope this entity isn't looking our way when he does so and save the universe.....or we don't and the universe can go to hell."

"That statement may be more accurate than you think." Gaia muttered.

"Well, no arguement.......we have to do it. I mean, six people's lives or the whole universe...........no contest, we screw over the universe." Ali said.

"For a moment I thought you were actually going to have a profound insight......then you remembered who you are." Stuart said.

"But seriously though lets unleash these marks and give Twilight hell. Anyone got a clue how we go about unleashing these things?" asked Jaffa.

Everyone shook their heads, the looked at Gaia.

"Fine. In order to unleash your marks powers you must each draw upon each other for strength, in the same way that the Signers did when they drew their Saviour Dragon cards. You must also at the same time, draw upon your own innate strength." she explained.

"OK, so draw on each other and oursleves...........anyone..."Ali started.

"Don't even say 'anyone got a pen' just don't. It's way too bad a joke." Susan said.

"In order to draw upon each other you must focus on each other's marks. Envision them in your minds, then think about yours in tangent with them.......feel the energy of your mark, then unleash it."

Everyone closed their eyes and envisioned their marks.

0

0

0

0

0

An hour later and Ali peeked open his right eye.

"Is it working?" he asked.

"Argh. This isn't working Gaia." Susan complained.

Jaffa then looked over his deck.

"I think I may have an idea. You know how the Signers did their whole mark power unity thing?" he asked everyone.

"They were duelling and then it just happened as far as I can tell." Ali said.

"They were focused. They focused their energy through their duelling, and then when they Tuned the Saviour Dragon with their own dragons, their D-Wheel and the dragons merged to become the Saviour Dragon Synchro monsters." Jaffa said.

"So what? We just duel and we'll unlock our power?" asked Ali.

"I think so.........unless anyone else has any better ideas?" Jaffa asked looking around.

"I don't think we'll be able to use the D-Wheels........but maybe the Duel Disks can be the focus." Jasmine said.

"Its worth a shot." Burdok said.

They all closed their eyes and activated their Duel Disks.

After about a minute of concentration, their decks all began to glow.

"Unleash the power!" they all yelled.

"Wind and Water!"

"Darkness!"

"Light!"

"Earth and Power!"

"Fire!"

"Magic and Celestial!"

They all began to glow their own light.

0

0

0

0

0

Meanwhile in a dark cavern, the figure from before opened its eyes.

"Yes......I can feel the power.......I have found my warriors......._if_ they can survive the power that is unleashed....."

0

0

0

0

Within the growing dome, a person sat atop the Ruins.

He was wearing a grey robe, and had his hood over his face.

He looked up in the direction of the bridge.

"So......these "Chosen" have decided to unleash their powers..........I pity them. But if its a fight that they want......then I will gladly give it to them."

He stood up and began chanting in a language not heard in this universe since the beginning of time.

0

0

0

0

0

"Aaahh!" all six of them yelled as their bodies changed shape.

They first of all grew in size until they were all 10 feet taller.

Then they all grew wings.

Then their clothes became ornate armour.

Jasmine's was black and gold, Ali's was pure magma, Jaffa's was made from frozen feathers, Stuart's was very ornate-looking, Susan's was a faint golden blue colour, Burdok's was made from dragon scales.

Their Duel Disks became weapons.

Jaffa got a double ended sword, Burdok got a pair of Buster Swords, Stuart got a sword and shield, Ali got a Gunblade. (A sword that can shoot out bullets the size of shotgun shells, Susan got a staff, Jasmine got two swords.

When all these changes had finished they all stared at each other.

"Umm, Ali, your hair's on fire." Burdok said in a voice deeper than normal.

"Really?" he asked, tentatively touching his hair. His voice sounded normal.

"Yes." Stuart said, his voice having taken on an unearthly quality.

"Testing, testing, one two three." Jaffa said, checking to see if his voice had changed. It hadn't.

"OK, anyone care to explain this?" Jasmine asked motioning her black and gold armour.

It was very, very flattering and form fitting. She looked like one of those Amazon women wearing armour.

"I apologise. The marks when unleashed still have their minds set in ancient times." Gaia apologised.

"Umm, at least you can see if you still have legs." Susan said. Her armour had extended her skirt to encompass her entire lower body.

"I'm not looking." all four guys said simultaneously.

Jasmine stared skyward then looked under her sister's armoured skirt.

"Yes you still have legs. Damn, I think they may be nicer than mine." Jasmine reassured Susan.

"Phew. Thank goodness. For a moment there I thought I'd lost them. I can't actually feel them....not really feel them." Susan explained.

"OK, so lets see how these things work." Jaffa said experimenting with his new wings. He had four green bird wings.

Ali had two red wings that looked like they were made from fire.

Burdok's two wings looked like a dragon statue's wings.

Jasmines two wings looked like Red-Eyes Darkness Dragons.

Susan's two wings looked like a cross between Blue Eyes White Dragons and a birds.

Stuart's two wings looked like they were semi-mechanical.

"How come Jaffa has four wings and we only have two?" asked Ali.

"Well, I am the Chosen of the Wind remember." Jaffa said. "So it would be logical that I would have another set of wings."

"Jaffa, since we're going on about changes......you're hair looks like its made of ice." Ali said, still patting his firey hair.

"Yeah, well I've got a freaking tail!" Burok exclaimed, as he held a lizard tail which had grown out of him.

"OK this is definitely weird." Susan said.

"Let's try and hover, or at least get off of the ground." Jaffa suggested.

"We better hurry up. That dome is getting closer, it's almost completely covered the lake around the Goodwin Ruins." Stuart said.

Everybody started to flap around awkwardly, Jaffa was having even more problems because his wings kept getting caught in one another.

"Looks like four wings is more of a hindrance." Ali said as he finally hovered above the ground.

Once everyone finally got their wings to work, they started to practice flying around whilst swinging their new weapons.

"Looks like the tail is there to stabilise you when you swing those massive butter knives of yours." said Susan, as Burdok's tail instinctivly twitched every time he swung his swords.

"Looks that way." Burdok agreed.

"OK, lets get going. We don't want to keep Twilight waiting." Jaffa said as he soared to within a foot of the dome.

"OK, dude slow down. Not all of us can go as fast as you remember." Ali said.

Everyone flew next to Jaffa.

"Ready?" asked Stuart.

"Not really, but hey, we've got a universe to save right? Or so we've been told." Jasmine said, shooting a side glance at Gaia.

"Right then. In we go."

They all flew into the side of the dome, and straight through it.

0

0

0

0

0

0

"Excellent. Their power is perfect for my purposes..........now they just need to survive their next battle...........and then I can rise!" the figure said, its eyes glowing with an evil light.

0

0

0


	25. Chapter 23

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 23**

**0000000000**

**000**

**Its time for the battle to end this damned war. Lets finish this once and for all!**

**0**

0

0

0

0

Within the dome, everyone except Jaffa was staring.

"OK, this place is weird!" Susan said.

Everything around them had changed. The grass had gone from green to burning fire.

The overgrowth had become as stone.

The Ruins had changed......they almost looked like they were made from metal now instead of ancient stone.

And the sky had changed to the shifting shades of grey, white and black, with black and white lightning bolts firing onto the ground.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Jaffa said, in that icy tone of his.

"Ooh. The place bringing up a lot of bad memories?" asked Ali before Jaffa punched him in the face.

"Sorry. Don't know my own strength in this form yet......plus you did deserve it."

"Fine, I'll go with that. Now then, where is Twilight?" Ali asked.

"I'm right here." a voice said from all around them.

"Great. Twilight is the dome." Susan said.

"Not quite my dear........I am standing in front of you. Meet me at the top of the Ruins."

"Anyone else smelling a trap, or is that just me?" asked Ali.

"If Twilight was going to spring a trap, he would have done it the minute we entered the dome and you lot stood around gazing at the scenery." Jaffa said. "No, he's up to something else.......be ready."

They all flew slowly towards the now metallic Ruins.

"Oh please, I know you can move faster than that." Twilight's voice boomed around them again.

They all suddenly surged forward.

"Waaah! What's going on?" Susan yelled.

"Yup, Twilight's definitely a guy!" Jasmine replied.

"What makes you say that?" asked Burdok.

"He's showing off that he can do anything in here." Jasmine answered as if it was obvious.

Jaffa just flew even faster, letting Twilight's little nudge propel him even faster.

"All right, enough!" Jaffa said.

He spread his four wings out wide in a flurry of feathers.

Everyone stopped hurtling forward.

"How did you do that?" asked Ali.

"He was making the wind propel us forward.....so I stopped the wind." Jaffa shrugged.

"Aw. And I was enjoying myself." Twilight chuckled.

"Enough of these games Twilight. Show yourself so we can end this once and for all." Stuart yelled.

"No need to yell. I'm right here." Twilight said, appearing right in front of them.

All they saw was a hunched over old man, in a grey robe. Holding a walking stick.

"Oh please. Enough with the disguises." Burdok said.

"Fine. You lot are no fun at all...........I thought you mortals were supposed to be entertaining." Twilight muttered.

He straightened himself, lost the wrinkles, but he kept the walking stick.

"I'm sorry, but we're not here to entertain you. If you want entertainment, get a TV." Ali said.

Twilight just shook his head.

"You don't even realise the trap you've fallen for...............Gaia, you're getting sloppy in your choices."

"What trap?" Susan asked.

"The one that the whole world.....nay, the universe has just fallen into. And it's all thanks to you six." Twilight said pointing at all six of them.

"Care to explain that one?" asked Burdok.

"It's simple really. I couldn't employ my plan to bring about a new order, until I had restored my power. When I sensed you six unleashing your marks, I realised I could use that power to augment my own."

He then gestured at the dome around them.

"So I constructed this. This dome, even as we speak, is siphoning energy from you, and channeling it throughout the universe.......freezing time."

"Hold up.....you've frozen time? How is that possible?" asked Susan.

"Well, not _time_ exactly. That's impossible. More like the rotation of every single star and planet in the universe. But it sounds more impressive if you say 'stopped time'." Twilight admitted.

"Definitely a guy." Jasmine muttered.

"Ok, go back to the part about a new order......you want to extinguish all life from the universe. So how is that a new order?" asked Stuart.

"Its really simple. Once this flawed universe is dead and barren.......I will reanimate the bacteria from all over the universe. Thereby starting the process of life once more." Twilight said.

"Flawed Universe? In what way is this universe flawed?" Ali asked.

"It's flawed because its been tampered with, far too many times." Twilight started.

"Change is inevitable!" Gaia interrupted.

"You be quiet! It is because of you that this universe needs to be cleansed!" Twilight roared. "Now where was I? Oh yes."

"Gaia had tampered with life on so many worlds that the balance of the universe became.....unbalanced. You've all learned your planet's history of mankind haven't you? All those wars, deaths, chaos...........all that because Gaia accidentally created your species."

"So humanity was an accident?" Susan asked.

"Indeed. Your ancestors understood the delicate balance of nature and tried to preserve it, but your very nature makes that an impossibility. Your species should not even exist. Gaia, could not just let the universe take its natural course of life."

"So she accelerated your primeval ancestors, instilled in them a need for growth, a need that in your primitive minds was only accomplishable by killing anything that stood in your way. And she has done this experiment of hers, a million times over, on a million different worlds. And all of you at the same time, are beginning to stretch out beyond your planet. Now then, imagine what will occur when one or more of these aliens were to meet?" Twilight asked.

"I'll tell you what. It would result in galactic chaos! Humanity, and all those other races.......all of you mortals have this insane thirst for violence and destruction. I think it's because it was destruction that brought your species into existence." Twilight mused.

"Destruction did not bring us into existence." Susan argued. "If we were only capable of destruction, then explain how civilisation could exist?"

"Ha. What you mortals call civilisation, is nothing more than a congregation of chaos. Look at your 'civilisation'." Twilight said waving his hand.

A view of Neo Domino City appeared, then each of the capital cites of the world.

"In each of your cites, crime, lust, chaos ensues. Your very society, is one based on destruction. It is mankind's ultimate weakness. But that is irrelevant. You six will try and stop me nonetheless." he sighed making the images fade away.

"Let me tell you this however. Even if you six are able to stop me.........the future will not be changed. It will only be delayed by two decades at the outside guess."

"Explain." Jaffa said.

"I assume Gaia informed you about the power out there that is constantly seeking out new warriors?"

They all nodded.

"Well, I wield the powers of light and shadow, as you also know. What you don't know is that this combination of power, allows me to catch glimpses of the future. And all I can see for the future, is a cosmos consumed in flames. Even if you defeat me, none of you will be able to save yourselves, because you no longer possess the magic or the means to seal your souls away. This entity, it will seek you out one by one. And it will transform you, mold you into its soldiers. And then you will ride out and destroy the universe in its name." Twilight stated.

"Sorry. But I don't buy that bull." Burdok said. "There's always a third option."

"Yes. Even if you were to be defeated then.....this entity would only convert the ones who defeated you...and so on and so on, until it wins. Eventually, no matter how long it would take, this universe would be destroyed."

"What I propose is to destroy this universe, so that new life can take root. Life that this being will not be able to use for countless millenia, effectively keeping it imprisoned and powerless for all time. Because I will broker no interference in this new universe's evolution." Twilight said emotionally.

"Consider it. You six will become immortal as well. I will need beings to channel the energies that will aid in the new cosmos' birth. The powers of Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Darkness, Light, Power, Magic, and Celestial, must never be lost."

"Under my protection, you will be untouchable by this entity." Twilight finished.

Everyone looked at each other, except Jaffa who was still staring at Twilight.

"What about the people who already exist here? What about their souls?" he asked.

"Well, their physical bodies would be vaporised of course. As for their souls.........I guess they'll have to be destroyed in order that the entity cannot consume them." Twilight said. "Starting the new universe with a clean slate."

Jaffa just stared at him, then clenched his fist.

"Dude?" asked Ali.

"You would just destroy them? Without even blinking? Or giving a second thought to the matter?" Jaffa growled.

"Uh-oh. Guys, we better get to a safe distance." Ali said.

"Why?" asked Susan.

"Well, you know how I told you guys about that time Jaffa almost killed me when we were kids? This is kinda how it started." Ali said, starting to fly away.

"You would callously, destroy every single being in this universe without even giving them a chance?" Jaffa continued. He was now glowing with a dark green light.

0

"Jaffa, what are you doing?" Sindor asked inside his head.

"Time for you to pay rent." Jaffa replied.

"Argh!" Sindor yelled as Jaffa plunged his hand into Sindor's chest, drawing his energy into himself.

0

"You would kill every thing, just because you caught a glimpse of a possible future that may not even happen?" Jaffa growled.

Twilight began to frown.

"This can't be right........why do I sense more power coming from you now than before? Where is it coming from?" he asked.

Gaia looked on in horror.

"Oh no........not now..."

"What's going on?" Jasmine asked.

Just then, the air around Jaffa burst into a tornado of dark green energy.

"It's the darkness within him....it's taken hold!" Gaia yelled over the noise of the wind.

"I think it's something else Gaia." Ali yelled back. "I think he's gone berserk, I mean truly gone berserk. Darkness has nothing to do with it."

"That can't be! No mortal can have that much power inside them, not without having utilised dark powers!" Gaia argued.

"He's got Sindor in his head remember? That's pretty much all his anger and shit all stuck together in one body and form. Waiting to be unlocked. He's not one person, he's two. So he's got double the power. And he's just unlocked it." Stuart replied.

Twilight stared at the person in front of him.

"Wha...what are you?!" he yelled.

Jaffa looked up, his eyes gone completely amber and feral.

"I'm your worst nightmare. I won't allow you to destroy all those lives....not now, not ever!!" Jaffa roared as he dove at Twilight, splitting his weapon into two.

Twilight raised his cane, and transformed it into a sword of his own, and just blocked Jaffa's first strike.

It sent a shiver down his arm.

"Impossible." he muttered.

Jaffa just grinned, and then sent a flurry of attacks at Twilight, trying to land a blow on him.

Twilight blocked every attack sent his way, each one sending a shudder down his arm from the impact.

"And in their hour of need, he sent forth unto them, the Berserker Rage, now gods and men, they rose up from the ground, screaming like wild animals. Such is the gift of absolute power. No blade or weapon could harm them, and all who stood before them died that day. Hail Gods of War." Ali muttered.

"Isn't that the ending lyric or something to that band Manowar's song, Sons of Odin?" asked Burdok.

"Yeah, but I think it suits the situation, don't you?" asked Jasmine pointing at the battle in front of them.

Jaffa was still a flurry of attacks that were increasing in their speed.

"We can't let him have all the fun." Burdok said, readying his two Buster Swords.

Ali placed his arm in front of him.

"You don't want to go in there. I've never seen Jaffa like this. Its like very single ounce of anger and rage is being put into each of his attacks. He's not even aware of what's going on. He's pretty much on auto-pilot. You go in there now, he might just turn on you next." Ali warned.

"So what do we do?" Burdok asked.

"We just have to wait for Jaffa to snap out of it. Hopefully before its too late." Stuart replied.

"Or wait for him to tire out enough that he can't attack us when we try to help him." Susan said.

0

0

"Oh this is good. This ones rage I can use.........that's one of my elite warriors right there." the dark being said in the flaming cavern.

"Now then, what about the rest of you? Will you show me as much power as this one?" it mused.

0

0

An hour of watching later, Jaffa backed off from Twilight, visibly tired.

Twilight looked shaken by what had just occurred.

"Not possible.....just not possible......" he kept muttering to himself.

Jaffa hovered there, panting.

Then his eyes suddenly turned back to normal, and his body then shook as if in a fit.

"OK, now we can move in. Susan, you catch Jaffa, the rest of us will deal with Twilight." Stuart said.

They all nodded and flew into the fray.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Susan.

Kisara's voice spoke in her head.

_You have the powers of light, and light is a healing force. So that is your task in this conflict._

Susan just manged to get to Jaffa before he fell from the sky.

She then carried him down to teh ground and gently placed him down.

"OK, here goes nothing." Susan said holding her hands over him.

Meanwhile, Burdok swung both of his swords downwards at Twilight, whilst Jasmine came in from the left, Stuart from the right and Ali shot at Twilight before swinging his blade at him.

Twilight just managed to erect a shield around him before the blades could connect.

"Nice try." he said.

Then the shield exploded, sending the four of them flying in four directions.

0

"You cannot get fights like this any more." the entity chuckled as it devoured a magically summoned box of popcorn.

0

"You four almost had me there. But without all six of you attacking me, you can't beat me." Twilight said.

"Any chance we could do what Jaffa just did?" Burdok asked.

"Not a chance. Unless you've actually gone that kind of berserk before, I don't think any of us here have any chance of unlocking that Rage." Ali replied.

"Well then, we've just got to find another way of fighting this guy. The marks brought out these weapons, maybe they could give us different ones. This is Twilight's game. We've got to find a way of beating him another way." Jasmine said.

"Well we can't exactly challenge him to a game of cards." Burdok replied, dodging a blast that Twilight sent at him.

"No.....actually, maybe we can! What was Duel Monsters before it was a card game?" asked Jasmine.

"The whole stone tablet thing? You serious?" asked Ali.

"What did the Ancient Duelists use back then?" Jasmine asked again.

"A really ancient Duel Disk, the DiaDhank......but each monster summoned drained a portion of the summoner's life force." Stuart explained.

"Like we've got a choice?" Jasmine asked, dodging a thrust from Twilight.

"Not really." Stuart replied.

They all grouped back together away from Twilight and focused on their weapons.

Their weapons glowed and transformed into the ancient golden winged device.

They all clamped in onto their left arm, and activated them.

"Now you're in for it." Jasmine said, her eyes glowing red.

"I call forth Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" she called out.

A light lit up in one of the zones on the wing, and then an ancient hieroglyph appeared.

There was a burst of light and then the orange lined, black dragon appeared behind her.

"All right it works!" Ali exclaimed, as Jasmine flew onto the dragon's back.

"Come forth Trident Dragon!" Burdok called.

"Come forth.........God's Soldier Yago!" Stuart called after a brief moment when his face had gone vacant.

"That's a new one." Burdok muttered.

His three headed dragon appeared behind him in a flash of light and roared at Twilight.

Burdok jumped up and landed on the dragon's middle head.

Meanwhile a soft beam appeared behind Stuart and the woman in paladin armour from before appeared in it.

"So I'm guessing your name is Yago." Stuart said.

"Indeed. I forsee that together we will be able to defeat this monster." she replied.

"I call forth Ancient God Flamvell!" Ali called.

From out of the ground erupted the giant lava monster, which then cooled into a monster of solid stone, and fire.

0

0

"What the...? Well that puts a fly in the ointment I must say. He'll be harder to corrupt because of that little paladin." the entity fumed.

0

0

Meanwhile, Susan's hands had been glowing with a white light that flowed around Jaffa.

"Unh my head.....what happened?" Jaffa asked.

"Oh good you're awake. No time to explain. You've got to change your blades into that Egyptian thingy, and then call out a monster to help us fight Twilight." Susan said very quickly, whilst she changed her weapon.

"Susan, you may use my true Spirit Form for this battle." Kisara's voice said from the DiaDhank.

"Alright." Susan said.

Jaffa grabbed Susan's arm.

"When she means true form, she doesn't just mean the ordinary Blue Eyes White Dragon ok?" Jaffa told her.

"Gotcha. I call forth Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!" Susan called.

Jaffa quickly changed his weapon into a DiaDhank.

"I call forth Dragunity Knight Gaebolg!" he called.

Two beams of light crashed around them, one green and one blue.

Out of the blue beam erupted a shining dragon, that looked like it was made out of metal.

And from the green one flew out the familiar silver armoured dragon and its rider.

"Jaffa, it is good to see you are well again." Gaebolg said.

"Well may be a relative term Gaebolg. But right now, we have an old friend of yours to beat." Jaffa said hiking his thumb in Twilight's direction.

"Indeed. Climb aboard my dragon. Young Susan, I suggest you do the same with Lady Kisara here."

Kisara nodded her dragon head, and let Susan fly on top of her before soaring towards the others.

Jaffa got onto Gaebolgs dragon and they then flew off to join the others as well.

"About time you woke up." Ali said, standing on Flamvell's shoulder.

"May I?" asked Gaebolg.

Jaffa nodded, no hint of a grin on his face.

Gaebolg swept his lance in Ali's direction, clunking him in the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Ali said, rubbing his head.

Everyone else gave off a slight chortle.

"Now then, let's beat this guy so we can all go back home and save the universe." Kisara said.

"You don't seriously believe that you can defeat me with these pitiful forces do you?" asked Twilight, looking as though he has recovered from the fight he had with Jaffa.

"You're right Twilight, so why don't we bring out the rest of the guys?" asked Burdok. "Come forth XX-Saber Gatmuz!"

An armoured warrior, with a red cloak, and twin-pronged sword appeared.

"Ah it's good to get back in the action." Gatmuz said.

"I call forth Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Jaffa declared.

A block of ice appeared, and then it shattered revealing a dark blue, three headed dragon, with ice for armour.

"Ah.......time to put Twilight on ice for good." she hissed.

"Come forth Flamvell Uruquizas!" Ali called.

The warrior with magma and fire for armour appeared on Flamvell's other shoulder.

"So this is your plan. To bring out all these warriors, these past Chosen in some attempt to defeat me.....look at yourselves. The act of summoning these relics has nearly drained you of your energy." Twilight said.

"Now then, I think it's time we showed this blowhard what us mortals can do......everyone attack!" Stuart yelled.

All of the monsters sent out a continuous blast of energy at Twilight, whilst the Six Chosen focused on maintaining them in this world.

Twilight lifted up both of his hands and sent his own blast at the monster's combined blast.

The two energy streams pushed at each other, trying to gain some ground.

0

0

"This could go on forever....and these _are_ mortals dealing with an immortal...they'll tire before him. As much as it pains me, I think I better lend a hand."

The entity stood up and then sent out a blast of its own through the viewing portal.

"This should give them enough strength." it said.

0

0

At the same time, Gaia decided to lend the Chosen her own strength.

She sent out her own blast to join with the monsters.

0

0

With the combined powers of Gaia, the Chosen and this dark entity itself, Twilight realised something as the blast surged back at him.

"I've underestimated these mortals............maybe they can stop the dark one from winning...........mortals are sure full of surprises.......Did I leave the kettle on?"

He was then engulfed in the multi-coloured blast and was vaporised.

0

0

"It's over." Gaia said quietly. "Twilight is gone."

Everyone started to return to normal, now that their powers were fading.

"Gone for now, or gone gone?" asked Ali.

"He is no more. There isn't even an atom of his existence left. He will not be returning." Gaia assured everyone.

"Oh good. Now if you don't mind, I think we'll all collapse from sheer exhasution thanking you very much." Jaffa said.

Everyone else nodded then fell unconscious, but not before they were all caught by their respective patrons.

Kisara and Dahaka both smiled at the sisters.

Uruquizas just shook his head in amazement at the amount of bumps on Ali's head.

Gatmuz was chortling like he was Santa Claus.

Trishula and Gaebolg both wondered at what the future held for the six of them.

Whilst Yago just looked sadly at Stuart.

Then a faint image appeared next to Jaffa.

It was Sindor......or at least a ghost of Sindor.

"Ok, first things first....ouch!" he said grasping at the hole in his chest, where Jaffa had plunged his hand.

"What do you want Sindor?" asked Gaia.

"Well, I was wondering........could you maybe stick me into a card please? I don't think Jaffa would very much appreciate having me in his head any longer.....not after all this."

Gaia looked at Sindor thoughtfully.

"Very well I shall place you into your Synchro Card that Dawn and Dusk had created." she said waving her hadn, making Sindor glow and then shrink as he becam a card.

"Now that that's all out of the way, let's get these Chosen back to their home." Gaia suggested.

They all agreed and transported the six of them home.

0

0

0

0

0

0

The next morning, there was a knock at the door.

"Unh....can't a universe saviour get a decent night's sleep around here?" asked Jaffa.

"Seriously I am considering moving. This neighbourhood has brought nothing but trouble." he muttered as he walked over and opened the door.

He then just stared at who was standing at the door.

"Well that's not the welcome I was looking for." said his mother.

"Bu...bu.....Wha....wha.....hunh?!" was all Jaffa could get out.

"This is where you live now? My, my, my. You really need to get a maid or something." Mum said as she walked through the door.

"The first thing you say after coming into my house after having been absorbed by a giant hummingbird, is comment on my cleaning?" Jaffa asked.

Then the rest of the guys shuffled in.

"Unh, who is it?" Burdok asked before staring.

Ali just stared then rubbed his eyes.

Stuart managed to look astonished.

Then Vasha came in from Ali's room.

"What's going on? Who's this?" she asked.

"Um Vasha......ah! Go back in the room and get some clothes on please!" Ali said as he pushed Vasha back into his room.

"That's his girlfriend mum." Jaffa explained.

"Ah, I see he managed to find someone. Now what about you?" she asked.

Before Jaffa could answer the doorbell went off.

As he turned to answer it he silently said thank you.

Then he saw it was Jasmine and Susan at the door. With Jeager.

"Why?" Jaffa asked staring at the sky.

"We saw someone at the door so we thought we'd come over. At the same time, clown boy here popped up and told us that he wanted to talk to all the members of Team Satellite." Jasmine said, with a curious look on her face.

"Why did you say 'why' at the sky just there?" asked Susan.

"You see............my mother just showed up." Jaffa said.

"Wasn't she......you know." Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, but now she's back and she just asked me, if I was seeing someone. Then you rang the doorbell............" Jaffa trailed off.

"Ah. I see how that could result in you asking 'why'." Jasine nodded.

"Yes, yes, very fascinationg, truly but we have business to attend to." Jaeger said barging into the house.

"Jaffa? Why is there a clown in the house?" asked his mother from the living room.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Hope you enjoyed my "final" chapter. If you haven't guessed yet, this fanfic isn't over just yet. We still have some loose ends to tie up. One of which is why Jaeger has shown up.

Keep reading my Fanfic and please review it please.

0

0

0

0

0


	26. Chapter 24

First of all an explanation for the random transformation into giant winged people in the last couple of chapters............I was _really_ tired from university and it was the first thing to pop into my head. Lets be honest here though, think back to every climatic battle in the entirety of the Yu-Gi-Oh series, including GX and 5D's so far........ Weirder stuff has happened. Time travel for instance for the original Yugioh.....also no-one complained when Yugi kept changing heights every time he and the Pharoah changed places. "Wasn't Yugi 4 foot? Why is he suddenly 5 foot 6? No wait now hes four foot again, now hes 5,6......4 again.......pick a height already!" If u can't guess that's his duel with Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom ;p. Must have been useful at the amusement parks :D "Too short for the rollercoaster kid, so beat it." "Pharoah help out here?" Flash of Light yells YUGIOH! "Ok....no idea a growth spurt could hit that fast....on you go." see what i mean? ;p

So please read and leave reviews. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the fanfiction. :D

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 24**

**0000000000**

**000**

**Jaffa's mum has returned after having been absorbed years ago.......and the first thing she does is try to get us to "tidy" up the house!**

**Jeager has shown up as well, and is telling us that the tournament officials have some news for us.**

**0**

0

0

0

0

"Madam, I am not a clown." Jeager said as Jaffa went back into the living room.

"Then why are you dressed as one?" Mum asked.

"I am not dressed as a clown, this is simply my uniform as head of the Public Security Bureau." Jeager said.

"Well maybe you should change the uniform code." she suggested.

"Mrs Jeffers, leave it alone. So what do you want here Jaeger?" Stuart asked.

"I have come here to inform you all of the judges decision concerning the tournament." Jeager said.

"So you're the message boy again? You really are living up to your potential." Jaffa said with a slight grin.

"Jaffa, don't talk to your guests like that." Mum said.

"In all technicality Mum, he just barged in. I didn't invite him in, therefore he is not a guest.......and will you put that back where you found it please?" Jaffa asked when he saw his mum trying to rearrange the D-Wheel tools.

"You shouldn't leave your tools lying around Jaffa dear. They need to be put away when you're done with them."

"I'm not entirely done with them, there's endless retuning and recalibrations needed in maintaining our D-Wheels."

"Ahem. If we can focus on the Tournament please?" Jeager asked.

"Sure go on. You were saying?" said Ali, after he came back into the room.

"As I was saying, the judges have come to the conclusion that the tournament should continue, however the other teams have all pulled out."

"So we win by default?" asked Burdok.

"No. All of the invited teams have pulled out. There is still the defending Champion team to defeat before you can win the tournament."

"And who's the defending team?" asked Mum.

Jeager stared at her.

"Who's the defending team? Madam where have you been?" he asked.

"She's kinda been in a state of limbo for the past few years, since she got absorbed by the Earthbound Gods, then absorbed into Twilight." Burdok replied.

"Ah........yes well.......to answer you're question madam, the defending team is Team 5D's. Composed of Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlus, Aki Izayoi, Crow Hogan, Rua and Ruka."

"They are arguably the best duelists around since the first King of Games himself." Stuart explained.

"Again with this card game of yours.....honestly why does the world seem to revolve around it?" Mum asked.

Jaeger just stood there his mouth open, unable to understand what this woman was saying.

"Mum doesn't exactly get the whole Duel Monsters thing." Ali explained.

"Back to the point here, your team must defeat every member of Team 5D's in order to claim victory. A single loss and you automatically forfeit your chance at winning the tournament."

"Hold on here. A single loss and we all lose? That doesn't exactly seem fair to me." Jasmine said.

Jeager shrugged.

"It was the only way we could salvage this tournament after everyone else had either been disqualified or had left. If it's any consolation, Team 5D's have the same reservations as you six do about these conditions." Jeager said.

"Who cares? It's just a card game." Mum said, continuing to rearrange the tools in the room, amidst Jaffa telling her to stop it and putting them back where they had been.

Susan then went over and whispered to her the prize.

"What? $100,000? For winning a card game? You people are insane."

"So what's the layout for the tournament now?" asked Jaffa.

"It will be three duelists for the Riding Duel portion. Meanwhile the other three will be duelling on the ground against their own opponents in the stadium as well.

"So wait, you guys are going to have six duels going on at the same time?" asked Burdok. "In the one Stadium?"

"Well the three ground duels will be in the Stadium. More entertainment value apparently. Now then, you will have to select your three Turbo Duelists. They will be utilising the tracks that surround Neo Domino City."

"What's left of them." Ali muttered, before Mum slapped him across the head.

"What have I told you about muttering under your breath in company?" she asked.

"Never mind madam. His statement is quite accurate. The Duel Tracks are in a severe state of disrepair I will admit. So instead of the ones used in the WRGP, you will be utilising the very streets of the city."

"You're going to have them duelling at high speeds on public roads?" asked Mum.

"The roads will be shut to the public and there will be adequate deterrent to stop anyone from getting onto the designated tracks. Nothing to worry about. The previous road systems form the WRGP are still in place, so the roads will be completely secure." Jeager assured her.

"Now then, will you continue participating in the tournament or will you be leaving it?" he asked.

They all looked at each other.

"Hell, we just saved the universe, so how hard can it be to win one duel each?" Ali asked.

"I'm up for it." Susan said.

"Always wanted to duel Yusei Fudo......I'm in." Stuart said.

"I'm in to. Not gonna stop me from joining in the fun." Burdok said.

"I could ask Aki how she copes with these powers.........I'm in." Jasmine said.

"Looks like we're still in this tournament to win it clown boy." Jaffa said.

Jeager rolled his eyes upwards.

"I'm sorry but look at yourself. You just invite comments like that." Ali said pointing at Jeager.

"Then I will see you six at the Stadium." Jeager said as he left.

0

0

"OK, so who's going to be the Riding Duellists?" Jaffa asked.

"Well, who are the Riding Duellissts for Team 5D's? asked Susan."

"Well, you have Yusei, Jack, Ai, and Crow. Aki is their back-up in case any of them can't do a Riding Duel, so it will proabbaly be Yusei, Jack, and Crow for thier line-up." Stuart said.

"OK, so who are the ones in your team able to Riding Duel?" asked Mum.

"Well, me, Ali, Burdok and Stuart." Jaffa said.

"I've finally finished my Riding Deck, so I can compete for the Riding Portion." Stuart said.

"Excellent, they won't have had a chance to see your Riding Deck......now which one to use for my Duel?" Jaffa mused.

"Well, who's going to be our final Riding Duellist?" asked Burdok.

"I am." Jasmine said.

"Hunh? Since when did you get a Riding Deck?" asked Jaffa.

"During that..............time you were gone." Jasmine said.

Mum listened in here sensing that something was going on.

"Guys? Is it any good?" Jaffa asked.

"It should work quite well." Stuart said.

"If you're sure about this Jas." Jaffa said.

"I'm sure. Besides, I think 5D's will use Aki against me, in order to maintain a Psychic Balance."

"Hunh?" asked Mrs Jeffers.

"Oh, um......Jas here is a Psychic Duelist, and so is Aki.....so we think 5D's will try and keep the possible devastation to a minimum and have them duel each other." Jaffa said trying to explain it to his mum.

"I'm sorry.....but what does having to the ability to read minds have to do with destruction?" she asked.

"It's not that kind of Psychic......its more of the whole bring holograms into reality kind of power." Jasmine said.

"Okay............" Mrs Jeffers said, not sounding convinced.

"Sounds like someone needs a demonstration." Burdok said.

"It would be a chance to give my new deck a spin...." Jasmine offered.

"Fine, so long as no serious damage is inflicted......so who duels Jasmine?" asked Jaffa.

Everyone looked at Stuart.

"Come on.....let's see your new Riding Deck." Ali said. "The one that's taken you a while to tweak and complete."

"Very well. I'll do it." Stuart said.

"How are we going to watch this duel? Aren't they going to be zooming around the city or something?" Mrs Jeffers asked.

"That's where modern tech comes in. We can watch it on our duel screens on our own D-Wheels." Ali said turning on his D-Wheel monitor.

Stuart and Jasmine got onto their own D-Wheels and then left the building.

"So what's the course?" asked Jasmine.

"I'm thinking just around the blocks around here." Stuart replied.

"All right." Jasmine said, revving her engine.

"You guys ready?" asked Burdok.

"Ready." they both replied.

"On your marks.....get set...........acceleration!" Jaffa declared.

"Duel!" both Jasmine and Stuart said as they sped off.

Jasmine got around the first corner before Stuart.

**0**

**(Jasmine: 8000, Speed Counters: 0) (Stuart: 8000, Speed Counters: 0)**

**0**

"I'll take the first turn!" Jasmine said as she drew. Both speed counters went up by one.

"And I'll bring out my Axe Dragonute in attack mode!"

A humanoid looking black dragon appeared wielding a double-headed axe on Jasmine's left. (2000, 1200)

0

"Aren't powerful monsters supposed to be harder to summon?" asked Mrs Jeffers.

"Yes......but this is a level 4 monster so it can be summoned without a sacrifice. Monsters that are high attack and level 4, usually come with a catch." explained Burdok.

0

"And I'll end with two face down cards." Jasmine said.

A card appeared on either side of Jasmine.

"Then it's my move!" Stuart said as he drew. Both speed counters went up to two.

"OK, time to see how these cards stack up......... hope these work." he muttered to himself.

Then his mark gave off a comforting heat.

"It will work. You just have to have faith." a faint voice said in his ear.

"I summon out my Holy Shield in defense mode." he declared.

A floating yellow ornate shield appeared floating next to Stuart. (300, 400)

"This cannot be destroyed by battle or by a card effect up to twice per turn." Stuart said.

"And I'll end my turn with three face-downs."

Three cards appeared next to Stuart.

**0**

**(S: 8000, SC: 2) (J: 8000, SC: 2)**

**0**

"Ok, then......I draw." Jasmine said, not quite sure about these new cards of Stuarts. Speed Counters went up to three.

"I summon out another Axe Dragonute in attack mode." Jasmine said.

Another of the humanoid dragons appeared. (2000, 1200)

"Now then it would be pointless for me to attack your shield. So I'll end my turn there." she said.

0

0

0

"These duel's aren't very entertaining." Mrs Jeffers said, not looking very impressed.

"Wait for it. They're both feeling each other's decks out at the minute, trying to guess each other's strategy." Burdok explained.

0

0

0

"I draw." Stuart said. Speed Counters went up to four.

"OK, I Special Summon out my God's Soldier - Yago!"

A beam of light appeared next to Stuart, and the woman in white paladin armour appeared. (2000, 1200)

"She can be special summoned if my opponent controls more monsters than I do." Stuart said.

"Now then, I summon out my Fire Spirit!"

A fiery tornado appeared and then a girl with red hair, and ripped clothes appeared, wielding a staff. (1300, 500)

"When this card is summoned, I get to add a "Pheonix, Bird of Fire" to my hand."

A card ejected from his deck and got added to his hand.

"Quick question....where do you get these cards from?" Jasmine asked.

"Well.........to be honest the cards just appeared the other night. Then Yago here showed up and pretty much ordered me to use this deck." Stuart replied.

The paladin turned around and stared at Stuart.

"I did not order you to use the deck....I merely implied you should use it." she said.

0

0

"Did I just see and hear that?" Mrs Jeffers asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yup. That's just one of the crazy things that can happen in this game. We haven't even hit any of the serious stuff yet." Susan replied.

"It gets weirder?" she asked.

"Remember that night the fire went through our house, and that giant lizard was at the Arcadia Building?" Jaffa asked.

"Yes......you're telling me that was caused by a card game?"

Everyone nodded.

0

0

"Anyways......I'm using this deck for my Riding Duels now....so lets get back on topic." Stuart said.

"Now I activate the Fire Spirit in order to Special Summon my Pheonix, Bird of Fire, due to its effect."

The girl in the fire gave a faint smile as the fire then burned even brighter, and then the girl was gone, replaced with a beautiful pheonix with long tail feathers. (500, 900)

"Now then....time to tune together my Yago and my Pheonix!"

Yago and the Pheonix flew up into the air, both seperating into rings of lights and stars, they began to align with each other and a burst of firey light appeared.

"Clustered bonds creates a blinding light! Reveal your light that lies beyond the darkness! Synchro Summon! Blaze! Yago, Princess of Fire!"

The light slowly began to fade and a new creature stood. It was a small girl with red hair sitting inside half of a pheonix egg, she popped her head out for a few seconds before returning inside the shell. (2300, 1500)

"Aww! That's cute!" Jasmine said, before slapping herself. "Focus!"

"Yago...incinerate one of her Dragons." Stuart ordered.

A bird flew out of the egg then burst into fire and collided with one of the dragon humanoids.

"OK, that was a little interesting." Jasmine said.

"I'm not done yet. Once per turn I can ressurect a monster that was destroyed by battle or by a card effect this turn or last. Simply by discarding a card. So I'll discard a card, to bring back your dragon."

Stuart discarded a card from his hand, and then the humanoid dragon appeared on his side of the field.

"Now for mutual destruction." he said.

Both dragons clashed and then exploded.

0

0

"Now Stuart has a powerful monster on his side of the field and has taken out two monsters in one turn. Nice turn of events." Burdok said.

"Yeah but don't forget Jas still has those face-downs.......don't count her out yet." Jaffa replied.

Then he pulled Susan and Burdok aside.

"Um, just wondering......did Jas feel.....I don't know.....sick this morning?" Jaffa asked Susan.

"Well, now that you mention it....she did throw up in the sink. Why do you ask?" Susan replied.

"Never mind......Burdok can we talk?" Jaffa asked. "Susan, why don't you go back and keep watching the duel....and make sure my mum stays out of trouble please?"

Susan nodded and went back to the screen.

Jaffa and Burdok then went into the back room.

"OK, so Dawn wasn't joking around then......" Burdok said, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah I guessed.......listen....what exaclty are you and Jas's plans?" Jaffa asked.

"Plans? I didn't think we had any plans......"

"Ok, then we may have a problem. Just wondering....how exactly did you two get together?" Jaffa asked.

"Well, it was shortly after Dusk and Dawn nicked you.... Jas was weeping her eyes out and everything and well....I comforted her. You know, used that stuff you kept banging on about."

"And then?"

"And then.....well......we kinda went out. She really needed someone to hold onto....she almost cracked a couple of times....then the night before you came back as Sindor....we were....."

Jaffa held up his hand.

"I get it. But now we have a bit of a problem here. You're gonna be a dad. Now I don't know whether or not thats gonna be a problem for you or the baby." Jaffa said without a hint of a smile.

"Knowing my genetics........" Burdok said scratching his head.

"Yeah, the next couple of years are gonna be interesting."

"But how am I gonna be a dad?" Burdok asked looking very woried.

"Well...... I have no idea. Probably just don't give your kid any sugar whilst its still a baby. What I'm worried about is how this is gonna affect Jas." Jaffa said.

"Yeah......oh crap! What if the baby inherits Jas' powers?" Burdok said, now with a major look of concern on his face.

Jaffa muled that one over.

"That could make things a little difficult. Well.......... you're screwed mate." Jaffa said, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Burdok punched Jaffa in the arm.

"You're a big help." Burdok said.

"Come on, let's get back to watching the duel." Jaffa said, walking back to the D-Wheels.

When both of them got back over to the D-Wheels they looked at the monitor.

"Neither of them has made a move yet." Jaffa said.

"Well we were waiting for you guys to finish having your talk." Jasmine said over the radio.

Jaffa and Burdok winced at the same time.

"Sorry guys." Burdok apologised.

0

0

0

"So then, lets get back to this duel if we may? I believe it was my turn still." Stuart said.

"And I think I'll end it."

**0**

**(S: 8000, SC: 4) (J: 7700, SC: 4)**

**0**

"Then its my turn." Jas said as she drew. Speed Counters up to five.

"And I'll summon out my Red-Eyes Black Chick!" she said.

"Here we go." Stuart muttered, as a little black egg appeared on Jasmine's side of the field. (800, 500)

"Now I activate my chicks effect, sacrificing it for my Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Which I then sacrifice to bring out my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

The chick went through a series of transformations before becoming the giant black dragon with red lines. (2400, 2000)

"And as you know, my dragon gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard. I count four, so thats an extra 1200 attack points."

The dragon roared as its strength increased. (2400, 2000) - (3600, 2000)

"I'm not done yet. I activate my face-down, Call of the Haunted to bring back my Red-Eyes Black Chick."

Her face down on her right lifted up to reveal a card tha had a cemetery on it. Then the black chick reappeared onto the field.

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's attack points dropped by 300. (3600, 2000) - (3300, 2000)

"OK, so you're gonna summon out another Red-Eyes?" asked Stuart.

"In a manner of speaking. I remove from play my chick in order to Special Summon out my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

The little baby dragon let out a tiny shriek as it vanished. In its place a portal opened, and then a metal cocoon flew out of it. The cocoon quickly transformed into a metallic version of the monster already flying behind her. (2800, 2400)

"OK, that could be a problem." Stuart muttered.

"And now I activate my Metal Dragon's special ability. I can Special Summon another dragon-type monster from my hand or graveyard once per turn. And I choose the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my graveyard."

The Metal Dragon roared and a portal appeared. Out of it flew the original Black scaled dragon that started this entire archetype. (2400, 2000)

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon lost another 300 points. (3300, 2000) - (3000, 2000)

Now three versions of the Black Dragon were flying around Jasmine, looking at Stuarts monsters like they were lunch.

0

0

"Are these duels normally like this? So long winded?" asked Mrs Jeffers.

"Oh yeah." said Burdok. "Sometimes the combos take even longer. The main problem for Jas now, is that she has no cards in her hand after that move."

0

0

"I activate my face-down," Stuart said. "Threatening Roar! Now none of your monsters can attack this turn."

An earth-shattering roar swept over the field, making all three dragons cringe.

"Hmm, saved yourself this turn, but how much longer can you keep it up?" Jasmine asked.

"Not for much longer.....I've gotta get some good stuff soon." Stuart muttered.

Then Yago's voice floated into his ear.

"You have to have faith in your deck....and stop doubting me. I can handle three over-grown lizards." a slightly smirky tone replied.

"Yeah, if you say so." Stuart replied, wondering if Yago realised how dangerous the Metal overgrown lizard could be.

"Its your move Stuart." Jasmine said.

"All right, I draw." Stuart said drawing. Speed Counters went up to six.

"OK then Yago, you better be right about your decks power." Stuart said as he went over his hand and field.

"I summon out my Water Spirit in attack mode."

This time a girl with blue hair appeared in a cyclone of water, wielding a staff. (1600, 100)

"Now I activate her effect to bring a Turtle, Protector of the Ocean from my deck to my hand, which I now Special Summon by removing from play my Water Spirit."

The girl gave a brief smile before the cyclone consumed her.

Then in a flash of blue light, the water erupted to reveal a turtle with a weird symbol on its back and a white beard on its face. (1200, 2000)

"I now actiavte my trap card, Tuner's call for Help." Stuart said.

"This card only works if I have a Tuner monster on my side of the field, and allows me to special summon a monster from my deck with 2000 attack or less. I choose my second Yago!"

The white paladin appeared onto the field again. (2000, 1200)

"I'm guessing you have three copies of her in there." Jasmine said.

"Oh yeah, now then I tune together my Turtle and my Yago."

The turtle burst into two stars and then surrounded Yago.

"Clustered bonds creates a blinding light! Reveal your light that lies beyond the darkness! Synchro Summon! Ripple across the sea! Yago, Guardian of the Ocean!"

The light faded, and floating there was a girl with long see-through hair, and had translucent bird wings. (2800, 1600)

"OK, so now he's got two of these Yago monsters on the field....... and they seem to keep on getting more powerful with each version." Jasmine muttered.

"Now then, the aquatic version of Yago gains 100 attack for each water type monster on the field and in the graveyard....for both players."

Yago glowed with a blue light as her attack points rose. (2800, 1600) - (3000, 1600)

"Now then, Yago, Guardian of the Ocean attack her metallic lizard."

Guardian of the Ocean placed her attacks together, and then sent out a blast of high pressure water.

"OK, so thats the main problem gone from her lines........ now to take out the rest of her dragons." Stuart said.

"Not so fast, before your attack connects, I activate my face-down. Windstorm of Etaqua. Now all of our monsters change their battle positions."

A fierce wind swept over the field.

"Nice move, but I figured you might have something that could stop my attacks, so I activate my face-down. Trap Jammer!"

A giant bear-trap appeared and then snapped shut, and the wind stopped.

Yago's attack continued and destroyed the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

"Damn it." Jasmine cursed under her breath.

Then her Darkness Dragon roared as its strength increased with the Metal version now residing in the graveyard. (3300, 2000)

0

0

"Now they're both in the same situation. The next card they draw is either useful, or dead." Ali said.

"Yup. Now things get really interesting......but I thought Stuart remembered about the Darkness Dragons attack increase whenever a dragon goes to the grave?" Burdok asked.

Jaffa nodded.

"He did. But he's usually got a plan in store in case anything gets dicey."

0

0

"Your move Jasmine." Stuart said.

**0**

**(S: 8000, SC: 6) (J: 7500, SC: 6)**

**0**

"OK, I draw." Jasmine said.

"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, take out his Guardian of the Ocean."

The dragon sent out a blast of energy at Yago's water form.

"I activate my Necro Gardna's effect." Stuart said.

"Necro Gardna? When did he go to the grave........of course.. That card you discarded earlier for your princess' effect." Jasmine said realising.

A ghostly figure of a man with a hook for a hand, and long spiky white hair, and black armour appeared and took the brunt of the blast.

"Yeah. I figured you might be able to destroy my monsters eventually. Plus I wasn't gonna _entirely_ trust a deck I hadn't constructed....so I tweaked it here and there."

Both versions of Yago turned their heads at Stuart and scowled at him.

"You weren't supposed to do anything to this deck. Now you've gone and disturbed the Celestial Balance within it by sticking in that _hellish_ monster." both of them said at the same time.

Stuart looked at each of the Yago's then stared into the sky.

"Why did you saddle me with this woman? Did I do something wrong?" Stuart asked the sky, without even the slighest hint of a grin.

Then both of them smacked him across the head.

0

0

"I think I'm convinced. What about you guys? Do we need to keep this duel going?" asked Jaffa.

"I think our mum's realised exaclty what this game can do..... plus I've seen enough of each of their decks to see that they're ready for Team 5D's." Ali replied. "As ready as anyone can be for those six."

"OK, if you two want to stop, then you guys can stop." Burdok said.

0

0

"You want to stop?" Jasmine asked Stuart...and the dragons on her field.

The dragons shrugged.

"Yago?" Stuart asked.

"I will not continue to battle if it is no longer neccessary." both versions replied.

"Well, hard to argue with the lady who's kinda running the deck." Stuart said.

"DUEL INCONCLUSIVE." the onboard computers said as they ended the duel.

0

0

"OK, I think we're sorted then for the Riding Duels then. And the rest of the Tournament." Susan said.

"Right then. So when's the tourney recontinuing?" asked Ali.

Stuart and Jaffa went over the pads that Jeager had left behind.

"According to this, the matches are to take place in a week's time......that could work out nicely." Jaffa muttered.

"Oh no.....now what are you up to?" Jasmine asked.

"Well............you'll just have to see along with everyone else." Jaffa said, with a slight grin.

And so Team Satellite was ready for the Ulitmate Duel of the tournament.

0

0

0

0

0

0

The cards that Stuart used in this chapter, except for Necro Gardna, are all Bigbudddo's inventions and used with his permission.

Well, read and review please, and stay tuned for more exciting duels.

Team Satellite versus Team 5D's..........

Should be fun ;p

0

0

0


	27. Chapter 25

This chapter is a filler whilst I wait for Bigbudddo to complete and finalise his Celestial Deck which you guys got a sneak peek at in the last chapter. I kinda need to tweak some stuff as well for other decks in the next few chapters......so please do not just skip this chapter.

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 25**

**0000000000**

**000**

**Its the day before the tournament duel between 5D's and Satellite.......**

**Lets see what the guys are all up to.**

**0**

0

0

0

0

0

"Try it now!" Jaffa said.

Jasmine revved her D-Wheels engine over and over.

"I'm still getting that shuddering feeling......maybe it is the stabilising system." Jasmine suggested.

Jaffa shook his head.

"Nah, that's one of the first things I checked.....no it's definitly one of the other systems. Its just a matter of finding the right system." he said, tapping his screwdriver against his lower lip.

Just then the doorbell went off.

"Always, always when I'm in the middle of something." Jaffa muttered to himself, half-jokingly.

When he answered the door, their was a man standing there, wearing a very nice looking suit. Holding a suitcase.

"Ah! Finally. Thanks Walter, I've been waiting for these forever." Jaffa said as the man handed him the suitcase.

"Just remember, you owe me ten bottles of Scotch Whiskey. And that Duel Disk tune-up." Walter said.

"I will get right on that tune-up as soon as all this tournament stuff dies down, and about those bottles......" Jaffa said, looking around the hall.

He then opened a cupboard and pulled out a case of Scotch Whiskey.

"Here you go. Ten bottles of 15 year old Scotch Whiskey. And not a word to anyone, got it?" Jaffa asked.

"Got it. Good luck in the tournament." Walter said before leaving.

When Jaffa closed the door and turned around, he found Jasmine standing behind him.

"Oh....hello there." Jaffa said, trying to keep the suitcase behind him.

"Who was that? Where did you get ten bottles of 15 year old Scotch Whiskey? And what is in the suitcase?" Jasmine asked, crossing her arms over and tapping her boots.

"Um...yes well.....that was Walter.....he owed me a few favours from my previous days in I2......" Jaffa said, nervously as he tried to get passed.

"Mmhhm. That covers the who part. Now about that booze and the case?" she asked, blocking his only means of escape.

"Well, the whiskey I had _aquired_ from the remains of the Earthbound place...... they weren't gonna use it and I knew it might come in handy..... as for whats in the suitcase...." Jaffa said, before ducking under Jasmine's arm and making a break for it.

She quickly grabbed the back of his jacket and dragged him to the ground. She then took the suitcase from him.

"Careful with that! The contents are very fragile." Jaffa said before Jas opened the suitcase.

It had a bunch of cards in it..... cards Jasmine had never seen before.

"This was what you were waiting a week for? Why didn't you just go to Regi for some cards?" Jasmine asked, before taking a good look at the cards.

Then her eyes widened. She read them all again.

"Oh...my...god.....Jaffa...... Care to explain?" she asked.

"Well.....since we were going to be duelling Team 5D's, I figured our decks could all use a little power boost." Jaffa said, slowly taking back the suitcase and its contents.

"A little power boost? Jaffa, I don't think we can even use some of these cards! It took Yusei and Jack some serious work before they could use some of those kinds of cards. And their two of the top duellists in the world!"

"Exactly. That's why I figured we could use all the help we can get. And I've got faith that we can unlock the power in these cards. Just think of yours as....an upgrade for your dragon." Jaffa suggested, handing Jasmine one of the cards.

"That one's mine?" she asked.

"Yup. And I've got some for me, Ali, and Burdok. Susan and Stuart don't need any of these cards, since well, Kisara's hanging around with Susan, and Stuart's got his holy girlfriends." Jaffa smirked.

"You're sure we can actually use these cards?" Jasmine asked. "Even in a ground duel?"

"Hey, there's nothing in the rules that says they have to be in a Riding Duel to be used. Besides, I'm pretty sure we can unlock these cards true power." Jaffa said.

"You're sure?" Jas asked again.

"Hey, if the Signers can do it along with robots... then why can't we? We were chosen by the very elements themselves, they were chosen by a mystical dragon star. No big difference there." he replied non-chalantly.

"You know, I can never quite remember why I can stand you sometimes. Then you do nice things like this." Jasmine said, twiddling her hair in her fingers.

"It's what I do." Jaffa said.

Then the two of them got closer and kissed.

0

0

0

Meanwhile, Burdok and Ali were down at the local pizza place, with Ali's girlfriend.

"I still cannot believe that you are going out. With a girl as well." Burdok said jokingly, after another glass of Irn Bru.

"Yeah, well stuff happens that you cannot believe. Oh and, ha ha about the 'girl' crack." Ali said, downing his own glass.

Vasha just sat there, drinking her ice tea, contemplating whether or not this is all a mistake being here with these two. Surly she had some reports or something she could be filling in.

"You never explained how you two met." Burdok mentioned.

"Well.......that story doesn't need to be told." Ali said, trying to avoid the subject.

"I was arresting him." Vasha said.

Burdok splurted out his Irn Bru in that comical spraying fashion.

"You were arresting him?" he asked.

"He had been doing 60 in a 20 zone on his D-Wheel. After he had visited the pub."

Burdok fell off his chair in a fit of laughter.

"You........ met your girlfriend..... when she was....... arresting..... you for drink...... driving?" Burdok got out between laughs. "I didn't think that was an arrestable offence." he said when he got back on his chair.

"Not exactly....." Ali muttered.

"He was so drunk he tried to resist his arrest in a duel." Vasha explained. "It was so cute that I decided to go with him on a pity date, and well, here we are."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Burdok went hysterically, as he fell onto the floor once more.

"Ok, ok, ok we get it. It was funny. Can we move on.....daddy." Ali said slyly.

Burdok immediatly stopped laughing, and stood up.

"Dude, come on."

"Well that certainly stopped you're laughter. So, how you and Jasmine gonna sort this out?" Ali asked.

Burdok sighed and sat back down on his chair.

"Well, we've been discussing it, and I think I'll be the one to keep the kid. Jas is still really into Jaffa........and she doesn't exactly want to mess that up."

"I see. So you're gonna get lumped with the kid?" asked Vasha.

"It was my idea. I knew she wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of being a mum, so I offered to raise the kid solo. She didn't like the idea much but when I explained a few things, she agreed."

"What things?" asked Ali.

"Well the fact that she's clearly still crazy about Jaffa, even though she and I had a brief stint. And the fact that I am perfectly able to handle a child by myself. If I need any help I can always go to a daycare centre or something."

"Ok, so long as you guys have a plan in place." Vasha said.

"Let's head back to Jaffa's now. We've got to go over the plans for the tournament." Ali said leaving.

0

0

0

0

0

"Dude.....these cards cost you ten bottles of whiskey?" Burdok asked, going over his card.

"Hell of a good trade....where did these cards come from?" asked Ali, going over his card.

"I made them. They've been a little project of mine for a while. I hope you guys are satisfied with the results?" Jaffa asked.

"Satisfied? Bro, if I can get this card on the field, I will be a very happy man." Ali said with a big grin.

"Let's hold back on the reigns a little bit here. We still have to be able to summon these cards." Staurt said, as he went over the cards the others got.

"I've been working on that. We just have to reach a sense of Clear Mind. Then we'll be able to use them." Jaffa said.

"We're screwed." Ali and Burdok said at the same time.

"Hey, my card needs the true Clear Mind, you three just need to be calm or whatever." Jaffa said.

"OK, so we need to focus when we use these cards.....this focus isn't gonna turn us into giant bird people again is it?" asked Ali.

"No, they shouldn't. Need I remind you, that only happened because we were trying to unlock the power of these?" Jaffa said, holding out his right arm.

Everyone looked at their marks.

"Well, this should be fun. The Signers versus the Chosen." Susan said after a while.

"I can already sense a rumbling in the winds of power." Burdok said sagely, before getting a smack across the head from Stuart.

"All right then, so we've got ourselves some new cards courtesy of Jaffa and his remaining connections to I2. Now we've got to actually use them, if it comes to it." Stuart then said.

"I'm guessing that means, that I'm only supposed to use this if my opponent brings out their big beasty?" Burdok asked.

"Assuming you get paired up against Jack or Yuesi.......can't remember if any of the others have any big bad monsters, like the Saviour Dragons or the Accel Synchro versions." Ali replied.

"Hmm, no-ones even sure if they even still have those cards in their decks. But it's better to have a plan for those monsters than not to have a plan at all." said Jasmine.

"Well, we won't know until tomorrow when we get paired up. Hopefully we'll all get the people we want. I think Stuart's the only one here with a real chance of beating Yusei though." Jaffa admitted.

"What makes you say that?" asked Susan.

"Well, he's the better duelist out of all us here. Plus his Celestial Deck does give him a nice boost of power. No-ones ever seen those cards before, so they won't know what to expect." said Jaffa.

"So let's hope they pair Stuart with Yusei, or else we are screwed." Ali said.

"Mmhhmm. One loss and we're done. We better get some sleep then. Don't want to be tired with that kind of pressure on us all." Burdok said.

"Agreed." Ali said, heading for his room along with Vasha.

"If Vasha's staying in your room, try and keep the noise down will you?" asked Jaffa.

"I'll try." Ali replied.

"Vasha stick a gag in his mouth or something please." Burdok called down.

"Now there's an idea." Vasha mused.

"No way. I am not gonna be your little play toy." Ali replied.

"Aww." Vasha said, before she was pulled into the room, and the door quickly closed.

"Well, Ali's married life should be fun....... if he can ever think up of asking the question." Stuart chuckled as he headed for his room.

"Well, me and Susan should probably be off home as well." Jasmine said.

"I'll see you two out." Jaffa said, quickly getting up.

At the door, Susan crossed the street to her house, whilst Jasmine lingered at the door with Jaffa.

"Listen.....about us..." Jasmine started.

"Yeah...." Jaffa replied.

"I think we should take some time to get this out of the way first." Jasmine said, pointing at her stomach.

"I understand. Listen, if you ever need anything, you know I'm here for you right?" Jaffa asked.

Jasmine answered by giving him a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

"I don't know...... let's see that answer again? I'm not sure I got the message." Jaffa replied.

Jasmine then lightly punched him in the arm, and went over to her house.

"Nice try." she called over, before shutting her door.

Jaffa then gave a slight chuckle, then closed his door and went off to bed.

0

0

0


	28. Chapter 26

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 26**

**0000000000**

**000**

**Its the day of the tournament. Time to see how things go and who's duelling who.**

**Its time for the Ultimate Duel between the Signers and the Chosen.**

**0**

0

0

0

0

0

"ARE YOU READY?" the MC shouted over the PA system.

The crowd in the stadium roared that it was.

It was the day of the Ultimate Duel. Team Satellite was on the podium along with Team 5D's.

"I can't believe it... it really is them!" Ali said, barely keeping himself from jumping up and down.

"Will you behave. Be cool, calm, collected." Burdok said. This coming from the guy who was eyeing up Aki.

"Ahem." Jasmine said, when she noticed this. "Need I remind you, she's with Yusei?"

"Sorry..." Burdok said, taking a last glance at Aki.

"Besides guys we need to focus. Try and remember every duel that these guys have been in... try and remember each card they've used. That way we can maybe anticipate their strategies." Jaffa said.

Jack Atlas heard this latest statement.

"Hmmph. No-one can anticipate the strategy of Jack Atlas! My power is unimaginable. I cannot be defeated."

"Except by Yusei." Rua said, before Jack took a swing at him.

"Nice to know their team's a little dysfunctional as well." Stuart gave a little chortle.

Yusei nodded.

"But our team's dysfunctionality, is part of our strength. Our differences make us who we are, and through that gives us our power." he said.

"Wow. That sounded like a fortune cookie. Yusei's got a lot of speeches doesn't he?" asked Susan.

This statement made Team 5D's laugh a little.

"Well I suppose I do tend to make a few speeches now and then." Yusei admitted.

"A few? Yusei I swear sometimes you just come up with these speeches in your spare time and your sleep." Crow laughed.

"Just wondering, where have you guys been? There was a really big mystical mess, and since you guys were out of town, we decided to clean it up for you." Jaffa said.

"Well we were having a little R and R over in Nazca."

"Ahem. Now that the team's have familiarised themselves with one another...let's see who is going to duel who!" The MC declared activating the KC randomiser machine.

The three headed Blue Eyes White Dragon machine spun all the balls in ins container.

Then two balls ejected out of the machine, one out of each of the side heads.

"And the first pair up is...Jaffa Jeffers, and Crow Hogan!"

Jaffa and Crow both looked at each other.

"A battle of the sky monsters... should be fun." Jaffa said.

"Let's see how your harpies handle the Blackfeathers! I won't go easy on you." Crow said.

"The next pairing is..." The MC said, looking at the machine.

"Ali Jeffers and Rua!"

Jaffa held his head in his right hand.

"Oh god, the two most hyper duellists and they paired them against each other..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ali asked.

"You're going down little man!" Rua declared, not giving anyone a chance to explain to Ali the problem.

"In your dreams!" Ali retorted.

"Ahem." the MC coughed.

"The next pairing is... Burdok McCulloch and Jack Atlus!"

"I will overwhelm you with the power of my deck!" Jack declared.

"You want power Jack? I'll give you more power than you can handle." replied Burdok.

"The next pairing is... Susan and Ruka!"

"The two children of light." Stuart muttered. "One with the Duel Spirits, the other with the element of light itself..."

"Should be interesting to see how that goes." Yusei agreed.

The two girls looked at each other.

"Good luck." Susan said.

"You too." Ruka said.

"The second last pairing is... Jasmine and Aki Izayoi!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you may want to take cover with that portion of this tournament." Jaffa joked, before getting punched in the arm by Jasmine.

Aki just looked at her team-mates who all started to whistle innocently, as if the thought of saying anything had never crossed their minds.

"And finally we have Stuart James, paired against Yusei Fudo!"

Stuart and Yusei both just looked at each other, grasped arms, and just nodded at each other.

"Now that the pairings have been determined...lets get ready to duel! If all the contestants could take their positions?" the MC asked.

Jaffa, Jasmine, Stuart, Crow, Aki, and Yusei all went to their D-Wheels, whilst the other 6 took position across from each other on the main Duel Arena floor.

"Hey, let's see if your copy cat Blackbird can keep up with the real deal." Crow said, when he saw Jaffa's D-Wheel.

"Oh, I assure you, Falcon is far superior to your Blackbird." Jaffa replied. "And it isn't a copy. It just happens to look like your D-Wheel."

"The Duels will take place straight after one and other. First duel will be Jaffa and Crow, then it will be Jasmine and Aki, then Ali and Rua, then Susan and Ruka, then Burdok and Jack, and finally Stuart and Yusei. The second duel will commence as soon as one person's life points reach zero. Whoever is the winner of the duel, their team mate will automatically go first. Any questions?" the MC asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Right then, then let's start this tournament final!" the MC declared, followed by a roar from the crowd. "Jaffa and Crow, take your places at the starting line!"

Both Jaffa and Crow drove up to the starting line.

Then the onboard computers brought up a map of Neo Domino City, and highlighted a randomised route.

"This is the route that you two will be taking... Computer bring up the routes for the other four Riding Duelists!" the MC said.

Yusei and Stuart's route took them in the opposite direction from Jaffa and Crows, whilst Jasmine and Aki's route was on a perpindicular to both routes.

All of the routes started and ended at the Stadium.

"Are you ready?" the MC asked the first two duelists.

"Ready." both Crow and Jaffa said.

The Stadium brought up the countdown sequence.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." the MC started.

"ACCELERATION!" both the crowd and the MC roared at the same time, when the lights changed colour.

Both D-Wheel's floored it immediately.

When they left the Stadium, they were neck and neck.

"You're ride's all right for speed... but now the real race begins." Crow said, pointing at the computer screen.

The first corner was coming up.

Both of them throttled it, trying to get to it first.

_I'll do the same thing I did to Bommer when we were racing for the first corner._ Crow thought. _Then I'll take the first turn._

Just as they were about to reach the corner, Jaffa put on more speed and pushed a button on his right handle.

A claw ejected from the side of his D-Wheel, and penetrated into the wall of the building on the corner.

He then used the momentum to keep his speed and take the first corner, retracting the claw before the turn was fully completed.

Crow whistled.

"Clever. Nice move there... you've added a few things to the Blackbird design."

"Thanks. I figured you might try and make me do the same thing you tricked Bommer to do when he was a Dark Signer. But as I said back at the Stadium, this ain't the Blackbird, and its much, much better than you can imagine. Now I believe I take the first turn."

**0**

**(Jaffa: 8000, Speed Counters: 0) (Crow: 8000, Speed Counters: 0)**

**0**

"I draw!" Jaffa said. Both Speed Counter's go up to one.

"I first of all Summon out my Harpie Lady 1." he declared.

The red-headed harpie appeared onto the field. (1300, 1400)

"Next I activate 2 Speed Spell - Over Boosts to gain 4 speed counters each." Jaffa said.

His speed counters went up to 9.

"Now I activate my two Speed Spell - Elegant Egotists, in order to special summon out two more Harpie Lady 1's. Speed Spell - Elegant Egotist requires me to sacrifice 3 speed counters to activate."

"Hence the overboost... clever." Crow admitted. "Still not gonna help you."

Two more red-headed harpies appeared. (1300, 1400)

"The thing with Harpie Lady 1 is that, she powers up each and every wind monster on the field by 300 points, including herself. So with three of them..."

Each of the harpies started to glow with a green light. (1300, 1400) x 3 - (2100, 1400)

"And I'll end my turn with one face-down." Jaffa said.

His speed counters went back down to one.

"Nice turn, but it cost you every card in your hand." Crow said as he drew. Both sets of Speed Counters went up to two.

"Yeah, but the clever thing is, it didn't cost me any more Speed Counters than I already had." Jaffa pointed out.

"True, but now I'll show you how a Riding Duel with Winged Beasts is supposed to Swarm." Crow said.

"I summon out my Blackfeather - Sirocco of Dawn!"

A man with bird legs, black wings, and a bird hood appeared. (2000, 900)

"Yeah, that was only able to be summoned cus I had more monsters on my field than you...well guess what? I prepared for this. Go Trap Hole!"

Jaffa's face down lifted to reveal the trap card.

Sirocco looked down and plummeted down a hole in the ground.

"Ouch...damn that was good." Crow muttered.

"Sometimes the old school cards are the best." Jaffa said with a grin. "Now you can't swarm the field with your Blackwings until your next turn. Assuming you have a next turn."

"Well, just to make sure of that problem of monsters, I Special Summon from my hand Blackfeather - Gust the Adverse Wind. This guy can be Special Summoned if I control no cards."

A monster simililarly attired to Sirocco, except it had blue wings, and had green feathers around its head. (900, 1400)

"OK...so maybe you'll be able to swarm..." Jaffa muttered.

"I now Special Summon my Blackfeather - Gale of the Hurricane, since I control a Blackfeather monster."

A bird like monster appeared next to Crow. It had blue feathers all over its body, and green feathers all over its head, except for its pale yellow face, with no mouth. (1300, 400)

"I now Special Summon another Blackfeather monster, this time my Blast of Black Lance!" Crow said, as another bird man appeared, this time with a red bird hood, and black wings, wielding a giant lance. (1700, 800)

"Now I tune my level 4 Black Lance with my level 3 Gale."

The smaller bird burst into stars and circled around the lance wielding bird.

"Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackfeather - Armored Wing!"

There was a burst of light, and an armored winged man appeared. (2500, 1500)

"Crap. That's gonna be a problem." Jaffa muttered. "That monster can't be destroyed in battle, and it leaves him with no battle damage. And then there's those damn counters..."

"You see now? Harpie's may be all well and good when it comes to Ground Duels, but they don't hold a candle in a Riding Duel to my Blackfeathers." Crow gloated.

"Now, Armored Wing will attack one of your Harpie Lady 1's." he said.

The armoured monster, flew straight at the harpie on the left, and punched it in the face, making it burst into pixels.

"And with one less Harpie Lady 1, both of your other harpie's lose 300 attack points." Crow said.

The harpies glow slightly dimmed. (2100, 1400) x2 - (1900, 1400) x2

"That's a problem." Jaffa muttered. "OK deck, you had better help out here. We need this win...come on now." he muttered to his deck.

"Talking to your deck isn't gonna help." Crow said.

"Why not? You guys do it all the time when you hit a tough spot in a duel." Jaffa pointed out.

Crow scratched his chin.

"You've got a point there... hey!" Crow then said pointing a finger at Jaffa. "Stop trying to distract me."

"My move then?" Jaffa asked.

"Yeah, your turn." Crow said as they turned a corner. "Man... you guys must have had some party while we were gone. I don't remember the city being this wrecked when we left."

**0**

**(J: 7700, SC: 2) (C: 8000, SC: 2)**

**0**

"Yeah, we'll tell you guys the whole story at our victory bash." Jaffa said as he drew. Speed Counters go up to three.

_OK deck, you seem to be working. I see what you're planning, now we've got to stall for a while._Jaffa thought to himself.

"I attack your Blackfeather - Gust the Adverse Wind."

One of the harpies broke formation and dived at the monster.

"Whenever a Blackfeather monster is selected as an attack target whilst my Gust is on the field, the attacking monster loses 300 attack."

"It's still enough to destroy your monster." Jaffa said as his harpie lost 300 points.

The harpie clawed down the middle of the blackfeather, making it burst.

"Ergh." Crow grunted as he swerved a bit.

"That's one point to harpie power over blackfeathers. And I end my turn there."

"All right, I draw." Speed Counters go up to four.

"Armored Wing, destroy another harpie. So much for harpie power."

The armored monster punched another harpie into pixels.

"I place one card face down, and end my turn." Crow said.

**0**

**(J: 7100, SC: 4) (C: 8000, SC: 4)**

**0**

"Ok deck, lets keep this up." Jaffa said as he drew. Speed Counters go up to five.

"I switch my harpie to defense mode, and I end my turn there." Jaffa said.

_The next few turns are gonna hurt, but they're needed_. Jaffa thought to himself.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I'm gonna take your life points down nice and quick. I special summon another Black Lance." Crow said after drawing. Speed Counters go up to 6.

Another lance wielding bird man appeared. (1700, 800)

"I then sacrifice it to summon out another Sirocco of Dawn, and then I special summon another Black Lance."

"Shit... I can see where this is going." Jaffa groaned. "Deck you had better give me the next card I think you're gonna give me on the next turn, cus if you don't then we're toast."

The first lance wielding birdman vanished and was replaced with the bigger birdman. (2000, 900)

Then the black lance wielding birdman appeared again. (1700, 800)

"Now then, I activate my Sirocco's effect to increase my Black Lance's attack score equal to the power of every other Blackfeather on my field."

"That's an extra 4500 attack points." Jaffa grumbled.

The lance wielding birdman grew in size as it gained the extra attack points. (1700, 800) - (6200, 800)

"Oh crap this is gonna hurt big time!" Jaffa said.

Even the harpie blanched in fear as it realised where this was going.

"Now my Black Lance attacks your harpie, and it deals penetration damage." Crow said.

The lance wielding blackfeather lunged at the harpie, and pierced straight through it and almost hit Jaffa's D-Wheel.

Luckily he accelerated just before it could connect.

"What was that about?" Crow asked as Jaffa's score decreased, and he lost 4 Speed Counters.

Jaffa simply raised his right arm in response. His mark was giving a faint glow.

Crow looked down at his Dragon's Tail mark. It was giving a faint glow as well.

"Well, I guess that explains why you sped up to avoid the attack." Crow shrugged. "But it puts a whole new spin on things."

"Indeed." agreed Jaffa.

"Your turn." Crow said.

**0**

**(J: 3200, SC: 2) (C: 8000, SC: 6)**

**0**

"Alright deck, it's now or never." Jaffa said as he made what could be his last draw. Jaffa's speed counters went up to 3, whilst Crow went up to 7.

He took a look at the card he drew.

"That's what I'm talking about." Jaffa muttered, so Crow couldn't hear him.

"I play two face-downs, and end my turn there." Jaffa said.

"I don't know what you're up to, but it's not going to save you." Crow said as he drew. J, SC=4, C, SC=8.

"Now then, Sirocco attack's you directly." Crow ordered.

"I activate my first face-down, Hysteric Party! By discarding a card, I get to Special Summon as many Harpie Ladies as possible from my Graveyard."

A giant disco ball appeared in the sky between them, and then dance music started pounding out.

"Urgh." Jaffa groaned. "Why oh why, did this card have to come with this crap that people try to say is music?"

Then the three harpie lady 1's in his graveyard all burst onto the field.

"Sirocco, hold your attack." Crow ordered. "Armored Wing attack instead."

"Now I activate my other face-down. Treaty of the Skies!"

"Never heard of it." Crow said, as a fierce wind suddenly appeared.

"Here's how it works. When I activate this card, it ends the battle phase, and I get to swap the monsters on my field with monsters from my deck whose combined level is equal to or less than the combined level of the monsters that were originally on the field. So long as the monsters levels do not exceed the level of the monsters I swapped."

The harpies all waved goodbye, and then vanished into the wind and back into Jaffa's deck.

In their place, shadows appeared.

"Say hello to Dragunity - Tribul, Dragunity - Brandistock, Dragunity - Dux, and Dragunity - Phalanx." Jaffa said.

Tribul was a man in white robes, with a black bird helmet and white wings. (500, 300)

Brandistock looked like a little grey monster with silver armour and wings. He looked like a rat type thing in a bowling ball, with a spiky head. (600, 400)

Dux was another man, but this time had more mechanical looking wings, and was wielding some kind of fan thing. (1500, 1000)

Phalanx looked like a blue dragon in golden armour. (500, 1100)

"What good did that do... hold on...Tuner monsters... You're gonna try some Synchro Summoning on your next turn. Well you can try, but I know about the Dragunity Knights, and not one of them can handle themselves against my Armored Wing, or any of my Blackfeather Synchros."

"You may be right, but it's worth a shot." Jaffa said, trying to keep Crow from realising his real plan.

"I end my turn with that then." Crow said.

**0**

**(J: 3200, SC: 4) (C: 8000, SC: 8)**

**0**

"OK, then time to show this decks true power." Jaffa said as he accelerated. Jaffa's Speed Counters went up to 5. Crow's went up to 9.

"Umm, I hate to burst your bubble, but there's a wall straight ahead, you're gonna have to slow down."

"We'll get to that wall when it comes to it. First I tune my level two Phalanx and my level four Dux, in order to Synchro Summon Dragunity Knight - Gaebolg."

The two monsters burst into light and out of that light emerged the silver dragon and its silver armoured rider. (2000, 1100)

"Now then, I tune my level one Brandistock, and level one Tribus."

"A level two Synchro?" Crow asked looking a bit perplexed.

The two monsters burst into light and then from the tunnel came out a blonde woman, wearing a brown corset, a green and brown arm shirt, mini-skirt, brown boots, and a green bow. (500, 500)

"Behold, Ventus Synchron." Jaffa said.

Just then, Jaffa's screen was changed from the duel mat screen to a video feed...from Jasmine.

"Oh...um... hi there. Now's not a good time Jas." Jaffa said.

"What's with the level two Synchro?" Jasmine asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"I don't know what you mean." Jaffa replied innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean. Why does it look like that?" Jasmine asked.

Jaffa sighed.

"I didn't come up with the way the card looks. It just came to me in my sleep, and I drew it in my sleep... and by the time I realised what had happened, it was too late to call it back."

Jasmine didn't look convinced.

"We'll talk more later, I promise, right now though... I've got to focus." Jaffa said.

"All right. Win this duel, and we'll talk about this after we win our duels."

"It's a deal." Jaffa said.

The screen changed back to the duel mat. Then a warning light flashed up.

"Warning, collision imminent if you do not reduce speed." the computer intoned.

"Override safety protocols." Jaffa ordered. "Authorisation, Jaffa Alpha Gamma 1"

"Safety protocols overridden. Don't say I didn't warn you." the computer said.

"Dude, you're gonna hit that wall." Crow said. "Slow down so you can turn!"

"Who said anything about turning. I know this part of the track Crow, and I know that wall." Jaffa said, pressing a button on his console.

Two claws shot out from the front of his D-Wheel, and embedded themselves into the wall, in the distance.

He pressed another button and the claws started to retract.

It pulled the wall down, turning it into a ramp.

"What are you doing? That D-Wheel can't make that jump." Crow said.

"I've already told you, this ain't your Blackbird design. The Falcon can do more than you might think." Jaffa said, hitting the accelerator.

Then his mark began to glow with an even brighter light.

"Hold on... level two Synchro, and a level 6 synchro...oh no! You can't be trying what you're trying to do!" Crow exclaimed as he realised what was going on.

"Oh I am. But first I've gotta activate Ventus' effect. I can reduce a monster's level by up to the same number of cards in my hand. I have one card in my hand. So that means a monster loses one level. And I choose my Gaebolg!"

Ventus made an arrow appear between her index and middle finger on her right hand. She then nocked the arrow onto the bow string, took aim at Gaebolg and let loose.

The arrow hit Gaebolg, and made him lose one level. Level 6 - Level 5.

"What was that for?" Crow asked.

Jaffa didn't respond. He just put on more speed and headed straight for his newly made ramp.

0

0

"Ladie's and gentlemen... Jaffa must have lost his senses! The jump he is proposing will take him over one of the parts of the city that is completely covered by the ocean! If he doesn't make it then he is dead!" the MC declared with a worried look on his face.

0

0

_Alright...focus. _Jaffa thought as he closed slowly closed his eyes and put on even more speed.

The front of his D-Wheel began to glow with a green light.

"Let's do this! I tune my Ventus Synchron and my Dragunity Knight - Gaebolg!"

Ventus shot out a series of arrows, that then formed a tunnel in front of Jaffa. She then burst into stars, and started to circle around Gaebolg.

"Almighty winds break free from my soul! Behold the ultimate evolution of the Winged Beasts!" Jaffa chanted.

Then he jumped off the ramp and started to soar over the gap between the two pieces of road.

He unconsciously pressed a button that engaged the wing systems and activated the engines, causing him to soar even further over the water.

Then he disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Where did he go?" Crow exclaimed as he turned the corner and continued down the track.

Then a green stream of light burst from behind him when Crow had reached the side of the track where Jaffa was supposed to have landed.

"Emerging from the Winds of Speed! Accel Synchro! Freedom Eagle!" Jaffa finished.

A giant shadow was cast over Jaffa's D-Wheel, then they looked up and saw a creature that resembled a golden eagle, excepet it was massive and had green glowing eyes!

It let out a massive cry as it soared over the Duel Field. (3600, 3000)

"You... actually did it! You successfully Accel Synchro summoned!" Crow exclaimed.

"Heh, I'm a little surprised myself." Jaffa admitted.

"Wait, you accel synchroed with doubts? How's that possible?" asked Crow.

"Nah. I just suppressed the doubts and focused. Helps that I've had a second mind running around in my head for a while." Jaffa said.

"Second mind... let's talk about this after the duel." Crow suggested.

"Oh yeah. You guys missed a lot!" Jaffa said. "But back to business."

"My Freedom Eagle attacks your Sirocco of Dawn." said Jaffa.

The giant eagle breathed in, and then sent out a green blast of energy at the unfortunate monster.

"Damn... no matter. My Armored Wing will get your monster on my turn." Crow muttered as he lost a speed counter.

"I end my turn there Crow."

"Alright then, my draw!" Crow said as he drew. Jaffa's SC= 6, Crow's SC = 9

"Armored Wing, attack his Freedom Eagle." Crow ordered.

The armored warrior flew at the giant eagle, punched it in the chest, then flew back down to Crow.

"I'm guessing next turn you're gonna take out its attack points using your monsters effect?" Jaffa asked. "Cus, that's all you can do with that monster at this point."

Crow grinned.

"I place a monster in defence mode, and play a card face-down."

A sideways card appeared, then a vertical face-down.

"Your move." Crow said.

**0**

**(J: 3200, SC: 6) (C: 6400, SC: 9)**

**0**

_Crow's obviously laid a trap for me... he's testing my monster to see exactly what it can do_. Jaffa thought to himself.

Then he grinned.

_If that's what he wants, that's what he'll get._

"All right Crow I draw." Jaffa's Speed Counters went up to 7. Crow's went up to 10.

"Freedom Eagle, attack his mystery monster."

"Ha, you fell for my trap card! Go, Magic Cylinder! Now all of your monsters attack points will be reflected back at you! You lose!"

A pair of tubes appeared. One of them got in front of Freedom Eagles blast, whilst the other then sent the blast straight at Jaffa's D-Wheel.

0

"Ladies and gentlemen, we could be witnessing the downfall of this promising duelist. And with his loss, his entire team's possible wins mean nothing due to the conditions set by the Tournament officials." the MC declared.

0

"Wings of Reflection!" Jaffa said.

Freedom Eagle's wings glowed with a green light, and the blast was redirected towards its chest.

The blast got absorbed into Freedom Eagles chest, and then shot out of its wings straight at Crow!

"Argh. What happened there?" asked Crow as he lost 3600 Life points and 3 speed counters.

"It's one of my monsters special abilities. If my opponent tries to inflict damage to my life points through an effect, I can redirect the damage to my opponent's life points." Jaffa explained.

"One of its abilities... what else can this monster do?" Crow asked himself.

"I'll place a card face-down, at that will end my turn Crow." Jaffa said as a card briefly appeared next to him.

"OK, so that thing can reflect my effect damage..." Crow muttered as he drew. J SC= 8, C SC= 8

"I flip over my Blackfeather - Blizzard of the North Pole." Crow said.

The side on card flipped over to reveal a small seagullish looking monster. (1300, 0)

"What was the point in it being face-down?" asked Jaffa.

"I was testing your monster...now then, I tune it along with my Black Lance!"

The seagull burst into stars and circled around the lance wielding monster.

"Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackfeather - Arms Wing!"

Another armored winged man appeared, this time this one had red spiky hair shooting out of its head, and was holding a rifle of some sort. (2300, 1000)

"I now Summon out another Blizzard of the North Pole."

Another seagull looking monster appeared.

"Now I tune them together!"

The seagull burst into lights and then spun around Arms Wing.

"Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Blackfeather Dragon!" Crow chanted.

There was an explosion of light, and both marks on Jaffa and Crow began to glow with an even brighter light than before.

When the light faded, flying above Crow was a monster that had a crows body, four wings attached to each other, four silver ribs stretching downwards, and silver tail feathers streaming behind it. (2800, 1600)

"So now the real duel begins." Jaffa said as they turned another corner. "Signer Dragon versus Chosen Beast... Freedom Eagle, let's show him what the Element of Wind can do!"

The giant eagle roared in agreement as it looked at its counterpart.

"I activate my Armored Wings special ability. By removing the Wedge Counter he left in your giant bird last battle, your monster's attack score goes down to zero!"

A small black lump of rock emerged from Freedom Eagle's chest and cracks started to form around the area it came from.

The giant eagle shrieked in pain as it lost it's strength.

"Now then, Blackfeather Dragon, attack his Freedom Eagle!"

The dragon's wings turned red with black stripes, and then those wings shot out a blast at Freedom Eagle.

"Freedom Eagle, use your Divine Wind ability!" Jaffa yelled over the roar of the blast.

The eagle roared, and the cracks in its body disappeared.

They then reappeared on Blackfeather Dragon's body!

"What happened there?" Crow asked.

"Freedom Eagle has another ability. Whenever it's attack score is reduced, I can transfer the deduction to another monster on my opponent's side of the field." Jaffa explained.

Freedom Eagle's attack score returned to 3600, whilst Blackfeather Dragon's attack score went down to zero.

The blast pettered out, and the giant eagle roared at the dragon, and then launced a blast of its own at the dragon, blowing it to pixels.

"And that's the duel." Jaffa said triumphantly.

0

0

0

0

"Ladies and gentlemen, what a turn around!" the MC declared. "Jaffa of Team Satellite has taken the first victory over Team 5D's!"

"Hmm." Jack started after witnessing the duel. "This team may have potential. But not enough to defeat Jack Atlus!"

"We'll have to be careful around the other five. They may have cards similar to Freedom Eagle." Aki suggested.

Yusei simply nodded.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Freedom Eagle was originally thought up by Bigbudddo. I gave it the effect, attack and defense score, and the visuals though. It was a joint effort.

The Treaty of the Skies card and Ventus Synchron card are my own creations.

All of the other cards have either been shown in the anime or are actually in production, either in OCG or the TCG.

0

0

0


	29. Chapter 27

Sorry this one took so long to make..I've been busy with Uni resit work and trying to find a part time or full time job over the summer. No luck on the work front, nowhere seems to be taking anyone.

Anyway, enjoy this long-delayed chapter.

**00000**

**00000000**

**Chapter 27**

**0000000000**

**000**

**Its the day of the tournament. After Jaffa's duel with Crow, the crowd is pretty pumped.**

**Its time for the Ultimate Duel between the Signers and the Chosen part 2.**

**0**

0

0

0

0

0

"With that stunning victory, we move onto the next riding duel! Jasmine of Team Satellite, against Aki Izayoi of Team 5D's!" the MC yelled.

Jasmine was still a little miffed with Jaffa's card design for Ventus Synchron. That skimpy little blonde woman...well what are you gonna do with a guy who uses femme fatales for some of his monsters.

Aki simply smiled...until she heard the MC's next statement.

"How will the Black Rose Witch, handle herself against the Red-Eyed Sorceress?" the MC asked.

Jasmine looked up at that.

"Excuse me... Red-Eyed Sorceress?" she asked in a flat, almost threatening tone.

Aki also looked at the MC.

"Black Rose Witch?" she asked in the exact same tone.

"I'm just reading the titles that Mister Jeager gave me ladies..." the MC quickly said, trying to get as much cover as he could.

"After this...wanna go kill that little clown?" Jasmine asked Aki sweetly.

Aki smiled.

"Why yes, I do believe I'll join you for that. It'll be nice to see the little midget squirm."

Then she put her finger on her lip.

"But it might leave a bit of a mess afterwards..."

Jasmine laughed along with Aki.

Everyone else just looked scared at the casual way these two women just declared their intent to kill someone.

"...All right then ladies and gentlemen...let's get this Riding Duel underway!" the MC declared.

Jasmine and Aki got on their D-Wheels.

A countdown timer appeared above their heads.

"3, 2, 1...ACCELERATION!" the MC yelled.

Both D-Wheels sped off.

When they had left the Stadium, Crow and Jaffa arrived.

"Looks like Jas and Aki are starting their duel..." Jaffa commented.

"Yeah, should be fun... out of curiosity, do all of you have special cards like your Freedom Eagle?" Crow asked.

Jaffa just grinned.

"Oh yeah. But I'm not telling you what they are. You know, just to keep things fair." Jaffa said giving Crow a funny grin.

"Yeah, well Aki will own your friends backside left and right." Crow stated with confidence.

Jaffa crossed his arms.

"Oh I don't know about that. Jas is a Psychic as well...I've given her some serious firepower...plus pregnancy does some funny things do a woman's emotions."

Crow just stared at him.

"Ok, one she's pregnant? And you're letting her participate in a Riding Duel?"

Jaffa sighed.

"We didn't want her to, but unfortunately the bloody officials said its either all of us duel or none of us duel and we automatically forfeit the tournament. She's not too far along, just about a month or so."

Crow swore, then he realised something.

"Wait, did you say, you gave her some serious firepower? Are you saying..."

"Crow, you are looking at a former card designer for I2. I worked there before the Signer War broke out. I still had some connections, so I pulled strings etc, and got some cards made."

"...Fair enough I suppose. We have been getting cards from some seriously weird places... but the officials are way out of line."

"Yeah, they are gonna be in trouble after this is all over. But let's focus on the duel shall we? Oh and you're free to tell your team about Jas' condition and the fact that we've got some toys to play with." Jaffa said before walking over to his team's pit station.

0

0

0

0

Meanwhile, Jas and Aki were still neck and neck. They had gone past several corners, but neither computer system could confirm which one of them had ever taken it first.

Jas then felt a pain in her abdomen. It was enough to make her pull on the brakes a little.

"What on earth was that?" she muttered. "Baby's aren't supposed to do that this early..."

"Are you all right Jas?" Aki asked over her shoulder as she took the next corner first.

Jas waved her on, motioning she was ok, just as she felt another twinge.

Aki's screen then flashed over to Yusei.

"What is it Yuesi?" Aki asked.

"Jasmine is pregnant, so be careful. Apparently it happened during that whole Twilight thing they were telling us about. So it may be magically further on than we think..."

Aki braked a bit as well.

"What? She's pregnant? She shouldn't be doing this then!"

"Yeah, we all agree on that, but its the Kaiba Corp officials. They said if even one of their team's duellists was unable to duel, then the entire team forfeited the tournament."

Aki showed off an even wider vocabulary than Crow.

Yusei nodded. "My sentiments exactly... You may have to use your power to counteract hers. So be careful, and make sure Jas comes out of this safely as well."

Then Yusei logged out of the communications, and the screen went back to the duel screen.

"Jas, I've been told about your condition." Aki said, when Jas pulled alongside.

"Yeah, well don't take it easy on me. I don't expect you to be pulling any punches. Deal?" Jas asked.

Aki nodded.

"Deal."

"Good now that that's out of the way, I believe you took the corner just there...let's duel!" Jasmine said.

**0**

**(Jasmine: 8000, SC: 0) (Aki: 8000, SC: 0)**

**0**

"I draw then!" Aki said as she drew. Both Speed Counters went up to one. "I summon my Twilight Rose Knight!"

A small knight in dark purple armour wielding a sword appeared next Aki. (1000, 1000)

"Twilight Rose Knight's effect activates. I can now Special Summon a level 4 or lower Plant monster from my hand. I choose my Rose Fairy."

A pretty looking fairy fluttered onto the field, on the other side of Aki. (600, 1200)

"Those two monsters are both level three...so she can't be going after her Black Rose Dragon then..." Jasmine muttered.

"Now I activate Speed Spell - Overboost. This allows me to gain 4 speed counters." Aki then sped on ahead.

"Which I will now put to good use. I now activate Speed Spell - Summon Speeder. This allows me to Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. And I choose a second Twilight Rose Knight which I summon in defense mode."

Another knight appeared next to Aki and knelt down. (1000, 1000)

"Now, I tune together my first Twilight Rose Knight, and Rose Fairy."

Twilight Rose knight burst into 3 stars and then circled around Rose Fairy.

"Lone flower which blossoms in the forest of the sun, appear from the roots and show yourself now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!"

There was a flash of light and a storm of rose petals as a blonde woman appeared, in a green and black outfit, with four thorny vines coming out of her back. (2200, 2000)

"I'll end my turn with one face-down."

0

0

0

"That turn used up every card in her hand..." Burdok said.

"Yeah, but it's a good setup shes got there. Her Synchro monster is a plant type monster, and due to Twilight Rose Knight, Jas can't attack any plant type monsters." Jaffa pointed out.

0

0

0

"My draw then." Jas said. Speed Counters go up to 2 for both of them.

"I summon Red Eyes Black Chick."

A small black dragon appeared next to Jasmine. (800, 500)

"I now remove from play my Red Eyes Black Chick in order to Special Summon out my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

The chick gave out a faint roar, that increased in volume and ferocity as it was engulfed in flame.

Out of the flame shot out two metallic wings, then two legs, then a tail and finally metallic head, and with a roar and flap of its wings, the fires were gone and there flew a metallic version of the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. (2800, 2400)

"This card allows me to Special Summon a Dragon type monster from my hand or grave, once per turn." Jasmine explained.

"And I'll use its effect right now, to Special Summon out my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The metallic dragon roared and a portal opened up next to it, and the original Red Eyes appeared from it. (2400, 2000)

"Now I sacrifice my Red Eyes Black Dragon, in order to Special Summon out my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Jasmine declared, her eyes glowing red with her power.

The black dragon roared as lava poured out of its skin and engulfed it. Then the lava cracked...then burst all over the field as the Darkness Dragon emerged. (2400, 2000)

The dark dragon roared as it's attack points increased from having a dragon in the graveyard. (2400, 2000) - (2700, 2000)

"This could be a problem." Aki said to herself.

"Now my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon attacks your Twilight Rose Knight!" Jasmine declared.

The dark dragon opened its great maw, and let loose a giant fireball at the little knight.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Aki said.

A barrier appeared between Aki's monsters and the blast.

Aki could feel the heat as the blast was absorbed by the barrier.

"Damn it...she's unconsciously using her powers... That kid is seriously messing with her ability to control herself..." Aki muttered.

"It's your move Aki." Jasmine said.

**0**

**(J: 8000, SC: 2) (A: 8000, SC: 2)**

**0**

"I draw then." Aki said. Speed Counters go up to 3.

"All right then, I play my Speed Spell - Angel Baton. This allows me to draw two cards, so long as I discard a card afterwards."

Aki drew two cards, looked over them, and then discarded one of them.

"I activate another Angel Baton." Aki drew another two cards, and then discarded another one.

"What are you up to Aki?" Jasmine wondered.

"Now is the time. I summon forth another Rose Fairy."

Another little fairy appeared. (600, 1200)

"Now I tune it with my Twilight Rose Knight in order to Synchro Summon another Splendid Rose!"

The two monsters burst into light and then another green and black clothed woman appeared. (2200, 2000)

"I now activate the abilities of both of my Splendid Roses. By removing a plant type monster in my graveyard from the game, I can half the attack of one of your monsters."

"And since you've got two of your Slendid Roses..." said Jasmine.

"Exactly. I can half both of your monsters attack points by removing from play two plant type monsters from my graveyard."

Aki removed from play both of her Rose Fairys, and the two Splendid Roses shot out their vines and wrapped them around the two dragons.

(2800, 2400) - (1400, 2400), (2700, 2000) - (1350, 2000)

"And now both of my monsters attacks your monsters." Aki said.

Each of the Splendid Roses put their hands together, and then generated a thorny whip and smashed them into the dragons.

"That's 1650 points of damage if you weren't sure Jasmine." Aki called over.

"I'm perfectly able to count Aki." Jasmine retorted.

"Then you should know how many cards I discarded with my Angel Batons." Aki replied.

"You played Angel Baton twice... so that was two cards you discarded."

"Exactly. And both of those cards were plant type monsters. So now I can activate my Splendid Roses' other ability. During the same Battle phase, I can half their attack points and have them make another attack, if I remove from play another plant type monster." Aki said as she pulled out the two cards from her graveyard.

Both of the Roses swung their whips again and hit Jasmine's D-Wheel. She lost two speed counters.

"And that's another 2200 points of damage." Aki said. "Your turn."

"All right, now I'm mad." Jasmine said, her eyes glowing redder.

"I draw!" she declared. Aki's Speed Counters went up to 4, Jasmine's went up to 2.

"Since you control monsters and I don't, I can Special Summon out Vice Dragon, but it's attack and defence are halved."

A purple dragon with a T-Rex head, and giant hands appeared onto the field. (2000, 2400) - (1000, 1200)

"Next I Normal Summon my Dread Dragon to the field." Jasmine said.

A brown dragon appeared, with a fat belly, and what can only be described as hiar braided into dreadlocks. (1100, 400)

"Now I tune together my level 2 Dread Dragon and my level 5 Vice Dragon."

The brown dragon burst into stars that spun around Vice Dragon forming the Synchro tunnel.

"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!"

Out of the tunnel erupted a purple dragon that looked bloated in some places, with a red head crest. (2400, 1600)

"Now my dragon wastes one of your Splendid Roses! And it's effect kicks in. Since its battling a monster with less attack points than itself, your monster is automatically destroyed, and you take your monsters attack points as battle damage."

The dragon breathed in, it's back sack inflating, and then a blast of fiery wind streamed out of its mouth and incinerated the Spendid Rose on the left.

Aki's Speed Counters went down by two.

"I'll finish with a card face down." Jasmine said.

0

0

0

0

"OK, now they both really depend on the next card they draw." Ali said.

"These duels do seem to be heading that way." Burdok replied.

0

0

0

0

0

**0**

**(J: 4150, SC: 2) (A: 5800, SC: 2)**

**0**

"I draw." said Aki. Speed counters go up to 3.

"I'll place this card face down, and end my turn there."

"Then I draw!" Jasmine said. Speed Counters go up to 4.

"Now my Dragon wastes your last Splendid Rose, and deals you your monsters attack points as damage."

"Not quite." Aki said as her monster was destroyed. "You'll be taking the damage as well, thanks to my continuous trap card, Doppelganger."

Aki's face down lifted up to reveal a man being attacked by a monster from behind.

"Whenever my opponent deals me effect damage, they take the same amount of damage as me."

When Jas' dragon blasted Aki, a similar blast came out of the trap card and hit Jas' D-Wheel.

Both of them lost two speed counters.

"Clever...very clever..." Jasmine said, regaining control of her D-Wheel.

"I end my turn Aki."

**0**

**(J: 1950, SC: 2) (A: 3600, SC: 2)**

**0**

"I draw then. And I'll place this card in defense mode. Your move Jasmine." Speed Counters go up to three.

"My move then." Speed Counters go up to four.

_She's got my monster pinned down with that trap card of hers...I need to either get rid of it or my own monster... _Jasmine thought.

Then she looked at the card she just drew.

"This might just work..." Jasmine muttered. "Let's hope it works like its supposed to."

"I summon out my Red Synchro Dragon."

A miniature version of Red Eyes Metal Dragon appeared next to Exploder Dragonwing. (200, 200)

"Hold on...a monster with Synchro in its name.. That's not good." Aki said.

"This card allows me to send a Synchro monster on my field back to my extra deck to retrieve the monsters used in its summoning, and the tuner used is now treated as a non-tuner."

Exploder Dragonwing burst into seven stars which then coalesced back into the shapes of Vice Dragon and Dread Dragon.

"Hold on..one tuner and two non tuners...you're trying for a new Synchro monster aren't you?" Aki asked already knowing the answer.

Jasmine just nodded as another burst of pain occured.

"Argh..damn kid. Never mind.. I tune my level 3 Red Synchro Dragon with my level 5 Vice Dragon and level 2 Dread Dragon!"

The little machine dragon burst into 3 rings that hovered around Jasmine's D-Wheel. Then the other two dragons turned back into stars and dove into the tunnel made.

"Dragons of fury and rage, we face the rising tide. Transform thy rage and aid my fight. Synchro Summon! Emerge from the shadows, Red Eyes Black Sorceress!"

There was a burst of light and then Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared in the sky above Jasmine...except this time there was a woman inside of Red Eyes. She had long black hair, dark skin and wore a black and red robe.

The dragon started to change its shape around the woman inside of it, in much the same way as the Blue Eyes White Dragon changed its shape around Kisara back when Susan had summoned Blue Eyes White Sorceress against Xerxes oh so long ago.

The woman then flew alongside Jasmine once the change was complete. (3300, 3000)

Then she gave off an almighty roar as Aki's trap card burst into flame.

"What on earth?" Aki exclaimed.

"Whenever Red Eyes Black Sorceress is summoned to the field, all of my opponents trap cards are automatically destroyed if the two non tuner monsters I used were dragons. Also her attack and defense score is equal to the combined original attack and defense score of the material monsters. However in return for destroying your trap card, you get to draw one card."

"Anything else I should know about your monster?" Aki asked as she drew a card.

"Nothing you need to know right now. Red Eyes Black Sorceress attack one of her Splendid Roses! Arcane Inferno Blast!"

A ball of dark fire sprouted from the tip of the Sorceress' staff and shot out at the Splendid Rose on the left.

Aki's life points took a dip and she lost a speed counter.

"I'll end my turn with that." Jasmine finished.

**0**

**(J: 1950, SC: 4) (A: 2500, SC: 3)**

**0**

"I draw." Aki said drawing a card, her speed counters going up to 4 and Jas' going up to 5.

"I summon out my Copy Plant." A small plant monster appeared next to Aki. (0, 0)

"Now I tune it with my Splendid Rose."

The plant made a single ring around Splendid Rose who turned into six stars. There was a flash of light.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

The giant dragon covered in plants appeared from the flash of light. (2400, 1800)

"I now activate the Speed Spell Half Seize! This Speed Spell can only be activated when I have 3 or more Speed Counters. This allows me to half your monster's attack points for this turn and gain those points as Life Points."

"I activate my Red Eyes Sorceress' special ability. Now any Life Points you gain from a card effect is instantly reversed. So instead of gaining Life Points you'll be losing them."

The Sorceress glowed with a red light as Aki's Speed Spell shot out a blast of energy at her.

The returning blast was red instead of the life giving green.

"Argh. That was unpleasant." Aki muttered. "You're monster still loses half of her attack points though."

Sorceress did look paler as half of her strength fled her body. (3300, 3000) - (1650, 3000)

"Now Black Rose Dragon, take out her Sorceress. Black Rose Flare!"

The dragon took in a breath and then shot out a breath of fire at Red Eyes Black Sorceress.

Just as it was about to make contact, Red Eyes Synchro Dragon appeared and took the attack before shattering into pixels.

"What was that?" Aki asked.

"Once during this duel, Red Eyes Synchro Dragon can be removed from play to negate one attack made against Red Eyes Black Sorceress. So long as I give up 500 of my Life Points as well."

0

0

0

"Phew...that was a close one." Burdok said wiping his head.

"Indeed. If that attack had connected, well it wouldn't matter if we won or lost the next lot of duels." Ali replied.

0

0

0

"You managed to save yourself for this turn...but next turn you won't be so lucky." Aki said confidently.

_Who am I kidding? I need a miracle draw next turn._

"Then it's my move." Jas said as she drew. "Red Eyes Sorceress, destroy her Black Rose Dragon with Arcane Inferno Fire Blast!"

The Sorceress' staff tip glowed with dark fire, then a vortex of dark fire streamed forth and consumed the dragon.

"I place a card face-down, ending my turn."

"Then I draw." Aki said, hoping like hell it was something good.

She looked at the card and then placed her right hand over her deck.

0

0

0

"Oooh! Aki Izayoi is surrendering the duel to Jasmine!" the MC declared.

The crowd was stunned.

0

0

0

"What the...? Why are you surrendering?" Jasmine asked when she caught up to Aki.

Aki showed her the card she drew. It was a Phoenixian Cluster Amarylis.

"I couldn't even defend if I wanted to. Good duel Jasmine." Aki said sticking out her hand.

Jasmine took it and shook it. Then she quickly placed her hand over her stomach.

"Argh..what is going on here?" Jasmine asked before nearly passing out.

Aki quickly played her monster bringing it into reality, to grab Jasmine and her D-Wheel before it could crash.

"I need a Med-Unit out here now!" she said over her communicator.

0

0

0

"Well looks like Aki has Jas nice and safe." Stuart said.

Jaffa nodded.

"Now it's time for the two Hyper Duellists." Jaffa said with a slight smile.

Stuart chortled.

"Should be entertaining." he agreed.

0

0

0


	30. Chapter 28

For this duel anything involving dice or coins, I have used an actual dice or coin toss in order to maintain reality for the duel...as much reality as you can maintain in a Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic :)

**00000**

**000000000**

**Chapter 28**

**000000000**

**00000**

**Now it's time for the two most hyper duellists to duel against each other. Machines versus Fire.**

**Time to see how this goes.**

**0**

0

0

0

0

"With the victory of Jasmine over Aki, Team Satellite is one step closer to defeating all of Team 5D's! But can they keep up the momentum?" the MC asked the audience.

"Let's find out as we go into the third duel, between Pyromaniac Ali of Team Satellite, and the Morphtronic Master Rua!"

The crowd roared as the two of them watched the screen flip a coin to decide who went first.

"Heads!" called out Ali.

"Tails!" Rua chose.

The digital coin spun round and around and around...then stopped on tails.

"Rua gets the first move!" the MC declared. "Let's see how the Fire monsters of Ali will handle against the Machines of Rua!"

"Good luck Rua, you're gonna need it." Ali called over.

"Thanks, but you're the one gonna need the luck!" Rua declared confidently.

"Let's Duel!" they both yelled as they drew their hands.

**0**

**(Rua: 8000) (Ali: 8000)**

**0**

"I draw! Then I summon the Morphtronic Celfon!"

A mobile phone appeared in front of Rua, then quickly transformed to resemble a humanoid. (100, 100)

"Now I activate it's ability. I roll a six sided dice, then I look at the same number of cards from my deck. Then if there's any Morphtronic cards among them, I can summon one of them to the field, regardless of conditions."

Rua then spun his right arm 360 degrees.

The robots chest started dialling random numbers among 1 to 6.

It finally settled on the number five.

"Alright! Now to look at the top five cards of my deck."

The disk projected the images of the top five cards from his deck, and Rua picked the one in the middle.

"I Special Summon out my Morphtronic Boomboxen in defense mode."

A giant radio player appeared in front of Rua. (1200, 400)

"Now I activate the Spell card Double Summon, allowing me to make another normal summon this turn. So I summon out my Morphtronic Scopen."

A scientists magnifying scope appeared next to Celfon, then transformed into something resembling a humanoid. (800, 1400)

"Now using my Scopen's attack mode ability, I can special summon a level 4 Morphtronic monster from my hand, however its destroyed during the end phase. I special summon out my Morphtronic Radion."

An iPod appeared in front of Rua. (1000, 900)

"Now I tune my level 3 Scopen with my level 4 Radion."

The magnifying scope burst into three rings that circled around the iPod that burst into 4 stars.

"Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

There was a flash of light, and then the mechanical dragon appeared in front of Rua. (2300, 2500)

0

0

"Ladie's and gentlemen! Rua has just managed to summon out his ace monster on the first turn of the duel! How will Ali respond to this move?" the MC asked.

"If you shut up and let me concentrate you'll find out." Ali responded, making the audience laugh a bit.

0

0

"I then place a card face-down and end my turn." Rua said as a card appeared behind Power Tool Dragon.

"I draw then." Ali declared. He looked at his hand, searching for a combo to save his backside.

"Aha...this could work." he muttered.

"You gonna duel or what?" Rua asked.

"Watch it kid. Even fire isn't as impatient as you." Ali said.

"But since you asked, here's my move. First I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card. Just to get rid of any nasty surprises."

A fierce gale blew over the field.

"Before it's destroyed I chain it with my face down. Threatening Roar! Now you can't attack this turn." Rua declared.

_Not like I was planning on it anyway kid. _Ali thought to himself.

"I then Summon out my Flamvell Firedog!"

The hound from hell sprang forth in a burst of fire. (1900, 200)

"I then activate my own Double Summon in order to Normal summon another monster, Flamvell Commando!"

The Firedog burst into flames and was replaced by a fiery headed man wielding a giant gun. (2200, 200)

"I then activate my Commando's ability. By removing from play a monster in my graveyard with 200 defense, I can inflict the removed mosters attack points as damage to your life points."

"Say what?" Rua asked as a giant fireball was shot at him by the Commando.

"OK, you're good, I'll give you that. But that is the last time you are getting anywhere near my life points." Rua declared.

"I then play two cards face down. You're move Rua." Ali said as a card appeared on either side of him.

**0**

**(R: 6100) (A:8000)**

**0**

"I draw!" said Rua. "Power Tool Dragon, attack his Commando!"

The mechanical dragon lunged forward.

Ali started laughing.

"I activate my face-down cards, Backfire and Ceasefire!"

The two cards lifted up. One had the picture of someone exploding, whilst the other one had a picture of two men at table.

"First of all, lets resolve Ceasefire. All face down defense monsters get flipped up, no effects activated."

Rua looked around.

"I don't see any face down monsters, do you?" he asked.

"That's only phase one of that trap card. Phase two has my opponent take 500 points of damage for every effeect monster on the field."

"Hold on.." Rua said as he counted all the effect monsters on the field. "There's four effect monsters on the field so...I take 2000 points of damage!"

"That's right. Then there's my Backfire's effect, and this one's continuous. Every time you destroy a fire monster of mine, you take 500 points of damage."

A blast of energy exited from Ceasefire before Power Tool Dragon destroyed Flamvell Commando, which in turn made Backfire send out a ball of fire at Rua.

"Aaaarrghh!" Rua cried out as he was hit by the blasts.

0

0

"In one move, Ali has reduced Rua's life points by a further 2500 points! Rua had better be more careful if he wants to continue playing with fire." the MC declared.

0

0

"Argh, all right Ali, the kiddie gloves are coming off now." said Rua.

"Oh good. About time you started playing seriously kid. Now then, let's see what you've really got." said Ali.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down." Rua growled.

"My move then." Ali said drawing a card. Then he started to giggle.

"I summon out Flamvell Dragnov!"

A dragon covered in red scales appeared in front of Ali. (1100, 200) Then it crossed its arms.

"That's your big move?" Rua asked.

"You're move Rua." Ali commented.

**0**

**(R: 3600) (A: 7900)**

**0**

"I draw then." Rua said. "And I activate my Celfon's special ability."

The robot's chest lit up again as it began to dial.

It landed on one.

Rua looked at the top card of his deck, then put it back.

"Mustn't have been a monster otherwise you would've had to summon it." Ali mentioned.

"I switch my Boomboxen from defense mode to attack mode. Now he can attack twice in the one battle phase."

The radio player transformed into a humanoid robot.

"Now then, Boomboxen attacks your Dragnov."

The robot shot out a blast of sonic waves that connected and shattered the dragon.

"Ergh...not a bad move, but Dragnov's leaving you a little present. Whenever he's destroyed in battle, he deals you 500 points of damage. Then there's my trap card's ability remember?"

Two fireballs fired at Rua.

"Grr...Boomboxen attack him directly. You too Power Tool."

Both robots dove towards Ali, who was knocked off his feet.

"Ouch...ok that should bring us to a more equal footing." Ali stated.

"I end my turn Ali. Let's see how you handle your next turn, cus it may be your last." Rua gloated.

"I draw." Ali said, hoping for some kind of help.

_I'm thinking I shouldn't have underestimated this kid, cus I am in a world of trouble right now._

Then he looked at the card he just drew.

"Oh thank my luck that Jaffa is a paranoid individual." Ali said with a laugh.

"I activate one of my newest cards...Flamvell Fury!"

"Never heard of it." Rua said looking confused as a humanoid monster appeared.

It had bronze armour covering red scaled flesh. It had two bat like wings, and a head like a lions. (2300, 200)

"Hold on! A level 6 monster without a sacrifice?" Rua asked.

"That's right. He can be Summoned to the field without a sacrifice, if I control no cards on my field or any other card in my hand. He also gets several effects depending on how many Flamvell monsters I have in my grayeyard and how many have been removed from play."

"OK, I'll bite. With three Flamvells in such a situation...what is his current effect?"

"With two flamvells in the grave or removed, Fury can attack twice. With four he becomes immune to your spell and trap card effects." Ali explained.

"So since there's three...he only gets his two flamvell effect?" Rua asked.

"Exactly." said Ali. "Also, whenever he destroys a monster in battle, my opponent takes 500 points of damage."

"There has to be some kind of catch to this guy." Rua demanded.

Ali sighed.

"There is...he can only attack when I remove from play the top card of my deck. And whenever he's destroyed, I take 1000 points of damage. Whatever my brother is, when it comes to cards he can sure come up with a weakness."

"OK, thanks for telling me that." Rua said with a grin. "Now I can take that into account when I kill it."

"Aha, not quite. You're assuming I don't finish you before then. Now then, I'll be taking out your Celfon and your Boomboxen." Ali said with a grin removing the top two cards of his deck.

Fury placed his right hand under his left wrist, did the same with his left hand under his right wrist, and pulled out two swords made of fire.

He then flew towards the two machine monsters about to slice into them.

"I activate my Morphtronic Bind trap card! This stops all of your level 4 and higher monsters from attacking or changing their battle positions!" Rua said.

A force field net appeared in front of Rua's monsters.

Then Flamvell Fury began to glow with an orange light, and sliced through the force field.

"What the-" Rua exclaimed as his two monsters were sliced down the middle, melting as they burst into pixels.

Ali pointed at his removed from play zone.

"One of the cards I removed from my deck to make Fury attack was a Flamvell monster. That brought the total to four monsters removed or in the graveyard."

"And you're monsters immune to trap and spell cards when there's four or more Flamvells in the graveyard or removed from play... damn it." Rua grumbled. "Nice duel."

Ali nodded and put his hand out, Rua took it and then they laughed their heads off.

"Phew.. that was close. If that card I removed hadn't been a flamvell then I would have been screwed." Ali said.

"Oh yeah. Now that card of yours is seriously sweet! Where did you get it from?" Rua asked.

"You can thank my paranoid brother for that little monster. He had some strings left at I2 and so..." Ali said raising his hands.

"Nice!" Rua exclaimed. "So...think he can hook me up with some cards?"

Ali laughed and put his arm over Rua's shoulders.

"Kid...you do realise your team is currently one of the biggest stars in the duelling world? You could ask I2 to give you a card and they would."

"Not really...I still have to pay." Rua explained.

That just made Ali laugh even more.

"Come on, I'll get you a burger whilst we watch the next bunch of duels. You will not believe some of the stuff running around in our decks."

The two of them continued chatting as they made their way off of the arena floor.

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen! True duelling spirit! Two adversaries on the field but friends off of it! What will the next series of duels present?" the MC asked.

"Let's find out as Susan of Team Satellite and Ruka of Team 5D's duel it out now!"

0

0

0

0

Sorry about the abrupt ending to the duel guys... I didn't realise how many life points Rua had and how much damage Ali was gonna do with Fury...

What else can I say but...woops :)

No wonder I didn't do so well in Maths :P

0

0


	31. Chapter 29

**00000**

**000000000**

**Chapter 29**

**000000000**

**00000**

**It's time for the duellists of Light and Spirits to duel now...this could take a while.**

**0**

0

0

0

0

"All right ladies and gentlemen, for those of you who blinked in that last duel, Ali has defeated Rua and now Team Satellite is leading against Team 5D's, 3 - 0!" the MC stated.

"Now we move onto the next duel of the tournament. Let's give it up for the Light of Satellite, Susan! And facing her is our Mistress of Spirits, Ruka!"

Both girls looked a little taken back by their titles.

"Well, good luck Ruka." Susan said.

"You too." Ruka replied. "Hope your sister pulls through."

"Same here...I can't believe I'm gonna be an Aunt!" she exclaimed.

"I know! Well let's just hope everything goes alright." Ruka said, before resuming her position opposite Susan. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"OK, looks like these two ladies are ready to get this party started! So let's get ready to -"

"DUEL!" both Susan and Ruka yelled, interrupting the MC's speech.

**0**

**(Susan: 8000) (Ruka: 8000)**

**0**

"I'll go first." Susan said drawing a card. "I summon out my Dunames Dark Witch, and then place three cards face down."

A woman wearing red armor, and white cyber wings appeared in front of Susan. (1800, 1050)

And then three cards appeared behind the Witch.

"That ends my turn." Susan said.

"Then I draw." said Ruka. "And I summon out my Sunlight Unicorn!"

A white unicorn appeared, its mane a pale blue fire. (1800, 1000)

"Now I activate my Unicorn's special ability. I can reveal the top card of my deck. If its an Equip Spell card, I get to add it to my hand. If not then it goes to the bottom of my deck."

Ruka drew...and then revealed it to Susan. It was Horn of the Unicorn. So Ruka added it to her hand. But it didn't stay there for long.

"I now equip my Sunlight Unicorn with Horn of the Unicorn. This increases his attack and defense scores by 700 points."

The unicorns horn glowed with a blue light as it grew and became like crystal. (1800, 1000) - (2500, 1700)

"And I'll end my turn with two face-downs." Ruka said.

Two cards appeared on either side of the unicorn.

"Oooh! What's this? Ruka's not going to attack? Could it be that she's worried about those face-downs of Susan's?" the MC asked.

"Does he always have to state the obvious?" asked Susan.

Ruka nodded. "Sadly yes. It's his job."

**0**

**(S: 8000) (R: 8000)**

**0**

"Well I draw then." Susan said.

"And now I sacrifice my Dunames Dark Witch, for my Airknight Parshath."

The witch disappered into a glowing light, and out of the light flew out a centaur-like person, with two pairs of wings. One pair drapped over his shoulders, and the other draped over his sides. (1900, 1400)

"I then sacrifice him in order to Special Summon Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin!"

A ball of light enveloped the Airknight. A light that then grew and changed shape. Out of the light burst two golden cyber wings, then a sword and shield, then finally the light dissapated to reveal an angelic machine. (2300, 2000)

"I now equip him with the Cestus of Dagla I had placed face down last turn. This increases his attack points by 500."

The sword and shield on Neo-Parshath disappeared, and where replaced with the Cesti. (2300, 2000) - (2800, 2000)

"Now I activate my Field Spell from my hand, Sanctuary in the Sky!"

The field began to change. The ground became clouds, and behind Susan appeared a temple.

"Now that that's all out of the way...Neo-Parshath, attack her Unicorn!"

The metallic angel levelled its weapons at the unicorn, and fired a beam of light towards the beast.

"I activate Twinkle Wall! This trap card allows me to negate your attack. But I then take half of your attacking monsters attack points as damage. You cannot activate Spells or Traps until the End Phase as well."

A wall of light appeared in front of the unicorn. It split the beam in two and then one of the beams hit Ruka.

"Why did you do that? With Sanctuary on the field, my Neo-Parshath gains the difference in our Life points as attack and defense points." asked Susan.

Neo-Parshath glowed with a yellow light as his strength increased by 1400 points. (2800, 2000) - (4200, 3400)

"You'll see." said Ruka. "Are you finished?"

"That's my turn...now lets see what you're planning." said Susan.

**0**

**(S: 8000) (R: 6600)**

**0**

"I draw then." said Ruka. "I now summon out my X-Saber Airbellum!"

A ferocious lion-man appeared next to the Unicorn, wielding weapons that looked like Wolverine's claws. (1600, 200)

"When did you get that in your deck?" Susan asked.

"Regulus isn't the only wild animal in here." Ruka said. "Now then, I tune my Airbellum to my Sunlight Unicorn!"

Airbellum sliced the air with its claws, and then turned into three rings that encircled the Unicorn.

"The holy light of protection, shine nowand become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal rebirth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

There was a flash of light and descending from the sky was the serpent like dragon with butterfly wings. (2100, 3000) It crossed its wings over its body as it went into defense mode.

"And since Horn of the Unicorn went to the Graveyard, it goes back on top of my deck." Ruka said as she took the card from her graveyard.

"Now I activate the power of my dragon. I destroy your field spell and gain 1000 Life points. Then I get to select a Field Spell in my deck and add it to my hand."

Ancient Fairy Dragon poked her head out from her wings as she blasted a beam of light from her mouth at the temple behind Susan.

"Argh." Susan cried as the blast detonated behind her.

Ruka glowed with a blue light as her Life Points increased. Neo-Parshath stopped glowing as its strength decreased. (4200, 3400) - (2800, 2000)

"Now I activate my face-down, Jar of Greed. This allows me to draw one card."

Ruka drew a card and then played it straight away.

"I equip Ancient Fairy Dragon with Horn of the Unicorn, increasin her attack and defense by 700 points."

The dragon roared as a horn appeared in the middle of its forehead. (2100, 3000) - (2800, 3700)

"Ladies and gentlemen, with the summoning of Ancient Fairy Dragon, Ruka has made Susan lose her main advantage in this duel! How will this affect this match?" the MC asked.

"Will you please be quiet?" Susan asked the MC. "I kinda figured that with that move I've lost an advantage...and I'm pretty sure everyone else here did as well."

The MC was taken back a bit, by this little girl telling him to be quiet.

Ruka giggled a little at Susan's outburst.

Susan blushed a little as she realised what she just did.

"Sorry about that...I guess I'm a little frustrated."

Neo-Parshath's head made a slight turn in Susan's direction.

"I'm fine now Parshath. I just had to let off some steam." Susan said to her monster.

Parshath gave the slightest of nods, then returned to his original stance.

"Now let's get on with this duel." Susan said.

Ruka nodded.

"I'll end my turn with another face-down."

**0**

**(S: 8000) (R: 7600)**

**0**

"I draw." Susan said.

_All right...If I play another Field Spell without protection, her dragons just gonna keep on blasting it to pieces. And she'll regain her lifepoints and exceed them. So priority would seem to be getting rid of her dragon...but she'll have planned for that._

_What to do, what to do..._

Then she saw the card she had drawn.

_What the...I don't remember this card._

Then she remembered yesterday. When they were going over their decks for the tournament today. Jaffa had been going over her deck, in case she got paired up against Ruka.

_He must have slipped this in...but he told us that I _wasn't_ getting a new card cus of Kisara!_

Kisara's voice then floated into her mind.

"Never believe Jaffa when it comes to new cards. He figured something like this might happen so he gave your deck a little upgrade as he puts it."

"Kisara! I thought you weren't going to be here, what with the battle with Twilight done."

Kisara chuckled.

"I said I would stay with you for one more Duel. Now I don't know about you, but that battle with Twilight wasn't exactly a game of cards now was it?"

"Isn't that bending the rules a bit?" Susan asked.

"Not at all. It's simply legal phrasing...a loophole. Trust me I've been around for thousands of years. I know how this system works." Kisara said with a mental grin. "Now play that card."

"Um excuse me Miss Susan?" the MC asked. "Are you going to duel or are you forfeiting?"

Susan looked at the MC.

"Why would I forfeit when I'm going to win this duel?" Susan asked sweetly.

"I play the Spell Card Parshath Swap!"

A spell card appeared on the field, with an image showing Neo-Parshath and a different version of Airknight Parshath, melting into each other.

"How this card works is simple. If Sanctuary is in my graveyard, I can send Neo-Parshath to the graveyard, and Special Summon a monster from my extra deck who has the same level as him, and has Parshath in its name. Also the new monster gets any cards equipped to Neo-Parshath."

Neo-Parshath was enveloped in a giant ball of fire.

"When the warriors of light call out, a hero emerges. Come forth, force of retribution! Avenging Knight Parshath!"

From the ball of fire burst forth a monster that for a moment looked exactly like Airknight Parshath. Except it was a angellic machine version of him. (2600, 2100)

It quickly picked up the Cesti that Neo-Parshath had left behind. (2600, 2100) - (3100, 2100)

"Now I activate my monsters ability. Once per turn, I can change the battle mode of one face-up monster on my opponent's field."

Avenging Knight Parshath aimed a Cesti at Ancient Fairy Dragon and fired a beam of energy at her. It forced her into attack position.

"Now Avenging Knight! Slay that dragon!"

The Knight charged at Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"No! Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ruka cried out. Then she giggled a little. "Psyche! Activate face down! Call of the Haunted, bring back Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

A purple fog spliied over the field, and then the dragon was reborn.

"Damn, thought I had gotten rid of you." Susan said. "Oh well I'll just get it next turn."

"You're move Ruka."

"I draw then." said Ruka.

_Ruka, this girl is no push over...we may need some help in this duel. Be careful. _Ancient Fairy Dragon said in Ruka's mind.

"Got it." Ruka replied. "I play the Spell card Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack for three whole turns. And I switch my dragon to defense mode, and re-equip her with Horn of the Unicorn that I drew."

"I activate my Seven Tools of the Bandit! Now I pay 1000 Life Points and your Swords are gone."

A swiss army knife sliced through the swords before they could connect to the ground.

"Then I play a card face-down. You're move Susan."

**0**

**(S: 7000) (R: 7300)**

**0**

"I draw." said Susan.

"Let's try this again Avenging Knight Parshath, destroy Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Avengine Knight Parshath forced Ancient fariy Dragon into attack mode once more.

The knight ran forward to attack the dragon once again.

"I activate Widespread Ruin! This destroys the monster on your side of the field with the most attack points." said Ruka.

"No!" Susan yelled as her monster exploded.

"My move Susan?" asked Ruka. Susan nodded.

Ruka drew the top card from her deck. Then played one from her hand.

"I summon Regulus to the Field. Then I play the field spell Ancient Forest. And then Ancient Fairy Dragon destroys it using her effect. Then Regulus' effect puts it into my deck once more."

A lion with a unicorn's horn, wearing armour appeared. (1700, 1000)

Following a quick series of glows and booms, Ruka's Life Points went up by 1000.

"And since Ancient Fairy Dragon destroyed a Field Spell using its effect, I'm allowed to draw one from my deck."

Ruka drew one and played it.

"I activate my Field Spell, Forest. This gives all beast, beast warrior, plant and insect type monsters a 200 point boost."

Regulus glowed as he got stronger. (1700, 1000) - (1900, 1200)

"Now Regulus and Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Susan directly."

Regulus pounced on Susan, whilst Ancient Fairy Dragon sent out beams of sunshine that blasted her off her feet.

"Ouch..." Susan groaned as she stood up.

"Next turn, you're through Susan." Ruka stated.

**0**

**(S: 2300) (R: 7300)**

**0**

"I draw then." Susan said as she drew. Just then her arm began to glow, as her Mark lit up.

Ruka's arm also lit up as her Mark glowed its light.

"I remove from play my Avenging Knight Parshath, Neo-Parshath the Sky Paladin, and my Airknight Parshath to summon out my Blue Eyes White Sorceress!"

The three ghostly forms of the monsters appeared behind her and then shot up into the sky in three beams of light. And an almighty roar sounded out from the heavens.

Everyone in the arena looked up into the sky and saw a Blue Eyes White Dragon descending, and then land in front of Susan. They then saw a young woman inside of the dragon.

The woman stepped out of the dragon, which then transformed into armour that attached itself to the woman. (6800, 5500)

"Whoa...what kind of monster is that?" Ruka exclaimed.

"Her attack and defense scores are equal to the combined attack and defense scores of the monsters used to summon her." Susan explained. "And she also has another ability. By removing from play a light monster in my deck, she can gain its attack points and effect."

"That is seriously over powered." Ruka stated.

"There is a cost to this power. During my End Phase I have to either pay 3000 Life points or destroy my Blue Eyes White Sorceress." Susan explained. "And I choose my Guardian Angel Joan."

An angellic being appeared in front of Kisara and was then absorbed into her. (6800, 5500) - (9600, 5500)

"Now whenever Blue Eyes White Sorceress destroys one of your monsters, I gain your monsters original attack points as Life Points. Not that it really matters."

"Blue Eyes White Sorceress, attack Regulus! Cleansing White Lightning!"

Kisara put both of her hands together and then fired a beam of White Lightning at the lion, completely vaporising it.

"It's over ladies and gentlemen! Susan has defeated Ruka, and what an upset! Ruka was all set to win this duel and then Susan brings out her ace monster!" the MC declared.

Both Susan and Ruka looked at each other, grinned and then sayed together, "We know that! We were here remember?"

Everyone in the audience laughed at the MC as he hung his head and said "I need to get a new job...one where the players don't talk back."

Both girls just kept on laughing. Then they noticed that neither Kisara nor Ancient Fairy Dragon had left the field. Well their spirits hadn't yet.

"It's getting nearer isn't it?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked Kisara.

She nodded and sighed.

"I don't see good things on the horizon Ancient Fairy Dragon. I may have to borrow your powers in the coming conflict." Kisara suggested.

"You mean the Synchro form or something else?" the dragon asked.

"The Synchro part. I wouldn't dream of encroaching on your powers in the Spirit World."

Ancient Fairy Dragon glowed with a white light, and then Kisara glowed with the same light.

"There you go. It's amazing you actually need someoe else to grant you this power, all things considered."

Kisara laughed.

"Yes well, there is a limit to the powers I can attain by myself. It has been a pleasure meeting you Ancient Fairy Dragon." Kisara said, giving a little curtsey before fading away.

Then the dragon faded away.

Ruka looked at Susan.

"Did you understand any of that?" she asked Susan.

"Not one bit...maybe the others can figure it out." Susan suggested.

So the two of them wandered back to the Team Pits, pondering the extent of what they just saw, and what it means for the future.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we're approaching the end of this tournament! So hold onto your seats as we go into our penultimate duel today!" the MC declared, glad that the two girls were finished and he could resume his normal job.

0

0

0

0

0


	32. Chapter 30

Sorry this latest chapter took so long guys. I have been swamped with Uni work at the minute. So please enjoy this latest chapter and please leave a review. And if you thought things had gotten weird before in my last few chapters...well, wait till you've finished reading this one.

**00000**

**000000000**

**Chapter 30**

**000000000**

**00000**

**Time now for the Power War. Who will win between the two power duellists? Jack Atlas former Duel King, or Burdok McCulloch.**

**And is there more to these new cards than meets the eye?**

**0**

0

0

0

0

0

"Are you ready to see some more duelling?" the MC asked the audience.

The crowd cheered back.

"Then let's welcome our next two duellists! From Team 5D's we have the former Duel King, Jack Atlas!"

"Hmmph. How long are they going to keep calling me by that title?" Jack asked himself.

"And from Team Satellite, we have the Dragon duellist, Burdok McCulloch!"

Burdok stood there and waved to the crowd as they cheered.

"Thank you thank you, I'll be here all week! Try the veal!" he said laughing. "Sorry always wanted to do that."

"This is what I am to duel against?" Jack asked. "If they want Jack Atlas to duel against a clown then I shall."

Burdok quickly tunred around and glowered at Jack.

"Clown? I am no clown you stuck up windbag."

"Stuck up windbag? You dare insult Jack Atlas in such a manner?"

"I'll insult anyone who keeps referring to themselves in the 3rd perspective." said Burdok. "Must be a brain deficiency or a psychological disorder."

This continued for several minutes. Half an hour to be precise.

"Excuse me gentlemen, if I may interrupt. But you two are here to duel against each other!" said the MC in an attempt to stop the argument.

"This is just the pre-show banter." Burdok explained non-chalantly. "I like to see how long my opponents can string a coherent argument. Shows how intelligent they are and gives me an indication on how well they'll duel."

"How does an argument indicate duelling ability?" the MC asked.

"Simple. If they can keep a coherent argument going for as long as we have, without repeating a previous statement or degenerating into name calling, then that shows that they have a quick wit, and that shows that they can think on their feet. Which you need to be able to do in a duel."

"Then clearly, by your own statement you should prove a worthy challenge for Jack Atlas." Jack said.

"Dude, you have got to stop talking like that. Do you just like the sound of your own name?" Burdok asked.

The MC then pressed a button, that brought up a countdown on the big screen.

"The duel will begin in ten seconds." he said, before Jack could respond to Burdok.

"OK then, on with the show." Burdok said, activating his Duel Disk.

"You will lose to the might of my deck." Jack said, activating his Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

**0**

**(Jack: 8000) (Burdok: 8000)**

**0**

"I draw." Jack said taking the first turn.

"And I summon Top Runner to my field."

A robotic man running on the spot appeared. (1100, 800)

"Next I play the Spell card, Double Summon! Now I normal summon out Power Breaker!"

_This is what he did against Dragan in the WRGP minus the double summon of course...and that duel did not go well for Dragan._ Burdok thought to himself as a humanoid fiend appeared, with blades on his arms, and an orange topknot. (1900, 0)

"Now I tune them together!" Jack declared.

"Crap." Burdok said as Top Runner ran forward and turned into 4 rings that surrounded Power Breaker.

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Daemon's Dragon!"

There was a giant fireball as the famous black and red skinned dragon appeared above Jack. (3000, 2000)

I end my turn with 2 face-downs." Jack said.

"Then its my move." Burdok said.

"I play my Spell card, Ancient Rules! This allows me to Special summon a level 5 or higher normal monster. Come forth, Luster Dragon #2!"

There was a flash of light and the emerald dragon appeared from the sky. (2400, 1400)

"Now I normal summon my Debris Dragon!"

A miniaturised version of Stardust Dragon appeared next to Luster Dragon #2. (1000, 2000)

"I now tune together my Debris Dragon and my Luster Dragon #2!"

The little dragon turned into four rings that surrounded Luster Dragon #2.

"From the ancient times I call you forth. Mighty beast, guardian of tri-force arise! Synchro Summon! Obliterate our foes, Trident Dragon!"

There was an almighty clash of thunder as the Synchro material monsters burst into fire. Out of the fire slowly emerged three heads, then the wings broke free of the fire, causing it to dissipate. (3000, 2800)

"Ladies and gentlemen, both players have brought out their ace monsters on their very first turns! We are in for a very fierce duel!" the MC declared.

Both dragons just snarled and roared at each other across the battlefield. Red Daemon's Dragon was flexing its claws, readying itself for battle. Trident Dragon's three heads all writhed around ready to strike.

"I now activate my Rush Recklessly Spell card. This gives Trident an extra 700 attack points." Burdok said as his dragon glowed with energy.

"Now attack his Dragon with Tri-flame strike!"

The dragon flew forwards towards Red Daemon's Dragon. It then coiled around the dragon, trapping it in its tail and body. And all three heads had Jack's monster surrounded. BBQ anyone?

"Trap Card open. Screen of Red! Now your monster's cannot attack, so long as I pay 1000 Life points in my end phase." Jack said, just in time.

Trident Dragon breathed fire over Jack's monster, but a red forcefield appeared around the dragon. Burdok's monster roared in fury at being denied its victory as it flew back over to Burdok.

"Then I end my turn with a face-down Jack." Burdok replied, a little worried about how his dragon was reacting to Red Daemon's Dragon. It was almost as if it sought nothing more than to destroy it. Completely.

**0**

**(J: 8000) (B: 8000)**

**0**

"Then I draw!" Jack said. "And I summon out my Attack Gainer monster."

A small boy in green armour appeared next to Red Daemon's Dragon. (0, 0)

"And since I have a level 8 Synchro monster on my field I can special summon Create Resonator from my hand."

The monster that appeared looked like Dark Resonator, except looked less vicious and instead of a drum on its back, it had a giant flower. (800, 600)

"Oh crap I can see where this is going...I activate my face down! Discord! Now neither of us can Synchro summon for three turns." Burdok said as a wave of terrible, out of tune music washed over the field.

Several members of the audience asked, "Who turned on the X Factor?"

"This also impedes your Synchro Summoning as well you know." Jack responded, dumbfounded that his ace monster had been stopped by a simple trap.

"Well luckily for me, I'm not as reliant on my Synchro monsters as you are Jack," Burdok said. "but now you have a choice...you can either make your monsters suicide run into me, or have your dragon incinerate them by its own effect."

Burdok just stood there and grinned as Jack's big play was going up in smoke.

Then Jack smiled.

"I felt this move would come eventually. My End Phase then and my monsters are both destroyed. I activate my Trap card Tuner's Reflect! This brings them back and deals you damage equal to the combined attack power of my tuner monsters."

Both of the tuners were enveloped in flame then were reborn, and shot out a blast of energy at Burdok.

Jack lost 1000 life points as he paid to keep Screen of Red on the field, like he had a choice in paying.

"Argh...clever Jack, very clever. I've got to give you props there. But they're still gonna be there next turn."

"But now it's my turn. And you're wide open." Burdok said as he drew.

"But then there's your little Screen of Red trap still in effect. Oh well. I can wait."

"I play a card face down. And remember you can't Synchro Summon next turn or the turn after that."

**0**

**(J: 7000) (B: 8000)**

**0**

"I draw." said Jack. "And then I play it face down. End Phase and I pay another 1000 Life Points."

"Then it's my move." Burdok said drawing.

_He's never played this defensively before...he must be waiting for a tuner monster to be drawn before activating Screen of Red's other effect. Got to take it out before he can._ Burdok thought to himself.

"I play 2 cards facedown. Your move Jack."

"Then I draw." Jack said.

He looked at his cards, then ended his turn and paid 1000 Life Points.

_Damn it...he is way too quiet... I've got to take out his defense now otherwise he's gonna bring out Scar-Red Nova Dragon at any time._ Burdok thought as he drew.

"This could come in handy if he brings it out...which by the look on his face will be as soon as I end my turn..." Burdok said looking at the card he drew.

"I play a card face down Jack. It's your turn now. Bring on your best."

**0**

**(J: 6000) (B: 8000)**

**0**

"With pleasure!" Jack declared as he drew. The discord music dissapated as Jack drew.

"I now summon out my Dark Resonator!"

A fiendish looking monster appeared wielding a tuning fork, and had a drum strapped to its back. (1300, 300)

"Now I activate my Screen of Red's second effect. By sacrificing it, I can Special Summon a level 1 Tuner monster from my graveyard. Come forth, Attack Gainer."

The small warrior appeared once more. (0, 0)

Jack's Dragon mark began to glow with a fierce red light, as did the rest of Jack.

"Now behold the power of my Burning Soul!"

"I tune my Attack Gainer and my Dark Resonator to my Red Daemon's Dragon! Double Tuning!"

Both tuners burst into red rings of fire instead of the usual synchro rings and started to spin around Red Daemon's Dragon.

"The King and the Devil, here and now, shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of creation! Synchro Summon!Come forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!"

There was an earth shattering roar as a red and black skinned demonic looking dragon appeared onto the field from the fires. It spread its four wings and let loose a roar at Trident Dragon. (3500, 3000)

"Scar-Red Nova Dragon's effect kicks in. For every Tuner monster in my graveyard, Scar-Red Nova Dragon gains an extra 500 attack points."

The ghosts of the four tuner monsters appeared in front of Scar-Red, who then absorbed them into itself. (3500, 3000) - (5500, 3000)

"Crap that's 2000 extra points." Burdok muttered. "This is not good."

"Scar-Red Nova Dragon, destroy his Trident Dragon! Burning Soul!"

Scar-Red spun in the air as he flew towards Trident Dragon, causing its entire body to burst into flame.

"I activate my face-down! Battle Fusion!"

A trap card lifted up from the ground, revealing an image of two dragons, melting into each other in a vortex of fire.

"This card allows me to perform a Fusion Summon during the Battle phase."

"Whatever fusion monster you summon, will be no match for my Dragon. And your Trident Dragon is finished anyway." Jack said. "because there is no Fusion that Trident Dragon would be able to material for...except for F.G.D...!"

Burdok chuckled. "I don't use F.G.D. Jack so don't worry." Then he looked at Jack with a serious look. "But I do have something just as deadly."

Then his Chosen Mark began to glow with a stone coloured light, and so did Burdok.

"I fuse together, the Trident Dragon on my field, and the Felgrand Dragon in my hand!"

A golden dragon, similar to Jaffa's Dragunity dragons appeared next to Trident.

Then both of them flew up into the air and started to merge into one another. There was a clash of thunder, and the arena floor began to shake and quake.

"Embodiment of the World's strength! I call upon thee to aid in my battle! Fusion Summon! Arise and strike down our enemies, Yamato Nai-No Terra!"

The arena floor broke apart in the middle as a giant claw appeared, then another.

A giant serpent-like dragon pulled itself out from the ground, its golden armour glistening in the thunderlight. It launched itself into the air and hovered above Burdok, its three tails cracking like whips. And each tail ended in a serpents head.

It took one look at Scar-Red Nova Dragon and its ensuing roar sounded like a continent shifting earthquake. (4000, 3000)

"Hmmph. I am not impressed with your dragon. It doesn't come close to Scar-Red Nova Dragon's power." Jack snorted in derision.

Burdok just grinned.

"That's because my dragon's power hasn't kicked in yet. His effect is to draw strength from every dragon in each of our graveyards and on the field by 100 points for each."

Yamato roared as the ghosts of every dragon in the graveyards appeared. Scar-Red Nova roared as a portion of itself flew towards Yamato. (4000, 3000) - (4600, 3000)

"It's still not enough to take on my Scar-Red Nova."

Then there was a crack of thunder.

"But you've still lost your attack's target." Burdok pointed out.

"Very well Burdok. Since you're so adamant about this, Scar-Red Nova Dragon! Incinerate his Yamato Nai-No Terra! Burning Soul!"

The demonic dragon lunged forward, as did Burdok's dragon.

They met in the middle and their hands locked into each other in a grappling position.

"Did I mention that as long as I have one face down card, Yamato cannot be destroyed in battle?" Burdok asked. "And that he gains 200 points for every face down I have?"

Yamato's score rose by 600 points. (4600, 3000) - (5200, 3000)

Burdok grimaced as he took some damage from that battle, but otherwise he was ok.

"There must be some form of weakness to that dragon of his." Jack said to himself. He looked at its card text again. Then his eyes lit up. "Ah ha! It cannot be Special summoned except by Fusion Summon, and if I can get rid of his face down cards, then it loses not only those extra points, but also its battle shield...what else?"

Then his eyes widened when he read the next line.

"On his turn, by destroying a face down of his, he can reduce my monsters attack points by 2000, but I take no damage when it's destroyed."

Burdok looked at Jack. Then he grinned.

"I end my turn..." Jack siad reluctantly.

"Then I draw!" Burdok declared. "And I'll activate my Yamato's ability. By destroying one of my face-downs, Yamato can drain away 2000 of your monster's attack points."

The snakes on his tail blasted one of Burdok's face-downs, then Yamato opened his mouth and blasted Scar-Red Nova Dragon with a beam of light.

The dragon cringed and roared as his strength was drained away. (5500, 3000) - (3500, 3000)

"Now Yamato Nai-No Terra, obliterate his Scar-Red Nova Dragon. Futshen-Lung Strike!"

The armoured dragon glided over to Scar-Red Nova Dragon, and was about to wrap itself around it.

"I activate my Scar-Red Nova Dragon's ability. I can negate your attack by removing from play my dragon!"

The demonic dragon disappeared in a red blur, before Yamato could get a firm grip on it.

Yamato roared in frustration at being denied.

At the same time Burdok's mark glowed briefly with an even brighter light than usual.

"What the hell?" Burdok asked himself.

0

0

0

0

Team Satellite noticed the mark's glow as well.

Ali looked at Jaffa.

"Where did the idea for these cards come from exactly?" he asked.

"Well-" Jaffa started before stopping suddenly as he thought about it.

"Hmm...I don't know really.."

Everyone just stared at him.

"You have no idea where the idea for these cards came from?" Jasmine asked. "They could be a trap then."

Jaffa shook his head adamantly on that point.

"No...I know what the idea was...but something doesn't want me to remember. The more I focus on the memory...the fuzzier it gets."

Then Jaffa wandered over to his D-Wheel.

"Play security video time index: 23:00, last week." Jaffa asked the computer system.

"Security videos?" Susan asked.

"Well, since the whole Susan-napping, I installed a security monitor at each entrance and the main room. Just in case." Jaffa explained.

They all then watched the video.

Jaffa walked into the main room, his mark glowing faintly, and his eyes closed.

"Dude, you still sleep walk?" asked Ali before getting smacked across the head by Jasmine.

"Shhh." she said.

He then sat at his computer and started typing. And the cards appeared slowly on the computer.

They all then noticed in the corner of the video, everyone else marks glows as well.

"There's your answer. Our mark's here," he said holding up his arm, "decided to take it upon themselves and manifest themselves."

"Wait your telling me that that dragon out there is actually Burdok's Mark made manifest?" Ali asked. "And your eagle...and my demon thing, and Jasmine's sorceress?"

Jaffa nodded.

Ali then gripped his head. "Argh! All this magic stuff is giving me a headache!"

"You're telling me. First that transformation thing, now this." said Susan.

"Yeah but now we know where the cards came from...but how on earth did they do that?" Jasmine asked.

Everyone sat down as they thought about this.

"Maybe we can answer that." said a random voice, one that sounded very much like Kisara's.

They all looked up and saw standing next to them, a human sized version of Freedom Eagle, Dahaka and Flamvell Fury.

They then looked at their arms and saw they were glowing faintly.

"We realised that the Signers would in this battle utilise the powers of the Crimson Dragon through their Dragons. So we decided to bend the rules, just a smidge." Freedom Eagle said, in a voice similar to Jaffa's.

"We cheated is what he means to say." Flamvell Fury stated, in a voice similar to Ali's. "We bent the rules so much you might as well call it cheating."

"Yes well...anyways, we decided that we would actually make ourselves manifest in a way that doesn't comprimise your mortal bodies...like when we made you change in your fight with Twilight."

"OK, now that that's been explained, why are Burdok's Trident Dragon and Yamato reacting to Red Demon's Dragon and its forms so violently?" asked Jaffa.

"Trident Dragon is a more primordial form of Yamato...and well, Yamato doesn't exactly care for the Crimson Dragon. More specifically Red Demon's Dragon." Dahaka explained. "Dragons can be very territorial...and during their lives 5000 years ago..."

"Lemme guess. They both encroached on the other's spots?" Ali asked.

"Exactly. They may have been on different continents on opposite ends of the earth, but both dragon's could sense the other's presence. And Yamato and Red Demon's Dragon both considered themselves the most powerful dragon."

"With the arrival of the Crimson Dragon and its warriors, the Five Dragons, Yamato was not best pleased. Here was a dragon that could travel among the stars, and he was ground bound, so to speak." Fury replied.

"Yamato draws his strength from the planet itself, hence part of his title is Terra." Freedom Eagle stated.

"So Yamato's jealous?" asked Jaffa.

"Sort of. You see Red Demon's Dragon strength is derived from the power of his Signer, and the Dragon Star. So Demon's Dragon is jealous of Yamato who has an enitre planet."

"Let me get this straight. We have a planet powered dragon, versus a star powered dragon duking it out right now." Ali asked.

All three spirits nodded.

"Great. Burdok you get all that?" Ali asked into his Duel Disk.

"Loud and clear. What we have here is a case of whos the biggest baddest guy around. And both of them won't be satisified until the other is under its claws." Burdok responded.

0

0

0

0

"Why would Red Demon's Dragon have anything to be jealous of your pathetic Fusion Dragon for?" Jack asked.

Yamato roared at Jack's insult...it looked as though it wanted to fly over and eat him for daring to insult him.

"Enough with the roaring Yamato. Get yourself under control, or I swear you are gonna get a serous time out!"

The dragon just stared at Burdok, silently asking him if he was actually being serious.

Burdok just stared back and tapped his foot.

Neither one of them blinked.

Yamato sighed then gave a slight nod.

Burdok gave a quick sigh of relief.

"For a moment there I thought I was gonna be lunch."

"Now then back to the duel. I place one card face down and end my turn."

**0**

**(J: 6000) (B: 7700)**

**0**

"During the End Phase, Scar Red Nova Dragon returns to the field." Jack said before taking his turn.

The demonic dragon reaappeared onto the field. (5500, 3000)

"Now I draw." declared Jack. "And I summon out my Force Resonator!"

Another little demon person appeared, except this one had a green robe and had a giant balck ball on its back, and nothing in its hands. (500, 500)

"I activate my Force Resonator's ability. By sending it to the Graveyard this turn, you cannot activate any Spell, Trap or monster effects that target my attacking Synchro monster."

The little demon vanished in a clap of thunder.

"And since another tuner is in my Graveyard, Scar-Red Nova Dragon gains another 500 attack points."

The dragon roared as its strength increased. (5500, 3000) - (6000, 3000)

"This isn't good." Burdok muttered.

"Scar-Red Nova Dragon, attack his Yamato Nai-No Terra! Burning Soul!"

The red dragon spun round in a corkscrew fashion as it burst into flames, charging at Yamato.

Yamato put its claws forward and grabbed hold of Scar-Red Nova Dragon, stopping the corkscrew motion.

"What..." Jack asked, before looking at Burdok's field.

"I activated my face-down card Jack."

"But you can't target my dragon." said Jack.

"I wasn't targetting your dragon. The card I activated was Dragon's Descent. This allowed me to Special Summon a level 4 or lower Dragon from my hand. And I chose my Decoy Dragon."

A little baby dragon looked up at Scar-Red. (300, 200)

"But that couldn't have stopped my attack, that's only a 100 point increase for your dragon...nowhere near enough to battle mine."

"True, but...I activated a second card. Dragon Cry. This stops you from making any attacks whilst I have a level 4 or lower dragon on the field."

Jack stood there as his ferocious dragon just looked at the baby dragon...harumphed and then flew back over to Jack with a look on tis face that said "what am I supposed to do now?"

"But now you only have one face-down card, so your dragon loses 400 of its attack points. Your turn Burdok."

"I draw then." Burdok said. Then he looked at the card he drew.

"Ok, if thats what you want." he said to his deck.

"I activate my face-down, Dragon's Unite and equip it to my Yamato Nai-No Terra. For every dragon on my field, he gains 400 extra attack points."

"That just puts him back at where he started." Jack said.

"Not after I play this card...go Dragon Heart! By sending three dragons from my deck to the Graveyard, my Yamato Nai-No dragon gains 1000 attack points."

"So thats another 1300 points then...making it 6600 attack. But my dragon will still be able to dodge your attack by removing itself from play." Jack explained.

"Unfortunatly not Jack. One of the dragon's I sent to the Graveyard was called Terra Dragon. When it's sent directly from the deck to the Graveyard, no monsters can be removed from play during that turn. Another dragon I sent was called Double Dragon. This allows my dragon to make a second attack if he destroys a dragon type monster.

"What?" Jack asked as Yamato lunged towards his Scar-Red Nova Dragon.

"Yamato Nai-No Dragon, destroy his Scar-Red Nova Dragon with Futshen-Lung Strike!"

The dragon wrapped itself around Scar-Red Nova Dragon, insuring that it couldn't run away. And then it took a large bite into Scar-Red Nova's neck and breathed fire into the wound at the same time.

The demonic dragon burst into pixels as it was destroyed, and Yamato roared in victory.

"Yamato attack Jack directly."

The serpent like armored dragon descended upon Jack and bathed him in a stream of fire.

"Arghh!" Jack yelled as his Life points were whittled away to zero.

0

0

0

0

0

"That's it ladies and gentlemen! Burdok has defeated Jack Atlus! That was one hell of a duel...but what kind of duel lies in wait for us now, as Yusei Fudo and Stuart James now get themselves ready for their Riding Duel? We can only imagine as we now wait with baited breath." The MC announced. "Whoever wins this duel will decide whether or not Team Satellite will become Champions, or will Team 5D's remain the Number One team?"

0

0

0


	33. Chapter 31

Quick note I want to point out about the Riding Duels so far...I've messed up the Speed Counter calculations. It turns out that the Speed Counters are only lost due to Life Point DAMAGE...not costs like in the case of cards like Seven Tools of the Bandit...but I don't think that should affect the outcomes of the Riding Duels before now, if I have done that.

If it has...well just take stock that the Anime has never really done Life Point costs in terms of their Riding Duels, so I'm having to make that part up as I go along.

You may have noticed that I am not listing the cards used in each chapter, real or created for this fanfic...that's because of a few reasons. First and formost is that I keep on forgetting to list them :) Second is that I can't be bothered. The last ever chapter in this will be a list of ones that have been made up for this fanfic...except the made-up ones used by Stuart in this chapter. Those are the property of Bigbudddo and his fanfic "Yu-Gi-Oh! HR: Rise of the Hell Riders." which takes place timeline wise, after mine.

Until then, go look up the cards on Yugioh wikia if you're not sure if they're real or not. Now enjoy...and hopefully make sense of this next chapter :P

**0**

**00000**

**000000000**

**Chapter 31**

**000000000**

**00000**

**It's time. Time to see whether or not the Celestial Power of Stuart's deck will be able to defeat the power of Yusei's deck of bonds.**

**Who will win the Tournament...Team 5D's...or Team Satellite?**

**LET'S DUEL!**

**0**

0

0

0

0

0

"Ladies and gentlemen, hold onto your seats as we go into the final duel in this action packed tournament! We have the reigning champion Yusei Fudo from Team 5D's against the newcomer Stuart James of Team Satellite! Who will win in this Riding Duel? Which Team will be crowned as champions? Everything is riding on this one duel... so lets get ready to Duel!" the MC declared.

"Yeah no pressure." Stuart muttered.

Yusei chuckled. "Yeah no pressure at all. At least this duel doesn't have the fate of the world at stake, so I'm kind of relaxed in comparison."

Stuart gave a slight grin there, then groaned as Yago popped up next to his head. She had been chibi'd. (That means she was smaller and cuter.)

"Do you have to do that? Give a guy some warning next time Yago."

"Sorry but there's something you have to know. I can sense the power of his Shooting Star Dragon in his deck."

Stuart rolled his eyes.

"Yago I could have told you that. Jack had his Scar-Red Nova Dragon out on the field not two minutes ago. So logic follows that Yusei would have Shooting Star in his deck."

Yago just looked at Stuart then started to pout.

Meanwhile Yusei was just looking at Stuart wondering what was going on here.

Stuart saw this. "You can't see her can you?"

Yusei shook his head.

"Yago if you please."

"But mortals are not to see a celestial being unless they have been chosen to do so."

"Yusei is a Signer, that means he works for the Crimson Dragon AKA the Star God." Stuart pointed out.

Yago pondered this for a moment then glowed briefly. Yusei was taken aback for a second.

"OK, that makes sense...you have a tiny little angel on your shoulder."

"Yusei meet Yago. Yago this is Yusei." Stuart said before looking back at Yusei and almost jumping out of his seat.

"What?" asked Yusei.

Stuart was seeing the Crimson Dragon wrapped around Yusei's D-Wheel, it's head resting around where Yusei's Signer mark was.

"You seriously don't see that?" Stuart said pointing around Yusei.

Yusei looked around.

"See what?" he asked.

Yago tapped Stuart on the shoulder.

"You can only see it cus of my power. Since I removed the restriction on only you and the other Chosen seeing me to include Yusei, the Crimson Dragon felt the same need to show you what you are up against. If you look back you won't be able to see it anymore."

Stuart looked back and Yago was right...a fact she rubbed in for about a minute before Stuart started to swat her away.

The MC looked over at the two duellists. It appeared to him that they were talking to thin air...maybe the pressure of the tournament was getting to the both of them.

"Um...are you two finished with whatever you were doing?" he asked looking a little concerned. The sooner they got their duel underway, the sooner it could finish and he could stop casting this crazy tournament.

"Yeah sorry about that. We were just comparing war stories so to speak." Stuart said.

"Well if you two don't mind, let's duel."

The lights appeared over head.

"3...2...1...ACCELERATION!" the MC declared.

"Let's Duel!" Yusei and Stuart yelled at the same time, their marks glowing with light.

As they rode through the city streets, a nimbus of light could be briefly seen around Stuart, just as Yusei and his D-Wheel glowed with the energy of the Crimson Dragon.

For ten minutes they drove, getting faster and faster, each one trying to get the first corner.

As they approached the speed limit for each of their D-Wheels their patrons energys started to clash...there was a flash of light.

"What the? Where did the two D-Wheels go?" the MC asked looking very bewildered.

0

0

"Where are we?" asked Stuart.

The two of them were on a straight band of energy, going through darkness.

"I've been here before, with Jack. It was back before the start of the business with the Dark Signers." Yusei stated.

"Um...how did we end up in the sky?" yelled a voice from above them.

Stuart and Yusei looked behind them and saw their team mates hovering above them.

"Okay...this is at the top of the weirdness scale for us I think." Burdok said.

"1 being the pizza bet that started this whole mess and 10 being this? Which by the way I am still waiting on." Jaffa joked, then he glared as he saw someone next to him that he didn't want to see.

"Sindor!" he yelled.

All of Team Sattelite was looking around.

"Where is he?" asked Susan.

Sindor just looked at Jaffa.

"Hey! I'm as confused as you are Jaffa. Last I looked I was going into the dark recesses of your mind to sit there." Sindor said defending himself.

"You guys seriously can't see him?" Jaffa asked pointing straight at Sindor.

Everyone else shook their heads.

Team 5D's just looked confused...except for Ruka. She was staring intently at Sindor...and was concerned at the Spirit she was seeing.

"Long story, we'll tell you guys about it later." Jasmie said. "Now back to that matter at hand...where are we?"

"We think it's some kind of spirit realm thing." Aki said.

She then explained about the last few times that they had been brought here before now.

"Ok, so the only way to leave this place is for those two to start and finish their duel." stated Ali.

Everyone agreed.

"But there's no corners...who gets first turn?" asked Rua.

"Flip a coin?" Ali suggested.

Both Duel monitors showed a coin.

"Heads." Yusei said.

"Tails." called Stuart.

The digital coin flipped, spun and finally landed on...heads.

"That means I get the first move." Yusei declared.

"Be my guest." Stuart said.

"Everyone whilst those two are duelling, be on the lookout for anything weirder than what's going on right now. We may get some kind of glimpse of future events if history is anything to go by in here." Burdok suggested.

"Then let's duel!" both Yusei and Stuart said drawing their hands.

**0**

**(Yusei: 8000, Speed Counters: 0) (Stuart: 8000, Speed Counters: 0)**

**0**

"I draw." Yusei said. Both Speed Counters went up to one.

_OK, I've gotta be careful here. Yusei tends to favor a quick Synchro in order to bring out his big guns. There's no real strategy to beat this guy cus he loves to adapt...this is gonna be tricky._ Stuart thought to himself.

"I discard a monster card from my hand in order to spcial summon Quickdraw Synchron."

A robotic cowboy appeard in front of them. (700, 1400)

"I now special summon the monster I discarded to summon Quickdraw. Come forth Quillbolt hedgehog!"

A hedghog with bolts for spins appeared onto the field. (800, 800)

"I now tune my two monsters together."

Quickdraw quickly did a roulette and shot through a picture of Junk Synchron and then burst into five rings that surrounded the hedgehog who then burst into two stars.

"Clustering roars, turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!"

There was a flash of light and a mechanical man with one visible green eye appeared, armed with a bow. (2300, 2000)

"Now I normal summon my Synchron Explorer to the field."

A small round red robot appeared next to Yusei. (0, 700)

"When this guy's summoned I can special summon one Synchron monster from my grave, but it's effects are negated."

A portal appeared in Synchron Explorer's chest and out of it came Quickdraw Synchron again. (700, 1400)

"Now I tune my Quickdraw Synchron and my Synchron Explorer together."

Quickdraw burst into five rings again and Explorer burst into two stars.

"Synchro Summon! Come forth Lightning Warrior!"

Another flash of light and this time a man with long blonde spiky hair appeared, clad in white armour with a red scarf and kilt. (2400, 1200)

"I'll end my turn with two face downs. Your move Stuart." said Yusei.

0

"Crap...Yusei just brought out two heavy hitters in one turn... Stuart's got his work cut out for him here." Burdok said.

"Indeed. Junk Archer can remove from play one of Stuarts cards once per turn, whislt Lightning Warrior, whenever it destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, can also inflict a further 300 points of damage for every card in Stuart's hand. Then there's those two face-downs...Yusei is sure not making this easy." said Jaffa.

"Hmmph." said Jack, "Did you expect this duel to be easy? If so then your friend is in for a short duel and a very bumpy ride. I highly doubt he can take on someone of Yusei's skills."

"You don't know Stuart. Takes him a few seconds to get past a difficult set-up, impossible set-ups...a few minutes." Ali said confidently.

0

_Yeah thanks for the confidence booster Ali...ok stay calm and lets figure this out..._ Stuart thought to himself as he drew. Speed Counters went up to two.

"All right...first of all since you control more monster's than me, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come forth! God's Soldier - Yago!"

A winged woman in paladin armour appeared from a column of light above Stuart's D-Wheel. (2000, 1200)

"Isn't that the little angel thing that was hovering over your shoulder earlier?" Yusei asked.

Yago gave a quick smirk, then resumed her serious look.

"When it comes to a battle, Yago takes things a little more seriously." Stuart said.

"Now I still have my Normal Summon available to me, so I'll bring out my Fire Spirit to the field!"

Ali's mark gave a brief glow as a vortex of fire appeared next to Stuart.

Out of the cyclone, stood a small girl in red robes holding onto a staff. (1300, 500)

"Whenever she's summoned to the field I get to add a Pheonix, Bird of Fire from my deck or graveyard to my hand."

A card ejected from the middle of Stuart's deck and into his hand.

"Now, by sending a Fire Attribute monster from my side of the field to the grave, I can Special Summon out my Pheonix."

The girl curled up as she burst into a ball of fire, out of which came a little Pheonix. (500, 900)

"Now I tune together my God's Soldier- Yago and my Pheonix, Bird of Fire!"

The little pheonix started to spin around Yago, making two rings of fire around the angel as she burst into five stars.

"Gathering bonds create a blinding new light! Reveal your light that lies beyond the darkness! Synchro Summon! Blaze! Yago, Princess of Fire!"

There was a flash of light and out of it stepped an egg. The egg opened revealing Yago in the red robes of a princess, with a chibi pheonix swirling around her head. (2300, 1500)

"Since Pheonix was used for the Synchro Summoning of a Fire Synchro, I get to draw one card."

Stuart drew the top card of his deck.

"Hmm...interesting monster's you have there Stuart." said Yusei. "But I'm afraid they're not gonna make much of a difference against my monsters."

"We'll see. I'm not done yet." Stuart declared. "I activate my Speed Spell - Angel Baton! This card allows me to draw 2 cards, so long as I discard a card afterwards."

Stuart drew two cards, then discarded one that had already been in his hand.

"Now I play two cards face-down, and end my turn with that."

Two cards appeared on either side of Stuart.

**0**

**(Y: 8000, SC: 2) (S: 8000, SC: 2)**

**0**

"I draw then." Yusei said. Speed Counters went up to three.

"I activate my Junk Archer's ability to remove from play your Yago, Princess of Fire until the End Phase."

The robotic archer let loose an arrow that collided with Yago and sent her shimmering into smoke.

"Now I attack with my Lightning Warrior!"

The blonde silver-clad warrior charged towards Stuart's D-Wheel.

"I activate my face-down, Mirror Force. Now your attack is negated, and all of your face-up monsters are destroyed."

Lightning Warrior collided with an invisible barrier that then engulfed it in fire and sent a blast of energy that engulfed Junk Archer as well.

0

0

"OK...no way should Yusei have allowed a move like that to happen." Burdok said.

"Unless he wanted it to happen..." suggested Sindor.

Jaffa glared at his dark half.

Ruka still looked concerned about the connection between Sindor and Jaffa...and what she sensed beyond them.

There was a flash of light and they saw a glimpse of Moscow in the distance...on fire. Then the vision vanished.

"Okay..that was weird." said Ali. "That's clearly in the future, because I can't remember Moscow ever being on fire."

"There have been-" Rua started.

"Moscow hasn't been on fire since it got Duel Lanes installed." Ali interrupted. "I saw Duel Lanes throughout that Moscow vision."

0

0

Yusei was smiling.

"I activate my face-down, Starlight Road. Since you activated an effect that would destroy two or more of my monsters, I can activate this Trap and negate your Trap card and destroy it and then special summon Stardust Dragon from my deck."

A ghostly form of Stardust appeared and moved to absorb the explosion engulfing the two monsters.

"Well I can't allow that to happen. I activate my Seven Tools of the Bandit. I pay 1000 Life Points to negate and destroy your Trap Card."

"Hmm, in that case I activate my other face-down, Power Shift. This reduces one of my monsters attack points to zero, and if its destroyed this turn I get to draw a card."

Junk Archer's attack points dropped to zero, and then it exploded.

0

0

"OK, so let me get this straight...Yusei removed Stuarts monster to make a serious direct attack, but Stuart then destroyed Yusei's monsters, Yusei tried to use that to summon out Stardust and deal even more damage, but Stuart countered that and Yusei gets to draw one card, but Stuart lost 1000 Life points anyway..." Burdok asked.

"That's pretty much what just happened here." Ali said, scratching his head. "Can anyone else feel a kind of buzzing in the back of their heads?"

Jaffa just looked at Sindor.

"That's not even funny." Sindor said to Jaffa.

Jaffa gave a grin, which meant he thought it was.

Ruka looked at Sindor and Jaffa again...

(What she was seeing was a dark cord between them, that every now and again lightened, like now when they were having a joke, but turned dark again as something tugged on it.)

"I think we'll be seeing this kind of play throughout this duel. Attack, counter-attack and so on." Jaffa said, shaking his head clear.

0

0

Meanwhile in the shadow of the void a dark figure was banging his hand against a demonic looking television.

"Where the hell...poor choice of words there," he said looking around, "anyways...where are those Chosen...one minute I'm watching the duel between Yusei and the Chosen of Celestial, and the next there's a flash, and now I'm getting this damned static... arrgghh!"

He threw the TV into a deep pit destroying it.

"It's that damned Crimson Dragon and Yago, I know it."

He sat on his throne and stroked his chin. Then he snapped his fingers.

"Of course...the Road of Prophecy. That must be where they've taken them. Old Dragon-face and that paladin are trying to influence the future by showing the Chosen the future..."

He chuckled.

"Well let them see their Destinies...it will do them no good. Just as the Signers could not avoid the war with the Dark Signers, so will the Chosen not be able to change their fates."

0

0

"I draw the card from the effect of Power Shift." said Yusei. "And then I play it face-down. End Phase and your Princess returns to the field."

The egg holding the princess reappeared from a portal. (2300, 1500)

"My turn then Yusei." Stuart said drawing. Speed Counters went up to four.

"Ok...his field is seemingly open...but this is Yusei we're talking about here." Stuart said to himself going over his cards.

"No doubt knowing his luck, that face-down of his is going to be something to stop my attacks this turn...only one way to find out I suppose."

"I call forth Holy Angel!"

A winged man descended onto the field, dressed in robes, but with armour on his shoulders, shins, and fore-arms. (1900, 1500)

"Now then to test my theory...Holy Angel attack his Life Points directly!"

The winged man, dove forward towards Yusei and punched the back of his D-Wheel. Yusei lost a Speed Counter.

"Ok...Yago, Princess of Fire, you attack him directly."

A pheonix emerged from the egg and flew directly for Yusei's D-Wheel.

"I activate my face-down, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This negate's your attack."

A metallic scarecrow appeared and absorbed the pheonix.

"Okay, so he has that card out on the field...so at least one of my attacks every turn is going to get absorbed..." Stuart said to himself. "I'm gonna have to take that into account when he brings out more of his Synchro's...especially those Stardust Dragon cards of his."

"I place one card face down Yusei. It's your turn."

**0**

**(Y: 6100, SC: 3) (S: 7000, SC: 4)**

**0**

"I draw." said Yusei. His Speed Counters went up to 4, whilst Stuart's went up to 5.

"I summon Junk Synchron. Now when he's summoned I get to summon out a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard. I choose my Synchron Explorer."

First of all appeared a little robotic man, with a big hat and an engine shirt. (1300, 500)

Then out of a portal appeared the little red robot from before. (0, 700)

"Now I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron to my level 2 Synchron Explorer."

The orange robot pulled on the cord attached to his engine shirt, and burst into three rings that formed around the red robot.

"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the light its path shines upon Synchro Summon!"

There was a flash of light.

"Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

A blue mechanical warrior appeared, wearing a white racing scarf, and his shoulder pads looked like jet engines. (2300, 1300)

"Now, Junk Warrior, attack Holy Angel!"

The warrior flew towards the angel, his fist ablaze with energy as it collided with the celestial being.

"I end my turn with my own face-down. Your move Stuart." Yusei said as a card appeared behind Junk Warrior.

"I draw then." Stuart said. Yusei's Speed Counters went up to 5 whilst Stuart's went up to 6.

_Okay...he's got Scrap-Iron on the field and another mystery card...that Junk Warrior of his is going to be problematic later if he gets a level 3 tuner..._thought Stuart.

He looked over his cards in his hand and on the field, going over the possibilities.

_No doubt Yusei is doing the exact same thing...except I have a slight advantage as everyone who's ever watched a tournament knows Yusei's deck...but that hasn't helped anyone duelling against him before._ he concluded.

A ghost of Yago appeared next to him, full sized version this time.

_But you have an advantage over Yusei that the others didn't...you have me._ she silently said. _He is but the agent of an ancient god...you have within your deck the powers of the heavens themselves._

"Thanks Yago." Stuart said aloud.

"I summon out my Turtle, Protector of the Ocean from my hand." said Stuart.

An old looking turtle appeared. He had a strange symbol on the top of his shell and a little white beard. (1200, 2000)

"When this card is summoned, I declare an attribute. And all monsters with that same attribute gain 200 attack points. I choose the Fire attribute. So Yago, Princess of Fire gains 200 attack points."

The egg glowed with a red light, as it increased in power. (2300, 1500) - (2500, 1500)

"And now I activate my Yago, Princess of Fire's special ability. Once per turn I can Special Summon a monster in either player's graveyard that was destroyed by battle or card effect this turn or last turn. I choose my Holy Angel."

A portal of light appeared next to the red robed woman and the winged warrior appeared once more. (1900, 1500)

"Now I tune together my level 3 Turtle and my level 4 Holy Angel."

The symbol on the turtles back began to glow as he seperated into three rings of light. Holy Angel leapt through the rings, bursting into four stars.

"Gathering bonds create a blinding new light! Reveal your light that lies beyond the darkness! Synchro Summon! Ripple across the Sea! Yago, Guardian of the Ocean!"

A tall slender woman wearing an aqua coloured dress with long flowing black hair. (2800, 1600)

"Now I declare the Attribute Fire." Yago, Guardian of the Ocean's attack points increased. (2800, 1600) - (3700, 1600)

"Why did her power increase just there?" Yusei asked.

"She gains 300 extra attack points for every monster with the declared Attribute in my graveyard and my field. She also has a penetration effect." explained Stuart. "Also since Turtle was used for the Synchro summon of a Water monster, I get to draw one card."

Stuart drew another card from his deck.

"I'm guessing you have other versions of Yago in your deck...and all of them a different attribute, and all the required Tuners have this drawing ability?" Yusei asked.

"Maybe...I'm not saying." Stuart replied with a smile. "Oh and since my Turtle's no longer on the field, Princess of Fire no longer gets her attack point bonus."

The princess' points dropped back to their original score.

"Now then...Yago, Guardian of the Ocean, attack his Junk Warrior."

The woman placed her hands in front of her, as an orb of water appeared between them. She pulled her hands behind her and fired off the water ball. (Think of the Sayans from Dragonball firing the Kamehameha beam.)

"I activate my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack."

A metallic scarecrow appeared and absorbed the attack.

Stuart looked at his other monster.

She nodded.

"I now attack you with my Yago, Princess of Fire!"

"They'll destroy each other..." said Yusei, "Unless that's your plan."

"That's the idea." said Stuart.

A large pheonix soared out of the egg and dove straight for the metallic warrior.

"Well I can't let that happen. I activate my Chain Arrow trap card. I select one face-up monster. If it battles this turn, it gains 500 attack during the Damage Step. And if it destroys a monster whilst under this effect, I can select a monster on your side of the field and it'll lose 1000 attack points until the End Phase."

Junk Warrior's fist glowed with a green light and it knocked back the pheonix, sending it back to Yago, destroying her.

"Now until the end phase your other monster loses 1000 attack points."

Junk Warrio let loose an arrow at Guardian of the Ocean from his wrist.

"Kind of pointless isn't it?" asked Stuart. "She's already attacked this turn."

"Anyways...I end my turn with two face-downs."

**0**

**(Y: 6100, SC: 5) (S: 6100, SC: 6)**

**0**

"I draw." said Yusei. His Speed Counters went up to 6. Stuart's went up to 7.

"Now I summon my Drill Synchron."

A little spherical monster with drills for hands, and a drill on his head appeared. (800, 300)

"Now I tune it with my Junk Warrior."

The little drill monster burst into three rings of light and formed around Junk Warrior making a tunnel of light as he burst into five stars.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!"

There was a flash of light.

"Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

Yusei's signature silver dragon appeared from the light and soared overhead, stardust trailing behind its wings. (2500, 2000)

"I play one card face-down and end my turn."

0

0

"Well this isn't good." Burdok said.

"You think?" asked Ali. "With that thing on the field, Yusei's just a short step away from either his Savior or his Aceel Synchro versions. And those are deadly as hell."

Ali clutched his head just then, as another flash appeared to the side of the Road.

It was a view of a plane on fire, flying over snowy mountains...and there was a duel going on. It looked like Stuart's Guardian of the Ocean was fighting against...a giant baby covered...no covered wasn't right because the spikes were coming _out of its skin and every hole in its body_!

No-one could see who was using the demonic baby...but they could see who was using Stuart's monster. It looked like a young woman, with long blonde hair, a short white skirt, white t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

There was a ring of purple fire surrounding them.

Stuart looked over at the girl. He suddenly clutched at his heart and for a moment he lost his balance, but quickly righted it before he fell off the Road.

_What was that about?_ he thought to himself looking at the vision again before it vanished.

0

0

"My draw then." Stuart said. Yusei's Speed Counters went up to 7, Stuart's went up to 8.

_OK he's managed to get Stardust onto the field. I need to get another monster out on my field with more than 2500 attack in order to get through his Scarecrow shield..._ Stuart thought to himself going over the two cards in his hand.

"I summon out my Holy Shield."

A divine looking shield appeared onto the field. (300, 400)

"Since I have a monster with Holy in its name, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come forth Holy Saint!"

A man in a white robe appeared, with a halo above his head. (1200, 1000)

"Now I tune these two together."

Holy Saint floated over to the Shield, and his halo flew off and made the first ring, whilst the rest of him made the other two rings.

Then the Shield burst into two stars inside the three rings.

"Gathering bonds create a blinding new light! Reveal your light that lies beyond the darkness! Synchro Summon! Smash the enemy, Holy Guardian!"

There was a flash of light and a female angel appeared, garbed in red armour, with four wings and armed with a shield and spear. Her hair was made of fire. (2100, 1500)

"Since Holy Saint was used in the Synchro Summon of a Holy monster, I can draw two cards from my deck." Stuart said drawing two cards.

"My Holy Guardian can negate a monsters attack once per turn at a cost of 500 of her defence points. When her points reach zero by this effect however, she returns to my Extra Deck and the monsters used to summon her return to my field. She can't be summoned for two turns after she returns to the Extra Deck by her effect however."

"I now play one card face-down...and end my turn."

0

0

"This is not going to end well...at best he might be able to buy himself three turns of safety from Yusei's monsters...at worst maybe no turns at all." said Jaffa.

There was another flash of light and this time they were treated to a sight of Satellite and Neo Domino City...they were both surrounded by the same purple fire they saw earlier. This time, there was a symbol in the middle. It was a Pentagram.

"What's happened to the City?" demanded Rua.

"Guys...do you see that? Inside the Pentagram." Crow said pointing downwards.

In each of the spaces made by the Pentagram and the circle stood a different monster.

One was the demonic baby from earlier.

One was a demonic dragon...even more demonic looking than Jack's one.

Another was a black winged woman, armed with a scythe, wearing a black robe, her lower half of her face covered by a white veil.

The fourth was very familiar to Team Satellite...especially Jaffa and Sindor.

"That's Lycaon down there!" they both said at the same time.

The fifth was shrouded in shadows...but there was something in the centre of the pentagram that drew everyones attention.

It was a vortex of dark energy. A swirling mass of energy that changed hues between red as blood and black as night.

And in the centre of it...something was rising up from within the maelstrom.

Suddenly there was a flash colour, first green then red, then white, then brown, then black, and finally orange. Each of these were striking at a different monster.

The green light was attacking Lycaon, the red was attacking the baby, the brown the dragon, the orange the winged woman, the black the monster in shadows, and the white one was trying to hold back the presence in the vortex.

Team Satellite took a look at their arms as the fight below raged on.

Each of their marks were glowing.

There was another flash of light and the vision vanished...but not before they all heard something...something laughing. A laugh so cold, dark and evil it sent a shiver down everyones spines and made everyones breaths turn to frost.

0

0

**0**

**(Y: 6100, SC: 7) (S: 6100, SC: 8)**

**0**

"Okay...what was that?" asked Yusei before making his draw. His Speed Counters went up to 8. Stuarts went up to 9.

"I'm not sure...it may have something to do with some dark power that's going to try and turn us to its side later on. That was probably us trying to fight it back." Stuart offered as an explanation.

"Or the next ones to recieve your marks should you guys fall to this...entity." Yusei suggested. "But enough of this doom and gloom. We've got a duel to finish."

"I summon out my Turbo Synchron."

A little green man appeared, who appeared to have a small car with large exhausts for a body. (100, 500)

"Next I activate my face-down card, Reinforce Truth! This allows me to Special Summon out one level 2 or lower Warrior type monster from my deck. However I cannot conduct my battle phase during this turn. I summon out my Life Gardna!"

A man wearing a red cape in a blue jump-suit and wearing yellow flippers appeared. (0, 0)

"Crap." said Stuart.

"I tune together my level one Turbo Synchron and my level one Life Gardna."

The machine made a single ring that went around the man who burst into a single star.

"Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"

There was a flash of light and a robotic man appeared...this time his entire body was a Formula 1 race car. (Come on you guys saw that kind of body coming with a name like Formula Synchron.) (200, 1500)

"Since Life Gardna was used in a Synchro Summon, I gain 800 Life points." said Yusei as he recieved more Life Points.

"Now I tune together my Stardust Dragon with my Formula Synchron!"

Around Yusei's D-Wheel the completed Mark of the Dragon appeared, as a red energy formed around the front of his D-Wheel.

Formula Synchron burst into 2 rings that flew ahead of Yusei.

"Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro!"

Then Yusei and Stardust both sped up and vanished through the two rings. Yuesi then reappeared behind Stuart's D-Wheel along with a beam of energy above him.

"Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!" Yusei finished, as the energy beam changed into the form of the futuristic looking dragon. (3300, 2500)

"I end my turn Stuart." Yusei finished.

"I draw then." said Stuart. Yusei's Speed Counter's went up to 9, Stuarts up to 10.

_OK...he's gotten his best card onto the field, no worries...beat this this and I might just win this._ Stuart thought to himself. _Now I just need to hold on until I can come up with a plan._

Then he remembered his face-down cards.

_I need to lure him into an attack...it'll be obvious but I've got to try._

"I switch my Holy Guardian to defense mode. Your move Yusei."

"Shooting Star Dragon, attack his Holy Guardian." Yusei said.

The dragon soared forward.

"I activate my face-down card Magic Cylinders. Now you're attack is bounced right back at you." said Stuart.

Two pairs of tubes appeared in front of Stuart.

"Not so fast. I activate my own face-down. Shining Silver Force. Now your trap card is negated and destroyed, along with every other face-up Spell or Trap card you have."

Stuart smiled as a gale force wind tore over the field.

"Gotcha. I activate my second face-down! Go, Path of Light!"

A beam of light suddenly burst through the wind.

"I can activate this if you activate a card that destroy any of my cards. I now negate and destroy that card, and summon out any Light monster from my deck, hand , graveyard, or Extra Deck that has 2800 attack or less. This cannot be negated by a monster effect."

A card began to glow in Stuart's Extra Deck.

"I call forth, the Celestial Dragon!"

A bright light shined down onto the field as the heavens opened up above them and a almighty roar was heard from above. A monster wrapped in glorious white and gold wings descended onto the field of battle. The wings suddenly burst open to reveal a blue and gold dragon with shiny bright white armour covering its body, legs and arms. It opened its eyes, which shone with the power of the heavens. His three horns, two of which were white and tucked back while the last one was golden and stuck out the front. The dragon gave off a mighty roar as it flew above Stuart. (2800, 2000)

"And let's not forget, your Shooting Star Dragon's attack is still being redirected towards you thanks to my Magic Cylinder." said Stuart.

A beam of energy was sucked from Shooting Star into one of the Cylinders, and then shot back from the other one.

"Argh..." said Yusei as the beam connected. He lost three Speed Counters.

0

0

"Sweet. Stuart has three monsters and Yusei only has his Accel Synchro." Ali said. "There's no way Yusei can beat this combo of cards."

Jack gave off a chortle. "That's what Team Ragnarok thought, and they had the three Polar Star god cards on their field."

"Yeah, Stuart's Holy Guardian will only be able to stop one attack. Shooting Star can attack five times if needed." said Crow.

There was a whole series of flashes this time.

A whole pile of visions appeared.

One showed a lonely town in the desert. It was tinged with a brown aura.

Another was a high society party. This was tinged with a green aura.

One was of a Security Detention Center. This was tinged with an orange aura.

One was in Russia again, but this time it was tinged with a red aura.

There was another party-like event. This one was tinged with a white aura.

There wasn't one with a black aura though.

Then all the visions vanished.

"Okay...that was weird. That last set didn't even show us anything, just a bunch of random locations." said Burdok.

"Maybe not so random...remember the last vision...the one with the Pentagram? The flashes of light attacking Lycaon and the other monsters? They all match the colours our marks glow whenever they glow. Those location visions, all had a certain colour around them." said Susan.

"So...those locations...are going to be where the new Chosen will pop up from if we get taken by the dark entity that Gaia warned us about?" asked Burdok.

"But if that's true, then where's my mark? There wasn't a sixth location tinged with black." said Jasmine.

"That probably means you don't get turned..." said Susan then realising what it meant for her.

"We don't have to get turned to pass on the marks." said Jaffa, quickly seeing where Susan's train of thought was going. "We may voluntarily surrender them to the next lot or something."

"Yeah like how Yusei used to have the Tail Dragon Mark, but now I have it." Crow said holding up his arm. "By the way...who's Gaia?"

"Long story. We'll tell you guys the whole story after this duel." said Jaffa before anyone could say anything else.

0

0

"Do you end your turn Yusei?" asked Stuart.

"Yeah." said Yusei.

"I draw then." Stuart said. Yusei's Speed Counters went up to 7, whilst Stuart's went up to 2.

"Guardian of the Ocean, attack his dragon."

The Guardian fired off another volley of water blasts, but the Scarecrow appeared and blocked them all again.

"I'll end my turn then." said Stuart.

**0**

**(Y: 2800, SC: 7) (S: 6100, SC: 2)**

**0**

"I draw then." said Yusei. His Speed Counter's went up to 8, whilst Stuart's went up to 3.

"I activate my Speed Spell - Overboost. This allows me to gain 4 speed counters, but at the end of my turn I go down to one."

Yusei's counters went up to 12.

"I now activate the effect of Speed World 2. By sacrificing 10 of my Speed Counters, I get to destroy one card on the field. I choose your Yago, Guardian of the Ocean."

Yusei spun his D-Wheel around to face Stuart, and a blast of energy shot out of its headlights, connecting with the Water monster, destroying it.

Yusei spun back around to face forwards.

"Now I activate the effect of my Shooting Star Dragon. I draw the top five cards of my deck, and for every tuner I draw, Shooting Star can attack that many times."

Shooting Star Dragon started to glow like a rainbow, as Yusei prepared to draw.

"Don't think so. I activate the power of my Celestial Dragon! During either player's turn, I can negate the effect of one monster on the field. I choose to negate the effect of your Shooting Star Dragon!"

Celestial Dragon roared and created a blue barrier around Shooting Star Dragon as it tried to potentially split, but couldn't.

"Then I'll just have to whittle down your defences. Shooting Star attack his Holy Guardian."

The dragon flew over the blue barrier and dove at the angel.

"I activate my Guardian's ability. I can negate your attack by sacrificing 500 of her defence points." Stuart said.

The angels shield got a crack in it as it blocked Shooting Star Dragon's attack. (2100, 1500) - (2100, 1000)

"Your move Stuart." said Yusei

Stuart drew a card. His Speed Counters went up to 4 whilst Yusei's went up to 2.

Stuart went over his three cards in his hand and looked out at the field.

_OK Yusei has no cards in his hand, Shooting Star Dragon and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow on the field...and I have my Celestial Dragon and Holy Guardian on the field..._Stuart thought to himself.

_I've got to get rid of that Trap card of his...or get around it._

Then he spotted a card in his hand, then the one next to it.

"Here we go. I summon out Eagle, Bird of Destiny."

Jaffa's mark gave a quick glow.

A small eagle appeared onto the field and flew next to Stuart's D-Wheel. (100, 500)

"Now I tune my level 1 Eagle Bird of Destiny with my level 5 Holy Guardian." said Stuart.

The little eagle flew around the angel until it was flying so fast it became the single ring of light.

The angel then burst into 5 stars.

"Gathering bonds create a blinding new light! Reveal your light that lies beyond the darkness! Synchro Summon! Soar High! Yago, Angel of Destiny!"

There was a flash of light, and a winged woman appeared.

She was armed with a double ended spear, wearing a green beret, and a green robe with plates of armour every now and again. (1700, 1000)

"Now I activate my Speed Spell - Reincarnation. This can only be activated when I have four speed counters. I remove four speed counters to bring back any monster from either graveyard. I choose to resurrect my Holy Guardian."

There was a flash of light and the angel reappeared onto the field. (2100, 1500)

"Now then, Yago attack Yusei directly."

"How?" asked Yusei.

"Yago, Angel of Destiny can attack an opponent directly." Stuart explained.

The angel flew towards Yusei's D-Wheel.

"I activate my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack."

The metallic scarecrow appeared in front of Yago, who simply sliced at it, then flew back to Stuart.

"I was hoping you would do that. Now my Celestial Dragon can attack your Shooting Star Dragon."

The heavenly dragon roared and flew towards the futuristic dragon who flew towards the heavenly dragon.

"But your dragon's weaker than mine." said Yusei.

"I activate Celestial Dragon's other effect. I can choose a monster in my graveyard or on ym field, and Celestial Dragon will gain their effect until the End Phase. I choose my Guardian of the Ocean in my graveyard. So I declare the attribute of Light."

Guardian of the Ocean briefly appeared and flew into Celestial Dragon's chest.

"I count four light monsters in my grave, and one on my field besides Celestial Dragon." said Stuart. "So thats an extra 1500 points added to Celestial Dragon's score."

The dragon roared as it grew in power. (2800, 2000) - (4300, 2000)

The two dragons clashed and their claws grappled with each other.

There was a brief flash as everyone saw the Crimson Dragon intwined with the Shooting Star Dragon, and some other being intwined with the Celestial Dragon.

Then the intwined beings vanished from their sight and all that remained were the two dragons battling each other.

Eventually the Celestial Dragon was able to beat Shooting Star Dragon.

"It's about time. Now then, Holy Guardian attacks you directly Yusei."

Yusei looked at the angel diving towards him.

"Good duel Stuart." Yusei said as the angel's spear connected with his D-Wheel.

"No it wasn't Yusei." Stuart said.

Yusei just looked at him.

"It was an awesome duel." said Stuart with a grin on his face as he pulled alongside Yusei.

The two of them grasped each others arms, as the Road opened a white portal that they went through it back into the real world.

0

0

0

0

The rest of the two Teams started to vanish one by one, until only Jaffa and Sindor were left.

There was a flash of light and they saw one last vision. Jasmine was holding a little baby girl. Then upon the baby's arm, a mark appeared. It looked like an eagle's claw. Then teh Freedom Eagle card appeared on the dresser table.

"Oh Jaffa...what's happened to you?" she asked herself when she saw the mark.

The vision vanished and Jaffa and Sindor looked at each other and held the card.

"Well, guess we know what happens to us." said Sindor.

"If we know the future, we can change it. If what we're guessing is right, that's my little girl there. I am not going to leave her without a dad." Jaffa said.

"Ok...so what are we going to do about this situation between us?" asked Sindor. "Clearly, I'm not going to be able to stay nestled in the corners of your brain."

Jaffa pondered this thought.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to get along or something...But I don't want you posessing my body again."

Sindor held up his three middle fingers.

"Scouts honour I will never posesses your body...without your permission of course." he said with a smirk.

"Hmmpph. Guess it'll do." said Jaffa.

There was a flash of light and Jaffa was back in the Stadium, except Sindor was standing there next to him...in a ghostly sense of being there.

"How much time has passed?" Jaffa asked.

"Well, we've all been back for about a minute, before your mind came back. Apparently our bodies never went anywhere." said Burdok.

It was then that the Team realised that there was a noise coming from the crowd. The entire stadium was cheering.

"Guess Yusei and Stuart made it back all right then." said Susan.

"That's it ladies and gentlemen! That's the Final Match of this most interesting and exciting tournament! Team Satellite has defeated Team 5D's! They are the new champions!" the MC declared.

"Using the data from the two competitors D-Wheels, we will be able to reconstruct the Duel so everyone can watch it over and over again on their vid-screens." the MC stated.

Yusei and Stuart rolled up on their D-Wheels into the Stadium main floor.

"Let's do this again sometime." Stuart said.

"Let's not, if this is the kind of duel we'd be having again." Yusei said with a smile.

Stuart let off a chuckle.

Both Teams ran up to the two of them.

"Nice duel guys." said Ali.

"That was awesome!" Rua exclaimed.

"Where did you get those cards from?" asked Aki.

Stuart chuckled.

"You aren't going to be able to find these cards in any shop. Could you imagine trying to find another one of Yusei's Stardust cards, or another one of Jack's Archfiend cards?" Stuart asked.

"Good point." said Jack.

Meanwhile Ruka had dragged Jaffa to one side.

"Okay, what is going on between you and this Spirit?" she asked pointing at Sindor.

"Well..." Jaffa said looking at Sindor.

Sindor sighed.

"It goes like this. During the Twilight War, I was...captured, by Dusk and Dawn. They..." Jaffa said.

"They tortured him in order to create me." Sindor finished. "My mission was to defeat the Chosen. Or so I thought. I was used to stall them so that Twilight could gain strength and re-form. In my duel against the Chosen, Dusk slipped a card into my deck...or maybe it wasn't Dusk we don't know. Anyways, it was a card called Hells Demon - Lycaon. It was the creature we saw in the Pentagram being attacked by the green light."

Jaffa held up his Wings Mark.

"My mark emits a green light. So in the future, a Chosen of Wind is going to fight Lycaon. We have no idea what the rest of those creatures were. But my gut tells me those were other Hells Demons."

"Your telling me that Sindor here, is you?" asked Ruka. "And that there's a battle between Heaven," she said pointing at Stuart. "and Hell?"

"It's even more complicated than that about the battle bit." said Jaffa. "As for Sindor...he is the embodiment of all my anger and fury...or at least he was originally."

"Now...I don't know what I am." Sindor said holding his hands up.

"So about this battle?" Ruka asked.

"It's best if we tell all of you at once. It's a pretty long story. I don't like to repeat myself." said Jaffa. "Unless I'm trying to ram home a point."

The two of them walked back over to their Teams, at the same time, the Tournament officials arrived.

One was a man in a suit, wearing sunglasses. The other was a woman in a business suit, also wearing sunglasses.

"Congratulations Team Satellite on your win. Per the Tournament rules, you will now each recieve $100, 000 and a card of your choice." said the man.

Jasmine just smiled and walked over to them.

"Oh dear." Jaffa and Susan both said at the same time.

The woman got a feeling what was about to happen and promptly moved away from the man, who looked confused as to why she was moving away.

Jasmine promptly kicked him in the nuts, then punched him in the jaw when he doubled over.

"That was for my unborn child." she said walking back to the Teams.

"And _that_ Team 5D's is why you do _not_ mess with Jasmine." Burdok chuckled as she just simply smiled sweetly at the poor official.

"Ahem...yes well obviously some of the rules presented were in hindsight somewhat unnessecary. If you will all follow me, we will take you to the card vault where each of you will pick out your card and then we will go to the main foyer and present each of you with your cheques and trophies." the female official said, gesturing Team Satellite follow her.

And so Team Satellite recieved their cards, trophies and money.

9 months later and Jasmine gave birth to Burdoks son whom he named Kai.

Jasmine and Burdok lived together for a while whilst Burdok got used to having a kid around.

Burdok got a job working for a Security division working on containing the New Arcadia Movement.

Jaffa got his old job back with I2.

Ali kept up the bounty hunting business, going after rogue duellists. Helps when your girlfriend works for Security and can pass on data to you quicker than your competitors can get hold of.

A year passed.

Stuart continued to travel the pro circuit, winning tourney after tourney all over the world, whilst also handling a marriage with a woman called Samantha. They had two kids, twins.

Another 2 years passed.

Ali and Vasha got married and had a son called Oliver.

Jaffa and Jasamine got married.

Susan spent time running a daycare for the Team's kids and everyone else in the area. She quickly found the secret to keeping Kai quiet and happy...fill him up with Irn-Bru.

Oliver slept like a rock when Susan babysat.

Another year passed.

The Team grew complacent. Started to forget Gaia's warning.

Ripe for the picking...but he could afford to be a little more patient...wait for the perfect moment to strike.

0

0

0

0

Well what did you guys think? Hope you enjoyed the duel...took me long enough to get this thing finished :)

Had to go over all of Yusei's cards, and figure out which ones to use without completly going bananas.

Arrgh, the amount of times my head was going...where is that damn card, I had it here earlier.

Keep reading though, there's still more to come.

Leave a review after the tone.

.

0

0

0


	34. Chapter 32

**0**

**00000**

**000000000**

**Chapter 32**

**000000000**

**00000**

**Is the danger really over? Let's find out.**

**0**

0

0

0

0

0

It's been almost five years since the Tournament, and Jaffa's latest and most dangerous challenge is looming over head.

A challenge so dangerous, so deadly that he couldn't afford to miss it, otherwise it could mean the end of his world.

He was going to be late for his child's birth. And Jasmine was a very scary woman when she's giving birth as Burdok can verify. If he's late...doesn't bear thinking about.

**Several hours earlier.**

Ali had started acting funny. He swore he could hear something. Every now and again he would turn around as if he had heard something behind him...but then the sound was gone, and no-one else could hear anything.

This went on for a week until he just upped and vanished. That was two months ago.

"I just don't know where he's gone...little Oliver is wondering where his daddy's gone." Vasha said when all of the guys were over at Stuart's house.

It was a two floor detached house in one of the nicer bits of Neo Domino.

"You're sure he's missing? He could just be out hunting down a few more rogue duellists." suggested Burdock, bouncing Kai on his knee.

Vasha shook her head.

"No, there hasn't been a single report of any rogue duellists in a month. Even the New Arcadia Movement are keeping quiet."

Jaffa sat there and thought.

"Who wants some more tea or coffee?" asked Samantha.

She was a reasonably sized woman with long brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm good thanks." said Jaffa after some prodding from Jasmine.

"I'm ok as well thank you." said Burdock.

Vasha just shook her head.

Jasmine also shook her head, patting her belly.

"For some reason, coffee makes this baby kick a little."

"Its probably the caffeine." suggested Jaffa. "Baby's probably trying to sleep, and then you give it stuff that keeps you awake. And its going, "Stop keeping me awake woman or I will really keep you up when I'm out of here.""

Jasmine gave her husband a light punch in the arm as he chuckled.

"But in all seriousness, I'll go check out Ali's hunting apartment. I might find something that Security missed." Jaffa offered. "Not that you guys aren't thorough, but I know my brother's little quirks. I might be able to find a clue that you guys wouldn't think about."

Vasha nodded in thanks whilst she tried to get Oliver to stop chewing on the furniture.

"Oh, like father like son. Eats, sleeps..." she said, sniffing the baby. "And poops." Vasha said, taking Oliver with her to get changed.

Jasmine looked at Jaffa.

"You will be back in time right?" she asked.

"Not even the fires or frozen wastes of hell itself will stop me." Jaffa replied kissing his wife. "Depending on the interpretation of hell you want to use. Personally I prefer the original Norse version, before Christianity nicked the name of the place for their own use."

Jasmine just looked at Jaffa.

"I better get going then if I want to make it in time."

Jaffa left to get on his D-Wheel.

Vasha came back into the room with a freshly changed baby...who proceeded to try to eat the remaining biscuits on the table.

"You guys are having a specific time for the birth?" asked Burdock. "How's that possible? I thought it was well...random?"

"Simple. The doctors said I'd be giving birth either today or tomorrow. And since I'm Psychic, well I'm taking the option of today."

Vasha and Samantha bothed laughed their heads off.

"Oh if only I could do that, the twins would have been a lot quicker to eject." said Samantha pointing at the two sleeping girls.

"Speaking of which, how's Stuart been doing? I mean family wise, cus we've all read the papers about the tournament's he's been winning." asked Vasha, dragging Oliver back from the biscuits.

Samantha sighed.

"He says he's gonna retire and get a job with KC, but he's been saying that for a while now. Yago says something's up with him but can't say what it is."

Samantha knew all about Yago and was ok with it...so long as she didn't become corporeal and try to steal Stuart away.

"Well, I'm sure Yago can keep Stuart under wraps till he gets home to you Samantha." said Jasmine. "She is kind of the centre of his deck, so if he doesn't play nice...well he doesn't get to play."

Samantha laughed at the thought.

Then the doorbell went off.

"Who could that be?" Samantha asked herself.

When she answered the door, Craig was standing there.

As in Craig, the former Earthound Higher.

"You!" she said punching him in the face.

"Ouch...guess I deserved that." he said, holding his nose as he came in.

When Jasmine heard the voice, she stiffened.

"You are so lucky that the best I can manage is a waddle and I can't kick you." she said when she saw Craig sit down in front of her.

"I know, I know. I deserve every bit of malice you guys have against me. I don't remember much, but the bits I do remember..." Craig shuddered.

"But let me make it up to you guys ok?" he asked.

They all just stared at him.

Then little toddler Kai, hopped off his dad's knee and wandered over to Craig before anyone could stop him.

Craig looked down to see this little toddler looking up at him.

Kai promptly punched Craig's already damaged nose.

Burdock laughed his head off.

Kai then rubbed the beaten nose and said, "No again." with the sternest look on his face. (Well as stern a look you can put on when you're five.)

Craig just looked at this five-year old.

"Got it. No again." he said holding his nose.

With that, Kai wandered back over to his dad, and asked if he could get some more Irn-Bru.

Everyone else was laughing.

Then Jasmine looked down at her feet.

"Uh-oh...guys?"

Kai looked down at the floor beneath Jasmine.

"Mummy's wet herself." he pronounced.

0

0

0

0

Jaffa arrived at Ali's apartment 2 hours later.

It was a single roomed building, with a bed in one corner, kitchen in the other, and only one door and one window.

Perfect little place for defense if a rogue duellist decided he wanted to duel you old-school style...as in pistols and rifles.

Jaffa went through the fridge.

"Okay...he didn't take any of the honey or his Jack Daniels. So he obviously didn't leave this place for good. Unless he was kidnapped..."

Jaffa looked at the window frame and then the door frame.

"But there's no sign of a struggle anywhere..."

Then he decided to check the walls and floor for any trapdoors and such.

He tapped the wall every few inches. Then he did the same with the floor.

Nothing. No hollow sounds anywhere.

"Ok...maybe the roof." Jaffa mused.

Jaffa pulled down the step-ladder from the ceiling that led to the roof.

When he got up to the roof of the apartment, he looked around.

"Hmm."

Then Sindor appeared next to him.

"Um, I'm no interior decorator, but what's that on the wall over there?" he asked pointing at the terrace wall.

There was a burn mark on the terrace wall.

"Why didn't Security notice this?" he asked himself as he got a closer look at it.

Then he noticed that the rest of the wall had the same mark every few inches.

"Okay, this pattern wasn't here last time I visited...whoever did this did this so it would look like Ali had done some crazy decorating."

He rubbed his finger down the middle of the burn mark, then down the middle of the other marks.

Only the burn mark provided any soot. The rest were dried in paint...or something similar.

"Sindor?" Jaffa asked.

Sindor got down and took a good look at the stuff on the wall.

"Hmm...don't want to freak you out here...but that's not paint."

Jaffa looked at the sticky paint, then flicked it off his finger.

"It's blood...more specifically, demon blood."

"Demon blood? How can you be sure...wait...when did you see demon blood?" Jaffa asked.

"Remember when you smashed into Lycaon? He bled. Not enough that you would notice, but he did all the same. I remember the feel of it cus what you felt I felt remember? And last I checked, Lycaon was a Hells Demon."

"So whatever did this had access to a fair amount of demon blood. Perfect." Jaffa sighed, running his other hand through his hair.

As he brought his hand down, he spotted the time on his watch.

"Holy mother of...the birth! Sindor, can you start the motor?" Jaffa asked as he ran towards the step-ladder.

"On it." Sindor said, his ghostly self jumping off the roof as quick as he could.

Jaffa raced through Ali's apartment, towards the main stairwell.

Jaffa ran down the flight of stairs to the garage, to find Sindor having a spot of bother.

"Start it already." he said still running towards the D-Wheel.

Sindor responded by waving his hand through the D-Wheel.

"I'm non-corporeal remember?" he asked Jaffa who got to the D-Wheel and frantically turned the engine on.

"Why didn't you think of that earlier?" Jaffa asked as he got the engine running and immediately changed it into his Accel mode as he was calling it now. (That's when it goes all silvery and faster.)

Sindor looked down at his feet.

"I kinda forgot. Plus I'm as freaked as you are. Remeber, Jas is Psychic...I don't want to take the risk that she can get to me too." he said.

As Jaffa drove to the hospital, Sindor flew next to him.

"We don't tell Jas or the others bout that little bit with the D-wheel ok?" he asked.

"No worries there." Sindor replied.

Jaffa's phone went off.

"Hello?" he answered activating its no-hands system.

"Where are you? Jas' water just broke and she's went into labour." asked Burdock on the other end.

"I'm on my way to the hospital right now. I've found something at Ali's place that you guys may be interested in."

"What you find?" asked Burdock.

"There was some kind of blood residue at the site...Sindor thinks it was demon blood. As in Hells Demon blood."

"Sorry s- -gain, you're br-king up." Burdok asked.

"Hello? Burdok can you hear me?" Jaffa asked as he lost the video link.

The computer chimed in.

"Signal lost. Unable to connect to caller."

"Damn it." said Jaffa. "Now I've really got to hurry. It may be the only warning the guys are going to get. Looks like Hell's coming for us."

0

0

0

0

As they neared the hospital an hour later they spotted a robed figure heading the same way.

Jaffa's mark gave off a sudden glow.

"What the...?" he asked as he pulled over.

He saw the robed figure pulling out a Duel Disk, and pointed to the hospital building, then made an exploding gesture.

"Oh no he doesn't. He is not gonna blow up the hospital whilst Jas is in there." Jaffa said, getting off the D-Wheel and running over to the robed man, who ducked into the nearby alley.

A few minutes later and he had the man cornered.

"Not very smart, ducking into a one-way alley." Jaffa said.

The man chuckled.

"You kept on saying I wasn't very smart at times. Brother." the man said, pulling back the hood of his robe.

It was Ali! But he looked...different somehow. But Jaffa didn't really notice.

"Ali, oh thank god man. Dude, don't ever make a joke about explosions like that." Jaffa said relaxing. "If you wanted my attention, you could have just said hi. Vasha's worried sick about you."

"I wasn't joking. Either you duel me, or the hospital goes bye-bye." he said holding up a detonator.

Jaffa looked at the detonator. Then at Ali. Then back at the detonator, then at the hospital, then back at Ali.

Ali just nodded with a large grin on his face.

"All right, enough kidding around." Jaffa said taking a step towards Ali. "Put down the detonator, and let's talk this through."

Ali put his other hand forward, pointing at Jaffa.

"Ah ah ah. Another step and I flip the switch. And then everyone inside...and everyone else in a five block radius are crispy critters."

With that Ali gave a little chuckle.

"Especially the little critters. Guess they'll be crispy critter critters."

Jaffa just stared at his brother.

"All right, you want a duel, fine then." Jaffa said reaching behind him for a duel case.

_He's probably going to be using that Flamvell deck. So in that case, it's time for a little Anti-Synchro Gravekeeper action. That way he can't Synchro Summon, and he can't remove cards from play._

Jaffa flipped open the appropriate case, and slid the deck into the Duel Disk.

Ali reached into his own pocket and pulled out his own deck and put that into his Duel Disk.

A purple ring of fire appeared as both disks activated.

"What the hell?" Jaffa asked.

Ali chuckled.

"Exactly brother. What the hell exactly. Prepare for the last duel of your life!"

0

0

0

0

What? You guys didn't think that duel with Yusei was the last chapter did you? Silly reader.

Hope you guys enjoyed this filler chapter. Next chapter should be entertaining.

I know it's a short chapter, and yes I apologise for that, but I wanted to set the scene and the tone for the next chapter.

Leave a review after the tone.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

0

0


	35. Chapter 33

**0**

**00000**

**000000000**

**Chapter 33**

**000000000**

**00000**

**Ok, what's gotten into Ali...it's like he's a completly different person.**

**No matter. I've got to stop him otherwise Jas and the others will get killed. Along with hunders of other innocent people.**

**Hope this counts as an excuse for being a little late.**

**0**

0

0

0

0

0

"All right Ali. I don't know what's happened to you, or what the hells going on with this ring of fire, but I am not going to allow you to destroy innocent lives."

Jaffa got into his duelling stance.

"Even if that means taking you out in the process."

Ali laughed.

"You can try dear brother. Oh you can try." he said as he got ready to duel.

"Duel!"

**0**

**(Jaffa: 8000) (Ali: 8000)**

**0**

"All right then I'll go first." Jaffa said drawing.

"First up, I play the Field Spell, Necrovalley!"

The alleyway changed into a rocky valley, leaving Ali and Jaffa standing on two rocky pedestals. The ring of fire remained.

"I'm sure you know what this does. But in case you've forgotten, here's a little reminder. It powers up all of my Gravekeeper's monsters by 500 points in both attack and defense. Also, neither of us can touch the cards in our Graveyards. That means no removing from play or ressurrections."

"I'm well aware of what your little Field Spell does Jaffa." Ali said with a snear. "And I am more than prepared for it."

Jaffa simply smirked.

"I summon out my Gravekeeper's Commandant in attack mode."

A man wearing an Anubis styled helmet, black jacket and golden under armour appeared, wielding a serpent topped staff. (1600, 1500) - (2100, 2000)

"I'll end my turn with a face-down, and the Continuous Spell card, Field Barrier."

The valley around them took on a more glistening shine.

"Now you have to destroy my Field Spell twice." said Jaffa.

"Then I take it its my move?" Ali asked making his draw.

"And I summon out my Solar Flare Dragon, then I play double summon, and bring out, guess what? Another Solar Flare Dragon."

Two of the fiery serpents appeared in front of Ali. (1500, 1000)

"Next I play two face-down cards. End Phase. You take 1000 points of damage!"

The two serpents launched a barrage of fireballs that collided with Jaffa.

"Aaarrghh!" Jaffa yelled as the fires burned him.

_This is definitely_ not _good_. Jaffa thought to himself. _This is real. Only one way this duel can be real...well two but Ali ain't Psychic._

"What are... we doing in a... Shadow Game?" Jaffa asked as he stood back up.

Ali laughed and laughed.

"He thinks we're in a Shadow Game...oh that's rich." he said wiping away a tear.

"No this isn't a little wimpy Shadow Game...this is a Hell Duel! The very energies of the Underworld itself is being pitted against you." Ali said with a sway of his arms.

_He's calling the Shadow Games wimpy? Ok, scratch my last thought, this is SERIOUSLY not good. _Jaffa thought to himself.

**0**

**(J: 7000) (A: 8000)**

**0**

"My draw then." said Jaffa.

"Before you make your move, I activate my two face-downs. Say hello to Backfire times two!"

The two cards lifted up to reveal two men chopping down on something exploding in their face.

"Great." said Jaffa as he went over his cards.

"I've got to get past that Solar lock...but with those Backfires on the field, the minute one goes to the graveyard I'm gonna take 1000 points of damage." Jaffa muttered.

Then an idea hit him.

"I place one card face-down in defence mode, and place another card face-down."

"Your move Ali."

Ali drew and tutted.

"Poor poor Jaffa. You really think I'll fall for a trap that obvious? That face-down monster of yours is obviously your Gravekeeper's Guard in defence mode. I attack it you flip it up and bang goes my Solar Lock."

Then Ali got a strange look in his eye.

"Well too bad. I play Nobleman of Crossout. This removes from play your monster without flipping it over. And any other copy of the same flip effect monster in your deck is automatically removed from play."

A warrior in silver armour appeared and sliced down the middle of Jaffa's face-down card.

The monster revealed was a bald man in a black robe.

"Ha, ha, you see? I was right, I told you so." Ali said to the air. "Now remove the other copies of that card from your deck."

But no cards ejected themselves from Jaffa's deck.

"Um, is there some kind of malfunction? I said remove the cards from your deck."

Jaffa chortled.

"Your assuming they're in my deck. That's Nobleman's weakness. The other copies have to be in the Deck, doesn't state anything about the hand." Jaffa said waving the card in his hand like a fan.

"What? You managed to draw all your copies of Guard in one go? That's impossible." Ali looked as if his head was going to explode.

"I could say the same thing about your field's set-up." Jaffa said. "The ideal burn position."

"Hold on...you've only got two copies in your deck?" Ali asked. "I thought you had three."

Jaffa shrugged.

"Decks change. Had to make room for something a little more useful...but we'll get to that in due time." said Jaffa.

"Grrr...never mind. I now summon out my third Solar Flare Dragon. End Phase. You take 1500 points of damage." said Ali.

"Damn it." Jaffa muttered. "This is gonna hurt." he said shielding himself again as three fireball barrages flew towards him and exploded all around him.

"Aarggh!" he cried out.

Jaffa stood there as the smoke cleared, his chest heaving with every breath.

Sindor appeared next to him.

"You want me to take control here? I'm more resistant to pain than you are."

Jaffa shook his head.

"Thanks, but we don't want to tip our hand just yet...if this really is a Hell Duel, then that means that the Dark Entity that Gaia warned us about has gotten to Ali...If he found out about the extent of the connection between us... our back-up plan may not work."

Sindor sighed and nodded.

"Ok, we'll do this your way. Just be careful." he said before vanishing.

"You still with us brother? I would hate for our duel to be ended prematurely." Ali taunted.

**0**

**(J: 5500) (A: 8000)**

**0**

"How's this for an answer?" Jaffa asked as he drew.

"I play one card face-down, and then play a monster in defence mode."

The last two cards in his hand appeared on the field.

"Your move Ali." said Jaffa. "And I know you can only have one Nobleman in your deck so you've lost your window."

"Hmm, maybe. But where one window closes, another one opens." Ali said as he drew.

"I believe that saying involves doors. Not windows." Jaffa corrected.

Ali just looked at him.

"You're correcting me...in the middle of a life or death duel?" he asked...before laughing like a madman.

Then he suddenly stopped laughing.

"Let's get on with this. I play the spell card, Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two cards. And I think I'll play one of them now. The Continuous Spell card, Dark Room of Nightmare."

A dark room appeared behind Ali.

"Now every time effect damage is inflicted, you take another 300 points each time. So that means that each of my Solar Flare will now be dealing you 800 points of damage."

Then a weird look came over his face.

"But first, I've got to do a little house cleaning. Solar Flare attack his face-down monster."

The serpent in the middle spat out a fireball, that was then bounced back at Ali as the face-down monster revealed a bald man in a black robe wielding a staff. (1000, 1900) - (1500, 2400)

"Now one of your serpents is bounced back to your hand...the one on the left I think." Jaffa said.

Gravekeeper's guard pointed his staff at the Solar Flare on the left, and blasted it back into Ali's hand.

"No matter. I still have my summon this turn." said Ali.

Dark clouds gathered over-head.

"I sacrifice my two Solar Flare Dragons to call forth my ultimate beast of destruction!"

The two dragons tried to slither away before two chains slammed through them from the ground below and into the sky.

The chains started to rattle and creak as they started to pull something out from the ground below.

The holes made by the chains expanded until they formed a gaping hole in the ground.

Then Jaffa saw something coming out of the hole, being pulled up by the chains.

It was a giant baby with spikes protruding from its flesh, its eyes and every other orifice.

It's skin was paler than white, with lumps of it clearly in the process of decaying.

It then looked at Jaffa with both of its eyes and gave a hideous giggle. (3000, 1800)

Those eyes had the same look in them that Ali's did.

"That's that baby from the visions!" Jaffa exclaimed.

Ali laughed even more...and so did the baby.

"That's right! Meet my newest toy Jaffa! It's called Hells Demon - Tortured Baby and through its power, this world will burn at our Master's feet!" Ali said in an echoing voice.

"Not a chance." said Jaffa.

"Oh and I haven't told you the best part yet. Tortured Baby's summon just there wasn't a Normal Summon, it was a Special Summon. So I can still summon back the Solar Flare you sent back into my hand."

The serpent of fire returned. (1500, 1000)

"Now then, Hells Demon - Tortured Baby, destroy his Gravekeeper's Commandant!"

The baby looked at the Gravekeeper with a face of glee and malice, raised its right arm, and fired all the spikes from its flesh into the monster.

"Shit!" said Jaffa as he dodged the rest of the spikes flying his way.

"Oh that's no fun." Ali pouted. "My baby's spikes were supposed to hit you. Now you've made him sad."

The demonic baby was crying, but it was crying buckets of its own blood.

"Yuck." Jaffa said. "Don't think Oliver's gonna love his new...sibling very much." Jaffa settled for after looking the baby over top to bottom to determine the gender.

"How dare you say that about my child! And Oliver will just have to learn to love his new baby brother." Ali said holding onto one of the demon's fingers like a dad does with their kid.

"Okay...you've clearly had one too many drinks." Jaffa said to himself.

"Oh and now onto the best bit now. Once per turn, if all the monsters in my grave are of the same attribute, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you. Burn him baby, burn!"

The baby's mouth opened up and shot out a stream of fire at Jaffa.

Jaffa got ready to block or dodge the fire as needed, but then Guard got in the way of the fire.

"You didn't have to do that." he said to the now burnt spellcaster.

The monster just shook his head, as if saying it did have to.

"How touching. But thanks to Dark Room of Nightmare, you now take another 300 points of damage."

A sliver of darkness shot out and sliced across Jaffa's right shoulder, drawing blood.

"Now for my End Phase. Solar Flare Dragon, make him even crispier."

The dragon spat out a barrage of fire, that Jaffa stood through.

"And again, Dark Room of Nightmare kicks in."

Another sliver of darkness shot out, this time slicing across Jaffa's left leg.

"Your turn brother." Ali said.

**0**

**(J: 2300) (A: 7100)**

**0**

"My turn then. And I activate my face-down card, Rite of Spirit. This card is unaffected by Necrovalley. Now I get to bring back one of my Gravekeepers that's in my Graveyard. I choose my Commandant."

The armoured spellcaster appeared once more onto the field. (1600, 1500) - (2100, 2000)

_If I take out his Solar Flare Dragon, I'll lose 1600 life points because of those Backfires and his Dark Room card...the main problem is that...thing of his._ Jaffa thought to himself.

Then he looked at the card he drew, then at his two face-downs.

"Maybe, just maybe..." he said to himself.

"Hey Ali, what Attribute would you say you're Baby is?" Jaffa asked.

"It's Dark, why do you ask?" Ali asked in return a little confused.

"Perfect. Cus I summon out my Gravekeeper's Assailant!"

A ninja-like Gravekeeper appeared next to Gravekeeper's Guard. (1500, 1500) - (2000, 2000)

"Now, I attack your Hells Demon, with my Assailant!"

The Assailant leapt into the air as the Baby fired a mass of spikes at her.

"But my Baby has more attack points than your Assailant!" Ali declared.

"True. But not enough defense points. Whilst Necrovalley is on the field, my ninja here, can choose the battle position of the monster she's attacking. I think your baby's going for a pretty damn long nap."

The giant demon suddenly fell on its side and suckled on its thumb as Assailant sliced the demon down the left eye.

It screamed in pain before it burst into pixels.

"My baby! You killed my baby!" Ali cried.

"Yup. And now it's the rest of your monsters turn. Commandant, wipe out that blasted Solar Flare Dragon."

The armored spellcaster pointed its staff at the lizard and fired a ball of mystic energy destroying it.

"You're forgetting my trap and magic cards."

The two traps shot out a ball of fire each and the Dark Room sent out two slivers of dark energy.

"I haven't forgotten. I activate my two face-downs. Go Nature's Reflection! Whenever you activate a card that would inflict me damage, you take the damage instead. And I'm targeting your two Back-fires."

Two blocks of stone covered in vines appeared in front of the fireballs, and bounced them right back at Ali. The slivers of shadow petered out and vanished.

"What?" Ali shouted before his own traps attacked him.

"I end my turn Ali." Jaffa said as the smoke cleared.

"End Phase. If all the monsters in my graveyard, except my Hells Demon are of the same attribute, I can ressurect it." Ali said.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, Necrovalley stops ressurections. Your Baby is staying down there this time." Jaffa said.

"Arrgghh!" Ali roared as he drew.

"I activate Demonic Wrath of Abaddon! This wipes the field clear of every Spell, Trap and all but one monster card on the opponents side of the field, and negates destruction prevention effects. Also, if I was unable to restore a Hells Demon to life last turn due to my opponent's card effect, I get to bring it back to the field this turn, but it can't attack or use its effect. And you lose half of your Life points."

A vortex opened up underneath their feet and shot out bolts of fiery lightning, destroying every Spell and Trap card on the field...including Necrovalley.

"Craaap." Jaffa moaned as the Hells Demon returned to the field, his Gravekeeper's returned to their base scores and the wind ripped at his clothes.

"Now choose which Gravekeeper shall remain." Ali growled.

"I choose my Gravekeeper's Guard." Jaffa said.

The bald man nodded as he stared down the demon. The other two nodded and went to the graveyard in a breeze of dust.

"You're move brother."

**0**

**(J: 1150) (A: 5500)**

**0**

"I draw." said Jaffa. "And I call forth my Gravekeeper's Visionary."

Guard nodded his head at Jaffa as he went to the graveyard.

And out from the shadows stepped forth a man dressed in a white and black robe, with black trimmed with gold pauldrons, gauntlets, chestplate and a helmet shaped like Anubis. (2000, 1800) - (2600, 1800)

"I end my turn Ali." said Jaffa, readying himself for the inevitable attack.

"How the mighty have fallen. The Gravekeeper's have failed in their duty to keep safe the secrets of the Underworld and protect the Tombs of the world." intined Ali. "Now witness the power that we should wield as Chosen dear brother. The power that is our right!"

"Burn his Life points away, then crush the last Gravekeeper!"

The demon breathed a stream of fire directly at Jaffa, who stood there as it enveloped him. Then Visionary leapt forward and sent a blast of energy that carved out the already damaged eye (the one Assailant had attacked earlier.).

The demon cried in pain and swatted the man away before destroying it underneath a barrage of spikes.

The Gravekeeper put up a valiant defence withstanding many of the spikes...but in the end he burst into pixels with the last spike.

Ali pulled the hood of his cloak back up.

Jaffa dropped to his knees as his life points hit zero.

"Ali, why?" he asked, steam coming off of his body from the scorch marks on his clothes and all around him.

Ali just laughed in a possessed sounding voice.

"Brother, do you see what I mean now? What we have been missing out on?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Jaffa holding his hand out to try to get to the detonator in Ali's hand.

"Jaffa my weak brother, you will soon see what I mean." Ali said, smirking under his hood.

"Time to take him away." he said holding out his other hand.

The ground in-between the two men started to crack and shift, a red glow started to form in the shape of satanic star. Suddenly several chains burst out from under the ground and wrapped themselves around Jaffa.

"What the hell are you playing at Ali?" Jaffa cried struggling against the chains.

"Do not worry brother, you will not die. It will start to feel good soon."

"With your help we can turn the rest of the chosen" Ali explained to Jaffa who was beginning to freak out about now.

The chains that were wrapped around Jaffa now started to retract back into the ground, dragging him along the way.

The satanic symbol seemed to become a portal and he was being dragged towards it.

"Not this again! Not again!" Jaffa shouted desperately trying to claw away but the chains were far too powerful and just continued to drag him.

The chains finally dragged him through and under the hole which sealed up the second he passed through the portal in the ground.

The symbol vanished and the ground returned to normal with Ali turning around and walking away from the alley laughing as he did so.

"Fool. He really should pay closer attention to joke detonators." he said flipping the switch, opening a sweet dispenser.

0

0

0

0

"Jaffa...Jaffa."

Jaffa groaned as he woke up. His eyesight was blurred but was slowly clearing.

"Jaffa wake up!"

"Wha...what happened?" he asked as he slowly got up.

Jaffa saw Sindor standing over him.

"Take my hand." Sindor said. "Better yet, you had probably stay seated. Wouldn't want you to fall."

"Sindor, you know very well I can't grab your hand. You're a damned spirit." Jaffa said, still a little groggy.

Sindor then tapped him on the head.

"Okay...now I'm worried." Jaffa said.

He took a quick look around. The place looked like a plateau, covered in pillars of what looked like rock.

"Where the hell are we?" Jaffa asked.

"Well Jaffa, we're definitely not in Kansas anymore." said Sindor.

Jaffa glared and growled at Sindor.

"I gathered that genius."

Jaffa could see fires in the distance.

"Hold on...that duel with Ali...was a Hell Duel, we were dragged through a portal made by a Pentagram..."

Then his mark began to glow erratically.

"Something's coming... Sindor, try and get back inside." Jaffa said, pointing at his head.

"I'll try..." said Sindor.

Sindor closed his eyes and focused. He slowly became more and more ghost-like. Then he walked into Jaffa.

"Brrr...ok, that was weird." said Jaffa.

Then he spotted what was coming towards him.

It looked vaguely humanoid, and was moving between the rock pillars. Until it came up to his one.

It didn't have any descernable features, besides the outline of its body, 2 horns upon its head curling backwards, 2 curling forwards under the first two, eyes of fire and swirling lines of energy upon its body and the tattered wings on its back.

It then began to move closer to Jaffa, and shrunk down to his size.

Jaffa could see that the two under-horns were really snakes. The tattered wings transformed into a tattered cloak. And it was wearing combat boots...edged in fire.

"Who are you?" Jaffa asked, getting ready to pull out his Duel Blade.

The being considered this for a moment.

"Well, I suppose given your worlds background...you could call me The Devil."

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Dun-dun-dun! Hope you enjoyed this newest chapter.

Please leave a review after the tone.

.

0

0

0


	36. Chapter 34

**0**

**00000**

**000000000**

**Chapter 34**

**000000000**

**00000**

**Devil say what?**

**0**

0

0

0

0

0

Jaffa just stared at the being.

The being stared back.

"Let me get this straight...you're the Devil?" Jaffa asked.

"To use your worlds more common avatar for evil...then yes. I am he."

The being calling itself the Devil didn't even move its lips as it spoke.

Jaffa just looked at him.

"What do you mean by my worlds most common avatar? Are you the Devil or not?"

The Devil waved his hand and a chair rose up from the ground beneath them and he sat on it. He waved his hand again and a chair appeared behind Jaffa.

"Please, have a seat. I have a feeling this is going to be a long conversation." he said with a sigh.

Jaffa warily sat down. The chair despite being made of, what he assumed to be stone, was actually quite comfortable.

A table appeared between them. On it was a selection of assorted biscuits, cakes and drinks.

"Care for something to eat or drink? I know how thirsty and hungry you mortals can become."

"No I'm good for now." Jaffa said.

"Suit yourself." the Devil replied. "Now to answer your earlier question, I am the Devil, but also not. You see, I am the Original, and I do mean Orginal force of Darkness in the Universe."

Jaffa looked at him.

The Devil sighed.

"Gaia never told you and your friends the whole story did she? Can't say I blame her. Everyone has their own view of how events played out back then."

"So why don't you tell me yours then?" Jaffa asked. "And what exactly is your name? Its just gonna feel a little weird calling you The Devil all the time."

The Devil chuckled.

"Yes I suppose it would feel a little weird...oh of all the names I've been given over the millenia...I find I favor the name Daemonus from a world not too dissimilar to your own in fact."

"Ok, then Daemonus it is." said Jaffa.

"Well, my story goes back oooh," the demon said counting off his fingers. "Well back to the beginning of time I suppose. The Universe was a very different place back then."

"My world," he said with a gesture of his hands indicating the place they now sat, "and the world of what you mortals would call the Celestial Force, we were one world. Heck the entire Universe was the world."

"Of course the Universe got bigger and bigger and then life began to evolve." Daemonus said with a sigh. "_That's_ when the problems started. Both of us had our own idea on how these new life forms should be goverend. I opted for a "let's wait and see how they get on" approach. You know, to see how these new forms of life got on, before we decided to help out. If they ever actually needed help."

"Celestius, to use the name the same world that gave me the name Daemonus gave him, thought that that was a terrible idea, and that it was our responsibility, nay our _duty_ to rule these new forms, to insure that peace continues."

"After a while, we compromised that a few simple nudges in the right places would be ok...at least that was the way he put it at the time. You know, no over-interference."

"So we nudged here and there, and we stopped a few disasters early on. But then you humanoids appeared on several worlds. One world in particular, the first world. That's where we got our first name. Daemonus and Celestius. And they noticed the work we did. And well...that's when we started getting worshipped. Hence the need for names. Mortals feel the need to name everything they encounter."

Daemonus took a cake from the table and bit into it.

"That all went to Celestius' head of course. He just loved the _attention_ the mortals gave him. He even went so far as to accept the title the mortals gave him...God." Daemonus said the last part with a spit.

It then started to melt through the rock they were sitting on.

"Of course things really went downhill from there. The mortals wanted to, I think the word they used was ascend, to our level of power to serve us in the afterlife they called it. To become Immortal like us."

"And we figured, hey they could be helpful in keeping the other worlds in check a bit, cus they were also starting to evolve humanoid life. So we imbued a few of the ones who were about to die of old age, with a tiny little bit of our own powers. They became the first Angels of Celestius and the first Demons of Daemonus. How I got to be the bad guy I will never know..." Daemonus said with a sigh. "Probably some mortal's idea. Since Celestius' guys were the more peaceful lot whereas mine were the muscle I suppose. He tried to talk the mortals down, if that failed, in went my demons to depose the leaders, set-up new ones, or whatever was needed."

"And over time, our agents did a good job with keeping the cosmos in one piece. But then Celestius got it into his head that I really was the bad guy!" Daemonus said with a look of shock on his face.

"Bloody mortals. Over time, this thought in his head kept growing and growing. Until one day, when we were having a spot of tea, just like we're doing now, he suddenly stood up and decalared that I was trying to poison him so I could rule his kingdom!"

Jaffa stared at Daemonus at that part.

"Um, but from what I know of Immortals, you can't die from poisoning."

"That's exactly what I said to him! And he referred to the world we were sitting on as his kingdom! A kingdom!" Daemonus exclaimed. "Well, he just stood there and got all his little angels and forced me to the opposite side of the Universe. So I took my demons with me."

"Then I'm guessing that's when the war between heaven and hell began?" asked Jaffa.

"Indeed. Although I didn't know it at the time. He imposed a universal order in his region that anyone who didn't follow his laws exactly to the letter, would be banished to my realm when they died. All those that obeyed him perfectly would go into his paradise world and become Immortal. You can imagine the backflow I recieved as billions of mortals wound up on my doorstep the very next day."

"So that was the birth of the whole heaven and hell deal then?"

"Indeed. Take your worlds Christianity for example. The closest version of your Christian history to what was happening would have to be an amalgamation of your Spanish Inqusition, the Salem Witch trials, and the Puritan rule. Oh the amount of rules and regulations and laws that had to be obeyed at all times. I got billions upon billions of mortals every week. Of course I turned the ones I desired into my Demons. I wasn't going to allow the mortal races to suffer under Celestius' iron rule forever."

"I bided my time for oh...a millenium, gathered my forces, and struck first. Back then I tried to force my way through. But Celestius had cheated. The deal was to give the mortals the smallest fragment of power. Barely an atoms worth. But he went ahead and put in a whole thimbles worth into the mortals! Just because I out-numbered him." Daemonus said, angrily taking a drink of his coffee.

"This war continued on for oh I don't know...ten maybe twenty- thousand years or so, give or take a century. Then one world in the center of the war front decided to take it upon themselves to end it."

"The world of Gaia and Twilight. They captured one demon lieutenant from my side, and one angel footsoldier from the other side, drained their energies, and transplanted them together into Twilight. Here was now a being who had both sides power. The perfect balance between good and evil. Then Gaia did the same to herself and four others, who became the First Elemental Lords."

"These six beings, then channeled their new powers into their own planet. By doing so they then started to create a barrier between my side of the Universe and Celestius' side...creating a whole brand spanking new Universe in the middle!" Daemonus finished with a laugh.

"I applauded their ingenuity. That had to be the best idea I have ever seen anyone come up with to stop a war, any war. Of course there were a few holes and gaps here and there, but it was a rush job so that was expected. Then Twilight spilt himself in two to help out Gaia now and again...being two places at once. He reformed every thousand years back into Twilight. The elemental lords spread themselves over the new universe, to try and fill in the holes that the universe creating had made."

"So I decided to leave the new Universe alone. But mortals in the Newverse as some were calling it, still remembered the Celestius and Daemonus of the war...and continued fighting it on their own worlds. And they discovered magic! A left over energy from the Oldverse that neither of us had thought about. Of course the mortals then used this new power to summon out my demons on their enemies and so on and so forth. Crime, poverty, disease, war etcetera were all associated with me because of this! Then Celestius found the holes and sent his own mortal agents to spread the word of God again."

"And so religion is born once more on the clean slate." finished Jaffa, who had decided to try a biscuit.

"Exactly. So I sent my own forces through the gaps. Whereas Celestius sent mortal agents with promises of heaven, I sent my own demons to _show_ them my power. The first notable one on your world was in Egypt during the rule of Phaoroh Atem."

"You mean Zorc was one of your demons?" Jaffa said spluttering out biscuit bits.

"Yes, in hindsight he may not have been my best choice. But as one of your writers once wrote, "Gods made man, man makes God." Celestius and I are defined by how mortals percieve us, and the same goes for our agents. Unfortuantly Celestius' influence on your world was quite thourough. And so Atem summoned one of Celestius' agents, Horakthy I believe her name was. So I tried again, in Nazca next."

"The Earthbound Gods?" Jaffa asked. "Those things are yours?"

"Calm down, calm down. To be honest. I never sent them, but the locals did this whole summoning spell, and those are the ones that got dragged through it. Luckily, Celestius couldn't do a thing about it because Gaia was already on it. You know the Crimson Dragon? Well there's the Star God. He was one of Celestius' agents before he got wise and joined Gaia. He sent his agent the Crimson Dragon along with five dragons, one of which used to be mine."

"Let me guess...Red Dragon Archfiend."

"Exactly. How else would he be able to merge with a demon to create Scar Red Nova Dragon?" Daemonus asked.

"Of course, Gaia and the others got wiser over the years...the demons and angels over the millenia that had snuck through that didn't end up on your world, Gaia had the Elemental Lords seal them all away within the moons and stars of the Newverse."

"So you're telling me..." Jaffa satarted.

"Indeed. All the moons that you see in what you call Space, are all prisons for demons, and the stars are prisons for angels."

"After that, I got wiser. I bided my time even more after that. I sent little minor demons every now and again, to gauge the mood of your world. Ones that Gaia and the Lords wouldn't consider a threat enough to imprison."

"Why my world?" asked Jaffa. "What was so special about it?"

Daemonus clapped his hands. The sound echoed throughout the entire area for a while, and resembled the sound of a volcano erupting.

"I am so glad you asked. Your world is teeming with energies left over from the Oldverse, that it makes for a perfect staging ground for whoever gains control enough of it. Also your planets moon holds a particularly powerful enitity, that I would like to see released. Your Sun also holds an angel that Celestius would love to get his hands on as well. Anyways, I was overseeing another world ideal for a foothold. You see this world was one which remembers the true events of the war."

"This was the world of Yubel. Until it got wiped out by the Light of Destruction."

"Yubel? As in the Duel Spirit Yubel?" Jaffa asked, still pondering over what demon could be sealed in Earth's moon. And why Daemonus seemed so interested in releasing it.

"The one and the same. Her people invoked a ritual to turn her into a guardian for a young prince who would yield the powers of the Gentle Darkness when he got older. And Jaden was a reincarnation of that prince."

"But didn't she go insane?"

"True, but that was because of Celestius' Light of Destruction agent. But as you know, that was defeated, and Jaden and Yubel became one."

"So Jaden was a mortal agent of yours?" Jaffa asked.

"Indirectly I suppose you could say that. Yubels goal was to gauge the mood and energy of your world. She wasn't there to try and take it over. She was...reconnasaince you could say."

"Then after that came the whole Dark Signer events."

"Unfortuantly so, yes. I do apologise for all the trouble those events caused you I truly am..."

"So that thing that came out of the portal that...King of the Underworld..."

"That was an avatar of myself. I was ecstatic. I was finally on your world!" Daemonus said standing up and spreading his arms wide. "Oh but I was going to severly punish the Earthbounds for that little display of destruction. But then Yusei got in the way and destroyed my avatar." he said sitting back down.

"Then as time went on, Celestius sent his own agents, because your world had evolved too fast for his liking."

"The Machine Emperors." said Jaffa.

"Bingo. The rest of that sorry history you know." said Daemonus.

"Yeah, Z-One had made himself like Yusei so that humanity would have hope for surviving the Machine Emperor invasion...but then they were all wiped out anyways." Jaffa replied. "So he decided to make the Ark Cradle."

"Indeed. So Z-One came back to change that future by wiping out Neo Domino City since that was where Momentum was born, and if Momentum was never born then humanity would never be wiped out by the Machine Emperors."

"You're telling me that the the whole deal with the Machine Emperors was Celestius' idea?" Jaffa asked.

Daemonus shrugged.

"In a way. One of Celestius' agents decided that if humanity continued at their acclerated rate of evolution, then they would have no need to worship a deity, or worse be able to directly challenge his master."

"So he sent the Machine Emperors to destroy humanity before they became a threat?"

"Exactly...but another of his agents witnessed that four humans had survived and saw that you couldn't destroy your race so easily...so she decided to help them go back in time and try to change events so that that future never occured. She didn't plan on Z-One trying to wipe out an entire city and all of its residents though. But then Gaia got wind of Z-One's plan and warned the Crimson Dragon. Yago really should pick her agents a little more wisely before giving them divine power...they tend to go over the deep end."

"And so the WRGP events happened..." Jaffa finished, before realising that Daemonus had just said that Yago, Stuart's angel friend, had given Z-One those Temporal Machine God cards and had started the whole WRGP mess.

_What is his game? Is this truth, or some kind of lie?_ Jaffa thought to himself. _What hasn't Yago been telling us?_

"Precisely." Daemonus said. "I was content to just sit back and watch the show. It was fairly entertaining...I was not expecting the Aesir to take a hand in events though."

"Yours or Celestius'?" Jaffa asked, wondering who the Aesir were working for.

"Neither. The Aesir are an offshoot of Gaia's group, that didn't exactly see eye to eye with her. But that's beside the point. I figured at this point, since Celestius was messing with timelines, I thought I might be able to as well. And that's were you and your team come in." Daemonus said finishing his tea.

"What do you want us for?" Jaffa asked.

"Simple really. I want you to take over the world."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Using those...Hells Demons cards of yours?" Jaffa asked.

"Of course. How else are you going to be able to channel my energies onto your world?"

"I'm sorry but if those cards turns me as insane as Ali then you can take your offer off of the table." said Jaffa. "He threatened to blow up a hospital if I didn't duel him. Along with five blocks of housing with people in them."

Daemonus sighed and stood up and walked to the edge of the pillar.

"Again, how mortals percieve us is how we are. And unfortunatly for your world, your world sees me as an insane, devious monster bent on destroying everything. And so does Gaia and her colleagues just to let you know."

"Well I don't care how the world sees you, or how Gaia sees you, but I am not going to be under any Immortal beings control again. Now now, not ever...especially if it means harming innocent lives in the process." Jaffa said thinking about his new family.

"You're quite sure about that?" Daemonus asked, looking back at Jaffa. "After everything I've just told you about the history of the Universe and the nature of this battle between myself and Celestius?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm sure about that. I don't care about your little war. All I care about now is protecting my family, and I am not going to be under the control of any more Immortals."

Daemonus sighed.

"I wish I didn't have to do this...if you will not join me willingly, and since I've already told you my plan then I have no choice but to make you join me."

Daemonus turned around and conjured an orb that he then threw to Jaffa.

"That's your wife's soul." he said. "Either you join me willingly, or she comes down here and joins us...in death, pain and suffering."

"What?" Jaffa yelled, leaping out of the seat.

"Join me. Or your wife will be damned for all time." Daemonus said with a frown on his face.

"I won't join you...but I will save Jasmine." Jaffa said, drawing his Duel Blade.

His mark glowed with a vibrant green light, which then extended itself around the Duel Blade.

Daemonus pondered something for a moment.

"Ok, how about this then. We duel. Duel Monsters style before you and your little sword get any ideas."

"You and me duel?" asked Jaffa, not letting his guard down.

"Yes. You win, you and Jasmine's soul are free to go. I won't try to convert you into my agent. You will be allowed to return to your world to be with your wife and child. You lose however, and you become one of my... Hell Riders I believe is the term that's being used in the future. Anyway, you lose, you become a Hell Rider, and Jas's soul becomes another part of my collection and your child is orphaned."

Jaffa thought about this for a while, holding his wife's soul to his head.

"Jasmine...what would you do?" he asked the ball of light.

He looked at it for five minutes.

Then nodded his head.

"I agree to your terms Deamonus. But no cheating. A fair duel." Jaffa requested.

"Cheat? Me?" Daemonus asked, actually sounding hurt by the accusation.

"You are what mortals made you, didn't you say earlier?" Jaffa asked.

Daemonus thought about this for a bit.

"Ok, for this duel I will only draw on the presentation that the mortals from Yubels world have of me." said Daemonus, the lines of energy along his body changing hue slightly.

"Then lets duel." said Jaffa, reassembling his Duel Disk.

"Let's duel." said Daemonus conjuring his own Duel Disk. It looked like a bats wing for the card table, with a goats head for the deck slot, and an open mouth for the graveyard slot.

Both of them got to opposite ends of the pillar, and Daemonus waved the table of food and chairs back into the ground.

"Let's duel!" both of them said at the same time. Again.

0

0

0

0

0

Hope you guys enjoyed this filler chapter, and are looking forward to the final(?) chapter.

I'm not sure myself if this duel will be the last chapter or not...

Guess we'll both find out.

Leave a review after the tone.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

0

0


	37. Chapter 35

**0**

**00000**

**000000000**

**Chapter 35**

**000000000**

**Time to duel with the Devil. No-one threatens my family and gets away with it.**

**Not even some sort of deity. Don't care what kind of history he has.**

**He is going down!**

**00000**

**0**

0

0

0

0

Jaffa's mark glowed with a bright green light that then shot over to his Duel Disk.

"Oh what the hell now?" he said, wondering what new surprise was in store for him.

His Dark World style Duel Disk glowed with a green light and then it transformed.

It now had a birds head over the deck slot, and the duel blade looked like a birds wing. The rear end looked like tail feathers. The graveyard slot had talons over the top of it. And it was all shades of green.

The gem in the center of it bore the Mark of Wind on it, but you could still see the Life Point Counter through it.

"Well well well...guess it wasn't an isolated incident then." Daemonus mused.

"What wasn't an isolated incident?" Jaffa asked.

"Your brother's disk did the exact same thing...except it was his Mark and power it took the form of. It looks like your Mark is trying to give you whatever help it can against me. It won't work though. I'm far more ancient and powerful than the Wind."

Jaffa slotted his deck into the birds mouth.

"We'll see about that." he said.

Daemonus conjured a deck out of a dark fire and put it into his own Duel Disk.

"We shall indeed."

**0**

**(Jaffa: 8000) (Daemonus: 8000)**

**0**

"I draw!" said Jaffa.

"I play the field spell Dragon Canyon and the continuous spell card Dragon Control Technique."

The field around them brightened up as a miniature sun appeared and lit up the pillars around them and they could hear dragons roaring around them.

"I use the first ability of Dragon Canyon. I discard a card from my hand to add a level 4 or lower Dragunity monster from my deck to my hand."

Jaffa discarded a card, and then drew a card from the middle of his deck.

"Now I summon the card I just drew. Come forth Dragunity Aklys!"

A small red spear-shaped dragon appeared in front of Jaffa. (1000, 800)

"Now I activate Aklys' effect. When he's summoned, I can Special Summon a Dragunity monster from my hand and then equip Aklys to it. I choose to summon, Dragunity Arms Laevatein!"

A cyclone of wind appeared that then burst open across the field, and standing in front of Jaffa stood a humanoid dragon, with two upper bird-like wings, two lower bat-like wings, armed with a reverse-held black broadsword. His scales and feathers were an orange colour. (2600, 1200)

Laevatein's empty hand was filled with Aklys who had turned into a giant red-spear.

"Now Laevatein's effect kicks in. Whenever he's Summoned I can select a Dragunity monster in my graveyard and equip it to him."

"But you don't have any Dragunitys in your graveyard…unless….."

"That's right. The card I discarded was a Dragunity. So come forth Dragunity Brandistock and join with Laevatein!"

A small little grey dragon in silver armour appeared, and attached itself onto Laevatein's back.

"By the way, Dragunity Control Technique gives monsters equipped with a Dragunity monster gains an extra 500 points. Also I can treat a Dragon-type Dragunity in my hand as an equip card once per turn."

Laevatein glowed with a green light as he grew in strength. (2600, 1200) – (3100, 1200)

"I now finish with a card face-down. Your move Daemonus." said Jaffa.

Daemonus drew a card.

"An interesting first turn. You truly are the Chosen of Wind, if you can pull out a swift move like that. But this field spell of yours….it's going to annoy me later, so I'll simply get rid of it. I play the field spell Hellmouth!"

The sun and roaring dragons were all sucked into a vortex that appeared behind Daemonus. After it had all been sucked up, the vortex transformed into a giant demonic looking mouth, its fangs the size of swords. Claymores to be precise.

"This card's name is also treated as Pandemonium, Malefic World, and The Seal of Orichalcos. The Hellmouth gives all of my dark monsters an extra 300 point boost in attack and defence power. So now I summon out my Warrior of Zera."

A human garbed in green armour armed with a blue sword appeared. (1600, 1600)

_Okay...so that one Field spell of his counts as the field spells for some seriously nasty cards...does he intend to summon them all?_ Jaffa wondered.

"And since my field spell counts as Pandemonium, this Warrior is about to unlock his inner darkness. Behold Mazera DeVille...and your future." Daemonus said with a wave of his hand, as the Hellmouth shot a blast of dark energy at the warrior.

He dropped his sword in pain as he began to mutate. His armour split and stretched backwards, becoming a set of wings, his gauntlets became more clawed, and his trousers became like an exo-skeleton. When he reared his head, it had a demonic and possessed look to it that sent a small shiver down Jaffa's spine. (2800, 2300) – (3100, 2600)

"Now when he's summoned, you discard three random cards from your hand normally, but since you have less than three, you have to discard your entire hand." said Daemonus as Jaffa discarded the last card in his hand.

"But our monsters scores are equal. So you aren't going to be taking out my Laevetein any time soon." said Jaffa.

"I'm not finished with my turn. I discard a level 5 or higher Dark monster to Special Summon my Dark Grepher."

A grey skinned man appeared. Garbed in black and gold armour and armed with a purple blade, his red eyes glowing with a menacing light. (1700, 1600) – (2000, 1900)

"Now I activate my Dark Grepher's special ability. I discard a Dark monster to send a Dark monster from my deck to the Grave."

"Oh crap…..this is not good." said Jaffa realising what was going on.

"That's right. I now have three dark monsters in my graveyard. Unfortunately, I don't have any more cards in my hand." said Daemonus. "Oh well. You're turn Jaffa."

**0**

**(J: 8000) (D: 8000)**

**0**

"I draw then. Laevatein destroy that Dark Grepher." said Jaffa.

Laevatein threw Aklys at Grepher who tried to block it with his sword, but it broke through and ran him through.

"Hmmmm. Now I can't summon out Dark Armed Dragon when I draw him. Now what will I do?" Daemonus asked holding his hands up.

_This guy is baiting me….he knew I was going to destroy his Grepher….with four Darks in the grave, what can he do?_ Jaffa thought to himself. _Or is that even his real strategy...I'm not even sure if this is this guy's _real_ deck._

"Trying to figure out my strategy Jaffa?" Daemonus asked. "I would love to see how you plan to defeat what I intend to call out….if you can even realise what I'm planning. And even if you can figure it out….will you have really figured it out?"

Jaffa just stared daggers at Daemonus. He hated it when someone else played head games with him.

"You're move Daemonus." Jaffa said.

Daemonus just chuckled whilst he drew.

"I play my own card face-down. Your move once more Jaffa."

**0**

**(J: 8000) (D: 6900)**

**0**

Sindor just looked at the pair of them.

"How long is this going to go on for?" asked Sindor.

Jaffa drew a card.

"I activate the ability of my Dragon Control Technique to treat this card in my hand as an equip. I now equip Dragunity Pilum to my Laevatein."

A small screwdriver headed green dragon appeared and attached itself to one of Laevatein's wrists.

"Now, Laevatein, attack him directly!"

"How…..let me guess, that's your Pilum's ability?" Daemonus asked.

"Yup, but the damage is halved. But that's no issue because, Brandistock allows him to attack twice."

"So with two direct attacks, I'll take the full damage…..bravo." Daemonus said as Laevatein flew towards him and tried to slash down with his sword and thrust with his spear.

Daemonus grabbed both in his hands and then released the weapons as Laevatein flew back.

"Okay….." said Jaffa. "your turn Daemonus."

"I draw then." said Daemonus. "And I end my turn with that."

**0**

**(J: 8000) (D: 3800)**

**0**

"I draw then." said Jaffa.

_This is too easy. No way could I be beating this guy this easily…something's not right here._ Jaffa thought. _So far he's been using the Dark Counterpart cards... What is Daemonus up to? Maybe Dark Rainbow Dragon...or some new Hells Demon...I'll figure it out later. Hopefully I can beat him before he reaches seven Dark monsters in the graveyard. In this kind of duel, seven is definitely _not_ a lucky number. For all I know he could be trying to bring out one of those Orichalcos monsters or a Malefic monster...oh well, how's that Shakespeare line go again? Once more unto the breach!_

"Laevatein, attack directly."

The dragon man lunged forward.

"I activate my face-down card. Mirror force. Now your monster is destroyed." said Daemonus.

"I knew it! A set-up…But why didn't he activate that last turn though…unless he was waiting for that card in his hand." Jaffa said to himself.

A barrier of energy appeared that Laevatein collided with.

"I activate my Laevatein's ability. When he would be destroyed by a card effect, I can Special summon a Dragunity monster that's equipped to him. I choose Pilum and summon him in defence mode. And Aklys' effect kicks in, allowing me to destroy one card on the field...I choose your Hellmouth field spell."

The little red dragon lunged towards the gaping maw.

"Nice try...but Hellmouth does more than copy the name of the Seal of Orichalcos...it has its power of indestructibility as well." Daemonus said as Aklys bounced off of it and exploded.

The screwdriver headed dragon quickly detached himself from Laevatein before he exploded.

The dragon crossed his arms over his chest. (1400, 1000)

"And now since my Counter Trap has resolved, I can sacrifice a monster on my field, to Special Summon from my hand, Dark Voltanis."

Mazera burst into a dark fire as he was sucked into the Hellmouth and a new dark light appeared from it. The light transformed into a giant black and red figure made from floating robotic pieces. (2800, 1400) – (3100, 1700)

"When Voltanis is summoned this way, I get to destroy one card on the field…I choose your Dragon Control Technique. That's proving to be an annoyance."

The robot sent a blast of dark light at the spell card obliterating it.

"Now then, are you finished with your turn?" Daemonus asked.

"Not by a long shot. I play the Spell card, Pot of Greed to draw two more cards."

A giant jar appeared and glowed.

Jaffa drew two more cards, and went over the three cards in his hand.

"I now summon out my Dragunity Legionnaire!"

A man appeared wearing a white toga, with gold and green armour, a bird-shaped helmet, and had green wings on his back. (1200, 800)

"When he's summoned I can select a level 3 or below Dragon type Dragunity monster in my Graveyard and equip it to him. I choose my Brandistock."

The little grey dragon returned and was attached to Legionnaire's back.

"Now I activate Legionnaire's special ability. Once per turn I can sacrifice a Dragunity monster equipped to him, to destroy a card on your field. Legionnaire take aim, and destroy Voltanis!"

Legionnaire reached behind him, grabbed hold of Brandistock, who retracted into his armour, and threw the now silver ball of death at the looming robot.

The dragon pierced through the centre of the robot and destroyed it.

"Now I tune together my Pilum and my Legionnaire."

Legionnaire leapt into the air and then Pilum quickly followed. The man landed on the swiftly growing dragons back.

Pilum grew longer and larger, and then its armour began to change colour to that of a white with gold trims.

Legionnaire's armour became more ornate and white also, with gold trims.

"Synchro Summon, come forth Dragunity Knight Gaebulg!"

The monster descended onto the field and hovered above Jaffa. (2000, 1100)

Daemonus laughed as the dragon roared at him.

"Oh Gaebulg, how good it is to see you here! Not only do I get to conquer the current Chosen of Wind, but also get to add the past one as well!"

"This duel is between you and me Daemonus! Gaebulg isn't part of the deal!" Jaffa said, his mark giving off an angry glow as he did so.

Gaebulg gave Jaffa a worried look as his anger sought to overwhelm him.

"Fine fine." Said Daemonus. "You really should get that temper looked at you know. I hear anger can lead you straight to Hell."

Daemonus said this last part with a malicious grin on his face.

"Your move Daemonus." said Jaffa.

"So it is. And I draw." Daemonus said. "I must thank you Jaffa. If Voltanis was still on the field, I wouldn't be able to summon this card. Come forth the Dark Creator!"

Out of the Hellmouth came out another dark light that quickly changed to reveal a giant black robot, with orange bat-like wings. It crossed its arms as it went into a defensive position. (2300, 3000) – (2600, 3300)

"Let's see you get past this shield." Daemonus said. "I dare you. Oh and the longer this duel goes on, the longer you're away from your new family, and the longer my agent has to potentially destroy it. Your turn."

**0**

**(J: 8000) (D: 3800)**

**0**

Jaffa's eyes flashed yellow briefly.

"Dude, chill. He's baiting you. He's trying to make you angry." Sindor said in Jaffa's head.

"Yeah? Well it's worked!" Jaffa said as he drew. His mark glowed with a ferocious green light. "I call forth my Dragunity Tribus, and play Double Summon, in order to summon out Dragunity Corsesca. Now I tune them together in order to call out Ventus Synchron!"

A small pink dragon appeared, (800, 700) and a man in a white robe with some black armour appeared, (500, 300).

The two level one monsters blended together in a burst of light, and a young blonde woman in fantasy-esque hunter garb appeared. (500, 500)

"Now I activate my face-down card. I activate Jar of Greed. This allows me to draw one card."

"Hold on a minute…..a level two Synchro Tuner monster….you cannot be serious!" said Daemonus. "What you're planning can only be done in a Riding Duel!" he said with an actual look of surprise on his face. He hadn't planned for what was supposedly impossible.

"Really? Because that's the only places that that's occurred in? Well I beg to differ." Jaffa said, his mark glowing. "The Winds of Speed in a Riding Duel are everywhere. The world is constantly rotating, thus generating its own speed. And you have heard of Solar Winds haven't you? Even in the vacuum of space there is Wind. You may be older than Wind, but not even in Hell can you escape it. Besides…..as you said at the beginning of this Duel, I'm the Chosen of Wind."

Jaffa held up his arm with the Wind mark, and a ferocious gale-force wind tore across the field and then focused around him, creating a tornado of energy. The wind seemed to be coming from all over the field of pillars and beyond, converging around Jaffa. His Mark now looked as if it burned with a green fire, which crackled all over his arm.

"I activate Ventus Synchron's ability. I can reduce the level of one monster on the field by the amount of cards in my hand. Since I have one card, I reduce Gaebolg's level by one making him a level 5 monster."

Ventus Synchron notched an arrow into her bowstring and let loose at Gaebolg. His level dropped from six to five.

"Now I tune them together!" he yelled.

Ventus Synchron fired a series of arrows making a tunnel above Jaffa that Gaebolg flew into straight into the sky above. Ventus then burst into stars and spun around him.

"Almighty winds break free from my soul! Behold the ultimate evolution of the Winged Beasts!" Jaffa roared into the sky.

There was a clash of lightning as a giant green beam of light suddenly crashed down on top of him.

It sent a hurricane scale force of wind across the plateau that almost made Daemonus fall off the pillar.

"Emerging from the Winds of Speed! Accel Synchro! Freedom Eagle!" Jaffa's voice was heard from above the pillar.

When the wind had died down, Daemonus looked at where Jaffa had been standing earlier, but saw nothing but empty space. Then he looked up, and saw Jaffa standing on the top of Freedom Eagle's back. (3600, 3000)

"You were saying something Daemonus?" Jaffa asked, his eyes having a golden tinge to them as he drew upon his anger. "Freedom Eagle, blast the Dark Creator back into Oblivion!"

The Eagle shot a blast of green energy at the robot, destroying it.

"Not bad….I can honestly say I wasn't expecting you to bring out your Chosen Beast…. But now that you have, I can bring my full power to bear. Now you get to see my A-game." said Daemonus.

"Your move Daemonus. Bring you're A-game, for all the good it will do you."

Daemonus drew a card, and then laughed an evil laugh…the same laugh Team Satellite had heard during the duel between Yusei and Stuart. During that last vision they saw together, with the creature rising from the Pentagram.

"Forget all the good it will do me...I am evil incarnate! Since I control seven monsters of Dark Attribute in my graveyard each with a different name, and the Field Spell Hellmouth, I can call forth this beast without a sacrifice!"

The very ground shook with the force of a level 20 earthquake. (level 20 on the Richter scale)

The pillar Daemonus was standing on began to shatter into a million pieces, as did every other pillar around them. Then all of the pieces flew into the air, to form a giant pentagram enclosed within a circle.

Freedom Eagle dodged every boulder that was hurtling past it as the pillars around them came in from all directions to this one spot.

"This is the end for you mortal. I call forth Hells Demonic Lord – Origin Cocytus!"

A dark red light burst out of Hellmouth and from Daemonus as the pentagram of rocks burst into flame. But the fire gave off no heat...instead everything around them began to freeze over.

Then the fiery pentagram shot forth in a bright stream of dark fire, and coalesced on the ground, until it took on a form. It had the bottom of a serpent for legs, serpents for arms, and a serpent like face. Then that face distorted until it was Daemonus' face. The mouths of the serpents for his arms opened up and his clawed hands emerged. Then he sprouted 6 dark bat-like wings from his back. Then spikes of metal emerged from his arms, like Ali's Hells Demon had. And finally an ornate crown of fire burst into life above Daemonus' head. (4000, 4000)

"Behold your death as a mortal, and the beginning of your life as my warrior of chaos!" Daemonus roared, fixing Jaffa with an evil glare.

"Bring it on you over sized snake!" Jaffa roared back.

"Oh I will….I remove from play every Dark Monster in my Graveyard. And Origin Cocytus gains 1500 attack points for each! However, Origin is unable to attack for the same number of turns as cards removed after this turn...not that there's going to be a next turn."

"I activate my Freedom Eagle's ability! Any points change due to a monster effect and Eagle can displace it to another monster! So your Origin's not gaining those points...my Eagle is!"

Freedom Eagle glowed with a bright green light.

"Ha ha ha…..I applaud your manoeuvre…but Origin is immune to any card effects other than its own."

The light surrounding Freedom Eagle disappeared as Daemonus chuckled. Then his attack score rose. (4000, 4000) – (14500, 4000)

"Looks like this is it Jaffa." said Sindor as Daemonus raised his left hand.

"Sindor, you remember the plan?" Jaffa asked, as Daemonus started to gather energy in the palm of his hand.

"Yup." agreed Sindor as Daemonus continued to draw in energy.

"Good. Because after this blast…..I don't think I'll be able to remember anything coherent for a while….whatever he's got planned… I won't be able to resist for a long while. Whatever I say after this, it won't be me. You have to act as if nothing about you has changed from day one. As in day one of _your_ life." said Jaffa. "Otherwise he's going to catch on."

"I understand. I'll try to help where I can…just remember to get that mark and card out of here." said Sindor.

"Time to say goodbye. Oh and about your wife's soul…I lied." said Daemonus, firing a blast of pure dark light at Jaffa and Freedom Eagle.

"Yeah? You're not the only one with a plan Daemonus! Try to take over my world without these!" Jaffa yelled, pulling Freedom Eagle's card from his Duel disk, quickly ejecting Ventus Synchron from the graveyard slot, swiping both of them across his mark and then throwing them into the sky in a streak of green light.

"Keep Laura safe Jas. I'm sorry I can't be there to see her grow up." he said as the energy from Daemonus' attack engulfed him.

_Lets hope that deck I left works for her...assuming she finds it._ were Jaffa's last thoughts before he lost consciousness from the pain of the blast.

0

0

0

0

0

Daemonus walked over to Jaffa's body on the ground.

He then stamped a clawed boot down on Jaffa's chest forcing him to awaken from the pain.

"Now why did you pull that stunt?"

Jaffa spat up blood. "Which stunt?" he quietly asked. "I've pulled a few lately so you'll have to be more specific."

Daemonus kicked him in the ribs.

"The one involving your Mark and the cards for your Chosen Beast! What have you done with them?"

"I gave them to someone who'll use them to beat you, when the time is right…." said Jaffa before slipping into unconsciousness again.

Daemonus clicked his fingers and Jaffa was forced awake by a dark aura around him.

"You're in my world, I decide when you can nap. Now then, you still have the powers from your Mark…enough to regenerate them I think."

Jaffa looked over at his arm, and saw that Daemonus was right. His Mark was still there.

"Oh well, can't blame a guy for trying to save the world." He chuckled before he coughed up more blood.

"All your stunt with your Mark did was buy time. You still hold the majority of your powers, but whoever you gave your powers to only holds a portion of the power."

"Freedom… and Ventus…. will help…. that along…" said Jaffa.

"True. Those two will give your successor an accelerated growth in their powers, so long as they stay within proximity. Eventually their power level will be equal to your own. Well, your former self anyway."

"You think...you've won...already...don't you...Daemonus?" Jaffa asked. "Well, I've got news for you...you haven't won yet."

"Oh I know that. There's still the matter of Burdock and Stuart. You and your brother will take those two down for me, and bring them back here. Then when all four of you are ready and completely under my control, you will return to your world as my Riders of Hell. Then Celestius will pay for his crimes."

Then Daemonus snapped his fingers and a wolf like shape appeared from the shadows. Jaffa's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Lycaon, he's yours. Transform him into our newest warrior…..but don't damage him too much. We still need him. You can take your revenge from him by draining his life every time he summons you. I've decided that he'll use that Lycan deck he had when he served under Twilight...with some modifications of course. You shall be his Hells Demon. Now begin with your work."

The demonic wolf bowed as his master passed him.

"Some things... are worth fighting for Daemonus! And I'm... gonna keep fighting... even if you control me, I'll keep fighting... your control!" Jaffa yelled after the demon, before Lycaon began his work.

"Time for the next target to be acquired." said Daemonus, ignoring Jaffa's screams as Lycaon tortured him. What was one more person screaming in Hell? And he had heard all these heroic last minute speeches before...after the first few billion times they tend to get repetitive and boring.

"Soon, the Revelation Wars will begin. The rise of my Hell Riders is just the beginning...and then Celestius will fall to his knees as I retake my place as ruler of the Universe."

0

0

0

Meanwhile in the hospital, Jas was sitting in a chair holding her new baby girl.

She looked at the clock. It had been a week since the birth, and Jaffa still hadn't turned up.

"Where is that father of yours? I swear if this is what it's going to be like for the next couple of decades..." she said, when a small flash of green light appeared below her.

She quickly looked down at her babie's arm. It had been perfectly clear a moment ago, and now upon it was Jaffa's Mark. And it was glowing with a faint green light.

"Oh Jaffa...what's happened to you?" she asked. There was a flash behind her, and she saw Freedom Eagle on the dressing table that was next to her bed.

She put Laura onto her bed and picked up the card.

She quickly put her hand to her mouth as she got a faint impression of something ancient and evil.

Jasmine quickly looks around.

"If Eagle's here...then where's Ventus?" she asked, before the baby started crying.

"Shh, shh, it's ok. It's ok Laura. Mommy's here." Jasmine said quickly picking her up and rocking her. "Lord I'm still not used to those words coming out of my mouth..."

Laura looked at the card in her mother's other hand, and reached out for it with her little hand.

Jasmine let her hold it, knowing that Jaffa made sure his cards were water proof...a side-effect of having lived in a town that was raining perpetually before moving to Neo Domino. So not even baby drool would damage it.

"This is called Freedom Eagle. And I'm guessing that its yours now. Your father left this for you. In the future I'll show you how to use it...if there is a future." Jasmine said, thinking back to those visions they all saw during that final duel of the Tournament.

Then she looked in her deck box, and pulled out the Synchro that Jaffa had made for her.

She held it and focused on it and her own Mark...but nothing happened.

Jasmine sighed and put it back into her deck box.

"Guess whatever mess he's in, he can't get away from it...but maybe later he can." said Jasmine. "I've got to talk to the others. They said something about reconstructing the last message Jaffa sent."

With that, Jasmine left the hospital with Laura, then noticed Jaffa's D-Wheel in the alley next to the hospital. Along with his Gravekeeper deck on the ground.

Jasmine put Laura down on the D-Wheels seat, pressed a button which then adjusted itself to hold Laura safely. Jas made sure of that feature.

"So he did make it here...but what stopped him?" she asked herself as she picked up the cards.

Laura leaned as far as she could towards the screen and the onboard Duel Disk where her mother had left Freedom Eagle.

The Mark on Laura's arm glowed and resonated with Jaffa's D-Wheel.

A small slot opened in front of her below the Duel Screen...inside was a duelling deck. The top Synchro card looked like a dragon. It had stag-like horns, was covered in mystical runes and had a fin-like mane running down its back. It glowed in response to a glow from Freedom Eagle that Laura was still holding. The glow from the card was of a turquoise colour.

And underneath that was Ventus Synchron. You could tell it was Ventus because the card name was poking out from underneath the strange Synchro card.

Laura giggled, and tried to reach for the cards.

Jasmine heard her baby giggling and walked back to the D-Wheel after having collected the Gravekeeper's deck.

The deck slot quickly closed and it looked like there was never a slot to begin with. All that remained was a Mark below the Duel Screen that looked exactly the same as the Mark on Laura's arm.

Laura started to cry as her new toy had vanished before she even got a chance to play with it. Jasmine picked up the baby and rocked her to sleep.

She then got onto Jaffa's D-Wheel, started it up, and drove first to Stuart's place, and then home.

All the while, someone was watching. Someone in a dark robe. They raised their right arm, to reveal a Mark that looked like eagle's wings, but were slowly extending upwards into a pattern that resembled fire. It glowed with a faint hellish light.

"Time does indeed work differently between this world and Daemonus'...I mean the Master's." said the man, his eyes glowing with a yellow light tinged with a reddish purple around the edges. His pupils looked like a wild animals.

A ghostly form appeared next to him.

"That much is obvious idiot." said Sindor.

"Quiet. Did I ask you to be here? Now get back in your cage until I call for you." the man snarled.

"As you command, Jaffa." Sindor said with a sneer. _Man I do not like this new guy...Jaffa's plan had better work. Cus I am _not_ going to be cowtowing to this Corrupted Jaffa forever. Heck, he may even cause me to regress back to my old self._

Sindor vanished and Jaffa looked out over the city.

"It feels like I've been gone for a year...but barely a week has passed here." he said to himself, before Ali appeared next to him.

"Ah brother, so nice to see you in one piece." he said with a mad laugh. "The Master's demons can be pretty rough on their newest aquisitions."

Jaffa just smacked him over the head as soon as he got close. With his Wolf-headed Duel Disk.

"The Master gave you orders to not use your Hells Demon. So why did you use it?" Jaffa asked.

"Because the other voices told me to...they said it would be more fun and it was." Ali replied. "You should have seen the look on your face when I brought out my Baby!" he said with a grin.

Jaffa sighed.

"The Master informed me about your insanity. He said that was why he took you first. Plus your Fire Element made it easier as well."

Ali giggled when he showed his brother his mark. It still looked like the Fire Mark...but it had extended further up his arm and had gone dark.

"Either way...the Master has given us explicit instructions to not use the Hells Demons unless it is absolutely neccessary. Now come on." Jaffa said as he walked to the other side of the roof.

"Where are we going?" Ali asked.

"Why to gather Burdock and then Stuart of course, wherever the fool is hiding." Jaffa said, with a malicious grin. "And then when the Chosen are ready...the Hell Riders will ride!"

With that, they both opened a portal of darkness, and stepped through it.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Well hope you guys enjoyed this duel...and this fanfiction! That's the end of the **Dawn of Twilight's Dusk **fanfiction... Or is it? :)

This is the official ending...but I may decide to add in extra After Chapters...you can read them if you want to or not. Or it may be a whole new Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fanfic dealing with the after events...I'm not entirely sure yet :)

In any case, if you guys are eager to find out what officially happens next, I recommend you all head over to **Bigbudddo's** fanfiction bit and check out his "sequel", **Yu-Gi-Oh! HR: Rise of the Hell Riders**!

This fanfic has been a labour I will not forget. It's my first finished fanfic so I'll be looking over it from time to time to see how it goes.

I would like to thank the people involved with helping me with this.

First of all **Bigbudddo** for introducing me to Fanfiction in the first place and his Hells Demons and Celestial deck.

I think I would also like to thank** Cyber Commander**. Your **Shadowchaser** fanfic was the first I read, and well, here's the result :)

I would also like to thank my friends for agreeing (sort of :p ) to be in my fanfic. I think the only character's I've completely invented were Jasmine, Susan, Vasha, the Twilight Lessers, Twilight, Dawn and Dusk, and the Weevil Underwood descendants... oh and the tournament opponents. Almost forgot about them :) The first ones, not the Team 5D's opponents before I get Yu-Gi-Oh! legal teams on my backside.

Everyone else has either been invented by the guys who own Yu-Gi-Oh! or were inspired by my friends, (hence the agreeing to be in the fanfic).

Daemonus is sort of a joint effort between me and Bigbudddo. Celestius, if he ever shows up will be **Bigbudddo's**. I've supplied the name, and Daemonus' perception of him, which could be a lie. The rest is up to you mate :)

I will trust in the readers intelligence to figure out which cards are invented original cards and which ones are actually already in existence in Yu-Gi-Oh! manga, OCG or TCG...just look them up dear readers.

Please leave a review after the tone and keep reading mine and **Bigbudddo's** fanfictions. Oh and if you get a chance, drop by** mongiedknights **fanfics as well.

He's my little brother, I kind of have to mention him. Otherwise I would never hear the end of it.

Ok that's the end for real now. So leave a review after the tone even if you don't have a fanfiction account. Please. Leave a review. Don't just be one of those people who only reads the stuff. Leave a review, give your thoughts on it. It helps. Heck if I got more reviews, I may not have gone so crazy on some the Chapters...particularly the ones involving the fight against Twilight ;p

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

0

0

0


	38. Aftermath Chapter 1

**0**

**00000**

**000000000**

**Aftermath Chapter 1**

**000000000**

**00000**

**Scattering of hopes**

**0**

0

0

0

0

0

"Sindor thinks it was demon blood...as in Hells Demons blood." said Jaffa.

Burdok and Stuart had finally managed to piece together Jaffa's last transmission before it got cut off through static...or something else as the transmission played.

"That's all we could make out. We can guess that what happened next was that somone made Jaffa duel them...and he lost." said Burdok, after hitting the stop button on the recording, turning off the recording. They were all sitting at Stuart's house. He had stuck around since there wasn't a tournament going on...but something felt different about him.

"Hells Demon...you mean like that creature that Sindor used when he was possessing Jaffa?" asked Susan.

"We can only guess." said Vasha. "So...that means that Ali's been taken as well by these Hell Demons. Since the blood was at his apartment." she said before removing Oliver's teeth from her hair. The little rugrat kept trying to stick everything in his mouth.

"Two down, and the rest of us to go." said Stuart quietly, tapping his Deck box absent-mindedly.

"Hang on...Hells Demons, Celestial Dragon...YAGO!" Jasmine roared, making her eyes go red. Laura woke up from her nap at the sudden noise from her mother, gave a little cry at being awoken, then promptly looked around since the whole crying thing wasn't going anywhere.

Yago showed herself in her chibi form to everyone in the room...not by her own choice since there was a faint red glow about her. The same red as Jasmine's eyes.

"What do you want Jassy?" Yago asked, pouting.

"Time for you to get serious and be straight with us." Jasmine growled. "And that means coming out from your little cutey form."

Yago sighed and changed into her full size form. "What do you want to know Jassy?" she asked.

"First of all...stop calling me Jassy. Second of all, what is the deal with these Hells Demons and yourself? I'm guessing there's a connection between you and these cards."

"First of all, they're not cards...they're actual demons from the pits of what you mortals would deem to call Hell. Second of all, I am under no obligation to tell you anything." Yago informed the group.

Jasmine handed Laura over to Burdok who took hold of her as if she were a bomb ready to go off. She then walked over to Yago...and slapped her.

"Don't you float there and say you are under no obligation to tell us a damned thing! My husband, and Vasha's husband have been taken by these things, and now my daughter bears the Mark of the Chosen of Wind and Water. A Mark that used to belong to Jaffa! I'd say that places you under a certain obligation. Now start talking or I swear you are going to be dragon food." she threatened, pulling out her Duel Disk onto her arm.

Yago sighed. "I am sorry for your losses, truly I am. But I have orders from higher up stating that I cannot inform you of anything to do with the Hells Demons. All I can say is that you need to go into hiding. If they find you, they will duel you, defeat you, and turn you into one of His soldiers. And then this world will be doomed to fall into a darkness unheard of since before the time of the Orichalcos War of Ancient Atlantis."

"His? Who's?" asked Burdok.

"You would call him the Devil." said Yago.

"Makes sense...Hells Demons...Hell...who rules over Hell? The Devil." said Stuart.

"Wait...so that thing we say coming out of the Pentagram in the vision..." asked Susan.

Yago nodded. "That was Him. What you all saw was the future should the current Chosen fall to the Hells Demons."

"But we saw our marks doing battle with the Hells Demons...what's that supposed to mean?" asked Jasmine she had taken Laura back from Burdok, but had kept the Duel Disk on her.

"It means, that in that future, you had nearly all fallen to Him...and that the new Chosen were doing battle with the Hell Riders to try and stop His ascension into this world." Yago explained.

"Hell Riders?" asked Susan.

"That is the name you will bear should you fall to the Hells Demons, and swear service to Him. But you can stop that future from happening...but you must go into hiding. No visits into the public eye. If you cannot remain hidden then the Hells Demons will find you, crush you and turn you to darkness."

"That explains the next lot of visions then...we have to go to those locations." said Jasmine.

"Wait though...Jaffa and Ali saw those visions as well...if we go there, they'll know to go there after us if they've been turned by this Devil guy." argued Burdok. "What's the point in hiding there if they know we're going to be there?"

"We have to try something...besides, can you think of anywhere else to hide out in?" asked Vasha.

Jasmine then suddenly looked down at Laura, as a thought came across her.

"Maybe...those aren't were _we'll_ be hiding..but the next group of Chosen..."she slowly suggested, looking down at Laura's tiny arm. So much weight already on such a tiny person.

"You want to hide our kids there?" asked Burdok. "But...what will we be doing?"

"Drawing the Hells Demons attention away from the children. If they are going to be the next group of Chosen, then we need to give them a chance to get older and stronger. So that when the day comes...if needed..." Jasmine said, leaving the thought unfinished and hanging in the air.

Burdok looked over at Kai, playing quietly in the corner of the room.

Vasha looked down at Oliver, chewing on the pillows.

Jasmine looked down at Laura cradled in her arms.

Stuart looked over at his little twin girls, and then at Samantha's expanding waistline.

Then there was an explosion.

"What the hell?" asked Burdok as he ran out the doo to investigate, closely followed by Stuart and Jasmine. When they got outside they could see a pillar of smoke coming from the direction of the Goodwin Ruins.

"Now what's going on in that damned place?" asked Jasmine.

"I'll check it out...you guys get the kids to safety. If it is those Hells Demons, then we need to be ready to run." he said, before hopping onto his D-Wheel. Before he left though, he handed over to Kai a Deck Box since he had toddled out of the house to see where everyone was going. "Look after these cards, and they'll look after you." Burdok said, ruffling Kai's hair before heading off towards the Ruins.

"Right then...let's get going then people. These kids aren't going to hide themselves." Jasmine said, climbing onto Jaffa's D-Wheel with Laura. Her own one was in the repair shop for maintanence. Plus she had to make sure no-one stole this one...she didn't know why, but she just couldn't let it out of her sight.

Stuart turned to Samantha. "Honey...I won't be able to join you in hiding our kids."

"Why not? Why are you always leaving like this these days?" Samantha asked. "Are you seeing someone else?"

Yago had returned to her chibi form. "No, I can assure you he's not seeing anyone else. It's just that if the Hell Riders defeat Burdock, then Stuart would be next on the hitlist. And if he was near to his family they may get stuck in the crossfire so to speak." she said quickly.

This calmed Samantha down a bit. "Then keep yourself safe...for our children's sake. Or I swear to God that the next time I see you, you are gonna regret it. Same goes for you missy." she finished, pointing at Yago.

Stuart gave a little smile. "Got it Sam...good luck." he said before kissing her goodbye, and leaving on his D-Wheel.

Jasmine looked over at Kai. "Come here sweety. Mummy's gonna take you to somewhere safe. Well, safer than this city." Kai walked over to her, and jumped into a front seat. "Hmm...this isn't gonna work. Let's try this instead." she said, pressing a button on her Duel Disk. From out of Stuart's garage came a kind of buggy. It was a side-car for a D-Wheel. It remotely drove up to the D-Wheel and attached itself. "Kai you sit in here okay? And hold onto your little sister. Keep her safe okay?"

"Okay mommy. I won't let the nasty people get her." he said as picked up the little girl and strapped both of them into the side-car.

"That's my little boy." Jasmine said with a sad smile.

Then they left heading out of the city, with explosions rocking in the distance...they seemed to be coming from the Ruins.

"Dad!" cried out Kai as he looked behind them. They could see Yamato Nai-No Terra battling against a giant wolf like creature with wings and a giant demonic baby with spikes coming out from every part of its body. It had a giant scar across its left eye.

"Lycaon..." Jasmine muttered shivers running down her spine as she remembered that duel against Sindor. Tears began to stream down her face. Only one person could possibly be using Lycaon. She wiped her face quickly. "Gotta get these two to safety...then I am going to make those bloody demons pay for what they've done!" her eyes flashing red briefly.

0

0

0

0

0

After a few days of travelling west into the desert, Jasmine finally found the place she was looking for. Lonely Village.

"It's just like I remember it." she said to herself. Kai and Laura were fast asleep in the side car.

Jasmine drove up into town as quietly as she could. She didn't want a whole pile of villagers coming out to investigate the noise of a D-Wheel. She looked around for a particular building. When she found it, she gave a smile. Jasmine parked the D-Wheel next to the house in the shadows and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming.. Anita I swear if that's you at the door to ask about the turnips again I swear I am going to-" a woman's voice called out from inside the door before she opened the door. "Jasmine...is that really you?" she asked.

"It's good to see you again Nikita." Jasmine said smiling.

"Jasmine...well I never. Come in come in!" Nikita said.

"One moment, I need to pick up something." Jasmine said, heading back to the D-Wheel. SHe slowly shook Kai awake. "Come on Kai, wake up now. We're here."

"I don't want to go to school today." Kai groaned in his sleep. Jasmine smiled sadly.

"No Kai, it's not school. Now come on time to get up."

Kai slowly got up and carrying Laura in his arms followed Jasmine inside Nikita's house.

"Is this Kai? I haven't seen him since he was but a baby." Nikita said when they were all inside. "And I see you have another little baby. This one a girl. Burdocks as well?"

Jasmine shook her head. "No, she's Jaffas...and they're the reason I'm here. I need your help Nikita."

"You know I'm always able to help you cousin. Just ask." Nikita said as they sat down in the living room. "So what's the problem?"

Jasmine thought about how best to put this, without coming across as a crazy person.

"Well...it's complicated...how religious are you cousin?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh no! I am not getting involved in one of your little dating schemes. I'll find the right man for me in due time. You are not setting me up with one of your friends." Nikita proclaimed. "The last time I agreed to one of your blind dates, I couldn't hear anything for a week, and do you know how long it took to clean my hair of all that phlegm?"

Jasmine laughed. "No it's nothing like that. And I didn't know that he would take you to a concert with front row seats...or that his saliva problem was that bad."

"Well in that case...I beleive in the whole Heaven and Hell thing if that's what you're getting at...but I fail to see what that has to do with the children."

"It's because those places are real...and we've been dragged into their little war with each other. Because of these." Jasmine said showing her cousin her Mark.

"We'd heard rumours about something big going down in Neo Domino...so what can I do?" Nikita asked.

"I need you to look after Kai for me, whilst I keep Laura safe in another place." Jasmine said.

Nikita stared at her cousin. "You..want _me_ to look after your son for you...for how long?" she asked.

"For as long as its needed before his power comes to the fore." Jasmine said sadly. "I know I have no right to ask this of you...but I can't think of anywhere else that he'll be safe."

"Then why don't you three stay here?" Nikita asked. "It would be no trouble to either build you guys a house or find you an empty one to move into."

Jasmine shook her head. "I can't do that. With just one of us here...it would only be a tiny glimmer in a lake of lights that would be visible. But if all three of us stayed...then I can almost guarentee you, that by the end of the year, this whole village would be up in flames. We would stand out like a rapper at a heavy metal concert."

"I see..." Nikita said slowly. There was nothing but silence between them for about five minutes. Kai looked between the two of them trying to figure out what was going on.

"You do realise, that if I do this...that he may not survive living with me? I can't even keep my turnips from dying on me." Nikita finally said with a small smile.

Jasmine laughed. "Oh don't worry. I'm sure you won't kill him...not until after a few weeks of course. But I'm sure by then you'll have things figured out. Besides, I'm sure he can help you out in the garden. He loves to dig up holes in the ground. He even has a little song for it."

Nikita laughed loudly at that. "He has a song for digging holes does he now? Well then, he must love his digging. I'm sure I can use his help in the garden. Who knows, with two of us to watch the turnips maybe this time they'll be able to grow bigger." she said smiling.

Kai looked up at the mention of his digging song. "Mummy want me to dig something up?" he asked.

"Okay dear, Auntie Nikita is going to show you her garden. She needs you to help her with her turnips. Do what she tells you." Jasmine said patting her son on the head.

"Yes mummy." Kai said as he made for the back door, somehow instantly knowing where the shovels were kept.

"How did he know where that shovel was?" Nikita asked. Jasmine shrugged.

"I have no idea Nikita...truly no idea. For as long as I can remember, whenever it came to stuff to do with the ground, he instantly knows where the closest shovel is. I've even scattered them around the house, plopped him in a random room, randomly hidden the shovels and said the word 'Dig'. And he instantly makes a beeline for the closest shovel." Jasmien admitted.

From the back garden they could hear Kai singing. "I'm a Duellist, I'm digging a hole. Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole."

Nikita burst out laughing. "He really does have a song for digging holes." Then she quickly thought of something. "God..better make sure he's digging the right hole! Kai wait a minute!" she cried before dashing out the back after the digging duellist.

Jasmine smiled sadly at the chaos that Kai's digging was causing. "You'll be fine here Kai." Then she looked down at Laura who was wriggling towards the back door. She looked like a little caterpillar. "Come on Laura...time to go." Jasmine said picking up the baby.

She left Nikita's house and started up the D-Wheel. It was stalling. "Damn it..." Jasmine muttered.

Kai heard the D-Wheel powering up. "Mummy?" he cried in confusion as he dashed through the house, dropping the shovel on the floor as he ran.

By the time she had gotten the D-Wheel powered up, Kai had ran up to her. "Mummy, where are you going?" he asked.

"I've got to leave you here Kai...it's for your own good." Jasmine said, not looking at her son. If she looked she would probably end up staying..and that was not what was best for everyone.

"What about Laura?" Kai asked.

"I'm taking her somewhere safe. You'll see each other in the future..I promise."

"Don't leave Mum! I need you!" Kai cried, a faint symbol appearing on his arm. The more he stamped his feet and cried the more pronounced it became.

"No...not him too." Jasmine muttered as the Mark came into full view. It was a stone scaled dragon's head. "I'm so sorry Kai...but I have to."

Before he could protest anymore, she pressed down on the throttle and sped off. Kai ran after her as far as he could before falling over. "NO!" he cried, pounding his hands into the ground. Something strange started to happen. As he pounded on the ground, a small mountain started to rise from the ground beside him.

Nikita ran up to him, as the lights in the village came on, with everyone waking up to see what was causing all the noise.

"Kai! Shush, shush..it's ok, it's ok." she said cradling Kai in her arms. Kai wept himself to sleep as Nikita carried him back to her house.

"What's going on?"

"Who's the kid?"

"Where did that mountain come from?"

"I'll answer your questions in the morning...right now he needs sleep. So please..." Nikita pleaded with the town. They all nodded and stepped aside as she carried Kai into her house.

0

0

Jasmine arrived at her old apartment in the city center. It was nothing special, pretty much three rooms. Bedroom, kitchen/wash room and living/dining room. She and Susan had lived here before moving to the suburbs after the whole Signer War.

"It's good to be home...what's that smell?" she asked herself. She then saw that someone had made themselves at home...and didn't have a good sense of hygiene. Just then a man in ragged clothes came into the room.

"Unh..that's the last time I mix Tequila, Vodka and several shots of Shnapz with Pizza sauce leftovers...who the bloody hell are you?" he asked noticing Jasmine standing there with Laura. "Wait a minute...it's you bitch!" he declared.

"Oh crap...not you again." Jasmine said as she recognised the man squatting in her apartment. "I thought Security locked you up Log."

"Oh they did my pretty...but I got out! Now it's time for a little revenge." he gloated, pulling out a pistol from the rubbish on the table. "Admittedly I would like to take you down in a duel...but I think I can stand for just shooting you dead..and then raising your little girl there as my own. She'll turn me a nice profit when she's old enough."

Jasmine's eyes flashed red. Laura's Mark flashed green. Log flew across the room dropping the gun in the process. He found himself to be pinned against the wall...in mid-air.

"Good girl." Jasmine said tickling Laura. The baby giggled. "Now then...what to do with you Log?" she asked. At this point the man was going quite bug-eyed. "I think given your 'tastes' we should make the punishment fit the crime..." Jasmine said, suggestively staring at Log's vital spot.

Log looked down, then at Jasmine, then burst out in tears, blubbing like a baby. "Please! Please! Please don't do it!" he pleaded.

"When I beat you you swore to leave me and my family alone...since you're clearly not a man of your word, what's to stop me from taking vengeance?" she asked.

"I'll turn myself into Security...anything..just please don't mutilate me!" Log pleaded.

Jasmine picked up her mobile from her pocket and called Security. "Yes, I would like to report a squatter that just tried to murder me and steal my baby." Jasmine said. She then gave the officers the address and waited for Security to show up. When they did, they took one look at her, then at Log then at the pistol on the ground.

"We'll take him in now Mrs Jeffers." said one of the Security.

"How do you -" Jasmine started to ask, before remembering about the whole Tournament.

"Do you want a clean up crew sent?" the other Security asked. Jasmine shook her head.

"No thank you...I think I've got it handled." she said before raising her hand, and psychically throwing out all of Log's garbage out the window into a garbage dump below.

After Security left with Log in tow, Jasmine went through every one of the three rooms, erasing every single trace of Log ever being there. She then brought up all the luggage from the side-car and started to unpack.

"It's good to be home." she said again, once everything was back in order.

0

0

0

0

Five years passed. Five long years. Laura didn't remember much about Kai, except for a vague sense. Jasmine encouraged that. Hopefully distance from each other would keep them safer...until the time was right.

Stuart was still active in the Tournaments, so at least they knew he was safe for now. No-one had come after Susan, or Vasha and Oliver. Nikita had sent her a letter every holiday showing Kai's growth. He scarcely remembered his mother now.

"I suppose the trauma of losing his dad and then having me abandon him made his memory retreat within itself." Jasmine said to herself.

"Mummy?" Laura asked. She had grown into a nice little girl, with neck long brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes. "Will you teach me how to duel?"

"Why do you ask darling?" Jasmine asked.

"There are these kids at school..." she started before claming up.

"I see...very well then. I'll show you how to duel." Jasmine said reaching into a drawer. "This is your father's old deck. I think you might like to use this." she said handing to Laura a green deck box.

Laura opened it and the first card she saw in it was Harpie Queen.

"A Harpie Deck mum? But mum...Harpie's can't do much." she moaned.

"Oh ho ho...can't do much can they? Well, what would you say if I told you that that deck had won more duels than you can count?" Jasmine asked, poking Laura in the tummy making her giggle.

"You're on then. I'll beat you with daddy's deck." she said proudly as she strapped on her miniature Duel Disk.

"Let's duel then." Jasmine said.

0

0

0

Another year passed. Laura was six years old now, and a pretty good duellist. The weaker kids at school knew that if a bully started to duel them, then they should run to her. Oliver was an okay duellist as well, and if Laura wasn't available then the kids went to him.

Vasha had enrolled him at the same school as Laura...something that Jasmine thought to be dangerous.

"I just think it's risky..that's all." said Jasmine. She and Vasha were sitting in the living room at Vasha's house.

"No Mark has appeared on him...and Ali's been taken for six years now...I think if he was going to be the Chosen of Fire then the Mark would have appeared by now." Vasha explained.

Jasmine sighed and took a drink of her tea. "Maybe you're right...I could just be being paranoid. I keep expecting to see some cloaked figure or demon looming out of the shadows these days."

Vasha gave a half-hearted chuckle. "I know exactly what you mean. Except I keep expecting to see my little boy's arm burst into light with the Fire Mark along with the stuff you said."

Both of them drank some more tea, listening to the sounds of the kids duelling in the backyard.

"So...what does Oliver use?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, for duelling...he uses one of my old decks." Vasha said quickly. This caused Jasmine to raise an eyebrow.

"So no Fire types at all then?" Jasmine asked. Vasha shook her head in the negative. "That explains it then...unless he's exposed to it, _if_ he is a Chosen, then they won't manifest...clever Vasha."

Vasha smiled. "I thought it would buy some time...maybe for someone else to be Chosen." Jasmine smiled sadly at the thought. Then her watch beeped at her.

"Ah, I've got to go. Laura's got a doctors appointment. Apparently the school is concerned whenever she doesn't come up for air after an hour underwater during swimtime." she said putting the tea down.

Vasha gave a small giggle. "Well, guess that's what happens when you mix elemental power with psychics." Jasmine smiled a motherly smile.

"Laura! Time to go sweetie." Jasmine called.

"Coming mum!" Laura called back. She came running back through.

"Where's Oliver?" asked Vasha.

"Ollie's back in the garden...some other kid's cards accidently blew into the garden and he's helping them look." Laura answered. She then took her mum's hand. "See you later Auntie Vasha."

"Bye sweetie." Vasha replied kissing Laura on the forehead. Jasmine and Laura then left Vasha's house, got on the D-Wheel and headed for the doctors.

0

A day later and Oliver was out in the back garden again. Apparently they had missed a card from the day before, so he was checking the front garden.

"Mum!" Oliver cried out. It sounded as if he was in pain.

"What is it? What's happened?" Vasha asked as she ran out to the garden. She then saw it...his right forearm was on fire...but it wasn't burning him.

"I picked up the neighbour's card...it was a Fire Attribute...next thing I know..." Oliver said trying desperatly to put out the fire on his arm.

Vasha couldn't get a word out. She was crying so hard. When a tear fell on Oliver's arm, the fire dissipated a little to reveal a lion's head with a fiery mane Marked onto his arm. When the fire was completely gone, all that remained was the Mark of Fire.

Vasha wept her way back into the house. "Mum? Mum, I'm okay...what's wrong Mum?" Oliver asked, following his mother into the house a little concerned for her unhappiness.

She went into a locked drawer in her bedroom and pulled out a deck box. She had managed to stop crying by now, and this managed to allay any of Oliver's worries.

"This was your father's deck Oliver. I think you should have it now..." she managed to say.

Oliver accepted the deck with reverance. "This is the one he used to beat Team 5D's?" he asked, holding it as if it were made of very thin paper and would fall apart in an instant if he so much as sneezed.

Vasha looked at her son. The innocence he exuded whilst holding that deck. "The very same."

"Can I?" he asked looking at the door. Vasha gave a little chortle.

"Go ahead." she said. Oliver cried for joy and ran outside to his friends houses to show them his new deck, his father's deck, the deck that had defeated Rua.

Vasha watched as her son ran off and smiled sadly. She then pulled out a bag on wheels, a rucksack, and a long trenchcoat jacket and wide brimmed hat. She then left the house on foot, making sure her son didn't see her.

When he got back, he was so distraught he stayed at the front window for days until the school called the truancy office who then brought him over to Jasmine's. She looked after him for a few years as well as Laura.

Then she vanished as well, leaving Laura and Oliver on their own when they were 15 and 16 respectively. All that she had left them was her apartment, and a D-Wheel...but it wasn't Jaffa's.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Hey hey hey! You all thought I was really finished didn't you? Well guess what...you're wrong and right at the same time. The next few chapters are the Aftermath Chapters. So you can read them if you want or not. They are basically what the guys get up to after the Duel Jaffa has with Daemonus.

So with that in mind. Here's the basic Jasmine and Vasha combo story. Next up will be the Burdock chapter, then up next will be Stuart, then his duel unless I stick it in the same chapter...I'll see how many words the basic story is :)

So you can look forward to two or three epilogue chapters. After that I'll leave it up to **Bigbudddo** to come up with the rest of the intermittant story line between my fanfic and his.

Leave a review after the tone. Beeeep.

0

0


	39. Aftermath Chapter 2

**0**

**00000**

**000000000**

**Aftermath Chapter 2**

**000000000**

**00000**

**Fall of the Dragons**

**0**

0

0

0

0

0

"I'll check it out...you guys get the kids to safety. If it is those Hells Demons, then we need to be ready to run." he said, before hopping onto his D-Wheel. Before he left though, he handed over to Kai a Deck Box since he had toddled out of the house to see where everyone was going. "Look after these cards, and they'll look after you." Burdok said, ruffling Kai's hair before heading off towards the Ruins.

Burdok sped down the highways and alleys to reach the Ruins...he needn't go far towards them. At the foot of the bridge to the Ruins he saw two men on foot in dark robes. He slowed down and got off his D-Wheel, disengaging his Deul Disk from it. He slid his Deck into it as he strode up to the two men.

"You two mind telling me what's going on here?" he asked. One of the men started to chuckle.

"What's going on here? What's going on here is that you fell for the bait." the man on the left said still chuckling until the slightly taller one smacked him across the head.

"Enough with the laughter already...it's getting on my nerves." he said to his companion. He then turned to look at Burdok. "It's quite simple Burdok. Duel us, or what we just did to these Ruins will happen all over this city. Starting with your kid."

Burdok growled at the men. "No-one threatens my kid...nobody. I don't care if that is you Jaffa or you Ali under those robes. I'm gonna take you two down." he said activating his Duel Disk.

"So two on one...fair enough." the shorter one cackled, throwing back his hood to reveal that it was Ali. The taller one sighed and pulled back his hood to reveal Jaffa...except he looked like he did when Sindor had possessed his body...but the eyes looked different. They were still the yellow beast eyes...but they now had a tinge of a reddish purple to their edges.

They each pulled onto themselves their Duel Disks. Jaffa's looked like his normal Dark World Style Disk, except the Deck Slot looked like the jaws of a wolf and the field slot had claws on the end of it. Ali's looked like the Duel Tray (the bit where the cards go) looked like it was on fire. The main body of it looked like it had come straight from an entire asylums worth of nightmares.

"Let's duel." they all said at once.

**0**

**(Burdok: 8000) (Jaffa: 8000) (Ali: 8000)**

**0**

"I'll go first." said Burdok. "I play Ancient Rules to Special Summon my Tri-Horned Dragon. I then Normal Summon my Magna Drago."

A portal appeared and from it stepped forth the blue skinned spiked dinosauresque dragon. (2850, 2350) Next to it flew down a lithe red dragon. (1400, 600)

"Now I tune these two dragons together!" Burdok cried, his Mark giving a faint glow. Magna Drago started to spin around Tri-Horned causing what looked like two rings of firey light.

"From the ancient times I call you forth. Mighty beast, guardian of tri-force arise! Synchro Summon! Obliterate our foes, Trident Dragon!"

The rings had now encompassed Tri-Horned in a ball of fire, out of which now emerged three heads, a tail, and then wings burst through making the fire spread across the field. (3000, 2800)

"Now I play the Spell Card, Polymerisation to fuse the Blue Eyes White Dragon in my hand with the Trident Dragon on my field!"

A ghostly form of the legendary dragon of the Kaiba family appeared alongside Trident Dragon, before both of them were sucked into a vortex blending into one another as they travelled deeper into it.

"Where did he get a Blue Eyes?" demanded Ali. Jaffa sighed.

"It was obviously the card he got from winning the tournament."

"Now as I was saying, I fuse together my Trident Dragon and my Blue Eyes White Dragon." Burdok said, his Mark beginning to glow with a bright earthy light.

"Embodiment of the World's strength! I call upon thee to aid in my battle! Fusion Summon! Arise and strike down our enemies, Yamato Nai-No Terra!"

The ground between the three of them broke apart in the middle as a giant claw appeared, then another.

A giant serpent-like dragon pulled itself out from the ground, its golden armour glistening in the thunderlight. It launched itself into the air and hovered above Burdok, its three tails cracking like whips. And each tail ended in a serpents head. (4000, 3000)

"Now I place my last card in my hand face down on the field. Remember, Yamato gains 100 attack points for every dragon on the field and graveyards, and 200 for every face-down card of mine. Also so long as I have a face-down card, he can't be destroyed in battle."

Yamato roared as the ghosts of the dragons in the graveyards plunged into his chest. A golden beam of energy then connected itself the great dragon to Burdok's face down. (4000, 3000) - (4600, 3000)

"My move then." said Jaffa.

"Why do you get to go first?" asked Ali.

"Because I said so. Now then, I play the Field Spell Lycan Castle, and then the Continuous Spell Card Field Barrier to protect it."

The area around them transformed to resemble a dark castle courtyard, the only light coming from the full moon hovering above them. It then started to glow with a faint light as the Field Barrier took effect.

"I now call forth my Lycan Warrior. As you no doubt know Burdok, my Field Spell grants my Lycans incredible powers. It also increases their strength by 500 points at a cost of 300 defence points."

"Yeah I know," said Burdok as a man appeared dressed in ragged clothing, before he morphed into a werewolf like creature armed with a giant sword and armour. (1900, 1400) - (2400, 1100) "I remember cus this is the same set-up as you used against Jasmine."

"Who?" asked Jaffa looking a little distracted. "Never mind." he growled reasserting his focus, his eyes flashing that reddish purple. "Now I play the Continuous Spell Card Hells Gate!"

A giant gate with a skeleton hanging above it rose up from the ground behind Jaffa. It had an eerie glow and black mist was bellowing forth from the cracks in the gate.

"What are you playing at? The Master forbade us to use the Hell Cards unless needed." Ali said. "Isn't that what you said?"

Jaffa simply pointed a finger at Yamato. "He's called forth his Chosen Beast...I think they're needed. Now this card allows me to use any Dark Attribute monster as two sacrifices for any high level monster...now I play Double Summon."

Lycan Warrior looked over his shoulder at the imposing gateway to hell and started to run away as a storm cloud started to build above it.

"Coward.." Jaffa growled as a giant bolt of dark lightning crashed down onto the Warrior. "I sacrifice my Lycan Warrior to call forth my ultimate creature."

A red light burst from Jaffa's chest and straight up into the storm cloud. Jaffa heard his heart beating faster and faster, the Corrupted Wings Mark on his arm shone brightly in a dark red light. He clutched onto his chest and yelled out in pain.

"What are you doing Jaffa" Burdok shouted above the storm. "What the hell is going on?"

Jaffa took the last card from his hand and slammed it onto his duel disk.

"Come out my very soul, Hells Demon, Lycaon Hound of Hell" Jaffa cried in pain.

Lightning strikes began to pick up and crash down onto the ground. Jaffa rose up from the ground as a shadow like object started to seep out of his body where the light was attached. Still crying out in pain he closed his eyes. A strange ancient music started to be heard from the sky and red lightening struck the centre of the duel field causing a crack. A strange ancient tablet then started to rise up into the clouds. Jaffa then opened his eyes, now filled with red blood flowing out his tear ducts. The shadow burst out of his chest and up into the cloud. The shadow returned to the ground and began to take the shape of a massive humanoid wolf-like creature behind Jaffa who now was kneeling on the ground, the red light attaching him to this monster. The monster let out a mighty roar as two giant black bat-like wings burst out forth from its back. (4500, 3000)

"Lycaon! Wasn't that thing a Synchro monster last time around?" Burdok asked as the wind died down.

"That was merely a weaker version of the true demon." said Jaffa, his eyes still red his voice sounding as if it was trebled.. "Now then, I end my turn. Brother it is your turn to call forth your beast."

"With pleasure." Ali laughed insanely. "I call forth my Infernus Hellpawn!"

A dark flame appeared onto the field which then dragged pieces of the ground to create shoulderpads, legs, gauntlets, and a helmet. (1600, 0)

"Infernus Hellpawn? Never heard of that card." said Burdok. Jaffa looked at Ali in anger.

"The Master didn't give you leave to use that deck brother!" he shouted.

"It's quite simple really. The Infernus Cards are all Fire Attributes, but if Hells Gate is on the Field, they count as Dark Monsters, but are removed from play when sacrificed for a Hells Demon. Infernus Hellpawn has the power to call forth a new one from my deck, hand or graveyard when it's removed from play. Oh and my Tortured Baby is better than his Lycaon, cus my monsters summon counts as a Special Summon. Oh and by the way Jaffa, the Master simply said to use whatever means neccessary...and I thought these would be more fun than my old boring usual deck." Ali said with an insane grin.

"Okay...so you sacrifice that to call out your Hells Demon, and its removed from play...but it calls out another one of itself, so in reality you've summoned out a second monster at no cost...damn it." Burdok muttered.

"I sacrifice my Pawn for my Hells Demon - Tortured Baby!" Ali cried, raising his hands to the sky. There was another storm which crashed down on the firey monster destroying it. From out of the ground emerged a giant baby hand, then another as it dragged itself from below the ground. From the depths below emerged a giant baby with spikes emerging from various points in its body, its eyes filled with a demonic look...well its right eye. The left one looked as though it had been gouged out. (3000, 1800)

Then next to it appeared another one of the Infernus Hellpawns. (1600, 0)

Yamato glared at the two demons and gave off an almighty roar at the hellspawn. Lycaon howled back and the Baby wailed back at the dragon.

"I end my turn with three face-downs. Your turn Burdok." giggled Ali. The giant demonic baby giggled as well.

/Ali has one card in his hand/

/Burdok hand = 0/

/Jaffa's hand = 0/

**0**

**(B: 8000) (J: 8000) (A: 8000)**

**0**

"Well then I draw." said Burdok. _I know what those Hellpawns can do...I think.. But I have no idea what those Hells Demons cards of theirs can do...given Ali's usual play style my safest bet would be to take out his Demon before it can use any abilities_."Yamato, destroy that oversized baby!"

The ancient dragon gave a snort as if to say, "With pleasure!" He then took in a giant breath and blasted the baby into oblivion.

"I finish my turn with one face down." Burdok said placing the card he drew face down.

"End phase, and my Hells Demon - Tortured Baby comes back from beyond the grave." Ali said with a large grin.

"What?" Burdok yelled as the Baby crawled back from under the ground. (3000, 1800)

"I should tell you now Burdok. His Hell's Demon can come back from beyond the walls of death, if all the monsters in Ali's Graveyard are all the same attribute. Even if there isn't any in there." Jaffa told Burdok. He looked kind of annoyed by the Baby's prescence.

"And since Ali's deck is made up of nothing but Fire monsters I'm guessing..." said Burdok. "Crap." he muttered.

"My turn then I believe." said Jaffa. "Don't worry. I will try to make your defeat as swift and painless as possible. We wouldn't want to disapoint the Master by giving him damaged goods. Believe it or not, He would prefer us to be intact." Jaffa said, the last part shooting a glare at his brother.

Ali just cackled insanely. "Well...you didn't leave me much choice brother dear. You did stop me from bringing my baby back to the land of the living."

Burdok perked up at this. Jaffa spotted this and grinned a malicious grin. "Don't bother. I was using my Gravekeepers deck at the time. Unless you have a copy of Necrovalley in that Dragon deck of yours, I can't see any way for you to stop the oversized nappy here from coming back. Now then, I call forth my Lycan Runecaster to the field."

A scared looking woman in shredded robes appeared, before quickly morphing into a Lycan wearing mystic robes and wielding a staff. (1200, 600) - (1700, 300)

"When Runecaster is summoned, I can special summon a level four or lower Lycan monster from my graveyard. I choose my Lycan Warrior. Now I tune these two together."

"Arise from your slumber mighty lord...arise and rejoice in the slaughter! I call you forth...Lycan Deathlord!"

An ancient sarcaphogus appeared between the two Lycans, who then burst into stars which were then absorbed into the stone.

The lid opened and out stepped a grey furred Lycan dressed in archaic armour, covered in runes. It pulled out a massive blade from its back. (2800, 2600) - (3300, 2300)

"Time to say farewell to your dragon. My Hells Demon has the power to remove an opponents monster from the field if I remove from play a Lycan monster in my Graveyard. Don't worry, he comes back after two of your turns...but by then you'll be dead." Jaffa informed Burdok almost casually.

"What?" Burdok cried out as Lycaon howled into the sky. A ghostly form of Lycan Warrior appeared and was then devoured by the Demon. Lycaon then blasted Yamato with a beam of dark energy emanating from its mouth. The Dragon of Earth was sent into an alternate dimension. And away from Burdok. "Yamato!" Burdok cried as he caught a glimpse of where the Dragon was being sent. It looked like a scene straight from Hell itself.

"Now then, Deathlord attacks you directly." said Jaffa.

The armoured Lycan readied his blade for an attack against Burdok.

"I activate my face-down card. Negate Attack! This ends the Battle Phase." declared Burdok as a magical barrier appeared in front of him, blocking the sword.

"Hmph. You want to prolong the inevitable? Fine then." growled Jaffa. "Brother, show him the meaning of pain."

"With pleasure." said Ali as he drew. "I sacrifice my Hellpawn to summon my Infernus Hellknight!"

The rocky humanoid vanished as a dark portal opened up. From within it burst out what looked like version of Kaiba's monster the Rabid Horseman...but the armour was replaced with a darker steel, the fur on the lower half was replaced with stone, and the tail, eyes, armbands, hooves, and body cuirass (the straps that you see on the horse half of the monster) were all a dark green fire. And instead of an axe, it had a lance. (2000, 0)

"You'll get a real kick out of this. My Hellknight gains 200 extra attack points for every Infernus monster that is removed from play. And, once per turn, I can remove an Infernus monster from play so he can inflict half that monsters attack points to you as damage, but he can't attack when he does that."

The monster reared on its hindlegs as it grew in power. (2000, 0) - (2200, 0)

"I think I'll activate my face-down card now...City of Dis!" Ali declared. All around them Jaffa's field spell suddenly caught on fire, and another city could be seen emerging around them beyond the walls of the castle.

"What is this?" asked Burdok.

"It's my Trap Card, City of Dis. According to Dante's _The Divine Comedy_, the City of Dis is the sixth Circle of Hell, where all the heretics and such others go. For the purpose of this mortal world though it is a very special Trap Card. I can have it either count as a Continuous Trap Card or a Field Spell if there isn't already a field in play...but since my brother needs his castle for his pet dogs, I'll have to have it count as a Trap card...lucky you." Ali said with a grin. "As a Trap card form, City of Dis empowers all Infernus cards by an extra 200 points. Also, my Infernus monsters can attack as many times as I have cards in my Removed from Play zone. If there aren't any cards there, they can still get their basic attack however before you get your hopes up."

The Hellknight glowed with a dark light as the City of Dis granted it even more strength. (2200, 0) - (2400, 0)

"If this is just what the Trap card version can do, then I don't want to see what the Field Spell version can do." Burdok muttered. "I activate my Threatening Roar. You can't declare an attack this turn."

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't need to. First I'll have my Baby here deal you 1000 points of damage due to his effect. He can only do that when I have monsters of the same attribute in my Graveyard."

The giant baby breathed out a stream of fire at Burdok.

"Argh!" he yelled in pain.

"Next I'll have my Hellknight remove Hellpawn from play so that half of Hellpawn's attack points come out of your Life Points."

A ghostly form of Hellpawn appeared and was then pierced by Hellknight's lance, which then shot Burdok with a dark ball of fire emanating from the lance's tip.

"Aargh!"

"That's a total of 1800 points of damage from my monsters burned into you Burdok...surrender and we'll go easy on you." Ali demanded. Hellknight grew in power as another Infernus monster had been removed from play. (2400, 0) - (2600, 0)

**0**

**(B: 6200) (J: 8000) (A: 6400)**

**0**

"I...draw!" Burdok yelled in defiance. He had no cards on the field, only the card in his hand that he just drew, and was staring down two giant demonic monsters, a werewolf, and a demonic centaur...he really needed a lucky draw. He slwoly looked at the card he just drew.

"Foolish. No matter what card you may have just drawn, it won't save you." sighed Ali.

"I play the Spell Card Terra Quake!" Burdok shouted as he slammed the spell card into his Disk. The ground around them started to quake and split apart.

"What the hell is this?" Ali shouted.

"I have a vague recollection brother...yes I recall now! I made support cards for each of the Chosen Beasts, before I became a Hell Rider...something about insurance." Jaffa said as he held onto his head.

"What?" Ali yelled. "You only remember this now?"

"The Master wiped out a good many of my recent memories when he concluded his attack on me in our duel remember? Anyways...what Terra Quake does is simple, depending on your understanding of the card. If Yamato is Removed from Play or in the Graveyard, he can call forth the cards used to create it, including the cards used to bring out Trident Dragon...effectively he brings out Trident, the monsters used to bring out Trident and the other monster he used for Yamato...and destroy as many Spells and Traps as monsters summoned. Or he can call back his Dragon, and draw as many cards as we have monsters up to five cards." explained Jaffa.

"As much as I enjoy the idea of summoning out a horde of Dragons, I think I'll call back my Yamato Nai-No Terra from wherever you sent him!" declared Burdok as Yamato Nai-No Terra burst forth from a dark portal. The Dragon looked grateful to have escaped the dimension it had been sent to. Although it did look a little worse off. There were scars all over its body that hadn't been there previously. The Dragons in his graveyard emerged and united with Yamato, healing him of his wounds and increasing his strength. (4000, 3000) - (4400, 3000)

Burdok drew four cards from his deck.

"I now place three of these cards face-down on the field." A golden beam of energy connected Yamato to each of the new face-downs, revitilising him and increasing his power. (4400, 3000) - (5000, 3000)

"Now then, just to make sure this doesn't happen again, Yamato! Annihilate Lycaon! Futshen-Lung Strike!"

Yamato roared with fury as it dove towards the giant wolf-like demon. They each grappled each other's claws, whilst Yamato worked on wrapping itself around the Demon. Once Lycaon was completly encased, Yamato breathed fire straight into the Demons face and then ripped off its head with his fangs. The red line connecting Jaffa to Lycaon vanished as the Hells Demon vanished back into Hell.

"I must thank you Burdok. Lycaon is a bit of a drain on my strength. Had he remained I do not expect I would last for much longer...but that's now your problem." Jaffa said, wiping some sweat...or blood, from his forehead.

"What are you talking about?" Ali demanded. "He just got rid of your best monster! I'm pretty sure that Lycaon can't resurrect himself."

"There's more than one way to skin a dragon brother." Jaffa explained. "And I'm going to show you one of them, I draw! I activate the Equip Spell Card Lycaon's Vengeance!"

A great howl erupted across the field, and a shadowy form of the recently destroyed monster appeared and enveloped Lycan Deathlord.

"What does that do?" Burdok asked, with a very bad feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

"I'm glad you asked. I wouldn't be able to use this card if you hadn't destroyed Lycaon. Whenever Lycaon's in the Graveyard, I can equip this card to any Lycan Synchro monster on my field. That monster then gains 500 extra attack points for each level it has. Since Deathlord is a level 7 monster, it gains 3500 attack points."

Deathlord growled as he gained in power. (3300, 2300) - (6800, 2300)

"6300 attack points?" Burdok exclaimed. "There must be some kind of catch to this..."

"There is. During my End Phase I need to remove a Lycan monster from my deck from play along with one level from his level count, or I can give up 1500 Life Points during my End Phase to keep the equip spell on the field...I think you know which one I'll go for." Jaffa replied. "Now then, Deathlord attack his Yamato Nai-No Terra!"

The runic armoured Lycan readied his blade, leapt into the air, and brought it down upon the dragon's head.

"What was the point in that? You know Yamato can't be destroyed so long as I have a face-down card in my Spell and Trap zone." Burdok asked.

"My aim wasn't to destroy Yamato, it was to destroy your Life points, and your Dragon's shield. You still take the difference in battle damage...but now my Deathlord's ability kicks in. After Deathlord has attacked a monster, I can choose one of four things to happen. I can either, deal you 500 points of battle damage via his effect. I could Special Summon a Lycan monster from my deck but it's effect would be negated. I could have my monster attack again but with his original attack and defense points swapped around. Or...I can destroy one of your Spell or Trap Cards." Jaffa finished with a malicious grin.

Burdok looked at Deathlord, then at his face-down cards.

"Exactly. Deathlord, destroy the central face-down card." Jaffa ordered. The armoured wolf howled at the moon, the runes on his armour glowed, then Burdok's card burst into dust. Yamato groaned as he weakened. (5000, 3000) - (4800, 3000) "Now you have one less shield to protect your dragon, and one less opportunity to use a face-down for Yamato's points reduction ability."

"I'm getting tired of this fight...it's getting a little boring." Ali said with a pout as he drew. Jaffa removed a card from his deck. Deathlord's attack power dropped when his level dropped; (6800, 2300) - (6300, 2300)

"I sacrifice my Hellknight, to summon out my Infernus Hellbishop." Ali declared.

The rocky centaur vanished in a cloud of dark smoke, and in its place stood a creature made almost entirely of green flames. Only the bishops hat, the hands, feet, and upper chest were made from stone. (2200, 0)

"That thing has less points than your Hellknight did...so why?" asked Burdok.

"Glad you asked." Ali said with a grin. "You see, by sacrificing Hellknight for Hellbishop, his ability kicks in. For every removed from play Infernus card I have, I can destroy up to the same number of spell or trap cards on the field. Downside is, my Hellbishop can't attack at all."

"Hold up..you have two Hellpawns removed..." Burdok started.

"That's right. Say goodbye to your last two face-down cards." Ali said. The demonic bishop held up a single rocky hand, and a torrent of green flame burst forth from it and consumed the two cards behind Yamato.

"I activate my face-downs before they go boom." Burdok yelled over the raging fire. "First, Call of the Haunted, to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

A purple mist seeped out from the card on the left, and a bright white dragon leapt forth into the air. (3000, 2500)

"Big whoop. When Call of the Haunted goes bye bye, so does the monster it brought back." Ali said, not very impressed.

"He still has his other trap card." Jaffa pointed out.

"That I do. And it's a little card known as Burst Breath. By Tributing a Dragon type monster on my field, I can destroy every monster on your field, who's defence score is less than my tributed dragon's attack score. And I choose to sacrifice my recently ressurrected Blue Eyes."

The white dragon roared and sent out a stream of blue fire across Jaffa and Ali's field.

"Ah ah ah." Ali said wagging a finger. "Have we forgotten so quickly about my other two face-downs? I activate my little Seven Tools of the Bandit. I pay 1000 Life points, and I can negate and destroy one of your cards...I think I'll do that to your Burst Breath."

A swiss army knife appeared from nowhere and sliced off Blue Eyes' head. As the severed dragon's head fell to the ground, the fires stopped short of their monsters.

Yamato groaned as now all three of Burdok's face down cards were gone. (4400, 3000)

"A valiant effort my old friend...but pointless. Why not just surrender to us? Spare yourself and your dragon the pain of suffering." Jaffa asked, holding out a hand towards Burdok.

"I will never surrender!" Burdok declared.

"Suit yourself. I activate my final face-down. Monster Loan. This card only works in a team duel situation. It allows me to gain control of my allies monsters, for a cost of 500 Life points for each monster. I think I'll borrow your Deathlord." Ali said. "Now, Deathlord, attack his Dragon and kill it!"

The armoured Lycan loped towards the dragon, dragging its sword behind it, and then swung the blade straight into Yamato's chest. THe dragon screamed in pain as it was destroyed.

"Deathlord's effect kicks in. I think I'll go with the second attack option." Ali said.

Deathlord turned to face Burdok and simply stabbed him through the chest.

"Now for some overkill...Tortured Baby, send him straight to Hell and our waiting Master!" Ali ordered. The giant demonic baby leered over at Burdok, giggled, and fired at him wave after wave of spikes.

Burdok fell over unconscious from the blood loss and the impacts of the spikes. But not before he also swept his Yamato over his Mark, and flung it into the distance during the spike barrage.

0

0

0

"Well...the Master's going to be in a funny mood. We got Burdok, but lost Yamato." Ali moaned. Jaffa just stared off into the distance.

"Come on. The sooner we get him back to the Master's realm, the sooner we can get back here and claim the final piece of the puzzle." Jaffa said.

"Puzzle? Since when was the Master going after the Millenium Items?" Ali joked, before getting slapped across the head...this time by his own Hells Demon. "All right all right, I get it. No bad jokes when it comes to powerful artefacts." The demonic baby smiled and then vanished back into Ali's deck.

With that, the two of them picked up Burdok, Ali grabbing his legs and Jaffa his arms. A portal opened up in front of them and they went through it.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

So that was Burdok getting captured and soon to be turned into a Hell Rider. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and are looking forward to the next couple of chapters.

Please leave a review after the tone.

Beeeeeep.

0

0

0


End file.
